Endless Chase
by Desperatembrace
Summary: With the Organization on the move for unknown reasons, Shinichi's back to singing his old tune and devoting his entire being—despite coming down with an oddly persistent illness—to taking them down once and for all. Oh, and KID gets involved, too.
1. Prologue

Started and completed October 16th, 2011

So, here's a new story. I'm going to warn you guys now: It's _long. _Expect somewhere around 100k words or so. The prologue is significantly shorter than all the other chapters, so don't worry about having a billion chapters. There's 27 chapters in all. Another thing: take notice of the date stated above. Most of this story is already completed. There are only a few chapters left that I need to write. So while I will take any constructive criticism to heart, don't be upset if it doesn't result in any changes to the story. I _do _look forward to constructive criticism though, in order to help me improve my writing.

Okay! So, serious moment aside, I present to you my latest brainchild: Endless Chase! I hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing what you guys think!

**Disclaimer(s): **I do not own Detective Conan or any of its characters.

**Claimer(s):** The story, however, is mine. Steal it, and I _will _find you. Hopefully.

**Genre(s): **Angst, Crime, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Suspense (Although not necessarily in that order.)

**Pairing(s): **KaiShin (Kaito x Shinichi)

**Warning: **Angst from time to time, mild language, Shonen-ai (boy x boy love), mild violence

**Summary: **Shinichi has been stuck as Conan for a little over a year and is finding it harder and harder to deal with. With the Organization on the move for reasons unknown, he's back to singing his old tune and devoting his entire being (despite him coming down with a strange persistent illness) to taking _them_ down once and for all. And somehow, he's managed to get Heiji involved. And Hakuba. And everybody else... Even KID?

"I played the game of cause and effect, choosing the cause and blindly creating the effect. Yes, I was most certainly lucky. Because in the end, it led me to him."

**Prologue**

**Cause and Effect**

* * *

><p><strong>Cause and effect: <strong>(Noun) The concept that an action or an event will produce a certain response to the action in the form of another event.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The universe abides by the concept of cause and effect. With the decision of choosing to take one action over another, various paths open up, leading to inevitably different walks of life. It is by this means that the plausible hypothesis of "parallel worlds" was brought to life. Had a different choice been made, exactly how different would the world be?

It is because of the choices that were made that the world is as it is.

Sometimes I would wonder to myself: _If I hadn't chosen as I had, would things be different? _

And then, every _single _time, I would laugh to myself. _Of course things would be different, _I would think. _That is the law of cause and effect._

Then again, I don't think I would change what has happened thus far. Not for the world. I've made my decisions, and while it has caused me pain from time to time, I don't regret it. I'm content where I am—happy even.

I made my choice that day, favoring my all-encompassing curiosity over my reserved sense of self-preservation. It was my decision and I've dealt with the consequences.

I've created my world around me, built it brick by brick by pushing through the path of the unknown. I never knew what lay ahead, but isn't it the same for everyone? It's simply the basis of life. Like everyone else, I made my decisions to the best of my abilities in the hopes that it would affect my future in a positive light.

Looking back, I like to think I was lucky.

I played the game of cause and effect, choosing the cause and blindly creating the effect. Yes, I was most certainly lucky.

Because in the end, it led me to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cause and Effect<strong>

**Prologue End**

If that was confusing, don't worry, it gets a little easier to understand from next chapter on. If that was just perfect, I'm sorry, it gets a little easier to understand from next chapter on. Hahahaha.

Oh, and guess what? This story is updated **weekly**. Rejoice, readers!

And lastly: So, what do you think? Let me know!


	2. Chapter One

Started November 6th

Completed November 11th

So, guess what? In celebration of this being the beginning of a long and winding story, I'm doing a double-upload week! Yay! Let me know your thoughts!

**Chapter One**

**Depression**

* * *

><p><strong>Depression: <strong>(Noun) A condition of general emotional dejection and withdrawal; sadness greater and more prolonged than that warranted by any objective reason.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Looking back, the first choice that I had made that put everything in motion is rather obvious. The day I had followed _them—_the Black Organization—gotten tangled in their intricate web of conspiracy. When my life was turned completely upside down.

The second? That one, too, is rather distinct. Without a doubt, it was my decision to break out of my lingering depression.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"…And that's how the trick came together—enabling him to have been in this room just 4 hours ago—whilst simultaneously making it seem as if he were actually a few cities over."

A silence descended over the lavish sitting room, adorned with expensive furniture and priceless textiles.

The Beika detectives pondered over the famous detective's words, completely overtaken. No matter how many times they saw his wit in action, Mouri Kogoro was indeed an impressive individual, rendering them speechless time and time again. From the plush couch, a wail issued from a lanky young man as he slipped limply to the floor. The other (former) suspects looked down to his form with expressions ranging from disbelief to pity.

Takagi and Sato-keiji stepped forward to apprehend the man as he began pouring his heart out, lamenting over his decision to murder his once-beloved wife. Megure-keibu followed the two out as they escorted the man to the car, closely followed by Chiba and the small group of people that had been the other suspects.

Ran made her way around the couch, quietly breathing a sigh of relief before stepping before her father and eyeing him with a look of pride. "Good job, Dad! That was a really intense…" she trailed off when he failed to react. Abruptly, her face took a turn for the worse and her eye twitched before she pulled back her arm, knocking him upside the head with a fist. As the man fell to the floor (with a rather loud yelp), Ran folded her arms across her chest. "Jeez! Every time I turn around..! Why do you always do this, falling asleep as soon as you're done explaining the culprit's trick…" She muttered to herself, twisting around and rolling her eyes.

Kogoro slowly made his way to his feet, blinking as he took in her words. Explaining the culprit's trick? …So he'd solved another case? Why is it he can never remember it happening..? He shook his head and shuffled to the door, covering his ever-growing confusion with a boisterous laugh. "It was only natural for one such as I to solve a case with such ease! Of course it would take a lot out of me!" His continued bragging faded away as he disappeared into the hallway. Ran was just about to follow him when she suddenly remembered something.

"Conan-kun? Where are you?" She whipped around, eyes searching her surroundings worriedly. She calmed as a child emerged from behind the chair that her father had been occupying just a few moments prior, tucking his red bowtie into his pocket. "Ah… here, Ran-neechan." He rubbed at the back of his head as if embarrassed. Ran raised an eyebrow as the bespectacled child made his way to her side, walking with the grace of someone far older than he.

"Same goes to you! Always hiding behind things when Dad's explaining the case! Sometimes I wonder about you…"

The 19 year old girl grinned down at Conan teasingly, eyes glittering with mirth. Conan might be an exceptionally smart child, but he certainly did have his odd little quirks.

Now, while the older girl might have been teasing him, the child in question paused, an odd, worrisome expression flitting across his features for a split second. She didn't notice.

The two made their way to the front yard of the house, stepping into the cold December air. When her father caught sight of Ran, he made his way over, stopping and regarding Conan with a testy look. "And where have you been, ya little freeloader?" He clenched his fist as if restraining the urge to bop him upside the head. Conan took a panicked step back, waving his hands before himself.

"I was there in that room the whole time! I was just thinking about your amazing deduction and lost track of time, honest!" He sent the older man an innocent smile. Kogoro preened at the praise and made a 'so-so' gesture with his hand. "Of course," he boasted, "It's only to be expected of the great Mouri-tantei!" Conan rolled his eyes.

As the middle aged man continued, they made their way to the rental car. They were momentarily stopped by Megure-keibu who congratulated Mouri on a job well done. They exchanged a few more pleasantries before the large officer was making his way to the cop car, shouting over his shoulder, "No need to come down to the precinct, Mouri-kun! I'll handle the paperwork!"

Lightened by the prospect of being freed from writing up a report, the private eye practically skipped to their own car, humming under his breath. The three from the agency piled into the car—Kogoro driving, Ran in the passenger seat, and Conan in the back. Conan's eyes were drawn to the cop car, now housing someone who was undoubtedly going to be spending the next few years in prison. His face shadowed over, thoughts now taking a more haunted route. For as long as he had been involved in detective-work (which had been a surprisingly long time for one so young), he had never been able to understand how someone could commit murder. How could someone do something so terrible and decisive? So…

Final?

Most of the people he'd met and encountered through his cases understood the consequences of their actions. They understood that to murder someone would be to rob that someone of life, of a chance to change for the better. They knew that there would be no future for them and no chance to make any more memories for themselves.

It put him at a loss. How could they…?

But whenever he ran into cases similar to these… lost couldn't even begin to describe it. Murder is one thing (though on an admittedly high level), but the murder of someone that you loved? That just put it to all-new heights. How could one have the ability to commit their entire heart and soul to one person… only to turn around and end that person's life? Each and every time he found a case like this, it put him in a somber mood for weeks to come. It broke his heart.

If he were to be honest… It made him doubt love.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

For the past few days, it had been raining: a miserable, drenching downpour. Conan had spent his time at the window, eyes staring unseeingly at the dreary surroundings outside, thoughts lost in an endless turbulence.

Ran was beginning to get worried. School was out for winter break a little earlier than expected due to the predicted bad weather, and thus they got a good week of extra vacation. But the only thing that Conan had done was sit at the window and stare outside. He never talked to his friends from the Shonen-tantei-dan, never answered his phone when it rang, and never participated in their active conversations around the house.

He just sat there at the window, lost in thought.

"Conan-kun…" she murmured, face crumpling in worry. She set down the bowl of soup, crossing the threshold to crouch in front of the boy. This time, she called to him to get his attention. "Conan-kun… hey…"

Hazy blue eyes slowly turned away from the endless downpour, locking onto her face. Her stomach dropped. Why did it look like he had lived through so much pain? She frowned, her eyes stinging with tears. "Is… there something wrong? Did something happen?"

It took him a minute or two, but Conan was finally able to decipher the meaning of her words. He blinked back to awareness, about to answer when he heard the screeching of a crowd from the television across the room. Instantly, his attention was drawn to the screen, where a reporter stood in front of a crowd of excited teenagers

"…Ever since KID's notice showed up in this morning's paper, fans have been showing up at Beika's local museum of jewels—regardless of the fact that the announced time is still a good 5 hours away. It seems as if high-school detective Hakuba Saguru's prediction from KID's last heist was successful if the collection of task-force officers is anything to go by." In the background, task-force members were clearly seen corralling the rampant fans.

Conan rose from his seat and moved past Ran, not noticing the look of hurt on her face. As he settled down in front of the TV, the newscaster cleared her throat and pushed a stray hair behind her ear before continuing. "It seems as if his target this time is the Tear of the Goddess—a rare silver Sapphire on loan to the museum until New Years." The screen flashed to a picture of the gem.

The Tear of the Goddess was actually one gem split into two—or rather, very precisely cut. The first part of it was an upside-down pentagon (roughly the size of a child's palm), laid precisely into the base of a necklace—metal twisted and melded into a sort of intricate tribal marking. A part of the pentagon was obviously cut out in the shape of a tear drop—which dangled elegantly from the bottom. Both gems were surrounded by a single trail of tiny blue sapphires.

Once more, the camera cut back to the newscaster. She smiled before declaring, "There are currently 4 hours and 52 minutes before the announced time of the heist."

Ran seized the chance presented to her. "Look, Conan-kun! How about we go to KID's heist? We might see KID again!" She kneeled beside the child, a large smile plastered on her face. She was desperate to get the young boy out of his funk. She missed his too-knowing personality and active thirst for knowledge—traits closely resembling those of the detective she had grown up with.

Slowly, dull blue eyes shielded behind too-large frames slid away from the glow of the television before landing on her face. He stayed silent for a moment before giving a slow, shallow shake of the head. "No thanks, Ran-neechan." Conan turned on his heel and slunk into the room he shared with Kogoro, the door shutting with a quiet click behind him.

Disheartened, Ran sank into the couch, precisely folding her hands into her lap and biting her lip. She couldn't help but get the feeling that, whatever was plaguing the young boy; she could do nothing to help.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Conan sat upon his futon, staring blankly at the wall.

_No_, he reminded himself. _Not Conan. Shinichi. Kudo Shinichi. _

He pulled the blankets closer, engulfing himself in as much warmth as he could manage. Still, he shuddered, thoughts taking a more draining route.

_How long has it been? _He asked himself. Quickly, he calculated how much time had passed since the day that his life had taken an unexpected turn. _A little over a year, _he answered. _One year and three months._

Shinichi fell back onto the futon, holding his hand up in the darkness and eying the tiny outline with a scornful gaze. When was the last time that he had been in his _real _body? Months? Years? Everything was starting to run together. Time wasn't making any sense any more. Was he eight, or was he eighteen? The more time that passed, the more he began to fall into the role of "Conan".

To the point that he was beginning to think that Conan wasn't much of a role anymore.

The thought terrified him.

What if Haibara never managed to complete the cure? What if he was stuck having to repeat his life under someone else's identity? Someone who shouldn't even logically _exist_, at that. How could he face that? How could he just… continue putting on a mask like that, enforcing a lie? What would happen to the person named "Kudo Shinichi"? Would he just disappear? Fade away as if he never existed in the first place?

Shinichi felt he would go insane. He couldn't stand this much longer. How could he? One of his closest and oldest friends constantly fretted over his other persona, worried for his safety—and he couldn't even speak up, say, "I'm alive, I'm well." He couldn't speak to anyone that he had known as Kudo Shinichi—because they didn't know Conan. Or if they did, he was known as someone completely different. They didn't _know _him. He was cut off from the world and forced into the body of "another". The change was inadaptable. Kudo Shinichi still managed to slip through the façade. Even though Shinichi wanted desperately to be able to be with those he loved, he couldn't—it was dangerous. He knew that. He _understood _that. But no matter how _well _he understood that… it didn't make it any less hard. So Conan and Shinichi couldn't be connected.

"Oh great," he muttered aloud. "Now I'm thinking of myself as two different people. Maybe I _have _finally lost it…"

Rolling onto his side, Shinichi shut his eyes tightly, processing his thoughts as best as he could. _I'm tired, _he thought. _Maybe I just need a break. To get my mind off of everything. I'm tired of being like this anyway. Moping isn't going to get me anywhere…_

The man turned child stared blankly at the wall. He couldn't keep wallowing like this. There was no point—it got him nowhere. The only thing he could truly do is pick up his feet and keep moving. Perhaps a distraction was in order.

Suddenly, the newscast flashed through Shinichi's mind. He sat up abruptly, jerking his head to the side to glance at the alarm clock. "Eight-sixteen…" A little over an hour had passed… He pulled the blankets off of his too-small legs, making his way to his feet and then out the door. Shinichi found Ran sitting on the couch, thoughts apparently lost in a whirl. He cleared his throat loudly, wincing guiltily when she jumped.

Ran turned her attention to the boy, a smile twitching at her lips when she saw the fire burning in his eyes once more. "Yes, Conan-kun?" Her hair swayed as she tilted her head in a curious fashion. Shinichi ignored the sting at his heart induced by the name "Conan". No. He couldn't fall victim to self-pity. He wasn't going to let himself end up like that.

Shinichi gave her a bright smile before asking in a sweet childlike voice, "Can we still go to that heist, Ran-neechan?"

Outside, the last few drops of rain abated, the dark clouds continued to their next destination. Not long after, soft flakes of snow made their descent upon Tokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**End**

This is a shorter chapter compared to the ones to come… Actually, the first couple of chapters will probably be relatively (if not obviously) short compared to future ones. Just a warning (or promise for those who like longer chapters :D).


	3. Chapter Two

Started November 15th

Completed November 18th

You know… I almost forgot that today was posting day. I was just about to get ready for an intense gaming marathon of Metal Gear Solid when I caught sight of the calendar that was reminding me to update. Thank the heavens above for _that._

Anyways, this chapter gives you mild progress… enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**Distraction**

* * *

><p><strong>Distraction: <strong>(Noun) A condition or state of mind in which the attention is diverted from an original focus or interest.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Something seemed to be wrong after that. It was like my health just went downhill. I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't just something to brush aside.

I decided to see Haibara.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Ughh…" Shinichi groaned quietly, hunching his currently-tiny body over. How long had it been since he'd arrived? A sharp wind blew, cutting through his heavy jacket. He hunched in on himself, teeth chattering. _No, _he thought to himself, _the question should be how long until midnight..?_

Slowly, he lifted his head, eyeing the moon. "Ow..!" He winced when a snowflake landed in his eye. Blinking away the pain, he curled up once more before finally deciding to brave the cold. Hiking up his sleeve, he quickly took in the time before hurriedly pulling it back down, eager to push back the goosebumps that had erupted over his arm.

Eleven fifty-two. Almost time for KID to make his appearance.

He glanced to his left, momentarily taking in the tall glass building before settling down once more. Pretty soon KID would take the jewel and make his escape. Shinichi was certain, without a doubt, that this particular rooftop was where he planned to land. It may be a ways off from the heist site, but that was clearly the reasoning that the thief had been abiding by. He shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around his knees. It might have been really cold outside, but was it supposed to be _this _cold? He was wearing a pretty heavy jacket… Shinichi frowned as his muddled thoughts drifted back and forth with an awkward, swaying rhythm. _I'm a pretty good distance from the museum… I don't think I'll be able to hear the commotion when KID arrives…_

Shinichi unknowingly slipped into slumber.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Something was brushing against his face.

"—kun…"

Shinichi groaned, unfolding himself. Why was it so hot? He lifted his heavy limbs, weakly trying to push away the material wrapped around his torso. He couldn't understand. Why did it feel like he was on fire? Everything burned…

"Tantei-kun!"

The voice brought his mind out of the hazy fog and he snapped his eyes open. Shinichi rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of his bleary vision. Soon enough, the obscurity was scuffed away, and he found himself looking into radiant purple orbs, one of which was obscured by a monocle. Before he could snap back, KID leaned away, eyes narrowed in worry.

"Thank goodness, Tantei-kun! What are you doing out in this cold? You're burning up!" An ungloved hand brushed against his forehead, pushing away a few strands that had matted there.

"KID..?" Shinichi muttered. He had fallen asleep? How long had he been out? KID smiled reassuringly at him before he was leaning forward once more. Shinichi yelped when he felt arms slip beneath his knees and back. He was heaved up, held to the phantom thief's chest like a child. Shinichi pushed the thought away, unwilling to concede and admit that he currently _was _a child. "Put me _down_, KID, I'll be _fine._" He insisted, his voice embarrassingly hoarse.

The young man in question ignored his feeble protests, weighing his options. It seemed the best course of action would be to take Conan to the young woman who took care of him.

"You should take better care of yourself, Conan-kun. You're one of the few opponents whom I enjoy going head-to-head with." He aimed a soft smile down at the young detective in his arms before activating his hang glider, not noticing the way the child gave a slow blink.

_It's times like these that I realize how well I could get along with him had I known him without the mask, _Shinichi internally realized. He squeaked in surprise when KID squeezed him tighter and pulled him further into his chest. The thief laughed at the noise. "I wouldn't want to make your cold worse!"

And with that, he stepped off the side of the building, holding the small child to himself protectively.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ran peeked through the doorway with a frown, eyes taking in the receding crowd. She couldn't find Conan. She hadn't realized it at first, but he had slipped away almost half an hour before KID had showed up. That boy always had a tendency to float off to another area, but she was still worried. He hadn't been acting completely normal as of late. True, he seemed to have gotten a hold of himself again at the house at the last minute, but…

She couldn't shake off the feeling that he wasn't finished battling whatever it was that was bothering him. Ran felt she needed to keep an eye on him, and his disappearing act wasn't helping the matter in the least.

She followed the crowd outside and stood there in the cold winter air, internally cursing her father for passing out drunk indoors. Conan was a smart boy—he would know to head toward the exit. Ran watched as the crowd thinned out, leaving behind only a few stragglers here and there. She stayed until nearly thirty past, a frown slipping onto her face when she was left alone in the frigid, desolate street.

Panic welled up from within and her thoughts began to rush through her head without pause. _Maybe he's still inside. What if he's hurt? What if somethin—_

Her thoughts cut off when she heard a gentle flapping sound followed by the tapping of shoes. She whirled around to find Kaitou KID, his white cape flapping from the wind and his hang-glider retracting to who-knew-where. As he made his way toward her, she became aware of the small bundle cradled within his arms.

"Worry not, Mouri-san, he is safe," KID said, loosening his arms around the bundle to reveal a flushed Conan. "However, he seems to have caught a cold." He let her take the child and watched as she hefted him into her embrace, hand already running across his face. She gasped when she felt his temperature. "Such a high fever…!"

KID nodded somewhat morosely, eyes never straying from the tiny detective. He had always felt that Edogawa Conan was such a strong individual—unusually strong for someone so young. But it was times like these that he realized that the genius child was merely that—a child that sometimes had to be cared for. He reached forward, ignoring the surprised expression that flitted across Mouri Ran's face, and caressed the child's cheek briefly.

It was strange how he felt the need to care for his rival.

With that thought, he snapped from his musings, aiming a grin at the young woman. "Do take care of him. I would like to see him healthy enough to keep up with me the next time!" And with a single snap, he disappeared in a cloud of colored smoke.

Ran watched as a sharp wind carried the smoke away, leaving her with nothing besides the child in her arms and the cold, empty street.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The morning following Kaito KID's heist found class 2-B of Ekoda High in a mild state of paranoia. It had been a full quarter hour since the arrival of one Kuroba Kaito, and there had yet to be a single student (or staff member) to suffer from said young man's tomfoolery. Students crowded nervously around their friend's desks, whispering worriedly amongst themselves before darting quick glances at Kaito as he stared blankly out the window.

A few pairs of eyes were reluctantly drawn to the doorway, where Aoko, followed by one Hakuba Saguru entered the room. The two were chatting rather amiably before Hakuba halted in his tracks, immediately catching on to the uncomfortable air clouding the room. After quickly taking in the atmosphere, he came to the conclusion that the cause was Kuroba. Which really wasn't very odd—he was usually the center of the weird vibe of their school. Then again, it was really weird that he had arrived before himself…

Curious at the tension surrounding the class, he approached his classmate and called out to him with his standard greeting. "Good morning, Kuroba-kun. Successful heist last night, yes?"

Without glancing over at his companion, Kaito absent-mindedly replied, "Yes, yes…" Hakuba blinked. Well, wasn't this unusual? If he had been at his normal pace, the hyperactive magician would have responded with a smart-ass retort accompanied by a devilish smirk and followed by one of his dastardly pranks, all the while making a show of wondering why he always insisted on Kuroba Kaito being Kaitou KID's alternate identity. Strange, indeed.

Aoko approached her childhood friend in curiosity, reaching out to poke at his shoulder (while casting away the memories of a time not-so-long-past in which such an action would result in some sort of explosion and inevitably end with her skirt being flipped up). She braced herself for anything and everything (something necessary when it came to Kaito) before pressing her fingertip against his shoulder.

Nothing.

She pressed harder, eyes widening in fear. Why wasn't anything happening? Finally, as her nail began to press into the fabric of his shirt (likely hard enough to leave a mark on the skin beneath), he responded, jerking away sluggishly before turning a blinking, owlish look on her. "Aoko? What was that for?" He frowned, rubbing at the sore skin. He caught sight of the wary glances aimed his way as well as the strange look Hakuba was eyeing him with, finally realizing exactly how out of character he was acting. His frown quickly transformed into a pout and before either of his friends could register what was going on, fake tears were pouring down his cheeks.

"Why is it you feel you have to pick on me, Aoko? I'm a good friend, I treat you right. I carry your bags when you force me to go shopping and even accompany you to the _aquarium_. But you just turn around and do something like this…!" He grasped his shoulder tightly, leaning heavily into his desk with a dramatic flair that only he could manage. Aoko took the bait, eye twitching. "BaKaito!" She smacked the back of his head, hand twitching with a desire to do more than just that when he wailed.

Hakuba, meanwhile, was not convinced. It was obvious that something was up with the young magician. He was willing to bet that it had something to do with the heist last night. Of course, he had already come to the conclusion that Kuroba Kaito and Kaito KID were one and the same. But a simple heist wasn't something that would make Kaito act all out of sorts.

Sitting at the front of the classroom, surrounded by the usual gaggle of guys, Koizumi Akako glanced to the young magician, eyes flashing with a knowing gleam.

"And thus fate is set in motion…"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Chimes echoed across the school campus, warning the students to get to their seats. Not long after, their teacher, a frazzled woman with too-large glasses stumbled through the door, announcing the start of class. Hakuba took his seat a few rows behind Kaito, eyes never leaving the brunette's figure.

Kaito meanwhile, allowed his eyes to linger on their teacher. Or more specifically, her glasses. It made his thoughts stray to a certain young detective…

Violet orbs slowly slid away from the young woman at the front of the class, drawn once more to the window, glazed over.

Edogawa Conan.

He had always been a rather interesting person. Of course, there was the fact that he seemed to be some sort of prodigy in the art of deduction. He was such a young boy, and yet, somehow managed to keep _the _Kaito KID on his toes. When that child was on the scene, he always had to think on his feet. And, needless to say, it was _fun. _It made his heists endlessly exciting.

_But, _Kaito pondered. _There's more to it than just that._

Conan was an enigma. Yes, the child was a genius in his own right, but he couldn't help but feel that… that wasn't quite right. Like there was a very core piece of the puzzle that he was missing—that was just out of his reach. But without it, he would constantly be kept in the dark.

Suddenly, Kaito's mind was assaulted with the vision of Conan from the night prior. He had panicked when he had arrived on the rooftop. He knew that there was a large chance of Conan showing up at his heist—during the actual jewel theft, he had caught sight of Mouri Ran. Where that girl was, the boy was usually not too far. If he wasn't at the heist site, then he was likely hanging out somewhere along his escape route.

(It was when he thought like this that he realized exactly how much he respected the kid's intellect. It wasn't every day that he willingly admitted that someone could predict his actions so easily. But then again, if anyone could manage it, it was Conan.)

When he'd arrived on the rooftop in question, he couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that washed over him. He had expected (hell, screw expected—_anticipated_) to hear someone (Kaito didn't want to admit, there was really only one person that came to mind…) condescendingly mock his choice in escape. So, sparing a quick moment to let out a sigh (most certainly _not _in disappointment…), he had gracefully sauntered to the corner of the rooftop bathed most in moonlight and retrieved the Tear of the Goddess from a hidden pocket. He held it to the moonlight, ignoring the soft downfall of snowflakes.

His poker face held back his frustrated feelings—keeping them from showing on his face. "I'd better return it, then…" Kaito had sighed once more, intending to head back home when something caught his eye. Freezing with the necklace halfway to his pocket, he craned his neck, stomach dropping when he saw the unmistakable sight of someone crumpled against the door allowing entry onto the rooftop. He instinctively knew who it was.

"_Tantei-kun…!"_

Fever-hazed eyes and sweat chilled skin flashed through Kaito's mind, snapping him from his thoughts. He frowned, adjusting his chin more comfortably on his palm. He was worried—he couldn't help it. Kaito had never seen the tiny detective so vulnerable (or generally sick)—it was _weird _to see the overconfident child so susceptible.

"I hope he's okay…" he murmured quietly to himself, ears once more tuning out the drone of their teacher as his thoughts focused solely on a child of bright blue eyes and a cheeky attitude.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Something was wrong.

No matter what Ran gave him—any sort of medicine—it wouldn't break his fever. He was, thankfully, a little more clear-minded, but he still had yet to get rid of the fever. It had been a little over two days. Something in his gut was telling him there was some sort of interference from within his body. Immediately, he thought of the Apotoxin.

_Haibara, _Shinichi thought. _She'll be able to figure out what's wrong. _

Without any further ado, he contacted Agasa-hakase and filled him in on his suspicions, pleading for the man to come up with some sort of reason to get Conan to his house. In the end, Agasa had showed up and claimed that his parents were going to be dropping by and wanted to nurse their child to health. Of course, that was a lie—his parents (whether his or "Conan's parents") were still halfway across the world, working on whatever it was that they were working on.

When he finally arrived at the familiar household, Haibara already had her equipment set up and directed him to the couch as Agasa shut and locked the doors before drawing the curtains shut on the windows. Lord knew they didn't need any prying eyes.

"What exactly is wrong?" Haibara asked, methodically sterilizing her supplies before wrapping a rubber band around his arm and then disinfecting the area. She pressed the tip of an empty needle to his skin, slowly drawing his blood and filling the tube.

"I've had a fever for a while. Chills, and hot flashes. Disorientation, vertigo, and chest pains," he rasped in response. She raised an eyebrow, darting a quick knowing look at him before he added, "…and sore throat."

She removed the needle and set it to the side, making quick work of bandaging up the tiny wound. She prepared to check his blood pressure, securing the Velcro around his upper arm. As she pumped the tiny machine, she spoke once more, ignoring his slight wince at the pressure. "And what makes you think this is anything more than the common cold? Or a case of pneumonia?"

Shinichi clenched his fist, giving her a _look _before simply saying, "Just a feeling."

Agasa lingered nearby almost nervously, wondering if he should join in. He knew that Haibara was only trying to get some answers, but he couldn't help but feel that Shinichi-kun was right. They had to be cautious when it came to things such as this because there was no telling exactly how common occurrences like the cold could affect them.

He refrained from saying so aloud. Out of everyone, those two would know that the best. They were acquainted with the situation more-so than anybody else—there was no need to state the obvious. Maintaining his silence, Agasa-hakase retreated from the room and paused, catching sight of the phone lying innocently upon the counter-top. He hesitated, remembering the last time he had gotten Shinichi's parents involved. Shinichi had been (understandably) irritated. It had yet to be determined if the symptoms being shown were something serious. Agasa sighed.

"Never a dull moment," he murmured.

Back in the living room, Haibara stood and began collecting her materials and hefting as much as she could in her arms. As she made her way toward the laboratory, she looked over her shoulder, the picture of seriousness.

"I'll figure out what's going on, Kudo-kun. But I hope for your sake that, for once, your gut instinct is wrong."

As the door to the basement clicked shut behind her, Shinichi leaned back into the cushions, shutting his eyes wearily. He rubbed absent-mindedly at his chest and let out a contained breath of air.

"Me too," Shinichi intoned softly. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**End**

Another short chapter. Hopefully the next will be a bit longer. After that, it should _definitely _start getting longer. There is much (much) more on the way. :)


	4. Chapter Three

Started November 22nd

Completed November 28th

Yeesh, I need to get back into the habit of weekly posting. I almost forgot again! Just watch, I'm not going to get into the habit of it until about the last chapter… and then it's going to feel weird when I don't post anything the next week. Alas, that's the way life works, I suppose…

**Chapter Three**

**Obsession**

* * *

><p><strong>Obsession: <strong>(Noun) The domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, desire, etc.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Without any news on the results and my slowly abating symptoms, I was left to my own devices. It was going pretty well until I came across signs of _them_. I fell into an obsession again—my desire for information and knowledge driving me to my limits.

Ran could tell I was pushing myself too hard, but I didn't want to admit it. In the end, like always, she decided that something had to be done.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Days had passed by, but Shinichi had taken no notice. His fever had eventually broken the same day as his check up, but Haibara continued her research, spurred by the young detective's worries. The day following the session with Haibara, he came across a murder that was chilling to the bone—in more than one way. It seemed as if there was a long chain of hatred between the victim's family members, but more than that… The more that he had investigated, the more that he untangled—lie upon lie upon lie.

None of the original suspects had been the one to commit the crime. There was no evidence or signs pointing to _anyone._

Immediately, Shinichi had gone on full alert. His senses were screaming at him, yelling that something was terribly, horribly wrong with this case.

He leaned heavily against the door jamb, eyes staring unseeingly at the victim's mother and father, both frowning in contempt as they watched the detective's comb over the crime scene in the corner once more. _No, _Shinichi thought. _None of these people were the one to do it. There's no doubt that there was little affection between them and Konishi-san… _Slowly his eyes trailed to where her brothers stood, boredly staring out the window.

…_But they aren't capable of performing such a clean job._

Shinichi compiled everything that he knew about the case, falling into a numb state as he always did to distance himself from his feelings.

"_One drawback of an active mind is that one can always conceive alternate explanations which would make our scent a false one."_

Sherlock Holmes. He would often murmur the phrase to himself, the words from his favorite series bubbling to his lips with ease. There are many possibilities that could be presented from a single piece of evidence, making the process of deduction that much more intricate. Don't rely on your feelings to untangle the webs—look at the evidence for what it is and only draw conclusions when all of the pieces have been obtained. Feelings were unnecessary in such a process. A hindrance.

As of yet, the cause of death was unknown. They knew that she had passed away roughly around midnight due to her appearance on the security tape footage of a nearby convenience store just a bit before midnight—her body was found an hour and a half later. There was no mistaking that. The entire family had _solid _alibis. No matter which way he tried to look at it, the alibis were unshakeable.

None of them had killed her.

However, there was some interesting news about the victim. It was clear that she was involved in some shady deals. According to her family, she would disappear from time to time. When she came back, she would be withdrawn, often locking herself away in her room. After a thorough investigation, it was discovered that she was on drugs—the kinds that could only be found on the black market.

She also had a handgun stashed away.

The evidence pointed to outside interference. It was a clean job—nothing incriminating had been left behind. Clearly, it was a job performed by a professional. Logically, there was a chance—however slim it may be—that it was done by the Black Organization.

Abruptly, that capsuled pill—that pill that had been administered to himself almost two years ago—flashed across his mind.

_An "untraceable poison"…_

The fog lifted from his sight and he blinked at the dull stinging sensation of dry eyes. It was logically possible that it was _them… _And his he couldn't help but _feel _like…

He pushed the thought away. He would have to investigate further upon the matter. There was simply nothing else he could do. With a resolution firmly in mind, Shinichi, known to the people surrounding him as "Conan", turned and made his way out of the household, plans brewing in his mind.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

For the next few days Shinichi had been constantly on the move, observing past locations of murders he _knew _had been performed by the B.O., futilely trying to catch a scent of the elusive organization. Without much luck on the field, he confined himself to his room during the day, compiling everything that he knew on paper.

He cross-referenced everything. He spent most of his time drawing up different diagrams of similarities and differences between victims, the crime scenes in which they were found, times of death, causes of death, the little evidence that had been collected—_everything. _Shinichi had yet to really stop and analyze each comparison, instead absorbing himself in trying to lay it all out in a manner that would be easy to look back on.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

For each day that passed, Ran grew more and more worried. She had been ecstatic when Conan had seemed to snap from his depression, eager to catch Kaitou KID. She had felt guilty when KID had brought the child back to her, weak and fever-struck. She was terrified when the fever didn't seem to break. He had gotten a bit better after his parents had carted him off from Agasa-hakase's, but…

She couldn't help but feel he still seemed… weak. He was still pretty pale, and when he deigned to leave the bedroom he shared with her father, he would occasionally stumble out the door as if dizzy. But the look on his face is what truly scared her. It was a look of pure, unrelenting determination.

While it was pretty common for such a determined child, Ran felt that it was… different. It reminded her strikingly of the face that Shinichi would wear every time that he would disappear from Beika. A look that purely implied the concept of "do or die". The last face that he had shown her before he seemed to disappear off the map.

It was unsettling.

She sighed before glancing at the door of the master bedroom for the nth time. Slowly, she gathered the dishes littering the table, ignoring the form of her father, sprawled drunkenly upon the desk in front of the window. Ran put the leftover food into plastic containers, hesitating for a moment before wrapping Conan's untouched plate in saran wrap and setting it aside in the refrigerator.

As the door to the refrigerator shut, her cell phone started blaring from her pocket. She jumped, startled from the break in silence. Ran collected herself for a moment before flipping it open and answering with a quiet, "Hello?"

"Ran? Are you at home?" Sonoko's voice blared through the phone in a way that only hers could. Ran blinked for a moment, thoughts of the child only separated from her by a single wall temporarily abating. "Sonoko?" she asked searchingly before the question registered in her mind. "Um, yes. I'm home. Why?"

"Good, good." She could hear her friend's footsteps resounding vaguely through the phone, as if she were walking on some sort of metal that clanged—

Simultaneously, she heard someone walking up the steps leading to their home upon the second floor. There was a moment of silence before the front door opened and Sonoko entered from the outside, grin firmly in place upon her visage despite the all-encompassing cold that spilled into the room from behind her. "Hey!" the short haired girl called exuberantly, snapping her phone shut. She absent-mindedly shut the door behind her, ignoring the way her best friend eyed her with a look of confusion—her own phone still held up to her ear.

"I'm here to rescue you from this ridiculously gloomy household!" She waved her arms in a flourish, her lavish plush scarf flaring at the motion before settling against her thick coat.

Ran took a moment to collect herself. Realizing that the phone was no longer necessary, she pulled it from her face and snapped it shut, slipping it back into her pocket. "What are you talking about, Sonoko?" An awkward smile twitched at her lips, coming off as something more reminiscent of a grimace.

"That!"

Her friend aimed a pointed finger in her direction dramatically, vaguely reminding Ran of her father whenever he made one of his "deductions" to throw others off the scent of the truth. The smile slipped away as once more her thoughts turned to the problem at hand. _Conan…_

"Sonoko, it's—"

"_Ahhh! _I don't want to hear it! You're coming with me no matter what! I won't take no for an answer! You have to get away from here!"

And with those final words of unyielding conviction, she latched onto Ran's wrist and pulled her out the door (mindful to snatch up a coat for her), eager to get rid of the frown that seemed to have taken a liking to her friend's expression. She spared but a moment for the dazed young woman to get her coat on before they were off once more, pacing down the road with what seemed like purpose.

They traipsed through the surprisingly crowded cold streets, Sonoko guiding the way and Ran being pulled along, already having resigned to her fate. They boarded the train, Ran just barely missing the announced destination. She released a sigh, leaning heavily into her seat. Beside her, Sonoko chattered endlessly, head snapping to and fro as she pointed out various people and made up their lives as the locomotive brought them closer and closer to their destination. (Apparently they were in the presence of everyone from princesses to assassins.)

As her friend continued to go on and on, Ran's thoughts took a different turn. Without realizing, the recently ever-present frown slipped back onto her face as she remembered her childhood friend doing the same thing just over a year ago—his arrogant and almost showy attitude betraying nothing of the disappearing act that he was going to perform just a few short hours later.

"_You're on a gymnastics team, right?" _He had said nonchalantly, face betraying nothing.

"_She's got calluses on her hand! The only woman who would get calluses like that would be one who worked with iron bars!"_

_Shinichi… _Ran moaned inwardly. _What do I do about Conan-kun…? What is going _on_?_

"—loooo? Ran!"

Ran snapped from her musings, blinking for a moment before she forced a more light-hearted expression upon her face. "Yes, Sonoko?" she questioned brightly.

Her best friend eyed her suspiciously for a moment before she glanced toward the open doors of the train. "We're here…" she reiterated slowly, clearly trying to decide whether she should call her friend out on her obvious turmoil. Ran snapped up from her chair, bounding for the doors. "Well, then, come _on, _Sonoko!" She waved a hand to hurry her friend along.

"Right…" Sonoko followed after her friend, face devoid of emotion.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ran stared blankly at the playground that they were standing in front of. Needless to say, she was a little lost. Why in the world were they at a playground during such a cold time of the year? Sonoko ignored the put-out look on her face, racing forward and claiming a swing. She kicked off from the gravel-covered ground and swayed back and forth, beckoning Ran forward. "Come on, Ran!"

Hesitantly, Ran stepped forward, slowly making her way to the swing adjacent to Sonoko's. She eyed it for a moment before planting herself on it, instead choosing to stay still unlike her friend. As a cold wind blew through the desolate little playground, she wrapped her coat tighter around herself, folding her arms across her chest. She blew out a cold breath of air, taking a moment to watch as the white wisps of her breath expanded and then vanished. Finally, she asked the question that had been gnawing at the back of her mind ever since she set eyes on the little park.

"Why are we here, Sonoko?" She glanced sideways at her friend.

Sonoko simply laughed. "Don't you remember? We used to come here all the time as kids!"

Ran remembered. She and Sonoko would often play here after school. Half the time they were accompanied by their mystery-obsessed friend—whom Sonoko had usually managed to kidnap from soccer practice. Listlessly, her dark blue eyes trailed over to a nearby tree, a tiny smile picking up on her lips as she remembered when he had stood beneath it so many years ago, juggling a soccer ball like a pro. Exactly like Conan…

"I remember, Sonoko. But that's not what I meant," she said, emitting a quiet, half-hearted giggle.

Sonoko sobered. She put her feet to the ground, halting the movements of the swing. Staying silent for a moment, Sonoko stared off into the distance, trying to collect her thoughts and sort out the words that she wished to say. She stayed that way for a moment before she finally shrugged, deciding the say it in the most blunt way possible. "You're worrying me."

She glanced over at the long-haired young woman, the picture of seriousness. "You've been acting really strange for a little while now, and I'm worried for you." She tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowing as if it would help her see the little nuances in Ran's gestures. "Is it about the mystery-otaku?"

Ran blinked for a moment before smiling. "No, it's not. He actually called sort of recently. Said he's working on a case in Spain right now." Her smile softened. "He's doing fine."

Sonoko studied her for a moment before nodding to herself. It didn't seem like she was lying.

"So how's the brat doing?" she asked, referring to the abnormally bright child that always seemed to follow her best friend's father around. She blinked for but a moment before she frowned, withholding the sigh that threatened to break through her lips. _I should have known, _she mused to herself, eyeing the dark, worried look that had taken residence upon Ran's face. _More and more, that detective geek seems to be slipping her mind and Conan-kun is filling in the gap…_

She quirked her lips in a worrying gesture, clicking her tongue. "Something happened, huh?" Ran maintained her silence, entwined hands locked between her knees and eyes upon the gravel. "You don't have to tell me what's going on," she held up a hand to stop Ran (not realizing that she had been about to say that she _didn't know _what was going on), "but just know that I'm here for you, yeah?" She grinned, smacking her lightly on the back.

Sonoko stood up abruptly, causing the swing to jerk erratically. "You need to cheer up!" She pumped her fists into the air, giving a rather abrupt yell before turning and aiming a cheeky look over her shoulder. "Oh! Maybe we can go to that new café that opened up on 8th street!"

Ran looked up at her friend in something of a stupor before she snapped from it. "Café?" she wondered aloud. "What café?"

"It just opened a few days ago!" Sonoko whirled around, eyes practically sparkling. "I've heard it's really good! It's a really friendly atmosphere and they have the _best _chocolate cakes!" Ran perked up at the mention of cakes. It _had _been a while since she'd had some good confectionaries…

Ran shook her head at the thought with a mild smile. She hadn't realized that she had been worrying Sonoko. Or that she'd been wearing her heart so obviously upon her sleeve.

Her countenance brightened. Sonoko was right. There was no point in moping around. And she wasn't going to let Conan-kun lock himself up in his room no matter what the reason. She was going to force him to go with her to that café no matter what! She grinned up at Sonoko, standing with a bit more grace. "Okay, Sonoko! Let's do it tomorrow, then! I'll make Conan-kun come, too!"

Sonoko grinned back at her friend, glad that she had finally snapped from her gloom. That was more like it! It was a bit of a shame that they would have to take the brat with them tomorrow, but what did she care? It was another day with her best friend (who was back to her normal self) and that was all that mattered.

"It's a date, then!" She giggled.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shinichi had just finished compiling information on all of the members that he knew about when he heard the front door to the household open, followed by the sound of one very loud and obnoxious Suzuki Sonoko. There was a bit of muffled chatter before he heard the door snap shut, followed by a brief period of silence. He glanced over to the bedroom door, wondering vaguely if Ran had left with her again.

His inner question was answered when he heard determined, deliberate footsteps crossing the threshold to the bedroom door. Shinichi hurriedly pushed all of the papers scattered across the floor together, uncaring of if they were creased or out of order. He had just managed to shove them beneath the futon when the doorknob jangled and then twisted, the portal opening to admit Ran.

She stood quietly in the doorway for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. He stared back at her, wondering what exactly she was up to. _She hasn't bugged me for a while… Why now? _Sonoko's face flashed through his mind and he bit back a groan. That girl always had Ran doing something weird…

Finally, Ran cleared her throat and stepped into the room, making her way over to Conan and sitting on her haunches. She watched him for a second, eyes alluding to some sort of inner turmoil. Then they hardened and she was talking.

"I have no idea what's been going on Conan-kun. I believe you have the right to some privacy, so I'm not going to ask. However, I'm _not _going to let you lock yourself away in this room for the rest of the winter, regardless of any sort of circumstances you're experiencing." She briefly gauged his skin pallor, a little less worried since his color had come back a bit more. If he was sick, then it probably wasn't anything serious. He was up and about… and his parents had apparently deemed him fit to come back to Beika.

"Tomorrow, Sonoko, you and I are going to a new café that opened up on 8th street—I won't take 'no' for an answer. In fact, an answer isn't even necessary." Ran eyed him seriously, completely unyielding. She was _serious_, Shinichi realized internally with a light shudder. She used to do this every once in a while before all of this Black Organization business had popped up. She had left him to his own devices for anywhere from a few days to a few weeks before she stepped in, pulling him out of his obsession with whatever new case had cropped up.

As he stared into her steadfast eyes, he realized there was no way to get out of this. There never was. He glanced idly over at the futon, thoughts trailing over the documents that he had spent the past few days writing up. He lamented that he would have to be in the presence of that damnably talkative woman who called herself Ran's best friend over the ever-silent sheets of gathered information. Finally he released a sigh.

"Yes, Ran-neechan."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**End**

There wasn't any Kaito in this chapter, but he _will _be in the next one! I promise! :D

And this chapter wasn't that much longer than the last, but… ah, well. I tried. It doesn't much matter—the chapters to come are going to be ridiculously long anyways. Enjoy them while they're short.


	5. Chapter Four

Started November 28th

Completed December 5th

...Well, I remembered this time. Hahahahaha. That's about... 20 chapters sooner than I thought I would! Anyways. We finally have some Kaito and Conan interaction. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

**Connection**

* * *

><p><strong>Connection: <strong>(Noun) Something that connects, joins, or relates; a link or bond.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I really had no choice but to go with her. It was impossible to stop her once she got like that, so it was best to simply just go along with it. We ended up at the café…

Of course, despite the new environment, things were going like they usually did—her chattering on and on about this and that and these people and those people, and me taking the chance to interrupt her with a sleight of hand or mysteriously "poofing things into existence". (Aoko's words, _not mine._) But when I saw tantei-kun walk through the door to that café, I knew I couldn't just let that coincidence pass me by. I always knew (still do) when to act upon such contingencies. I know it'll all turn out fine in the end.

Lady Luck always has favored me, after all.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Ow, ow… Aoko! Ow!"

Regardless of her close friend's repetitive sounds of pain, Aoko continued along, still firmly pinching his ear. She ignored the way passers-by giggled at them or shook their heads in sympathy.

"Aoko, please! Pretty soon you're going to just keep walking with nothing but my ear to follow you!" Kaito whimpered pathetically, face scrunched in pain. Finally the messy-haired girl stopped, releasing his ear and whirling around on him. "You won't try to escape then?" She raised an eyebrow, hands upon her hips. Kaito's eyesight darted downward, catching the slight twitch in her fingertips. No doubt she was considering whopping him upside the head with a broom that she would produce from who-knew-where.

And people wondered where _he _hid things…

At the sound of her clearing her throat, his gaze snapped up and a sheepish grin twisted his lips. "I won't run!" He held up his palms as if to show her there were no tricks up his sleeve. Of course, the both of them knew better.

Kaito rubbed absently at his ear, taking the time to observe his surroundings now that he wasn't bent in an awkward (and very painful) position. _Beika..? _He internally wondered. His mind flashed to the face that had been plaguing him since the last heist. _Maybe I can check on—_

He shook his head slightly, realizing that his friend probably wasn't all too pleased with his frequent daydreaming. Aoko aimed him with a dry look, silently daring him to slip away.

_She likely won't even give me the chance…_ He sighed quietly, gesturing for her to continue onward before shoving his hands into his pockets. _And what would the chances be of me running into him? For now, concentrate on Aoko. She can already tell something is up._

As if he hadn't just thought it, he spoke up, feigning innocence. "So tell me, _why _are you dragging me out? I have places to go, people to see!" Kaito gave Aoko a cheeky grin when she aimed him a sarcastic look over her shoulder. She waited for a few paces before she said, "You've been acting weird lately." They stopped at a street corner just as a couple of cars sped by. Aoko's eyes followed the traffic for a moment and then glanced up at the signal for foot-traffic, stepping forward when it gave them the walk signal. She kept her eyes focused ahead.

"You've been very distracted lately and your tricks have been sort of… half-hearted." Her words were quiet, clearly imbued with worry. "Hakuba mentioned that _something _must have happened …" Kaito opened his mouth to deny it, but as if knowing that he would interject, she continued, "You don't have to tell me… but I don't want it to get you down in the dumps." Her voice was soft and caring.

"I just want you to be the normal, hyperactive, annoying Kuroba Kaito." She stopped and whirled around, a grin oddly similar to his alternate persona's stretched across her lips. Kaito stared at her for a moment, internally thanking the gods for supplying him with such a wonderful friend. Externally, however, he grinned lecherously, allowing his eyes to trail downward.

"Pink today, huh?"

Aoko blinked at him, lost. When she registered the cold chill of a breeze between her legs, her face colored instantly to a dark vivid red.

"_BaKaito!_"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The waitress eyed the young man curiously, wondering why he was sulking moodily. When he switched hands to support his chin upon the table, however, she giggled, instantly realizing the cause of the poor student's moodiness.

Kaito winced at the pain prickling across his cheek, tracing the slightly raised mark of a hand with his fingertips. He spared but a quick glare for his friend before he brightened up, making a victorious noise and catching the waitress' attention. With a quick snap of his fingers, the mark was gone.

The young woman blinked in surprise, mouth falling agape in a stupor. Across the table, Aoko rolled her eyes and tapped her finger on the table to get the poor woman's attention. "Did you get that?" She asked, a small smile on her face.

It was impossible to stay mad at Kaito—especially with (or 'in spite of' depending on which way you looked at it) all of his antics.

The young woman taking their order blinked for a moment before flushing guiltily, shaking her head and quietly saying, "I'm sorry, no. I didn't get it. Could you repeat that?" She held her notepad at the ready, pencil poised and ready for action as if to show Aoko her determination. Aoko simply smiled in turn (already used to the effect that Kaito had on women and children) and repeated their order. As the girl turned and flounced away, Aoko turned a look back on Kaito, eyebrow raised.

"You certainly got over that fast."

Kaito wriggled his own eyebrows. "What can I say? I'm resilient—I bounce back fast," he boasted. He flicked an imaginary piece of lint off of the shoulder of his shirt.

"I can see that," she commented dryly before shaking her head. The next few minutes continued in their usual fashion—Aoko making comments about things that have happened during school or such and Kaito taking the chance to flirt with girls that happened to pass by, occasionally pulling a trick on Aoko herself.

Aoko pulled a strand of ribbon that had popped from nowhere out of her hair, absently setting it on the table. "So, Kaito, have you heard about the recent—" The bell hanging over the front door to the café rang, signaling another customer's arrival. Both Aoko and Kaito glanced at the door on habit. Aoko turned back to the table, intending to resume the sentence that she had been in the midst of when she did a double take. Across the table, Kaito was still staring at the doorway in awe.

At first glance, there was nothing too noticeable about the customers. It was just a girl and boy, the female being roughly high-school age and the boy undoubtedly in grade school. The thing that had caught their attention (she assumed that Kaito was staring for the same reason, at least) was that the girl looked remarkably like Aoko herself. There were subtle differences, of course—her nose was slightly straighter, eyes a lighter shade of teal, and her hair was longer and more tame. Still, their likeness was uncanny…

She hadn't had even a second to ponder over the unusual likelihood before her companion was out of his chair and had crossed the threshold to the new arrivals. Kaito swept down low in a bow, peeking up at the young woman from underneath his fringe. "Why, hello, _mademoiselle_. How do you do?" The girl in question had frozen in place, staring down at the boy in confusion and then what seemed like shock when he stood to his full height.

He blinked in question before smiling, waving a dramatic hand toward Aoko. "I don't mean to surprise or confuse you, but would you like to join my friend and I for lunch?" A hostess stood a ways off to the side, glancing between the three before casting a worried look around the café. She had been given the unfortunate task of—

"You see, my friend and I have a few extra seats at our table—and it seems as if the rest of the tables are taken."

—turning customers away due to a full house. Huh.

"Ummm…" The dark haired hostess clutched at her uniform uncomfortably, eyes flitting to different spots upon the floor when she felt three pairs of eyes turn upon her. "As he said, there are no more tables left…" The young man and newly arrived pair spared her a quick glance before the young woman aimed a shy smile at Kaito. "Well, it would be a shame to not get to try this place out… right, Conan-kun?" She glanced down at the boy at her side, giving him a questioning smile. Kaito, too, took the chance to look down at him, feeling a giddiness race through him. Ahh, what were the chances?

But then again… Lady Luck had practically pledged herself to him…

Conan stared up at her for a moment before his eyes trailed to the peppy stranger, slightly skeptical. Usually, when weird, unaccounted for things (such as strange random people popping out of nowhere and offering them a seat at their table) happened, some sort of murder would occur. Or someone would get kidnapped. Or poisoned.

The child sighed softly. He _had _decided that he would stop it with the negativity... It shouldn't be too bad to just go along with it. Plus, Ran was giving him _those _eyes—filled with hope and eagerness.

"I don't mind, Ran-neechan," the bespectacled child chirped.

The hostess stood at her post, glancing between the two parties nervously before awkwardly stepping back, waiting for the next customers that she would have to turn away. Conan sent her a pitying look before the young man swept into yet another low bow (why was that feeling of something being so mysteriously familiar prickling on his skin?) and sent them a smile.

"Allow me to guide you to your seats then," he proclaimed with a showman's tune, turning on heel and leading them to their table.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_That surprised me… _Ran thought to herself, hand pressed over her heart to calm its frantic beating. _For a second I thought he was Shinichi… _

She looked back up at the back of the kind stranger's head, quietly giggling. There was _no way _that Shinichi would ever let his hair have that mussed up look. Not a chance. It had taken a moment for her to take notice, but there were certainly differences. His eyes were more of an indigo-violet shade, hair was obviously messy, facial features slightly sharper, and personality… playfully arrogant in a way that was inexplicably different from Shinichi's.

Ran halted in her tracks when the boy in front of her stopped, releasing her light grip around Conan's wrist. She blinked in shock for the second time that day when she caught sight of the girl that already occupied one of the seats to their table. Well, if that wasn't weird…

Maybe there was some truth in those doppelganger theories…

"Strange, huh?" The boy had turned around, eyeing the looks upon her and Conan's faces with an expression of amusement. "You two look very alike..." Suddenly, he grinned, lighting up the atmosphere with his contagious expression of childish glee. "Perhaps one of your parents had an affair—"

"Kaito!" the girl screeched, kicking the chair across from her and sending it skidding out from beneath the table, hitting him in the shin. As he fell backwards, the girl stood from her seat and rounded the table, holding out a hand to Ran. "Please excuse him. My name is Nakamori Aoko, and that insufferable male with no tact is Kuroba Kaito." She gestured to Shinichi's lookalike—sitting upon the floor and rubbing his throbbing shin with the expression of a kicked puppy.

Ran took her hand, shaking it with gusto. "Don't worry about it… Nakamori you say? As in Nakamori-keibu?" Aoko nodded her head vigorously. "The very same!"

Ran smiled, "I thought so. You look quite a bit like him actually."

Aoko gave her a surprised look. "Really? You've met him?"

Ran nodded, "Oh yes. We've actually seen him on the job…" Conan cleared his throat, causing her to jump. "Oh, where are my manners?" She blushed and gestured to herself. "My name is Mouri Ran and this here," she pulled the child accompanying her close, "is Edogawa Conan."

"Oh, my! Are you perhaps Mouri Kogoro's daughter?" Aoko backtracked her steps around the table and gestured for them to take the seats across. From his perch on the floor, Kaito muttered childishly under his breath ("Oh, no _'Are you alright, Kaito?'. _Definitely feeling the love here…") Conan spared him a quick glance before turning his head toward the far window, all of his attention going elsewhere. The odd doppelganger shock had already worn off and no longer held his interest. And the two girls obviously weren't going to want his input anytime soon…

Across from him, Kaito watched the child from the corner of his eye, critically going over his appearance. _He does look a bit pale, _the young magician thought to himself with a touch of a frown. The two males of the group were off in their own worlds when their female counterparts laughed loudly.

"—Actually, Sonoko had planned on coming with the two of us today, but her boyfriend arrived early this morning from an international competition, so she wanted to spend some time with him." Ran gave her new friend a soft smile.

Aoko smiled back in turn. "Completely understandable. She sounds nice."

"Oh, she really is." She didn't catch the quiet snort from Conan's direction. "She may come across as a little much for some people, but she's one of the best friends I have." Ran paused, a thoughtful look crossing her features. "Actually, there's a chance you might have already met her. She's _completely _obsessed with Kaitou KID—She's the president of his fanclub, actually," Ran laughed.

Each occupant of the table perked up in different ways at the mention of the notorious thief. Kaito seemed to glance around at everyone expectantly, eyes lingering on Conan a little bit longer than everyone else. Aoko huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "One day my father is going to catch that blasted thief. Just you watch!" Ran laughed, responding with a laid-back: "I'm sure—but don't be surprised if it takes a while—you must admit he's quite the tricky thief."

Kaito wasn't sure whether he should take that as a compliment or an insult. It was only obvious that he had a few tricks up his sleeve, but… caught by Nakamori Ginzo? _Really?_

Aoko stubbornly kept her gaze to the side before she seemed to freeze, thoughts going on overdrive. "Conan…" she muttered out loud. "Isn't that..?" She snapped her head around. "I remember!" she exclaimed. "You're the one who was once said to be KID's ultimate rival!" She blinked at the child in question, slightly in awe. "You're just as small as the articles said…"

Conan shrunk in his seat, anxious to get away from the attention. Due to his circumstances, he was still a little wary of drawing attention to himself… As if she didn't notice his discomfort, Ran patted him on the shoulder proudly. "He's quite the intellectual boy. He's _extremely _smart for his age. I was actually surprised myself when he started thinking of different ways to corner KID…" she trailed off, internally marveling on the intellect of the child beside her. It truly was amazing…

For the first time since they sat down, Kaito spoke up. "Do you like chasing after him, Conan-kun?" he aimed a grin at the child, thinking of his own exhilaration whenever the prodigal child detective arrived on the scene of the heist. Surely it went both ways.

"Sure," Conan shrugged his shoulders. "KID knows how to think on his feet and uses methods that…" he stopped for a moment, thoughts touching upon the many murder-conclusions that he had bore witness to. "Aren't too bad for that of a criminal." Conan smiled slightly, eyes gone hazy.

Kaito stared at him for a moment before nodding and beaming at him. "Definitely! It's hard _not _to be his fan when he has such incredible tricks _and _sticks to his morals."

…So he tooted his horn a bit. Surely that couldn't hurt anybody.

"Yes," Ran agreed. "Though it's unfortunate that he devotes himself to theft, it's almost refreshing that he refuses to let anyone be hurt during his heists. Even Shinichi has mentioned that, if it weren't for his choice of profession, he might've ended up rooting for him." Conan flushed beside her, drawing the attention of Kaito.

_Wonder what's up with him? _He mused to himself, cocking an eyebrow in question. His attention turned to Aoko when she spoke up.

"Shinichi? Who's that?"

Ran made a sound of remembrance, digging in her purse before pulling out her phone. "My childhood friend," she elaborated, scanning through the pictures in her cell. _Ahh, Kudo Shinichi, _Kaito thought to himself, going over everything he knew about Aoko's lookalike in his head. Her childhood friend and the one proclaimed to be her number one love interest. As for the detective he had yet to meet face-to-face… he didn't really know much about him. Then he paused. _Really? Kudo Shinichi said that about KID? Huh…_

Finally, Ran came to the picture that she desired, turning her phone around for her new friends to see. "I actually wanted to show you this. If you thought it was weird that _we _look alike…" She trailed off, eyes on Aoko before glancing over at Kaito. She took in their twin looks of surprise before laughing slightly to herself. "I know, right? Freaky…"

Aoko made a requesting gesture with her hand and Ran handed her the phone, allowing her to get a closer look. "Now that's just _insane_. Who would've thought that two sets of childhood friends…" Kaito glanced at the picture over her shoulder, surprised shock etched on his mask. Internally however, he chuckled. _No matter how many times I see the pictures, our resemblance is just _strange. _But we really do have kinda obvious differences…_ He idly toyed with a lock of his messy hair.

The messy-haired girl took a few more moments to stare at the picture before she gave Ran her phone back. "Such an odd coincidence," she mused aloud. Ran nodded in agreement.

"So I take it that he's good at what he does? Even I've heard his name once or twice…" Aoko snapped a finger in Ran's direction before her attention was drawn by their approaching waitress. A few moments were spent setting out Aoko and Kaito's orders before she turned and took Ran's and Conan's and then she disappeared off into the kitchens.

As the first pair to arrive began to munch idly on their food, Ran took a second to glance down at her younger companion who reminded her so much of Shinichi. Her eyes took on a glazed appearance and she fell into reminiscent state. "I wouldn't say that he was 'good'… He was _extremely _good. It wouldn't surprise me if he was the best." Beside her, Conan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, hands wringing themselves together. Kaito looked up at the nervous movements, pausing with a spoon halfway to his mouth.

The girls didn't notice. "Why do you say that in past tense..?" Aoko ventured cautiously, eyes riveted upon her newly made friend. Ran shook her head with a small, sad smile. "He's still alive… I just haven't seen him in a while. He's been gone on this really long, important case…. It's probably really dangerous…" Again, Conan shifted, mouth twisted in an awkward frown. Kaito's eyes were riveted upon his small form none-too-subtly, confused at the repetitive show of anxiety.

Finally, Conan seemed to make a decision and tilted his head up. "Shinichi-niichan said that it wasn't a dangerous case. Just a really long one." He gave her a shiny, childish smile, willing her to believe his words.

Ran stared at the child that she had taken under her wing nearly two years ago, thankful for his presence and for the events leading up to his staying in her home. He made it so much easier for her to handle Shinichi's disappearance. Slowly she nodded. "That's good…" she murmured.

Conan knew that she didn't believe it. An awkward smile pasted itself onto his face and he turned once more to stare out the far window.

After but a few more minutes, the waitress arrived with Ran's and Conan's food, and the rest of the meal went on in idle chatter primarily from that of the females of the group. Conan and Kaito only gave their input from time to time, their focus entirely elsewhere—Kaito's upon Conan and Conan's upon the thoughts warring in his head. Before long, all four had finished their meal and stood up to leave for their separate homes (not before the girls exchanged numbers, of course).

As Kaito followed his childhood friend back to the train station, he stayed lost in thought (thankfully uninterrupted by Aoko) and couldn't help but linger upon Conan's face when he had talked about his Shinichi-niichan.

_It was like he felt guilty over something…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**End**

Okay, this chapter was a bit longer than the previous. It was a little weird doing most of the chapter focusing upon Kaito for some reason… I think I generally imagined the writing of this story to be behind Shinichi. LOL.

So what did you guys think?


	6. Chapter Five

Started December 5th

Completed December 28th

Yay! I'm off work! It was a long, boring day today. But alas—I'm home! And it's Wednesday! That means a new chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

**Involvement**

* * *

><p><strong>Involvement: <strong>(Noun) to bring into an intricate or complicated form or condition.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After that forced outing, I managed to tone down my obsession a bit. Every once in a while, I would make sure to go out with the Shounen Tantei-dan and find things to do outside of the house. I put up a mask. But no matter how hard I tried, it still managed to crack ever so slightly around Ran. I couldn't help the guilt that kept eating away at me. I've spent a long time in the guise of Conan around her, but it seemed I was approaching my limits. She continued to worry about me. About Conan. It didn't help that my health wasn't making a positive comeback. Haibara had gotten preliminary results back… but they weren't pretty.

And to make matters worse, I slipped up to Heiji.

Looking back, that slip-up… well, in the long run, it just might have saved my life—and various others. I may not admit it so freely, but Heiji is one of the few friends that I would entrust with my life and more. He's always watched my back and, without a doubt, always will.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The paper crinkled from between his tiny hands, barely illuminated by the lit-up watch clenched between his teeth. Shinichi shifted the blankets covering his small body, thoughts never leaving the words written across the various charts held between his hands.

_They _were moving again.

Again, Shinichi's eyes roved over the figures, idly trying to decide whether he was desperately searching for something that would prove his earlier deduction wrong or solidify it further. He was anxious to get to cracking at them, but he knew that their movement would result in the loss of innocent lives. It was a crude, paradoxical state of mind.

After many long and intense moments reviewing his information, Shinichi heaved a sigh, realizing that he had in fact been correct.

After the data collection that he had spent the past week and a half on, he had noticed an odd spike in the numbers of unsolvable cases in the area recently. After poking his nose around a bit, he had concluded the likelihood of the organization's members stationed in the area starting to move was very high. Though, that still wasn't quite it. At first glance, it was hardly noticeable—hence the reason why skepticism and suspicion had been swept under the rug so easily by the local police enforcers. However, after much deliberation and comparison to past events, there was no doubt that it was _their _work.

But again, it wasn't like their normal bold moves. It was like… they were antsy.

Like they were _waiting _for something.

Shinichi released the papers, pulling the wristwatch from his mouth and turning the tiny light off as he sank into his deliberations. So they were waiting for some sort of condition to be fulfilled. The only question was _what? _Were they waiting on someone? A certain time that was drawing nearer? Something specific to happen?

Quietly, Shinichi sighed to himself, allowing his head to fall limply to the pillow. He still didn't have enough information. Though, now that his head was a bit clearer of his obsession, it was obvious that he wasn't going to get that helpful scrap of information by just sitting around. Waiting around for it to fall into his lap wasn't going to work. But jumping headfirst in who-knew-which direction wasn't going to work either. He needed a starting point before he could jump to the points that he already knew.

Tired cerulean eyes squeezed shut. Shinichi had been going on overdrive this past week. Of course, he had toned it down on the investigations (until the numbers started showing alarming movements, at least) and tried to act the part of Conan. Going out with his friends to the playground, playing video games, having little adventures around the neighborhood—all without a care in the world—the sort of stuff that a second grader would do. He tried his best to fall into the part of Conan.

Shinichi had never been the best actor.

When there was a life immediately on the line or a case to be solved, sure—he stunned some people with how well he could don the mask of another. But to be Conan? When he was in such turmoil? He couldn't do it.

Haibara's preliminary news of the test results certainly didn't help matters.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The few hours following waking the next morning found Shinichi pacing the apartment restlessly. Ran shot him vaguely worried glances every now and then out of the corner of her eye, already instinctively knowing and understanding that it was something that he had to figure out on his own. She knew that he was a lot better than before their outing—he had been going out a lot more and lost that look on his face. And he still wasn't depressed. But still… she knew that _something _was wrong and it killed her that she couldn't get rid of the problem for the loveable child.

Shinichi finally blew out a resigned sigh, falling upon the couch beside the young woman. "Whatchya watchin', Ran-neechan?" he sang, forcing himself into the role of Conan once more.

The woman blinked in response before starting, awkwardly leaning her body forward to snatch up the remote and flip through the channels. "Ahhh, I wasn't really _watching _what was on the TV..." she laughed nervously, searching through the channels before landing on a detective drama. Her eyes lit up and she paused in her search, chancing a glance at Conan from the corner of her eye. Seeing his attention taken, she smiled, setting the remote aside and settling in for a dramatic mystery.

About halfway through the episode (and after many thoughtful comments upon the culprit's methods and a quick deduction of who was "undoubtedly the culprit"), Conan's phone went off. Catching sight of the Caller ID, he knew that he couldn't just brush this call aside. After a quick apology to his nee-chan, Conan scuttled into the bedroom and locked the door behind him, answering the phone with a quick and blunt, "What's wrong?"

"Hey, now! Why does something have to be wrong anytime I call? I could just be phoning fer a friendly chat!" The familiar Kansai-ben washed over him, giving him a strange sense of comfort. It had been a while since they'd last spoken…

"Because every time you try to contact me, it's to say that you're either on a rather fishy and likely dangerous case, going to be on a case within the Beika area, or that you would like 'a second opinion' on the case that you are currently having trouble with." Shinichi raised an eyebrow at the silence that followed his accusations, before a smirk crossed his lips for the minor victory.

"That makes me sound like I'mma terrible friend, doesn't it?" Heiji breathed out with a sigh, tone clearly downtrodden. Shinichi frowned before blowing out a mirroring sigh. "No, you're fine. I didn't mean for it to come across that way."

There was a beat of silence before Heiji spoke once more. "Well… there was something…" Shinichi smiled knowingly before the next words from his friend's mouth plunged his mood down the drain.

"The 'Jou-chan called."

The breath in Shinichi's lungs froze as he realized what his friend was referring to. His chest ached slightly, reminding him to breathe and he blew out loudly. "…I take it she told you."

"…Yeah. Listen—"

"Look—" Shinichi cut in, already knowing where the Osakan was going with the conversation. "I'm fine. She hasn't confirmed anything yet, so nothing is set in stone. Don't start worrying until something happens."

He spoke as if he suspected something was going to happen pretty soon. Heiji was no fool, catching onto the vague undertone and was immediately on his case. There was no telling exactly how this new news was going to affect him… So then something had already happened. Something that Kudo was hiding from him. "What happened? What's goin' on?"

Shinichi cursed under his breath, fingers rubbing soothingly at his temples to fend off the pending migraine. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

"It's nothing." He played it off as lightly as he could. "Nothing's wrong. Just the usual cases."

"That's a load a bull," Heiji shot back at him. "Don't think I don't know what yer doin'. You're hidin' somethin' and I wanna know what. Tell me or I swear I'll sick nee-chan on ya." He could almost see the wry half-grin on Heiji's face and smiled slightly in return. He couldn't help but cave.

"I think… _they're_ moving again." He heard light cursing in the background and braced himself for the barrage of chiding sure to come. Instead, the cursing died out, replaced with a pregnant silence. After a long minute and a half, Shinichi cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Hattori?" he called almost nervously.

"I'll be there 'fore nine-o'-clock."

Brilliant blue eyes shot open wide, staring unseeingly into the darkness of the shared room. "Wha—_No! _Hattori! Look—"

"No, _you _look," Heiji cut in with a no-bullshit tone of voice. "Yer my friend. My _best _friend. Yer body is potentially _failin' _you and to _top it all off_, yer reckless self is surrounded by professional assassins who put ya in the worst predicament of yer _life. _I'm _not _gonna sit by an' wonder if yer gonna let the chance to chase 'em down pass ya by. I'm _not _gonna sit by an' wonder if yer health suddenly took a turn fer tha worse. And I sure as hell ain't gonna sit by and let ya deal with this shit alone."

Shinichi's eyelids slipped shut, thoughts in a mess. Sometimes he wondered how he ended up with such a wonderful friend. He may be nosy and endlessly pushy, but he was a _damned _good friend. There was no doubt in his mind about that.

While he really didn't want to give him any chances of getting involved, he knew that there was no going back now—Hattori was going to come to Beika to watch his back without fail. There was no stopping him. Shinichi blew out a tired sigh.

_(But that didn't mean he was going to let him get involved.)_

"I guess I should give you the chance to pack…"

He heard something resembling a half-snicker through the line. He perked up at the sound, curious. Heiji then said, "No need. Been packed up since I hung up with 'Jou-chan." And with a final laugh, the other male hung up and the line went dead.

Shinichi stared blankly at the wall for a moment, the only sound ringing through his ears being the tone blaring through the phone. He shook his head, lips tilting into a smile.

"Figures," he murmured, snickering lightly as he snapped the cell phone shut.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The scratching of a pen filled the small, cluttered room. An individual hunched over his work, mouth twisted into a concentrated grimace and eyes focused solely upon the paper before him. After a few more beats of writing, he finally leaned back to survey his work.

Kaito traced a finger over the sketch, muttering under his breath. "The correct dynamics in order to work as expected…" He did a few math equations off to the side of the paper before nodding in satisfaction. "I suppose that will work…" he murmured, giving his newest gadget the green light.

He leaned back in his chair, popping his sore back and stretching his arms. "Just gotta have Jii-chan gather the materials. And now that that's done with…" He spun the chair around to face yet another desk, cluttered with layers of papers diagramming various well-known museums. He sifted through the sheets for a moment before landing upon his prize.

The target of his next heist—a jewel called "the Jester's Heart" that was being held in the Akatoki Gemstone Museum. Just like the last heist, it too was located in Beika. Of course, that had _nothing _to do with the fact that a certain pint-sized detective living in the area.

Of course not.

There was a completely different reason why he was going after a jewel that had no chance of being Pandora… He just hadn't thought of it, yet.

Kaito sighed to himself, head falling upon the papers with a loud thunk. Who was he kidding? (Well, he might be fooling everyone surrounding him, but he _certainly _wasn't fooling himself.) His thoughts were almost always on the tiny detective lately.

Though, who could truly blame him? The reckless child always seemed to find trouble, and the recent health stunt definitely wasn't helping matters. Not to mention the fact that he still seemed to be ever-so-slightly pale when he had run into him as 'Kuroba Kaito'. And the way that he had acted…

For some reason, the child's behavior at that time had really disturbed him. Of course, it seemed like there had been something on his mind… but he couldn't help but feel that it was _more _than that. But that was just it, wasn't it? With Edogawa Conan, it was _always _more than just what you could see. The child was an endless, eternal enigma.

And Kaito couldn't help but be drawn to it—he couldn't keep his eyes off the child. There were so many things _different _about Conan that just _irked _him. It was like he was so much more—

The muffled call of his mom from downstairs announcing that dinner was ready startled him from his musings. Kaito shook his head, a bit peeved that his thoughts had yet again trailed to the mysterious detective kid. He shuffled the diagrams back together—a feeble and worthless attempt at straightening even a portion of the mess filling the hidden room left behind by his father.

Standing and stretching once more, Kaito spared a quick glance for the diagram sitting atop the pile, entailing the interior and exterior of the Beika museum he was to visit in the next few days. His thoughts, however, were predictably not lingering upon the upcoming heist.

"I wonder how he's doing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**End**

This _is _a shorter chapter, yes, but it is from this point forward that the ball will _finally _start rolling. The next chapter is where things begin to pick up a bit…

Questions? Thoughts? Comments? Hit me up!


	7. Chapter Six

Started December 28th

Completed January 5th

So guess what today is? For those who don't know: It's Shinichi's birthday! Yay! And because of that: double upload week!

**Chapter Six**

**Guilt**

* * *

><p><strong>Guilt: <strong>(Noun) A feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offense, crime, or wrong—whether real or imagined.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

At the mercy of Hattori's pestering, I ended up at another of KID's heists within the same month. This was a crucial point to the beginning of everything. At that point, I was still wary of getting anyone involved with my problems. My intense desire to steer clear of the guilt sure to follow their involvement caused me to be defensive. And Hattori, being who he is, couldn't help but flip my switch.

But I digress.

I chose to go to that heist. If I hadn't have been there, things wouldn't be the way they are now. Before that heist, KID was just another criminal—though admittedly a bit odd and with his own quirks. Afterward, however… I grew an interest in him. He became different—'special'.

It started with the sniper.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A single pebble skidded across the roughly paved roof of the hotel sitting across the street from the museum. Before it had been so rudely kicked, it had been sitting in front of a sullen, over-bundled bespectacled boy.

Shinichi scoffed, subtly pulling the blanket that Heiji had forcibly wrapped around his tiny body closer. "Wouldn't it have been better to have just left me at home rather than going to such great lengths?" He aimed a pointed glance down to the plush blanket, not even deigning to bring the layers the teen had forced him into (2 layers of shirts, a light sweater, topped off with a poofy monstrosity of a coat that resembled a large marshmallow—the Osakan obviously meant business) to attention.

"I wanted ta see the heist. 's been a while since I've been ta one." Heiji crossed his arms, settling in against the door leading into the building. They still had a good quarter hour until the show would begin. "'sides…" The dark-skinned young man aimed a look at his seemingly younger companion out of the corner of his eye, a slight, knowing grin upon his lips. "I ain't lettin' ya outta my sight for _quite _some time." Shinichi watched as he pulled his cap low over his eyes, allowing them to slip shut.

He breathed out an almost silent sigh. "You can't keep a watch on me forever, Hattori. You have your own life to return to—you can't spend it babysitting me."

Heiji didn't budge, only licked his chapped lips. There was an uncomfortable silence before he spoke up once more. "I know ya don't like me hangin' around worryin' about ya all the time, Kudo, but tha's what friends do. We worry 'bout each other." He paused before repeating the words that he had spoken over the phone that morning. "I ain't gonna sit by and let ya deal with this shit alone."

Shinichi's thoughts fell to the problems at hand. Of course, there was the ever lingering and elusive Black Organization…. There was the constant threat to the compromising of his identity and the possibility of his swift assassination…

But there was also the news that Haibara had told the both of them. It had yet to be confirmed, but… he had a feeling that it was the main thing that Heiji had been referring to. His theory was proved true at Heiji's next words.

"Your body is failin' ya, Kudo." Heiji turned then, dark eyes alight with blatant fear and worry, staring him down. Shinichi bristled slightly, turning stubbornly away. He wasn't accustomed to such direct words of worry for his safety from anyone other than Ran. "We don't know that yet," he bit out, pushing the too-large glasses of Conan up his nose a bit. "Chances are it's just an illness that's resistant to medication."

Heiji scoffed, turning his gaze away from the stubborn man-turned-child. "Off-an'-on fever, ragin' headaches, highly unstable blood pressure, chest pains, vertigo, sore throat…" Heiji listed off his symptoms, counting them off on his fingers in a show to spite Shinichi.

"But I'm _better. _I'm not displaying those symptoms anymore."

Dark eyes glanced over, eyeing his pale skin before he shook his head. "A lot a those sound like shock, Kudo. That ain't no sickness I ever heard of…" His eyes narrowed, as if thoughtful. "That drug is nothin' to scoff at. 's downright dangerous an' there's no tellin' what it's doin' to yer body." He stopped for a moment, scrutinizing the sky before a grin broke out on his face.

"'asides you bein' eight an' all." He leaned playfully against Shinichi, making both of them sway and laugh quietly for a bit. Shinichi said nothing in return, trying his best to stay immersed within the light-hearted atmosphere. He knew that to argue would be to fight a losing battle. He was no fool, nor was he an optimist. He simply didn't want to accept the reality just yet. Not before he had all the cards in his hands. Like Holmes had said—don't come to conclusions until you have all of the information.

The two companions were enveloped in a comfortable silence, both lingering on their own thoughts. Heiji's brow scrunched up after a few minutes, thoughts at war. Shinichi took little notice, instinctively knowing that whatever his friend wanted to say would be said in the end.

He wasn't disappointed when Heiji suddenly spoke. "I'm worried about tha Organization, too." Shinichi felt a chill go up his spine, hoping to all the deities above that his friend wasn't about to say what he thought he was—

"That's why I've decided ta help ya out."

"No!" Shinichi burst out, limbs tense with anxiety as he hauled himself to his feet in frustration. A flurry of thoughts flooded his senses. He swore that he wasn't going to get anyone involved. He already put Hattori at risk simply for telling him about their existence. Hell, he was already at risk just being _friends _with Shinichi! He wasn't going to give the criminals any other incentive to go after any of the people he cared about. This was _his _battle and that was the way it was going to stay!

"I don't care what ya say, Kudo. I'm not gonna let ya deal with them alone." Heiji resolutely stared him down, resolved to stand firm. Shinichi wasn't having any of that.

"Why can't you understand I don't want you involved? You'll be put in danger!" Shinichi yelled.

"It's too late fer that now, don't ya think? Why can't _you _understand that I wan' ta stand by ya ta help ya out?" Heiji belted back. He too was on his feet.

The two were interrupted by shouts from across the street, KID's fans going into an uproar. Heiji and Shinichi both glanced down to the latter's watch, confirming their suspicions of the time. KID had indeed arrived on the scene intending to begin the heist.

Two sets of eyes turned on one another, the minds behind them passing a message that only they knew. Without a further word, they settled in once more, folding their arms and deliberately looking anywhere except at each-other, waiting for their guest to arrive. A few minutes passed, filled with the muted sounds of yelling from the building across the way. Heiji, still at edge with their previous heated exchange, made a weak attempt at bridging the gap that had formed between them.

"So what exactly do ya think 'bout KID, anyway?" He angled his head toward his friend, teeth gnashing lightly in an uncomfortable manner. "I can tell… ya seem ta forget 'bout yer troubles when yer at one a his heists."

Shinichi gave him a disbelieving look.

Heiji shook his head, "Nah, not now. The last few heists we been to together." He shrugged, pulling his jacket a bit closer around himself, turning his attention to the search lights that were now being aimed on the museum's roof from the helicopters circling above. He knew that his presence and persistent doggedness had broken the Tokyo dweller's wall that seemed to surround him during his face-offs with KID (and he admittedly felt a bit guilty for that, but he _still _wasn't going to back down). Kudo just seemed to… enjoy the thrill of the chase. It was intriguing to watch. His serious, worry-filled friend just letting everything go and enjoying the moment for what it was… Heiji was sort of glad that he had found an outlet like this. Granted, it was strange that it was focused upon an international thief such as KID (and perhaps even a little bit unhealthy that, even then, he was _still _practicing detective work), but…

He saw Shinichi clench the multiple layers wrapped around him, face scrunching as if he were searching for the proper words to say. Heiji was simply relieved that someone like Shinichi—who was constantly tangled up with dangerous encounters and situations—was able to find some form of escape. To be honest, he hadn't much thought about it before—it was only natural for a detective who enjoyed using his intellect to find thrill in the chase and in matters of deduction. Hell, Heiji himself found the heists to be a lot of fun because of the element of surprise embedded beneath the thief's actions.

But when Ran had mentioned that he snapped out of his funk to go to KID's previous heist…

Well, needless to say, his interest had been peaked.

The Osakan snapped from his musings when Shinichi began speaking. "I'm not sure how to put it…" Shinichi cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around his knees beneath the blanket. He shut his eyes as the icy wind bit into his cheeks, stinging his eyes. "It's like…" Shinichi hesitated.

"I think… I think I can trust him." Vibrant eyes hidden behind detestable glasses swung in the dark-skinned man's direction, filled with a sort of wonder, as if he himself couldn't quite believe it. Heiji blinked at the man-turned-child, at something of a loss. Kudo trusted…? He had been just about to respond when a glint of something caught his eye from the roof of the building on the other side of Shinichi. He narrowed his eyes, trying to adjust his sight to the distance and darkness. Shinichi noticed his distraction, and he too turned to see what was so interesting.

"Isn't that…" Heiji started.

Shinichi's eyes narrowed and then widened at the same time as Heiji's when they noticed exactly what was on the adjacent building. A bulky figure at the far corner of the building, hunched over the edge with his arms wrapped around some sort of protruding contraption. A rifle.

A sniper.

"Shit!" Shinichi's hissed word had the two of them on their feet, Shinichi's blanket forgotten upon the cold cement of the rooftop. Before the Eastern detective could make a move for his soccer-belt, however, the two saw the series of minute jolts from the figure wrapped around the sniper gun, roughly at the same time they heard the shattering of glass.

Too late.

Immediately, the cries of gleeful fans turned to cries of confusion as a shower of glass rained upon the spectators gathered in the streets. From within the museum, yells of surprise from KID's task force rang out, the entire operation having gone completely haywire. Shinichi hesitated, torn between rushing downstairs and across the street to assess the damage and making a move to apprehend the suspicious person.

Heiji's yell broke his stupor, the figure on the neighboring building jolting at the sound, just having finished stuffing their supplies into a large indistinct bag. They had been noticed. Quick as a bullet, the figure had reached within the confines of his clothing and pulled out a small handgun, aim deadly accurate upon the two unlucky detectives. Heiji had just yanked on Shinichi's outermost jacket, when their not-so-friendly companion (_Likely male, judging from the build_, Shinichi's mind rambled nonsensically) jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding returning fire from across the street.

Except it wasn't bullets.

The figure cursed, voice lost in the sharp winter wind, darting for his supplies and making a hasty retreat through the door leading into the office building he had just used as a vantage point. Heiji and Shinichi both stared in astonishment, hearts pounding and blood coursing with adrenaline as they stared at where the shooter had previously been, trying to figure out what had scared him off.

Playing cards—razor sharp and embedded into the cold concrete. Finally, Shinichi turned his eyes to the source of the return fire, not surprised to find his sight resting upon a certain white-garbed thief. KID disengaged his hang glider, stepping down from the ledge of the hotel roof and brushing away an imaginary spot on his shoulder.

"I trust you two have come to see the show?" He grinned that grin that only he could produce, moonlight reflecting upon his ever-present monocle. "It's rare to see you here, tantei-han." He bowed low, the picture of a gentleman. "Enjoying yourself?" His form sharpened, pulling out of the bow like that of a professional.

Heiji's eyes darted to the adjacent rooftop where their unpleasant guest had been only moments before. "I guess you could say somethin' like that." KID was unfazed, turning his attention to the smaller of the duo. "And I hope that you're feeling better, tantei-kun." Heiji raised an eyebrow at the comment, watching his friend out of the corner of his eye.

KID had gotten close enough to notice such things?

Shinichi ignored Heiji's burning gaze on his face, instead answering the thief. "I was doing fine until the sniper aiming for you turned his gun on us." For just a split second, KID's expression darkened, mask falling before it was back up once more.

Perhaps Shinichi had imagined it..?

KID stayed silent, shrugging in a haphazard fashion before strutting up to his favorite critic and pulling the forgotten blanket from the ground. He wrapped the plush coverlet around his tiny body, giving him a complacent smile.

He _knew. _No… It was a bit different. More like…

"Wayward jokes can be a bit much, yes?" KID murmured, patting the 'child' on the head as his eyes roved over the tiny body to check for injuries. Shinichi wasn't fooled, and KID knew he wasn't fooling him. Heiji watched the exchange, remembering the words that Shinichi had murmured just moments before.

_Trust…_

KID stood abruptly, lips inevitably stretched in that manic grin once more. "Well, I should be going now. Ta!" With that, KID had darted to the nearest ledge, jumping off and engaging the hang glider that he so loved to use and disappeared.

Together the two detectives stood upon the hotel, slightly shocked at the chain of events that had happened in the span of five minutes. As Shinichi made to pull the blanket tighter around himself (even with all the layers, his body temperature was going haywire—he was still _freezing!_), he paused, attention drawn down when he felt the press of something hard in the folds of the blanket.

He dug through them clumsily, hands numb and shaking slightly from the cold and frowned when Heiji's sharp laugh echoed around them when he extracted tonight's target jewel. "Never fails ta give 'em back, does he?" Shinichi rolled his eyes, and with no further words, the two made their way to the door in order to head back downstairs. There was nothing left for them to do. It was unfortunate that they couldn't go after the sniper (there was no doubt in their minds that he was long gone), so all that was left to do was return the jewel and head home. On their way down, Shinichi scrunched his brow in thought, remembering the last heist. Actually, now that he thought about it, the previous jewel, the Tear of the Goddess had yet to be returned…

When they made their way out of the hotel and onto the street, they were met with civil madness. Groups of KID's fans crowded around various members of the Task Force, demanding answers. The poor cops tried their best to fend off the rabid creatures, a few finally resorting to mild threats of macing and fines. When he got the chance, Shinichi waved an officer over, passing him the jewel and giving him a brief description of the meeting with the phantom thief on the roof. (Heiji gave him a curious look at the omission of the sniper… Though it was probably for the best that they weren't told about that…)

The East and West detectives stood side by side, watching as the madness cleared away only to leave behind a few wandering civilians. They began their trek home.

The air between them was still tense from their earlier argument. Heiji sighed, pulling off his hat and scratching at his head in a show of frustration. "I'm not goin' ta give in on this, Kudo." The Eastern detective knew immediately what he was talking about, limbs tensing and jaw clenching. "Whether ya like it 'r not, I'm gonna start investigatin' them too—with or without yer help. Just…" He blew out a breath of air, eyes scrunching in what seemed like pain. "It would be better if we relied on each other ta get through this mess… and it'd be less dangerous. Just… think 'bout it, yeah?"

Hattori's eyes burrowed into Shinichi's, imploring him to consider his words. Shinichi finally sighed. "Fine. I'll think about it. But don't expect a positive answer." He had to think of a way to get Heiji completely away from the idea. For the meantime, however, he turned his thoughts to the heist.

"So there's a sniper," he said aloud.

Heiji sensed the subtle shift in his friend's mood and immediately noticed the deliberate change in subject. He let it slide for the time being.

"Yeah. An' it wasn't no ordinary sniper. He was trained ta get in, get the job done, an' get out." Heiji put his cap back on his head, adjusting it to a comfortable position. He rubbed at his chin in thought. "There's no doubt that was an assassin."

Shinichi nodded, confirming the Osakan's deductive reasoning. "Not only that, but KID seemed to brush off the incident like nothing happened. Like it's happened before." He shook his head, "No," he muttered, "Like he was _expecting _it."

The two detectives made more and more distance from the hotel they had been standing atop for the past hour and a half, both lost in thought. What in the world was going on around the elusive Kaitou KID?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The room was littered with various little gadgets and gizmos, each with a unique ability varying on a wide spectrum. Kaito was surrounded by memorabilia of the previous Thief 1412—otherwise known as Kaitou KID.

Kuroba Toichi.

_Dad…_

Kaito sighed, a bitter smile tainting his face. It was time like these, when he was sitting in this room hidden behind the portrait, that he felt closest to his late father. However, as of recent, he had begun to realize some things that made him feel as if he were betraying the man.

"He wouldn't have wanted me to get involved with this… this life," the young man murmured aloud, eyes resting upon the recently shed (but carefully hung) suit of Kaitou the KID. He rolled the monocle between his fingers absently. In the beginning of this whole charade, he had set out with the intentions of getting a vague, petty revenge against his father's murderers. He had sought to deprive them of the one thing that they had been after that had consequently caused his death.

Over time, he had begun to think differently. What if their legends weren't so fictional after all? What if those legends that they had been relentlessly pursuing had even an ounce of truth to them? What then? It was then that Kaito had abandoned the idea of petty revenge, deciding that, for the good of society, he would have to deprive not only those strange black-garbed people of what they sought: but also the whole of humanity.

It was cheesy and sounded immensely like the idea had been ripped out of a comic book or manga, but… That was the idea in a nutshell.

But during that entire time, he had never considered the last thoughts and feelings of his dad. Would he have wanted his son to get involved in such a thing? Of course not. The answer was obvious—there was no question about it. He just simply hadn't had the time to really look at the question. But when he did…

Well, he wasn't sure what to feel.

He knew that his father wouldn't like it. But he wouldn't disapprove. His father had been a sensible, level-headed man (no matter how childish and playful). It was the right thing to do—it was the reason why Toichi _himself _had masqueraded as KID. The whole purpose of KID was to keep his young son and beloved wife out of such dangerous affairs.

_I wonder if he would blame himself for my involvement… _Kaito thought with a frown. He didn't like the idea of that. Of course, it might have been through his father that he had learned of everything, but when it came down to it, it was something that had to be done. And there was no-one else to do it, so who better than Kaito?

Shaking his head to rid himself of the roundabout thoughts, Kaito stood, gently setting the monocle down upon the desk and making his way to the door, exiting the room and snapping the portrait shut behind himself. He slowly made his way down the hallway and to the staircase, taking each step with heavy thoughts. His mind lingered on just a short hour ago; on the heist.

The young man mechanically sat at the dining room table, the sounds of his mother preparing dinner in the next room over completely lost to him in his haze. Kaito was unsure of what to do next. When he had realized exactly who the extra unwanted guest had been his heart had almost stopped in his chest.

When he had heard about a small detective entering the premises his mind had immediately latched onto tantei-kun—(_Edogawa-kun, _he reminded himself. It wasn't a good practice to cling to one namesake for someone harnessing multiple identities)—he had immediately known that the boy would be sitting somewhere on his escape route. Likely on the roof of the hotel just across the street from the museum. So when he had made it to the roof of the museum to check the jewel, he had glanced over to check and see…

Only to notice the one person who never failed to make his blood run cold.

_Snake._

He was surprised when the windows just a few feet away shattered. He panicked when he realized that the assassin had taken notice of somebody nearby. There had been no doubt in his mind that that somebody had been Edogawa Conan. Kaito's body had acted on instinct, trying desperately to draw the sniper's attention elsewhere. So he had whipped out his card gun.

He had shot with the intention to inflict damage.

It was the first time that Kaito had deliberately tried to break the one rule that he enforced with all of his being.

'_Nobody gets hurt at a heist.'_

Some would argue that it was a debatable subject for an assassin—it was only natural that it would take force to take someone like that one down. But Kaito saw things differently. He didn't like the idea of hurting somebody—no matter how tainted their hands or soul may be. Kaito didn't want to be that type of person.

However, there was something else that was tugging at his heart, filling him with worry. Of course, there was the fact that he had no doubt that the mini-detective (and the Osakan detective that seems to be on really good terms with him) noticed that something was up with him. They were intelligent—he had not a single shred of doubt that they had made a distinct connection between Kaitou KID and the assassin.

But even worse—

There was the chance that Snake had _seen _them.

What would he do then? He knew that Snake belonged to an organization of a pretty decent size—that they were professionals and would leave _no _evidence behind. If he had seen them—

No. That was too dangerous. He wouldn't let anything happen to Edoga—them. The both of them. He wouldn't let them get involved in something that was so dangerous. It was simply unfair for them to be dragged into something like that just because of—

Kaito snapped from his musings when there was a clack on the surface of the table before him. He blinked the glaze from his eyes, gaze resting on a hearty bowl of miso soup. He trailed his sight upward, meeting the faintly bittersweet gaze of his mother.

He gave her a grin from the heart. "Sorry, mom. Lost in thought." He took a sip of the delicious broth before his eyes grew soft. "And thanks." She didn't question his emotional distance; she simply smiled and nodded, giving his arm a light affectionate squeeze before returning to the kitchen to procure her own meal.

Without a doubt, Kaito was intensely grateful for the people around him, no matter what role they played. And he wasn't going to let them fall into the pit surrounding Kaitou KID.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**End**

Almost twice as long as the last chapter. There wasn't much interaction between characters in this particular one (except for the fight between Shinichi and Heiji), but there will be _plenty _of that next time. :)

This chapter has only been lightly edited, seeing as I had to rush to post it before work. I'll try to do some hardcore editing as soon as I get off.

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	8. First Interlude

Started January 25th

Completed January 26th

So guess what? You guys get _another _upload for the week! This is an interlude, and I feel like it would be cruel to post it as the only singular chapter for one week. So enjoy!

**First Interlude**

**Chapter 6.5**

**Act**

* * *

><p><strong>Act: <strong>(Verb) To reach, make, or issue a decision on some matter.

_Or, Alternate:_

(Verb) To represent or impersonate with one's person.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

It was the night of the heist that Snake had shown up at.

It had taken a few hours, but Kaito had finally fallen asleep. His dreams were short and choppy, impossible to make sense of. He snapped awake, sitting up with a wince. He was covered in sweat.

"Ugh…" he groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. No matter how many times Snake showed up, it always left him a mess that night. He hated the fact that the assassin could have been the one to end his father's life. He detested the idea that the assassin could hurt one of his fans. (He ignored the flash of a young bespectacled face through his mind.) Kaito blew out a quiet sigh, pushing the lingering nightmares away. He was restless.

The young magician swung his feet over the edge of the bed, ignoring the cold bite of the floor upon the flats of his feet. Padding over to the far wall, he glanced up into the eyes of someone he had known well.

Kaito brushed his fingers against the textured paint of the painting that had started it all. Violet-indigo eyes took in the bright colors, admired the face of the man he had always loved and looked up to.

"To say that you never wanted me involved is but a half-truth…" he murmured, lips quirking into a smile that was far more of his bright nature.

"You didn't want me to have to take this on…"

He flattened his palm against the surface, a feeling of warmth spreading from the nerves of his hand, down his arm and into his very soul.

"But you knew it had to be done. So you gave me a choice."

Kaito gave his father a smirk, overwhelmed by the feelings that he had left behind. "Dad, you knew what choice I was going to make. But even so, you gave me a choice. A chance to live in peace and just enjoy my life. But you know I wouldn't do that…"

He smoothed his hand down the surface of the painting, feeling as if he were just seeing it for the first time. Kaito guided his hand to the upper right hand corner of the painting and pressing. The painting went into the wall, opening into a revolving doorway. Kaito stepped through the opening. Being a man of two identities, he was ever so busy. He had another heist to plan.

"I am my father's son, after all."

The portrait shut behind him, the illustration no longer entailing a modest magician but instead a well-known thief garbed in white.

* * *

><p><strong>First Interlude<strong>

**Chapter 6.5**

**End**

There will be three interludes in all. Think of them as little progressions of individual characters. I wonder if you can guess which characters the future two will entail?

Also! This interlude hasn't been edited fully just yet. It will be edited in the next 24 hours.

Any thoughts?


	9. Chapter Seven

Started January 6th

Completed January 10th

Sorry for being a bit late with the post, guys. I was asked to stay longer at work and then had to help my niece with her homework. And then I had to do some quick editing… Anyways. Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven**

**Epiphany**

* * *

><p><strong>Epiphany: <strong>(Noun) Any moment of great or sudden revelation. An instant in which one comes to realize or understand something.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I admittedly started thinking about the elusive Kaitou KID a bit more than one would consider normal. And just a few days following the heist, a student arrived out of the blue with this… _exuberant _personality—the same one that I had met at the café a few weeks back.

While I was with this man, Kaito, I found myself feeling slightly nostalgic. Why did I feel like that around him? Like I knew him more than that hour long I had spent in his company a while back..?

And then I _knew_.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hakuba's gaze was burning a hole in the back of his head.

Kaito sunk slightly in his seat, muffling the groan bubbling at the back of his throat. Why? Why was that annoying detective always _staring_? Granted, yes, he knew about his second identity and was looking to capture some evidence of such, but _still_!

When he had walked in the classroom that Monday, Hakuba had immediately been in his personal bubble, hands smoothing across his arms and eyes visually taking in his appearance. He stepped back for a moment, gauging the mischievous magician for any signs of discomfort or pain before a calculating frown slipped onto his face.

_Ahhh, _thought Kaito. _That's right. He was at the heist on Saturday._

It was times like these that Kaito truly realized exactly how good of a detective Hakuba was. He tended to take it for granted (seeing as he continually bested him as KID), but there was no doubting or denying that he was indeed one of the famous high-school detectives of Japan. It wasn't too far of a stretch to assume that the half-British young man had noticed something had been amiss at the heist.

Kaito's poker face took over the precarious situation, an uncomfortable grin working its way onto his face. "Uhh… Hakuba? Is there something you wanted to tell me..?" He subtly stepped back, wrapping his arms around his torso as if he had just been sexually harassed. Of course, Kaito and Hakuba both knew better, but the dirty-blond detective couldn't help but flush at the implications. "I'm just checking to make sure you're not injured..!"

Kaito snickered, uncaring that he would get a death glare in return. Either his ears had deceived him or Hakuba's voice had been strangely pitchy…

True to custom, a glare took root upon Hakuba's face as he stepped back, visibly bristling. No matter how much he dealt with this egotistical magician, he couldn't help but get agitated with the young man's retorts. He shook his head to clear himself of his wayward thoughts. "You _know _why." He pointed a finger, prodding it into Kaito's chest. "I checked around on Saturday. It seems there were marks left upon the entertainment building diagonally from the museum at KID's heist. Marks from KID's card gun."

The brunette pushed away the (slightly painful) finger, raising his eyebrows in innocence. "I don't know why you feel like you need to tell me this stuff. Are you still going on about me being Kaitou KID?" He gave an incredulous look (rather convincing, too, if you asked him) before shaking his head in mock pity. "One day you're going to realize that a high-school student doesn't have the time to plan out and execute international heists."

"Save it," Hakuba muttered, eyes darting to the surrounding students. Checking to make sure nobody heard, Kaito realized. Now this was an odd change. Since when did he care whether or not the other classmates heard his boisterous accusations? He had always been the preening type, so to deliberately _avoid _attention…

"I know there was a gunman there—probably a sniper," Hakuba murmured, eyes glued upon the magician's face, watching for the most minute reaction. Kaito carefully controlled his face, trying his best to keep the traitorous flinch clawing at his muscles from seeping onto his features. Hakuba continued, "And he was probably aiming for KID's life." He gave his classmate a pointed look, his message coming across loud and clear.

Hakuba Saguru wasn't fooled, wouldn't be in the future, and _would _be looking into matters.

Great. _Just _what he needed. To give the half-Brit even more incentive to butt into his business.

_Fan-freakin'-tastic._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The moment the bell had rung signaling the end of classes for the day, Kaito had bolted out the door.

…Or more appropriately, the _window_.

He ignored the surprised yells of fellow classmates and school-goers, standing from where he had landed upon the grass below. He took but a minute to brush the dirt from his trousers and collect his belongings before aiming a sly grin at the third-floor classroom that he had just jumped from. Some of his friends laughed and cheered, waving their arms frantically. Aoko's expression shifted from fear to relief while Akako's had that typical unreadable look.

Hakuba, however, was glaring daggers down at him. He knew _exactly _why the magician had chosen that method of escape. _Well, _the noteworthy detective thought darkly to himself, thoughts clearly expressed upon his face. _You _won't _be getting away. I _will _get to the bottom of this._

Kaito swallowed the lump in his throat, sweat gathering at his temples. Hakuba had always been rather good at letting people know what he wanted them to know without even opening his mouth.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Kaito shook it off, not bothering to take his time making his way off campus. He knew that there was little to no chance of Hakuba chasing after him to get the answers that he wanted, but he _wasn't _going to tempt him. Lady Luck may love him but she had to have her mischievous moments.

Forgoing the idea of returning home, Kaito decided to board the train, figuring that a little exploring for the rest of the day wouldn't hurt. He spent his time upon the metal contraption lost in thought. By the time he had decided to get off the train, his stomach had began grumbling, demanding its next sustenance. As he exited the train, he took in his surroundings, wincing slightly when he realized where he was.

Beika.

"Jeez, you can tell where my subconscious has been for the past month…" he muttered to himself. He shook the thought away. _I'm just hungry_, he thought determinedly. _That's it. _Kaito was his happy-go-lucky self once more, clearly steering away from admitting the fact that he was simply trying to convince himself that it was all coincidental.

He wandered through the nearby streets, taking in every restaurant or eating establishment that he passed by. One by one the eateries were turned down.

"That one looks like it would be too expensive… and that one looks like a place for couples…" His features twisted into a look of concentration as he moved further into the city, hands absently stuffed into his pants pockets. "Hmm…"

The sound of laughter filtered to his ears and he cocked his head, just realizing that he had been passing by a park. He swerved around, energized by the idea of putting on a little magic show for some of the local children. Kaito grinned as he turned the corner, eyes latching onto the various kids roaming around the playground. He made his way over to the swing set and stood in front of one of the swings, grinning. A few kids looked over, wondering what the exuberant teenager was up to.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He winked at a little girl nearby, her face flushing red at the attention. He chuckled slightly before continuing.

"I hope you all had a good day at school today!" He grinned once more (an expression that was, more often than not, on his face) before snapping his fingers, producing a bouquet of flowers. By this time, the children that had been interspersed over the playground gathered around, clapping and cheering gleefully. He took a dramatic sniff at the flowers, pulling away as if he'd smelled something rotten.

"Hmm…" he looked at the children and then back at the flowers with a look of faux confusion. "That's not normal…" He leaned forward and sniffed once more, blinking rapidly and then sneezing, a cloud of sparkles exploding around him and engulfing the kids. Laughter echoed around them, a few children gathering up small piles of the wispy stuff.

"Ahh, I just had my nose clogged up!" He chuckled loudly with the echoing rumble of laughter, and then sniffed the flowers yet again, this time delicately. "Much better! They smell lovely! You guys should smell them, too!" With that, Kaito tossed the bouquet into the air, the individual flowers separating from their cloister before they _multiplied. _A shower of daisies, zinnia and baby's breath rained around them, coating the ground with a multitude of lively colors. The various piles of sparkles, left forgotten by the children disappeared with a _poof_, leaving behind in their places a single dove. Exclamations of surprise rang out at their new guests as each dove collected a small bouquet of flowers between their beaks and flew them over to the giggling children.

Kaito watched the display, eyes warm. His father had always said that children's laughter was one of the most precious things in the world…

The rest of the magic show was much the same—Kaito said a few jokes, made a few things disappear and reappear (of course accompanied by sparkles and sequins), and generally put on an enjoyable act.

Before long, the children had dispersed one by one, following a parent while twisting around and waving at the high-school magician, giggling and calling out their thanks. As the last child disappeared around the corner, he smiled, snapping his fingers to clear the remaining flowers away. Kaito whistled, his doves gathering around and giving him affectionate pecks on the cheek before they took to the air, disappearing over the trees.

He turned around intending to return to the street once more, halting as he was met with another child. The girl was likely under the age of ten if not exactly, light brown hair cut sharply at the chin and her eyes a piercing brown. She looked up at him with a calculating look upon her face, twirling one of the mini-bouquets from his performance between her fingers.

"Magicians usually tend to have their magic acts hidden away on their person. Does that mean that you habitually carry around sparkles and flowers in your pockets?" She glanced at the sky where the last of the doves disappeared. "…And doves," she added dubiously, hitching an eyebrow at him.

Kaito stared, barely keeping his mouth sealed shut. Why did he feel like he's seen her before…?

About that time, a group of three ran up and crowded around the outspoken young girl, laughing and giggling amongst themselves, eyes straying to the friendly magician every now and again. Suddenly it clicked.

_The Shounen Tantei-dan._

"Hey, nii-chan! That was pretty cool! Where did you learn how to do all of that?" the thin young boy piped up, eyes shining in admiration. The larger boy shoved lightly at his shoulder, eyes narrowed in a look of disdain. "Geez, Mitsuhiko! He learned at clown college, duh!"

The newly arrived girl batted her eyelashes in confusion, finger pressed to her lip as she thought aloud. "Clown college? But he's not a clown! He's a magician!" She gave Kaito a shy smile, face slightly flushed. "But Ayumi-chan! Where _else _would he learn tricks like that?" Genta snipped, hands stubbornly planted on his wide hips. With that, Mitsuhiko and the larger child got into an argument that didn't quite seem to connect (seeing as how one was angry at the snip to Ayumi and the other was concerned over whether the magician truly learned magic at clown college or not).

Footsteps were heard from behind him and Kaito whirled around to see their new addition. His heart nearly stopped in his chest when he met the gaze of the bespectacled child that had been on his mind off and on for the past month.

_Lady Luck, I swear… _

"Oh, hey!" He piped up, snapping a finger at the tiny detective. "I remember you! Conan, right?" Conan, on the other hand, stopped in his tracks for a second, no doubt immediately thinking of Kudo Shinichi before his memory went into overdrive.

_Ahh, Kuroba Kaito, from the café. That's right…_

"Hello," he called politely, turning his attention to the Shounen Tantei-dan when they immediately crowded around him. "Hey, hey, Conan-kun!" Ayumi cooed brightly. "This nii-chan just did an awesome magic show for us!" She brandished her bouquet proudly, regaling him with the tale of how it came into existence, complete with delivery by dove. Before long, Genta and Mitsuhiko had joined in, starting him in on their argument, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Clown college?" He blinked slightly, eyes trailing up to the familiar young man. "No, he wouldn't have learned how to do that at a clown college. There's actually a bunch of ways to learn that kind of stuff…" He trailed off, eyes looking to Kaito expectantly.

"Oh, I learned from my dad…" He said absently, still slightly in shock that he had run into Conan yet again. It truly was a small world.

Conan nodded, waving a dismissing hand to the boys of the group. "See? He just learned from a professional." Though it hadn't been said, taking a look at his skills, it was easy to tell that the man had learned from a pro. Mitsuhiko and Genta digested the information, taking the rebuff in stride. In their minds, Conan was _always _right—so there was no need to contest what he said. He was, after all, the leader of their group.

All of a sudden, Ayumi squealed, eyes glued to the time on her phone. "Oh, no! I need to get back home! Mom wanted to go shopping…" She aimed an apologetic look at the group as she put the device away. "I'll see you guys later!" And then to Kaito: "Bye! Thank you for the magic show! It was amazing!" And then she disappeared.

They watched after her and before long, Genta, too, was saying that he had to leave to go record the latest Kamen Yaiba episode. "Ahh! Me too!" Mitsuhiko called, trailing after the larger boy and calling out their goodbyes.

Conan, Kaito and Haibara were the only ones left in the park's playground. The seconds ticked by before Haibara turned to Conan. "So, do you have anything to do at home?" She watched him vacantly (it was her look of interest, he had learned a while back), waiting for his answer.

Conan shook his head. "No, not really. Ran…" He glanced up at the magician before hurriedly tacking on, "—neechan… went out with Sonoko-neechan. And Oji-san probably went out drinking and won't be out until later."

Haibara nodded, already having expected the answer. "Well, the professor and I are doing a little bit of renovation to the living room and kitchen. Painting and the like. You can come if you want." She knew how Shinichi was when he was alone—constantly overworking himself. She also knew that he would probably be trying to avoid a certain dark-skinned detective.

Conan gave her a grateful look, intending to answer in the affirmative before Kaito's voice cut him off. "No, he's coming with me!" He grinned, hands on his hips. As he'd said before, he wasn't one to turn away the fortune that Lady Luck provided for him. And this time, it was even _better. _No Aoko to lead the conversation and Mouri-san wasn't accompanying them to block most of the words coming from Conan's mouth.

Not that he minded the two girls, but they _did _take up a lot of the talking when they were together.

Haibara gave him a curious look, reminding him oddly of an adult. Strange. Wasn't curiosity usually associated with children? But that look had the same feeling as that of a scientist analyzing its subject…

He pushed the thought aside, instead concentrating on the bewildered look that Conan was giving him. "What?" he asked. "You and I didn't get much of a chance to talk last time we met. I'm hungry, you have nothing to do…" he trailed off, noticing the suspicious look he was getting from the child. "I'll pay?" he offered, grin widening when the suspicious look disappeared.

Free food tended to appeal to anyone.

The two children shared a look before shrugging simultaneously.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shinichi was a little confused.

Most people (_especially _so young) didn't really tend to take an interest in children unless they were pedophiles or looking to create a witness for an impending murder (which, sadly, happened quite often to him). Kaito, however, he could tell was different.

Kaito didn't really have any suspicious qualities about him—even if he was ever so slightly evasive when it came to his life. But then again, weren't most people? Everyone had their secrets, and though he got the feeling that Kuroba Kaito's secrets were bigger than most, they weren't necessarily _bad._

So, all of this senseless thinking brought about the winning question: _Why _did Kaito want to hang out with Edogawa Conan? As Kaito had said before, they hadn't had the chance to talk and therefore form a bond in order to create the desire to accompany one another. They had simply sat at the same table, shared a few sentences and that was it.

And then Shinichi realized that he was _really _over-thinking things. Damn his over-analytical mind.

He blew out a quiet sigh, kicking his short legs absently as they dangled from the stool. They were currently sitting at the bar of a slightly run down ramen restaurant. Beside him, Kaito slurped indulgently at his noodles, the contents of his bowl disappearing at rather alarming rate. Shinichi shook his head at the sight, absently noting the way Kaito seemed to have no cares for what the people around him thought.

_A regular class clown. Fitting for a magician, I suppose, _Shinichi thought to himself before returning to his own meal.

"So what have you been up to?" Kaito asked, cuffing at the broth at the corners of his mouth. Shinichi blinked, wondering what exactly he should say. _'Researching a dangerous crime organization and trying to predict when and where they would strike next, avoiding my over-protective friend who wants to get involved with said organization in order to help me out… and wondering about a certain thief's sniper situation.'_

Instead he said: "Oh, I went to Kaitou KID's heist the other day!" His voice came out with that irritating, honey-dripping childishness. He blinked at the way his companion's eyes widened ever so slightly before they were back to normal. It had happened so fast… Trick of the light..?

"Really?" Kaito leaned back in his chair, folding his arms with a smile. "He's an _awesome _magician, isn't he?" he gushed. Though in Shinichi's ears, it sounded almost… _forced._ Shinichi ignored the oddity, opting only to nod.

Kaito's head bobbed. "But sometimes, you know, I still end up hearing too much about him."

Well, that was an odd statement. From what he could tell, Kaito was an avid fan of KID—at least for his magic acts during the heists. KID only showed up in the newspapers each time he had a heist set up—which was usually about once a month (though for some reason the number had spiked to almost weekly recently…). Most fans would be frothing at the mouth for extra information added in. Why..?

He got his answer when the messy-haired man continued. "I mean, Aoko's _always _going on and on about him," _Ah, Inspector Ginzo's daughter_, he remembered, "and then Hakuba is always throwing insults about him around…"

The name struck a chord in Shinichi's mind, and he pondered hard. Why did he feel like there was something he was miss—

The epiphany was like getting hit by a train. Shinichi felt the breath leave his lungs, leaving him winded. _Are you seri—_

He turned back to his bowl of ramen broth and stared into its depths, trying his best not to give away the signs of surprise. He kept his hands firmly upon the smooth wood of the bar, forcing himself to breath normally as his mind whirled.

_Kaitou KID. Kuroba Kaito is Kaitou KID. _

The young man was roughly the same size and build as the enigmatic thief. His voice was almost spot on and he had a really showy personality. He was a magician, seemed to be pretty lithe if the way he moved was any indication… Kaito had _wanted _to spend time with Conan as if he had known him—as if they had been old friends or something. The subtle interest in the topic of the elusive thief… To top it all off, Kaito had mentioned knowing Hakuba—the same detective who he had deduced had a prime suspect in mind for who was beneath Kaitou KID's disguise.

To be honest, he might have seen the signs a bit earlier had he let himself continue to analyze the situation. Nevertheless, he knew now, and now he had to figure out what to do with the information. What to do, what to do?

Kaito continued, oblivious to the gears working in overdrive behind his companions eyes. Shinichi made periodic noises to indicate he was listening to Kaito's ongoing rant, showing no indication of suspicion.

Did he want to turn Kaitou KID—no, Kuroba Kaito –in?

He looked over at the brunette, a smile pulling at his lips as he watched the man make exaggerated movements to further animate his story.

For some reason, he didn't need much time to think on that question. Honestly, not really. He wasn't really interested in putting thieves behind bars, especially not one that _returned _everything that he stole in the first place. It was an odd quirk, yes. Stealing, yes. But… he couldn't really put much heart into the idea of putting someone like that (with the personal moral of not letting anyone get hurt, mind you) in jail.

And he wouldn't feel right doing it this way. If he was to put the thief behind bars, he wanted to do it on a fair playing ground—through a battle of wits during one of KID's heists. Perhaps this was how Hakuba felt…?

Another thought occurred to him as he mechanically brought his chopsticks to his mouth to slurp some ramen.

_What about the sniper?_

He still had to find out what was going on with that. Granted, he didn't _have _to know… but he was a detective. Shinichi liked to know these things… and he got the feeling that he would _really _want to know the meaning behind that assassin and the way KID—Kaito—had reacted. In all truth, the questions about KID had been running through his head ever since the heist.

He aimed a calculating glance at the young man from the corner of his eye. Shinichi wanted to learn more about the situation.

So he would stay quiet. He wouldn't tell the cops and he wouldn't let Kaito know that he knew.

Shinichi would keep Kaito's secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**End**

So he knows about Kaito. Things are starting to pick up, but next chapter is when things _really _start to get intense.

Any thoughts or comments? I enjoy hearing what you guys are thinking so far!


	10. Chapter Eight

Started January 10th

Completed January 26th

So… I forgot. About posting. Isn't that lovely? Oh jeez…

**Chapter Eight**

**Determination**

* * *

><p><strong>Determination: <strong>(Noun) The act or instance of making a decision or resolution.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Everything was set into motion that night. That night, at that heist: _that's _when things truly began to move.

Heiji was secretly sneaking around behind my back, determined to do what he could in order to protect me. I knew he was doing _something_, I just had no idea _what_. I left him to his own devices. And then he insisted that we go to the heist… Okay, so maybe he didn't insist so much as drag me there.

…Literally.

But that's beside the point. Of course, because of last time, the two of us were wary as ever. We kept a constant watch, paranoid of every little out-of-place sound or movement. And then it happened: the sniper arrived. I already knew what I would do.

So I slipped away.

What can I say? I'm a detective. I thrive on the thrill of the chase in order to acquire knowledge.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The days progressed much the same. Heiji harassed Shinichi about his health, constantly hovering over him like a worried mother hen. Shinichi idly wondered about the enigma that was Kaitou KID (or as he had recently found out; Kuroba Kaito) whilst immersing himself once more in the collection of information on the trail of the Organization.

He ignored the looks that Heiji kept sending him, acting as if he had no clue why the taller detective seemed so worried over him. Shinichi pondered.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"White pallor, nausea, off-an'-on fever, ragin' headaches, highly unstable blood pressure, difficulty breathin', chest pains, sore throat, chills and hot flashes…" Heiji listed the symptoms, counting them off with his fingers to further support his point. "More than' what 'e was showin' last time! Everythin' may have gone 'way for a while, but it's comin' back, and it's comin' back wit' a _vengeance._"

While it was true that the symptoms had only lasted for a day and a half, it had still been alarming. Not only had there been _more _symptoms, but it had come in the blink of an eye. What would happen next time..?

Dark eyes bore into the amber eyes of the girl in front of him, daring her to brush him off. He wouldn't let her. Not with his best friend's health seeming to wane as the days trickled by—not with Kudo's life on the line.

Haibara blew out a sigh, eyes clenching shut as if it would make all of her problems just disappear. She stayed still for a moment, deliberating hard upon something. Her eyes eased open, amber pools of determination.

"Alright." Without another word, she turned and disappeared into the basement (her makeshift lab), the door falling shut with a clang behind her. Heiji watched the door for a moment, hands twitching. Just as he had began wondering if he should have followed the short woman-turned-girl, the door was squealing open once more. She stood before him, completely ignorant of Agasa's furnishings (and various incompetent inventions lying around—one of which was sputtering helplessly upon the kitchen counter) surrounding them, completely focused upon her outstretched fist.

"For emergencies."

She allowed it to fall into his hand, already knowing he would understand when it would be needed. "In the meantime," she murmured, "I'll look into something a little more reliable for his health…" She hesitated, then said, "And for the final cure."

Heiji nodded, grateful for her defection to their side. They both knew that she had been looking into the cure for the entirety of her stay in Agasa's house, but he was still grateful. He knew that she was earnestly trying her best to complete it. "Thank you, 'jou-chan…"

The auburn-haired girl shook her head. "No need to thank me." She turned her gaze to the window, staring unseeingly into the yard as the grass turned an odd, glowing green from the setting sun. "I wish for his health and safety, too."

If Heiji were to be completely honest with himself, he would have openly acknowledged the fact that he'd always felt rather intimidated by the existence known as Haibara Ai. She had a dangerous background and one hell of an aura to match. But for the first time, he felt like he could actually connect with her on some level. Actually, ever since he'd met Shinichi, he had started feeling a deeper connection with the people surrounding him and those he met through his cases or random coincidences.

Heiji smiled wryly as he turned and made his way out of Agasa-hakase's house. Shinichi seemed to have that sort of affect on others.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It had been three days since Shinichi had began shutting himself in his study for hours at a time, poring over the various charts, graphs, and printouts of information he had on the Organization.

Heiji wasn't going to have it. Not anymore.

"Tha's enough!" The boisterous Osakan strode into the messy study, inwardly wincing at the piles upon piles of papers. While on one hand, he was impressed that Kudo could come up with so much information on such a phantom-like Organization, it was distressing to think that he could have enough time (or an obsession) to come up with so much. He shook his head to rid him of the thought. No more.

"Com'on," he asserted, wrapping his hand firmly around Kudo's bicep. "Yer gettin' outta here."

"Wha—Heiji..!" Shinichi practically squawked as he was dragged away from his seat, the papers he had been working on spilling over his work space. He frowned in annoyance, irritated gaze now directed at the back of his best friend's head. "What's your problem?" he barked, the power behind his voice unusually subdued.

The dark-skinned detective ignored him. He gathered the poofy-monstrosity next to the front door (otherwise known as the marshmallow jacket), quickly forcing it onto the smaller detective before hauling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Shinichi blinked for a moment before instinct took over. He kicked his legs and pounded at Heiji's back childishly, not caring that he was probably flushing his dignity down the toilet. Ever since turning into Conan, there hadn't been much of that left, anyways.

"Put me _down_, damnit!" He continued the fit for but a moment, his tirade quickly slowing down and losing momentum before he stopped altogether. Heiji clenched his arm tighter around the tiny body, eyes shining with worry. Behind him, Shinichi panted with exhaustion, limbs having fallen limp. Exhaustion and loss of energy. Low stamina. More symptoms to add to the ever growing list…

"'m not gonna put ya down," Heiji finally said. He took a moment to regulate his breathing, to push away the constricting feeling in his chest. "Ya need a break, Kudo. Ya can't deny it." He pushed his way out of the front door to the Kudo mansion, shutting the portal firmly behind him. The larger male shuddered briefly from the sudden assault of cold air. He clenched Shinichi closer to him, knowing that if he was cold, his smaller companion would be feeling it far worse than he.

The two were silent as Heiji marched up to his motorcycle, depositing Shinichi on the seat in front of him before sitting behind him and putting his hands firmly on the handles, encasing him within his arms. Shinichi wisely didn't complain about the positioning, already knowing that the second he opened his mouth was the second he gave his friend the opening to bitch about his waning health. He knew. Ohh, he knew. But that didn't mean he wanted Heiji to know. That didn't mean he wanted anyone to worry over it.

The ride was quiet between the two, each lost in their own thoughts of the recent problems that have been plaguing them (or more specifically, Shinichi). To be honest, Heiji was a little worried that he was actually doing something counterproductive. Logically, when dealing situations of frailty or problems concerning the body's natural defenses, it was only plausible to turn to bed rest.

But dealing with Kudo Shinichi was another matter in and of itself. While, had this been a normal illness, Shinichi would have obediently listened and stayed in bed to rest, this was not the case. It was almost guaranteed that this was a problem dealing with the apotoxin that had been introduced to his body over a year ago. That put them in a whole different ballpark.

Shinichi was naturally a stubborn person. He thought of the best way to get something done or proceed (or his most preferred method) and he stuck to his guns. While he did relent at times (he wasn't _completely _obnoxious), anything having to do with the apotoxin made him more than just stubborn. It made him a bullheaded, steadfast, and unreasonable jackass.

Heiji had no doubt that Kudo would have found a way out of bed within the hour of his confinement. Therefore, it was probably best to approach it from a different angle. He would _give _Kudo something to do. Something that kept his mind working and constantly busy but wouldn't put much strain on his body. Something that he would enjoy being involved with but wouldn't unreasonably push himself for. True, it was probably a little safer for his physical health if he were to stay inside and pore over charts and graphs (though, then again, he would get little rest, little to eat…). But what of his mental health? Shinichi's mood has fluctuated so viciously over the past few months due to the apotoxin that Heiji was positive that it would be best to keep his mind off of it. For as long as he could, he needed to redirect Shinichi somewhere else. He needed something that drew Shinichi's attention and fascination. Something that he could focus on (while Heiji convinced him to rest his body somewhat and perhaps get some nourishment). Something that he wouldn't completely obsess over but still have fun with.

And what fit the bill better than a good old fashioned Kaitou KID heist?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The two detectives sat next to the door to the roof, just above the stairs inside the building, nibbling idly at a piece of anpan the dark skinned detective had shoved into his hands. Heiji was taking no chances, vehemently insisting that Shinichi stay out of the cold weather when it was unnecessary for him to be in it. Shinichi maintained his silence, obediently following the Osakan's pseudo orders. Initially, the shrunken detective had wondered over his friend's logic.

Over the past week, his friend had been hovering over his shoulder, harping over his health. Why, then, wasn't he forcing him into bed?

Of course, the second the question had been asked, he had immediately realized the answer. Heiji knew him too well for that. He knew that he wouldn't sit quietly in his bed and go to sleep. Considering that this so-called "illness" wasn't treatable by ordinary medicine (he had tried various over-the-counter pills along with a handful of prescription strength—none had made a single difference), there was a large chance that he would go downhill until his body just completely gave out.

He wasn't going to be in bed when that happened. He was determined to make progress. He wasn't going to perish as a statistic, wasn't going to simply sit around and wait while that damnable organization made progress toward their own dastardly goals. Shinichi was going to fight to the bitter end.

Shinichi got the feeling that Heiji hadn't followed this train of thought, but no matter. He was just thankful that the Osakan was giving him a little bit of wriggle room to move around relatively freely.

_But why a heist? _He wondered internally. Sure, he had always been a bit fascinated with KID's heists (not that he would openly admit it). He had always found the infamous thief an entertaining rival and source of opposition. They were both kept on their toes—even matches.

The fact that either could prevail on top during each heist was simply exhilarating.

But still. He had always had a penchant for running around during these things. Shinichi knew full well that Heiji knew that. Suddenly, his mind flashed to the last heist that the both of them had attended, the words that he had told his closest friend.

"_I think… I think I can trust him." _

Shinichi blinked, pulling away from the anpan. Surely Heiji didn't expect KID to back him up…

…Then again, KID had seemed somewhat concerned about his health last time. He had taken the time to rewrap the layers around him after all.

_Huh._

That brought Shinichi's thoughts full circle. _The sniper. _In the end, that's what it had revolved around lately. Perhaps Heiji had sensed his turn in thought, because he suddenly looked over with a strange look on his face, pensive almost. Shinichi tilted his head in question, pausing when the too-large glasses slid down the bridge of Conan's nose. He pushed them up almost absently, watching his dark skinned friend with a frown when he shook his head.

Suddenly, a chime went off in the gloom, a sharp, resounding noise from between the two companions. Shinichi glanced down, eyes landing on Heiji's phone just as he had snatched it up. The Osakan flipped it open and pushed a few buttons before his brow furrowed in distaste.

All it took was the questioning raise of an eyebrow and Heiji was answering his unsaid question. "It's Kazuha. Apparently Hakuba's here, too. Back from England, I s'pose."

Shinichi stared at the phone for a moment, mind whirring at the familiar name. Hakuba. Hakuba Saguru. Half British, half Japanese—Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, slightly egotistical. For good reason, if his memory served him correctly—he was the last of Japan's infamous high-school detectives. Also someone who Heiji had never seen clearly eye to eye with.

Also someone who supposedly knew of Kaitou KID's true identity. He was connected to both Kaito KID and Kuroba Kaito—Shinichi had little doubt that Hakuba's suspicions rang true.

Heiji shuddered slightly, clearly thinking about the half-British detective. Just before he flipped his phone shut to put it away, he caught sight of the time—11:58 PM. It was just about time for KID to start the show. He nudged Shinichi to get his attention once more.

"'s two 'til."

Shinichi nodded, making his way to his feet with a subtle yawn. Heiji stood, too, watching the small detective out of the corner of his eye. This was when things got a little sketchy. If there was any time that Shinichi would overexert himself during a Kaitou KID heist, it would be during the twenty minute interval following the start of the show.

Shinichi, oblivious to Heiji's suspicious gaze that trailed down to the ground (where he had dropped Conan's phone), turned to the door, pushing it open and making his way out into the cold. He knew that the other detective would follow him and almost smiled when he heard the sound of Heiji rubbing his hands. The door clicked shut behind them.

The duo made their way to the edge of the roof, leaning against the railing that kept them from falling. The two were silent before Heiji finally said, "Hey, Kudo…"

Shinichi glanced up at his companion, rubbing absently at his nose. "Hm?"

"Durin' the last heist… when ya said ya could trust KID…" Brown eyes unglued themselves from the building-lined sky, meeting those obscured cerulean orbs. "Wha—"

Behind them, the door clicked open once more, and they turned, expecting to find their familiar white-garbed thief. Instead, they found a man their age dressed impeccably in a blue suit, dirty blond hair mussed slightly by the wind.

Hakuba Saguru.

The detective in question blinked in surprise, eyes riveted upon the two figures standing across from him. "Why, hello," he called, attention upon Conan. When his eyes looked at his companion, however, a look of minor distaste crossed his features. "…Hello."

Heiji snorted, shaking his head and turning away. "Nice ta see ya, too, jerk," he muttered, much to the amusement of his friend. Shinichi shook his head at Heiji's antics, turning to face their newest arrival. "Hello. Here to await KID's arrival?" he called airily.

Hakuba made his way over to the other two, taking a subtle look at the tops of the buildings surrounding them. "…Yes, you could say that…"

Shinichi immediately knew what he had been looking for. It seems that they hadn't been the only ones to notice the sniper at the last heist.

He didn't call him out on it. Instead, he harnessed the role of Conan. "Ah, I guess it would be easy for you to follow KID's escape route since you've been chasing him for the past year or so."

As Hakuba stepped up behind the two (Heiji finally turned around to acknowledge him… though if the sour look on his face was anything to go by, he certainly wasn't pleased about having to share the same air as him), giving Conan a searching look. "How did you know that this would be his escape route..?" he inquired.

Shinichi grabbed the sleeve of Heiji's coat, shivering slightly at the gust of wind that went past. "Heiji-niichan figured it out!" He grinned up at the half British detective, waving his free hand excitably.

"He's… surprisingly sharp, then. Seeing as he's only been to a few of these heists…" Brown maroon eyes trailed up to the Osaka-born detective, eyebrow raised. He knew that there was something off about that, but it wasn't like he had any evidence to compete against it…

Below them an uproar rose, fans crying out in glee. The show had begun.

"The guest of honor is here," Hakuba stated out loud, stepping to Conan's side and leaning against the railing, eyes occasionally darting to nearby buildings. Shinichi watched him out of the corner of his eye, vaguely wondering about his trail of thought. Was he simply trying to figure out what was going on around KID, or was he _worried _about the thief's safety?

Then again, he could just be concerned about the fans. None of the theories were that much of a stretch, anyway. The next few moments were spent in silence, the three detectives glancing every which way, wary of the arrival of an unwanted guest.

Then they heard it. Again, the sound of shattering glass pierced the air, accompanied by the sound of panicked shouts once more. Immediately, three pairs of eyes were drawn to the building to their left, quickly catching sight of light reflecting upon something metal.

A gun.

The nozzle was pulled out of their sight, and without so much as a word, all three of them ran for the door leading into the building. There was no way they were going to let this guy escape. First Hakuba was out the door, then Heiji, followed by Shinichi.

Before the door had shut behind him, however, Shinichi paused, a thought tickling at the back of his mind. As the two young men disappeared down the stairs, Shinichi turned on his heel, heading back through the door and into the frigid air of the rooftop. If he had heard correctly…

He ran to the left side of the building, poking his head through the bars and staring down into the gloom. Down on the ground, there was the faint glitter of glass.

Hurriedly, he pulled back, snapping his head to look at the roof of the building on the right side, just in time to see a shadow disappearing through the door leading into the building. "Shit!" he cursed, darting for the door and practically throwing himself down the first flight of stairs. It had been a distraction—a diversion.

If he remembered the layout of the building correctly, tonight's jewel of interest had its exhibit set up in the left side of the building—the right side had been roped off for the heist that night. KID had no business being on the other side of the building—so why would the sniper aim on that side? That told Shinichi two things—first being that it was a diversion—second that the culprit likely had a partner of some sort.

Shinichi took the stairs three at a time, quickly making it to the ground floor. He stopped for a moment, looking frantically around him. He couldn't see Heiji. He shook his head, dashing for the main doorway and throwing himself through the task-force barricade. Shinichi patted at his pockets, cursing once more when he realized that Heiji had his phone. There was no time to tell him… He just had to hope that he would figure it out himself.

Out on the streets, the crowd stood obliviously, voices of curiosity drowning all else out. From what Shinichi could pick up, people were starting to get suspicious of the shattering window trend that had been going on at the heists lately. He ignored the feeble speculation, pushing past each of the fans, making his way to the adjacent building. As he got to the back of the crowd, he noticed a few small groups leaving, no doubt calling it a night.

He caught sight of someone slipping out of the building next door, dressed in a long black trench coat, hat pushed low over his eyes and a large bag hanging over his shoulder, slipping into the straggling groups. Shinichi slowed his pace, trying his best to calm his breathing and act as if he had been leaving the heist due to the lack of excitement.

Shinichi had found his suspect.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**End**

And this is where everything truly begins. And just think… We're just now getting close to a third of the way in of the story. Ha!

I think I might have to go back and do a bit more editing after a while, but… I felt like you guys have waited long enough for the chapter today.

Oh! Side note! I've opened up a twitter for you guys! It's (at)desperatembrace… I'm going to make it a habit to post updates—when the chapter is going to be uploaded, if it's going to be running late, or anything else of that nature—so if you don't want to slam a story alert on this story, you can just check it out on twitter to see what's going on!

So, thanks for reading—hoping to hear from you guys! Tune in next time!


	11. Chapter Nine

Started January 26th

Completed January 31st

Writing this chapter has just made me happy. I mean, I'm a total sucker for action and chaos in my stories. LOL. Enjoy?

**Chapter Nine**

**Disarray**

* * *

><p><strong>Disarray: <strong>(Noun) The state in which something is out of array or order; in a state of disorder.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After having realized what had happened during the heist, I set off after the assassin. I knew that it would be hard to deal with him on my own, but I felt I didn't really have much of a choice. There hadn't been enough time to go back and find Heiji, and I wasn't going to just let him go…

I should have known that things would turn out the way they did.

I was lucky. It would have been reasonable to assume that if anyone would come to my aid, it would be Heiji—he had practically deemed himself my personal watchman, after all. But when he arrived, he wasn't alone. He had brought not only Hakuba (not too surprising, seeing as they had darted down the stairs together), but also _KID_.

There's no doubt in my mind that I would be dead if they hadn't come.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Their footsteps were alarmingly loud against the pavement. Heiji and Hakuba ran down the street, shoulders heaving with the need for air. In front of him, Hakuba stopped, bending over and supporting himself on his knees. Heiji stopped behind the heaving detective, taking a few precious gulps of air himself.

They took a moment to collect themselves. Finally, Heiji caught his breath and glanced around, adjusting his hat on his head. "I hate ta tell ya… but I think we're goin' in the wrong direction." He stopped for a moment, brow furrowing before he froze, ice settling in his chest. His eyes widened as he snapped his head in the direction they had come from.

"Shit…"

Hakuba glanced behind him, raising a single eyebrow. "What is it?"

The dark-skinned detective fumbled around for a moment, cursing again when he produced two phones from his pocket—both his and Conan's. Unfortunately, in his rush to get him out of the door, the other detective hadn't had the chance to grab "Shinichi's" cell phone, and Heiji had picked up "Conan's" and forgotten to give it back to him. Hurriedly stuffing them back into the confines of his jacket pocket, Heiji turned back around, face the picture of fear. "Ku—Conan! He's not here!"

Hakuba, too, stiffened, suddenly worried for the strange child. While it wasn't for quite the same reason, he still worried for the child—they had been chasing after an _assassin_, after all. Without a word further, the two set off back to the museum, Heiji in the lead.

When the two arrived at the front steps (the crowd having thinned out a tad), they stopped. "He's not goin' to be in there…" Heiji stared at the doors to the museum, mind going into overdrive. "He wouldn't 'ave stayed behind. He would have gone after the suspect. Why didn' he follow us, though? Where'd Conan go?" The Osakan detective stared unseeingly at the entryway, not noticing the disappointed murmur rippling through the crowd or the way that Hakuba was watching him with a calculating gaze.

Beside them, a single person weaved through the crowd to step a bit closer. Hakuba jumped slightly, head snapping to their newest addition. Before he could open his mouth, their new companion reached forward and tapped the dark-skinned man on the arm. Heiji snapped from his musings, whirling around with the intentions of chewing out whoever pulled him from his concentration.

He paused, however, when the newcomer gave them an all-too-familiar grin and swept into a low bow—not quite as low as it would usually be, but easy enough to place.

Kaitou KID.

KID, disguised as a simple heist fan crooked a finger at the two and began weaving through the crowd, knowing that the two detectives would follow him. When they made it out of the throng of fans, KID rounded on his heel and put his hands on his hips. "Where is he?" he demanded, easy-going grin melting into a concerned frown. He had known that tantei-kun had been at the heist, so when he wasn't on top of the roof, intercepting his escape route, he had been concerned. (Understandably, considering his health hasn't been all too kind to him from what he could see for the past month or so.) So KID had started nosing around, trying to find out where the wayward little detective could have gotten off to, only to overhear said child's ever-present companion frantically searching for him.

Heiji sighed and rubbed at his head, shrugging wearily as Hakuba stood to the side, more than a little confused. Was KID referring to Edogawa-kun? Why were they even _listening _to the thief? They should be trying to catch him! But… he might have answers that they needed… Why in the world would he show such an interest in the mini-detective..?

His look of confusion went unanswered, however, as Heiji spoke. "He went after the guy who's been targetin' ya." Though he felt a little bad at the guilty look that flitted across the thief's features, he plowed on. "The only problem, though, is that we were, too." Heiji waved an arm toward the building and then pointed in the direction that they had thought the assassin had gone. "We had thought that he went that way, but… if he isn't there, then I think he mighta found out somethin' else."

KID stared in the direction he had indicated for a moment before glancing at the museum. "But the heist was on the West half of the building…" He bit his tongue. He still didn't want to actively admit the fact that there was an assassin after him. While circumstances almost certainly confirmed the unsaid theory, he wasn't going to solidify it. He was going to give them everything they needed to figure out where Edogawa Conan was and nothing more. It couldn't be helped if some of the pieces they needed coincided somewhat with the pieces necessary to string KID's biggest secret together.

At KID's words, the two detectives snapped their heads toward the Western half of the building, immediately realizing what had happened. They had been tricked, fooled into relying solely upon their instincts and encouraged to act upon the moment, leaving behind the reasoning they so cherished. Conan must have realized what had happened and gotten separated…

The Osakan detective paused, face rapidly draining of color. Then… wouldn't that mean that the assassin had accomplices? In his current state, he wouldn't stand a chance… Heiji rubbed at his pocket guiltily. And Shinichi now had no way of contacting them for help. He wasn't just going to let the guy go—no matter how dangerous it was. It was against everything he believed in.

KID reached into his pockets, producing a dove. He snapped his finger, and with a _poof_, that dove multiplied by five. He stroked a few of the birds on the head. "I need you to help me find tantei-kun. Check West. Hurry!" He tossed them into the air, watching them for a moment as they flew west, splitting off ever so slightly to cover more ground. Without another word, he set off at a run, heading in the same direction he suspected that the young detective had run.

Hakuba and Heiji stared after him for but a moment, Heiji immediately taking off after him in the hopes that he would be a good ally in helping him find his friend. Hakuba lingered for a moment, a bit at war with himself. He had spent the past year chasing after the dastardly thief with the intentions of putting him behind bars. But even the blonde wasn't so bull-headed to ignore a child in danger in favor of capturing a friendly thief.

For the good of the missing child, he knew it would most definitely be beneficial to erect a temporary truce. Kaitou KID had always been a good kind of thief, after all.

With that inner conflict set aside for the time being, Hakuba set off after the other two.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shinichi kept his eyes riveted on the figure a good distance ahead, weaving in and out of the few people that were heading home from a late shift or leaving the heist. He glanced surreptitiously around himself.

The crowd was thinning out at a rapid pace. Where there had been a good 13-14 people in a 10 meter radius around him, there was now only three or four. It was getting late, encroaching upon an hour after midnight and everybody was eager to get home.

_Not good, _Shinichi groaned internally. Things were starting to look really bad. Blending into the people in the surrounding area was crucial to pursuing a suspect. At this rate, the sniper would notice that someone was tailing him. The moment he even began to suspect that someone was following him was the moment that it was all over. He had to do something _fast. _

Shinichi perked up slightly as the man he had been following for the past five blocks (in a rather odd, zig-zag pattern away from the museum) turned a corner. He maintained his slow pace for a few moments before he jogged to the point that he had disappeared around, stopping and pressing himself against the brick building. He inhaled, gathering his wits about him before peeking around the corner.

He paused for but a second before he peeled himself from the wall, gazing down the barren road. A sole figure carried on, walking with a tall gait. _At least I haven't lost him… _ It was then that he realized that the roads before him and behind him were _very_ ominously empty. _Shit. No choice but to proceed with caution._

The next ten minutes or so proceeded in generally the same fashion. Shinichi would wait for the suspect to turn a corner before he turned the corner before, quietly and gradually making his way to where he had last seen the man. After what seemed the millionth time the man had disappeared around the corner, Shinichi crept up to where he had last seen him, pressing against the brick wall before peeking around the side of the building.

Shinichi froze, limbs petrified with the startling realization that the stretch of road ahead was _very _empty. He forced himself out of the stasis, turning to move away and retreat.

_Too late!_

A shot rang out, shards of brick sparking from the wall he had just been leaning against. Shinichi darted away, passing the street he had seen the man turn down and ran and ran. A few more shots rang out (silenced, but still loud in the silence, he noted), forcing him to throw himself around the next corner he saw.

He leaned against the wall, chest heaving from exertion. Another shot sounded, almost clipping him in the ear. Shinichi swallowed a gasp, forcing his eight year old body to run down the next street he turned onto, not stopping until the gunshots got harder to hear. He rounded another corner, stopping to catch his breath and think a way out of his current predicament.

The first shot had come from the North, the next few had come from the East, and that last one that had almost hit him had come from the West. There was no way that one person—or even two—could run around a block in order to snipe him from the other side. It was simply impossible. That gave him crucial information. There were at least three people in this group of his.

He paused, cocking his ears as something niggled at his mind. Abruptly, his memory flashed back to the sniper's attire. He had been wearing a long black trench coat and a dark hat to cover any decipherable features. Shinichi furrowed his brows, bringing a small hand to cradle his chin as his thoughts whirled around him. He had accomplices. He was a professional—better than good at what he did. Chances were that all of them were.

Suddenly he flashed back to an offhand comment that Haibara had said when he had begun his research on the Black Organization.

"_The B.O. has other divisions other than _just_ assassination… it ranges over a wide variety with varying interests all committing to a greater whole."_

_No way… the chances are just..!_

About that time, Shinichi was hit with a powerful wave of nausea, leaving him almost breathless. Oh yes, it had been but a few days since his last odd turn in health, hadn't it? He pressed a hand against the wall, turning toward the sound of gravel-crunching footsteps in the direction that he had just escaped from. Leaning heavily against his hand, he gave a weak smile.

"I really am unlucky, aren't I?"

No sooner had he said it, loud footsteps were rapidly coming closer to him from behind. His throat was constricting and his chest was starting to sting. He couldn't move and was left defenseless to whatever danger was rapidly approaching him from the rear. Shinichi sank to his knees, hands balling into the fabric of his jacket over his heart.

"Ku—Conan!" The familiar voice yelled, accompanying the rapid footsteps. Shinichi, out of breath and in severe pain, angled his head ever-so-slightly, just in time to see Heiji overtaking KID and rushing up to him. Just as Heiji had gotten within arms-reach of him, the Osakan detective and the thief's eyes widened, staring at something in front of Shinichi.

Before he had a chance to see what it was Heiji's hand was wrapped around his bicep, pulling him harshly into his arms. White exploded across his vision, black immediately beginning to eat at the edges of his sight. In an instant, Shinichi had passed out.

Heiji pulled the small boy protectively into his embrace, trying his best to shield him from the gun that was pointed their way. His lips curled into a snarl as he stared at the assassin, enraged when the man (whose features he couldn't clearly see in the gloom) smirked, light glinting off of his teeth. Suddenly, the smirk was wiped off his face, and Heiji realized that he had forgotten about his companion.

The street was abruptly clouded in a colored smoke and Heiji stood to his full height when he felt a light grip around his wrist. When a cloth was pressed to his face, he realized exactly what kind of gas the smoke bombs had emitted—sleeping gas. When there was a tug, he stumbled along and followed KID's lead, allowing the thief to guide them out of the colored vapor. He held Shinichi close, the desire to protect his best friend at his most vulnerable at the forefront of his mind. When they made it out of the smoke, they ran into Hakuba, the British detective pausing to widen his eyes at the bundle in his arms.

KID released his hold on Heiji, beckoning the two detectives to follow him around the corner. The three of them ran, turning corners seemingly at random. KID was simply trying to get them back to the museum. There was bound to be a pretty decent-sized crowd left behind and they could use it as a chance to blend in. The assassins wouldn't dare fire into a crowd at random. They were too careful to do that—they didn't want their existence to be known. After a good five to ten minutes, they finally slowed, power walking in order to catch their breath but continue moving away. As Heiji's breath began to even out, he glanced down at the 'child' in his arms, wishing he could see him in the gloom.

"Kudo…" he murmured, tightening his hold around the limp body. He needed to get him to Haibara as quickly as possible. He adjusted the bundle in his arms, trying to get him into a more comfortable position.

He froze in place.

In front of him, KID and Hakuba glanced over their shoulders in question, taking in the rapidly paling face of the Osakan detective. They turned, making their way over to their temporary companion. Heiji rubbed his arm lightly over the small body, breath turning to ice when he felt something warm, wet, and sticky.

"He's bleeding," he breathed, forcing the clawing hysteria back. At the words, KID was immediately digging through his suit, producing a long, flat flashlight. He clicked it on, swallowing the lump in his throat at what he saw.

The entirety of Conan's right shoulder was covered in blood, soaking through the clothes underneath and already staining the large white jacket a dark vivid red. In the center of the mess, a perfectly round hole with almost no frays made its way through the layers, all the way down to the skin.

Conan had been shot.

Heiji nearly choked. He hadn't been able to pull him out of range in time. Though, by the looks of it, had he been a second later, chances are Shinichi wouldn't even be alive at the moment. The three young men stared at the wound, trying to think up the best plan of action. KID lowered the flashlight, eyes glued on the slowly seeping stain of red.

The child needed emergency treatment immediately. Though it looked like a lot, he actually hadn't lost too much blood. If he needed a blood transfusion, it wouldn't be much. They could run through the streets, blend back into the crowd, and try their best to hurry to the hospital without drawing attention. That would be hard, if not impossible, to do with such an obvious injury. Not only was the wound visibly distinct, it was also necessary to keep Conan as still as possible. He couldn't be jarred too severely, else risk complications. It would require for them to make their way slowly back to the heart of the city. They didn't have the time to go through all of that trouble. Not to mention there was the chance of their pursuers catching up with them. They couldn't call for an ambulance because they had to stay on the move—he wouldn't be able to give them a set place. Of course, he could calculate a set meeting place a distance away in order for the ambulance to arrive at the same time as them, but… There would still be the risk of the assassins following them. The young magician glanced down at his watch, blanching when he realized more time had passed than he had thought. More likely than not, their crowd wouldn't even be there to cover them. That settled the matter.

They would have to administer first aid to Conan until their pursuers were gone. They would have to wait it out.

He _did_ have a safe house just a block over…

KID glanced over to Hakuba, catching his eye. Well, he could always just abandon that safe house after all of this was over. It was just one out of dozens. He could deal without.

"Come on," he said, clicking the flashlight off and plunging them into darkness once more. He turned to the South; veering off from the direction they had originally been headed. "I know someplace safe." He beckoned a hand, briefly reassured when he heard the slap of footsteps following along behind him.

It seems the two detectives had come to roughly the same conclusion.

They would have to give the child first aid treatment first until they had the chance to get him to the emergency room. It was too much of a danger to risk revealing themselves to their pursuers. In the meantime, their own expertise would have to be enough to be able to keep Conan alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine <strong>

**End**

It might be shorter, but… I think you should be satisfied, yes?


	12. Chapter Ten

Sorry, guys. I should have posted the chapter a little while ago… But my dog died earlier. D:

Anyways. Yet again, if you want to know anything that's going on—like if the chapter will be postponed or something (or to get sneak peeks of future chapters), follow me on twitter (at)desperatembrace! Same tumblr, same Livejournal!

Started January 31st

Completed February 4th

**Chapter Ten**

**Shock**

* * *

><p><strong>Shock: <strong>(Noun) a collapse of circulatory function caused by severe injury, blood loss, or disease, and characterized by pallor, sweating, weak pulse, and very low blood pressure.

_Or, Alternate:_

(Noun) a sudden or violent disturbance of the mind, emotions, or sensibilities.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I made a mistake.

I was stubborn, unwilling to admit to the fact that my health was a serious problem. Unable to admit to the fact that being stuck in the guise of Conan was severely limiting. In the face of an experienced, professional assassin, I had little to hold my own.

Despite the obvious logical conclusion, I chose to ignore my health and chose to follow the assassin. I very nearly lost my life due to that decision.

But of course, Hattori wouldn't allow me to lose my life. So he made his decision.

Regardless of our other two companions, he gave me the antidote.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The supposed 'safe place' that KID had mentioned was one of his safe-houses, set aside as a hideout lined along his one of his more frequented escape routes after heists.

KID's safe-house had ended up being the entire third floor of a multi-business complex building. It seemed that this particular floor had been undergoing renovations so it could be leased once more, but when the recession had hit… Well, needless to say, there hadn't been enough funding to continue the upgrading process. So the entire story had been untouched for the better part of a year. Or so the enigmatic thief had said as Heiji had questioned him upon approaching the building. There was really no telling with him.

It took a little maneuvering to slip in unnoticed, but the trio had managed to get in without anyone seeing.

Conan had been deposited on a small, makeshift cot in the near the center of the slightly-dusty room located at the center of the third floor. KID rifled around with some stuff in the cabinet in the far corner of the room, pulling out various medical supplies as quickly as he could. Heiji sat next to Conan, having just finished ripping the bespectacled boy's shirt a bit to examine the wound as best as he could in the dim light provided by a few construction lights (each shielded with little metal cages) haphazardly installed into the ceiling of the room.

Hakuba hovered nearby, glancing worriedly at their surroundings. He took in the room in a way that only a detective could, methodically storing the information away. There were no windows, and therefore no chance of someone happening to look in despite the late hour. The room was relatively large, about the size of a small gas station. It was sparsely filled. A cot (currently occupied by their injured companion) sat in the center of the room, next to a bedside table and across from a small couch off to one side. A chest, sink, and set of cabinets were lined up on the opposite side. There were a couple of chairs situated around the couch, one of which sat beside a mini fridge. In another corner was a table littered with various gadgets.

They probably weren't too far from the heart of the city—from what he figured, they were ten minutes by foot at the most. They would have to wait at least an hour or two before they could leave the safety of the hideout without the chances of their pursuers finding them. They would likely give up during that time period. For now, however, they had to concentrate on administering first aid to their youngest companion.

KID pulled away from the cabinet, arms uncharacteristically cluttered with a slew of medical supplies. Without pause, he made his way over to the three detectives, depositing his load upon the nearby table. "How is it?" he asked, voice hushed as he sorted through the small heap.

Heiji took but a moment to answer. "The bleedin' has slowed down a lot. It didn't hit any arteries or major veins, so it should be safe ta get the bullet out." He held up the barely-blood-stained cloth he had been using to stave the flow of blood to support his words and then said, "It was def'nitely a handgun, so the wound isn't large 'nough to cauterize. Stitches would be the most he would need, if at all. We'd hafta see how big it is after takin' the bullet out." KID nodded, finding himself unable to speak any further. That such a thing would happen to tantei-kun…

He shook the thought away, setting the alcohol, tweezers, pocket knife, and gauze aside. These particular items would be the main things necessary for the procedure. Unfortunately, seeing as how they had wasted a lot of time trying to get there (and the patient had yet to regain consciousness), any sort of numbing agent would be rendered ineffective and time consuming. They couldn't afford to wait for it to kick in. Hopefully, everything should go okay for the process and all other supplies would be unneeded.

At this point, they could only hope.

Heart thumping in his chest, the young thief turned to the other two males, gesturing to the pale child. "Have either of you done this before?"

Honestly, chances were that both detectives had treated a gunshot wound before. It was almost to be expected of their job. He was giving them a chance to intervene, though. He knew that the other two probably still didn't fully trust him and wouldn't want him to do the procedure. KID knew that he himself was probably generally good candidate at playing doctor this time around—he'd been shot once himself and dealt with it alone. Not to mention he was naturally good with his hands. But still. If the other two didn't want him touching the child, it wasn't really something that could be forced.

Heiji nodded, but said, "I have, but…" He held up a hand, gesturing to the minute shakes rippling through his body. Nothing more needed to be said. It was obvious that this particular incident had hit a bit too close to home for the Osakan. The magician then turned to Hakuba. The half-British detective simply nodded, eyes boring into his own. He made no move toward the supplies.

The chances were that Hakuba was using this moment to fish for more information on the infamous KID, but they really didn't have the time to argue. Kaito wasn't _going_ to argue. He wanted to make sure that tantei-kun made it out of this predicament alive, and the fact that he was going to be the one to do the procedure somewhat helped his nerves. He knew that there was little to no chance of the other two making a mistake, but… Well, he had always been rather protective of the tiny detective.

Conan _had _to live.

Without another word, he made his way over to a lone sink on the wall, making quick work of washing his hands. He wiped his hands on his clothes and trailed back over to the supplies, jaw tensing as both detectives moved to either side of the cot surrounding Conan. He pulled the table closer and knelt at the small boy's side, brushing his hand against his forehead.

The small boy was running a high fever.

Kaito fished a lighter out of one of his many pockets, making quick work of sterilizing his tools. With that done, he set the tools aside. The moonlight magician clenched his teeth, adrenaline pulsating through his body. Without further ado, he ripped Conan's shirt further, pulling it clear away from the wound. Uncapping the alcohol, he poured a generous amount over the area, withholding a wince.

Conan's reaction had been immediate. Though he was still unconscious, his body tensed, from the toes all the way up to the jaw. He moved as if meaning to curl around his wound, to protect it from any outside ministrations. Heiji and Hakuba sprung into action, clamping their hands down on his arms and good shoulder. The boy tried his best to twist away in his unconscious state, but their grips were unyielding.

Kaito poured alcohol over the blade of the knife and the tweezers, rubbing at them for a moment. Then he continued, using the knife to work the bullet out of the skin somewhat. At this point, the tiny detective had begun groaning and making keening noises.

The work was grueling, Kaito would later reflect. Conan's cries of pain continually grew louder and louder (thankfully, the walls of the building were soundproofed, so attention wouldn't be drawn to the abandoned third floor), and it wore on his emotions. He was _digging a knife_ into a _child's _skin to get a _bullet. _There were so many things _wrong _with that… He swallowed, praying that the tumultuous feeling his stomach was producing would fade away.

Finally the bullet had been wedged out to an acceptable point. Kaito set the bloody knife aside, taking a moment to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing. He made quick work of retrieving the bullet with the tweezers, setting it aside and then cleaning up the mild seeping flow of blood. He added more alcohol to the wound before dabbing at it with some gauze.

With the meat of the job finally finished, Kaito sat back, releasing a pent up breath of air. Heiji and Hakuba relaxed their hold on Conan, leaving their hands to hover over his small twitching form should he make a move that could potentially irritate his wounds. Kaito took a moment to smooth out his nerves before he leaned forward once more, eyeing the wound. By the looks of both the size of the wound and the bullet, stitches wouldn't be completely necessary, but… it was probably safer to do so. It was the best option in order to keep the wound from getting infected.

He had just reached for the needle and thread when Conan made a jerky movement accompanied by a muffled yell. The young thief snapped his head around in time to see the two detectives clamp down on him again.

"Shit…!" Heiji cursed, features twisted in pain as he stared down at the thrashing brunette. "He's goin' inta shock."

Kaito knew it would be best to get the injury stitched up so that they can deal with his shock. With renewed determination, he snatched the needle up, fumbling through his pockets for a lighter. He paused, however, when the dark-skinned young man stood. "Wait! Hold him for me," he ordered. The young thief blinked in confusion. He snapped from his daze when Conan thrashed once more, moving from his perch and took over the Western detective's spot.

The two other men watched as Heiji quickly fished his phone from his pocket, punching in a number in fervor before holding it up to his ear. "Haibara," he called into the phone sharply.

Kaito's brow furrowed. Wasn't that the little girl who was always following Conan around in that little group? Why in the world was he calling her..?

Haibara, on the other hand, knew something was up from the moment she answered the phone. Hattori Heiji never called her by name unless he meant business. Hell, he rarely even called, _period_. "What is it?" she asked without pause. "What's wrong?"

"He's been shot and he's goin' inta shock—we have no way a gettin' to the hospital right now." He didn't stop even when he heard her sharp inhale. "But 'e's goin' through the stages too fast. High fever, thrashin', his lips are turnin' blue, pale, clammy skin, sweatin'. We got tha bullet out and sterilized the wound but…" He wanted her advice. If anyone knew the best thing to do from that point, it would be her.

Haibara hesitated for a moment, mind quickly going over her charge's stats. Finally, she said, "His body was already likely going into shock from the toxin, but now he has an assumedly serious injury to add on to that. His body, at the point it's currently at—an eight year old child, cannot handle the overload. So the shock is progressing a lot faster than it should…" She paused, considering their options before she was struck by realization. "Considering you're calling me… I think you already know what the best course of action is."

Heiji nodded, not really caring that she couldn't really see it. The grunts of pain behind him were too distracting. He had thought that was what needed to be done, but he still wanted to double check with her. There was always the chance that it could backfire.

Her voice sounded tight when she continued. "There's a chance it won't work. But it's the best bet."

He closed his eyes, controlling his breathing as best he could. "Thanks. I'll call ya back when I can."

She didn't answer, but he knew that she had heard him. He flipped the phone shut, tossing it to the table without care. He rubbed absently at his pocket, reassuring himself as best he could before turning to the probing eyes of his companions. He knew that they wanted to ask questions, that they were curious about his urgent need to make a consulting call at that point in time.

The Osakan stared at the thief and then the other detective, evaluating them as quick as he could. He knew that there was a chance that this could backfire. He knew that, should it work, the circumstances would change drastically. He knew that these two would be sucked into the vortex that his friend had been trying to shield everyone from. But since it was these two…

He looked at Hakuba for a moment longer before settling his eyes on the plainly-dressed Kaitou KID, face obscured by his down-tilted baseball hat and the dim light. Absently, the words that Shinichi had said at the prior heist came to mind.

"_I think…I think I can trust him." _Vivid blue eyes pierced him from within the confines of his memory.

_We'll have to take a bet on that trust, _Heiji thought to himself, pulling his wallet from the pocket of his pants and setting it on the table.

He knew that his two companions wanted to ask questions. He knew that they were curious about what was going on. But he didn't have time to give them reassuring words or anything remotely close to an explanation. His best friend's life was on the line. They would find out soon either way.

"I need you two ta strip 'im." The duo sitting at Conan's bedside watched him for a second, minds whirling with questions. But they had heard the undertone of the dark-skinned young man. He was going to give them answers, but they couldn't afford to waste time. He knew what he was doing.

"Got 'ny cups?" Heiji directed the question at the magician who was ripping the rest of Conan's shirt off. The magician didn't even look back as he answered, "Second cabinet on the left." Heiji quickly retrieved a cup and filled it with water from the sink, making his way back over and setting it on the table.

"Blankets?"

KID waved a hand toward a chest sitting in the corner. Heiji fetched a thick quilt, throwing it over his best friend's exposed form just as the magician had wrestled the last of his clothing off. Hakuba didn't have to hold the child down as harshly any longer, for Conan was no longer thrashing but shaking as if submerged into the cold wilderness. Heiji snagged the cup of water and his wallet from the cluttered table, making his way to the head of the cot just as KID set his glasses aside.

The Osakan rested the cup between his legs and cracked open his wallet, pulling out a tiny ball of plastic. He dropped his wallet disdainfully, directing his focus to unwrapping the plastic. When he finished, he was left with a tiny capsule. Hakuba and KID gave it a curious glance.

Taking a deep breath, the dark-skinned man steeled himself. He had made his decision and it was too late to turn back now. He was going to make sure that Shinichi made it out of this alive, no matter the consequences.

"Hold 'im for a second," Heiji murmured. As the other two obliged, he situated Shinichi's head into a comfortable position, forcing his mouth open and placing the pill on the back of his tongue. Then he poured some water between his lips, coaxing the liquid down with a hand massaging his throat. He watched with relief as Shinichi swallowed.

The effect was almost immediate.

"Aughhh!" An awkward sound burbled from the child's lips, startling the three young men. Heiji grit his teeth, wishing that it would just hurry up and get the worst over and done with. He had never watched the transformation (into either Conan _or _Shinichi), but already he found himself wanting to take the brunt of his friend's pain.

Shinichi made to curl on his side but was restrained. "Loosen up on 'im," Heiji called, pushing their hands away. He didn't want them crowding him when it started…

"Ah…Aghh!"

It was impossible to describe the phenomenon. The three men watched, eyes riveted upon the changes that were taking place. They couldn't see his body, but from the shape of the blanket, they could tell what was happening_. _The lump beneath the quilt grew in size to the point where his feet peeked out from beneath the material. His face, however, was a different matter. The changes were obvious.

Conan's nose shifted and grew sharper, the childish baby fat clinging to his cheeks reducing in size before sharpening into the tell-tale jaw line of a man. Finally their patient grew silent and fell still, breath coming out in short puffs and heart beating steady and strong. Heiji breathed a sigh of relief, brushing the back of his hand across his best friend's forehead and moving a few stray locks of hair out of his face.

Hakuba and KID stared at the prone figure upon the cot, completely at a loss and likely in shock.

For the person lying before them was no longer Edogawa Conan but undeniably one Kudo Shinichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**End**

So the big secret is out. What will happen next, I wonder?


	13. Chapter Eleven

Started February 4th

Completed February 5th

Not really much to say here. I just celebrated my birthday on the 1st? Whoopdee doo! Nah, I just wanna say—I went _paintballing_. That shit was _awesome_. But it _hurts_. I'm pretty sure I bruised my ribs pretty bad, lol. Anyways—Onward!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Lie**

* * *

><p><strong>Lie: <strong>(Noun) A false statement made with deliberate intent to deceive; an intentional untruth; a falsehood.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It didn't take too long for me to regain consciousness. And not much longer after that to figure out exactly what had transpired while I had been incapacitated. But that was the thing.

While I had been out, not _only _had he given me the antidote (in the presence of a certain thief-and-detective duo), but Ran had called.

Later, I would reflect in the future, this had been the pinpoint moment that drastically shaped my future.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Two sets of eyes remained locked upon the slumbering young man. Seconds stretched into minutes, time punctuated by a pregnant silence.

Finally Hakuba seemed to snap the shock, clearing his throat slightly. At the sound, KID slowly slid his eyes away, dim but wide eyes falling upon the Osakan detective in their midst. He slowly edged to Con—Shinichi's side, sinking to his knees and brushing a hand over the quilt as if to convince himself that the lump beneath had indeed grown in size. Never once did he take his eyes off of Hattori.

Heiji finally pulled his eyes away from his best friend, wondering what exactly he should say. He finally settled for a straightforward answer, his hands that had been fiddling absently with Conan's glasses falling limp in his lap. "I know ya'll want answers… but I can't give 'em to ya. It's not my place." He cocked his head in Kudo's direction, waving a hand to indicate his still figure. "I'm sure, considerin' the circumstances, that he wouldn't mind tellin' ya after he wakes up."

He too sunk to his knees after KID's example, leaning against the cot to prop his weight up. He brushed his hand across Shinichi's forehead once more, satisfied that his temperature didn't seem quite as high anymore. It seemed that it had been the right choice to give him the pill.

The dark skinned detective glanced at his mute companions, eyes narrowing with something akin to guilt and sadness. His gaze fell to the floor, studying the cracked tiles he sat upon. "What I can tell ya, though, is that it's a major burden..." Heiji looked up, fixing them both with a no-nonsense sort of look. "…And has ta stay a secret."

Hakuba blinked, digesting the words as best as his muddled mind could manage. Honestly, he felt so out of limbo right then, he wasn't sure _what _to think. Hell, he wasn't even sure if his brain was functioning properly at the moment. He did, however, receive the message loud and clear:

Nothing was to be said.

The dirty blonde detective nodded numbly, eyes staring unseeingly at the recently enigmatic detective in their midst.

KID, however, voiced his agreement verbally. "Alright," he murmured, eyes trailing back to the meitantei's almost-peaceful expression. He slipped his hand beneath the quilt, finding a palm and latching onto it almost immediately. Kaito marveled at the fact that he had been holding it only minutes prior to find the young detective's weak pulse, and now…

Now the hand was much larger, a bit rougher, and the heartbeat pulsing at his wrist was undeniably stronger.

The two confounded young men knew that there would be no point in asking questions. Not at that point in time. This was obviously a rather large secret that had apparently been kept for quite a while. Heiji wasn't going to say a single word further upon the matter.

Not even a minute had passed since Kaito had voiced his acceptance when Shinichi began to rouse, legs shifting somewhat and disappearing beneath the blanket once more. His head twisted back and forth mildly for but a moment before he was opening his eyes.

"Nnn…" Kaito allowed the disoriented young man to pull his hand away to cuff at his face. Dull sapphire eyes blinked up at the ceiling unblinkingly, Shinichi's mouth glued shut by the damp skin of his lips and heavy tongue. Heiji reached forward once more, pressing his palm across the brunette's forehead yet again. He knew there was little chance in there being much of a difference in his temperature in such a short time, but he couldn't help the gesture—it was mildly comforting. Nonetheless, chances were that Shinichi wasn't even fully coherent.

He pulled his hand away, brushing it down his cheek to move some hair out of his face (realizing that Kudo must have closed his eyes as he was checking his fever). "Go back ta sleep, Kudo, ya need the rest," Heiji rumbled, satisfied as Shinichi's head fell limp against the cot once more. A beat of silence later and the brunette's breath had evened as he fell into slumber once more.

Heiji wasted no time in procuring his cell phone once more, dialing the number that he had called only minutes ago. "Hey," he answered into the phone. "He's okay. Just fell 'sleep again."

Haibara wasn't completely convinced. "He's not showing any signs of shock anymore?"

He shook his head in answer, roving his eyes over his best friend's prone form. "He's calmed down, no more movement, though 'e does still seem ta be in pain…" He narrowed his eyes slightly at Shinichi's pinched brow before continuing. "Still has a fever, but it's dropped some… Normal skin pallor, no more sweatin'…" He abruptly remembered the yet-to-be-stitched gunshot wound.

Before he could mention it, however, he heard a quiet sigh of relief on the other end of the line. "It seems he's in the clear for now, then." There was the quiet scrape of the floor and ruffling of something he couldn't quite place before she spoke again. "However, you probably shouldn't try to stitch the gunshot wound just yet." Heiji almost jumped, idly wondering how she always seemed to guess his train of thought. Well, she was a genius in her own right, too…

"Why's that?" He asked, ignoring the fervent burn of two gazes burrowing into his skin. Not yet, not now…

"His body only just achieved stability and it was by an unnatural means. We shouldn't do anything to upset the balance—it _is _crucial for the wound to get stitched, but allow him some time to rest and possibly get to the hospital before we introduce something that could upset the harmony his body has found." There was the scratching of a pen or pencil upon paper in the background. "In the meantime, you need to concentrate on getting him to the hospital. That's a fairly decent specimen of the antidote, so you shouldn't have to worry about him changing back anytime soon. But remember that with a wound like that, time is of the essence. Get him to the hospital as quickly as possible. Call me when you get the chance to leave and I'll meet you up there."

"Okay," he murmured, once again grateful that they had such a fantastic ally on their side. Things would be so much more complicated had Haibara not been around. Not that he would admit it out loud or anything. Heiji snapped the phone shut, only just realizing that she hadn't once questioned him about what had happened. It seemed that she had come to expect being left in the dark.

An unfortunate side effect of working with Kudo Shinichi.

The three men watched as the blankets rose and fell for a moment before KID seemed to snap out of it and remember the reality of the situation. "I'm going to go check around really fast." Without another word or glance back, KID had climbed to his feet and exited out of the only door, leaving the two young men with the unconscious detective.

They didn't argue or question his intentions—they knew that they had to get out of there as soon as possible. The sooner there was no sign of their pursuers, the better.

Heiji and Hakuba stayed quiet despite their tendency to bicker in one another's presence. Hakuba used the time to text, undoubtedly to let someone back home know that he was fine. Only a few minutes had passed before the door was clicking open to admit KID into the room. Just as the door shut behind him, the sound of a phone going off permeated the room and broke the silence. Heiji rifled through his pockets, pulling out the phone in question.

It was Shinichi's. Or more specifically, Conan's.

A quick glance at the caller ID had him groaning internally. This really wasn't a call that he could just let go. Not unless he wanted the entirety of the police force searching through every nook and cranny for the beloved little detective. Flipping it open, he answered with a casual, "Hello?"

"H-Heiji?"

The Osakan absently brushed a hand over Shinichi's head. "Yeah, Mouri-san. What's up?" There was no trace of uncertainty or worry in his voice any longer.

"Wh-Where are you? And where's Conan-kun?" Heiji wasn't fooled. He knew that she didn't care to know his location nearly as much as the bespectacled child that she had taken under her wing. Though he supposed he couldn't blame her—Shinichi, no matter what guise he was in, tended to draw concern from everyone surrounding him no matter what the situation.

"Oh, he didn't call ta tell ya?" Heiji frowned at the wince that the brunette made from beneath his ministrations. "We actually met up with tha professor, so we're stayin' at his place." He figured that Haibara would be able to pick up on the implications and cover for them if necessary. He fervently ignored the raised eyebrows he garnered from his audience. KID made his way across the room to the mini-fridge, obtaining a bottle of water and waving it in Hakuba's direction. He retrieved a second one when the detective nodded in answer and made his way to one of the chairs, Hakuba standing to follow. Both parties kept their ears concentrated on the curious one-sided conversation happening beside their patient.

"Oh… I was just worried…" Ran mumbled, apparently a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Sorry, 'bout that. I'll make sure to smack 'im when 'e wakes up for ya, 'kay?" He smiled lightly at the quiet giggle that he heard on her end. "Well, it's late. Night." She bid him a goodnight and the two simultaneously ended the call, snapping their phones shut. Just as the contraption had clapped shut, Shinichi shifted once more, rousing from his sleep again. KID and Hakuba watched from the chairs they sat in a few yards away, eyes intent upon his movements.

This time around, Shinichi only shifted minutely before he opened his eyes, blinking at the dim light permeating the room, trying to adjust to the contrast. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth and lips felt uncomfortably glued, but he pried them apart, croaking to the best of his ability. "…Hattori..?"

"Yeah, Kudo, I'm 'ere."

Shinichi reached an arm up to scrub at his eyes before the appendage fell limp beside his head. "What… happened?" He sounded like he'd had a _really _rough night (which, really, he had), but his voice was gaining more clarity.

Heiji slowly made his way to Shinichi's side, potentially blocking their companions from his view. "What… do you remember?" he ventured cautiously, helping him into a sitting position. Shinichi leaned forward and resting his head upon his knees, eyes shut. "I remember… the heist," he rumbled, brow scrunched in concentration. "And then... the shattering of glass." He turned his head, staring at the floor as it all came back to him. "The assassin. He had made his move and you guys took off after him. And then I realized that we had assumed wrong, so I headed West…" His eyes widened, and he jolted, a hand shooting to his right shoulder. The jerky movement made him freeze, hissing in pain and eyes squeezing shut.

The Osakan murmured to him, encouraging him to press pass the pain. When the sharp bite of pain faded into something just a tad more viable, Shinichi opened his eyes, orbs of sapphire darting toward the source of the pulsating pain. He didn't dare move his head or arm any more.

"So… I really was shot, then."

"Yeah," Heiji murmured, unable to keep the guilt off his face. Luckily, Shinichi didn't turn to be able to see his expression. Shinichi made work of inhaling and exhaling, careful to keep his breathing even and steady. Slowly, so slowly, he turned and angled his head to his friend. "So where are we?" He darted a quick glance to the walls beside his caretaker. "Because I'm pretty sure this isn't the hospital."

"That's…"

Heiji hesitated, peaking Shinichi's interest.

"That's tha thing…" The corner of Hattori's mouth twitched, as if he were about to say something that he _really _didn't want to say. "There's a chance that those guys are still after us, so we hafta lay low just a little while longer." Heiji paused, searching for the best method to let his friend know in the most subtle way possible. He already knew that he wasn't going to like it…

"…So KID brought us to one of his safe-houses in tha meantime."

Shinichi almost nodded, brain processing the words at a sluggish pace. When he realized the implications behind the words 'KID' and 'us', however, he froze, eyes locked on the wall just past Heiji's head. Mechanically, he twisted his head a bit further, wincing slightly at the sharp pain that shot through his body at the motion. Heiji caught the movement, moving a hand instinctively to help Shinichi support himself. When he had done that, he had leaned forward, leaving Shinichi's view of the wall behind him unblocked.

Immediately the young man's eyes locked onto two other figures residing in the chairs against the wall. Ah, so KID and Hakuba had tagged along on the ride. Fantastic. Heiji glanced up at him from beneath his fringe, a little confused when Shinichi seemed to take the information in stride. When he rocked back on his heels to sit upon the floor, he realized that Shinichi probably didn't know that he had been force-fed the antidote.

Meanwhile, Shinichi continued to watch the other two, a little curious about the looks that they were fixing him with. Was it really so weird to see someone who had been shot? Jeez, they were looking at him as if—

His muscles seized up as something clicked into place. From what he could tell, he wasn't that far off the ground… but it still seemed further than what a child would be seeing. He stayed frozen, both mind and body locked in stasis as the dread seized him by the collar. With slow, deliberate movements, he brought his left hand up from his side, holding it front of his face. His stomach dropped when he realized that it wasn't the hand of Edogawa Conan.

It was Kudo Shinichi's hand.

Then the looks they had been giving him—

"Heiji, you…!" he shrilled, breath coming out in short, quick pants. Heiji jumped up from his spot on the floor, immediately rubbing at his friend's back. He held his other hand behind him when he heard movement, motioning for the other two to stay where they were. "Listen…"

Shinichi couldn't hear him, heart pounding and breathing at an uneven pace. Heiji wasn't going to let him force himself back into shock. Not when they had finally gotten his body to relax.

"_Listen!" _Heiji almost yelled, satisfied (and maybe a bit guilty) when Shinichi jumped, turning to face him with wide eyes and gripping blindly at his wound. "Listen," Heiji repeated. "You were going into shock. If ya panic about this, there's a chance you can go _back _inta shock. I called the 'jou-chan and we both agreed that it was the best thing to do in order to _save your life._" Seeing that Shinichi had calmed and began to control his breathing he blew out a breath and continued. "I told ya I was going to do whatever it took ta make sure you survived. I'm not gonna sit back and watch as ya die."

Heiji fell to his knees, exposing the Eastern detective's countenance to the other two occupants of the room. Glad that they had stayed quiet, he rubbed absently at Shinichi's arm. "Yes, they saw it."

Regardless of the minute tensing of muscles beneath his group, Heiji plowed on. "But they 'aven't once asked a question."

Shinichi could interpret the statement easily enough. They weren't going to say anything. They were willing to keep quiet and quite possibly be left in the dark. This didn't necessarily mean that everything that he had built up until that point had been compromised. There was still a chance to keep things from falling apart.

The boy-turned-adult focused on keeping his breathing as steady as he possibly could, desperately trying to put a cap on his hysteria. When he felt like he had a decent hold on his emotions, he allowed himself to think over the situation, ignoring the feeling of Heiji's presence hovering right beside him.

Hakuba and KID knew.

There was no sugar coating it. They knew, and that was cold hard fact. There was no way to change that and no point in playing the what-ifs. The problem was how to proceed. Knowing them, this sort of thing would likely be burning at the back of their mind for quite some time to come. They would get curious, and with their personalities, they would inevitably end up putting themselves in danger. That meant that the best plan of action was likely to tell them the truth. The whole truth.

His eyelids slowly slipped open revealing the brilliant sapphire beneath. Shinichi turned to face the two in question (allowing Heiji to help him with the motion) and fixed them both with probing eyes. The question was: Could he trust them?

He paused on Hakuba for a moment, thinking it over. There was no doubt that the half-British detective was on the same level of intellect as both he and Heiji. There was also no doubt that he would be able to follow their line of thinking and realize that it was best not only to keep quiet but also to not get involved. He wouldn't be a problem…

Shinichi then turned his attention to the young man sitting behind him, having known from the very beginning that it was KID (and that he was very much _not _in disguise—just in plain clothes and concealing any obvious features from view using his clothing and the dim light of the room). Oddly enough, he didn't even need time to think over the question for him. He already knew that he trusted the strange thief.

"I'll tell you guys everything," he murmured, just loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear. Heiji started in surprise, aiming a wide eyed look of disbelief up at him. He knew that he would likely relent in the end, but he didn't think that he would come to terms with it so quickly…

Shinichi almost smiled at the way they tensed in what seemed to be anxiety. When he winced, however, Heiji stood to his full height once more. "Before we start story time, though, we'd better get ya to the hospital." He glanced over at the magician in their midst, getting an affirmative nod. KID stood and made his way to the door, disappearing around the portal.

Heiji took the time to help Shinichi to his feet, carefully wrapping the blanket around his bare form as Hakuba stood from his seat and began collecting their things. KID reappeared just a moment later, putting away the medical supplies that he had used just a little while earlier. He took a brief moment to snap his fingers, dressing Shinichi in a simple t-shirt and pants ensemble with a few heavy layers of blankets. Heiji and Hakuba exchanged brief looks before silently moving back to Shinichi's side. With everything put up and their belongings stuffed into Hakuba's satchel, the two healthy detectives each hooked one of Shinichi's arms over their shoulders and began walking to the door. KID glanced outside for a second before opening the door fully and gesturing for the others to follow him.

"Come on. The coast is clear."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**End**

Wow. This chapter got written really fast… I got really into it, I guess. LOL.

If you want to know anything that's going on—like if the chapter will be postponed or something (or to get sneak peeks of future chapters), follow me on twitter (at)desperatembrace! Same tumblr, same Livejournal!

Oh, is anyone else really weirded out about the new FF(dot)net format? Because this stuff is _weird_.

EDIT: Thank you to Shara Raizel for pointing out Shinichi's state of undress. That has now been fixed. (still laughing)


	14. Chapter Twelve

Started February 5th

Completed February 7th

**Chapter Twelve**

**Confession**

* * *

><p><strong>Confession: <strong>(Noun) an acknowledgment or declaration, especially of one's faults, misdeeds, or crimes.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It should have been endlessly hard to tell them. And at first, it kind of was. But then, as more words came out of my mouth, I found it becoming easier and easier to speak. I found it miraculous that, when it was all said and done, I didn't regret telling them.

At least, not yet.

Of course, immediately following the dramatic tale, we received a visitor. A very unexpected visitor.

I should have expected it.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Luckily, they had made it to the hospital with no incident. Upon arrival, Shinichi had been taken to the back room, thoroughly examined, and, after Heiji had gotten the all-clear from Haibara, his gunshot wound stitched up. The entire process had taken but a few minutes over an hour, so 3 a.m. found the four boys in a private recovery room set up at the back of the south wing. They were left with pretty easy-to-understand orders. Press the red button mounted on the wall if any assistance was needed. Push it once if it wasn't too serious, and three times if they needed assistance right away.

Heiji sat in one of the chairs lined up against the wall just a few short feet away from his friend's bed. He glanced over the charts that had been left upon the table, frowning slightly as some of the numbers garnered his attention. Blowing out a quick sigh, he set them back down, glancing quickly at the slumbering Shinichi. He had been sedated as soon as the check-up had finished in order to allow the pain medication work to a fuller affect. They still had some time on their hands before they would be confessing the secret that the two had been protecting for over a year.

"I'll be back. Gotta make a call."

With that quick statement, he stood from his seat and excused himself from the room, shutting the sliding door behind himself just as he produced his cell phone from his pocket. Hakuba blew out a quiet sigh himself, shifting position in the uncomfortable chair to ready himself for the long wait. Kaito, however, couldn't deal with such silence anymore. He stood, wandering around the room and poofing random things into existence, exchanging the bland white walls of the room for vibrant pinks and greens.

"Hospitals are too boring!" he snickered at Hakuba's questioning eyebrow. The blonde detective merely shook his head, rolling his eyes to the now-purple ceiling. "Typical," he muttered.

It was true that the temporary truce that they had silently made was probably null and void at this point, but still… He couldn't help but feel like he had some thinking to do after that night's events. After going through so much and witnessing something _completely _impossible happen (with no explanation yet) and KID—_Kaito_, he stubbornly amended in his head—doing the best he could in order to keep them all safe…

He couldn't help but feel he was missing part of the big picture.

And then there was the whole assassin thing… There was no doubt that there was something that he was missing. Something that put the entirety of Kaitou KID—Kaitou 1412 into perspective. Hakuba felt that it would be best to gather information associated with KID before he hastily set off with the intentions to put the egotistical thief behind bars.

(To be honest, he was more than a little weirded out that he was considering the chance that he _wouldn't _(or didn't want to) put the thief behind bars… And he was already jarred up enough, thankyouverymuch.)

Kaito snickered at Hakuba's quiet, scathing comment. By now, he thought that the detective would have been jumping on his back in order to unmask him. Then again, it could be he was just keeping quiet until he found out the deal behind Con—_Shinichi _before plunging into anarchy. He knew that he was burning with the same curiosity and confusion as himself. Speaking of…

The young magician trotted over to the abandoned charts, glancing over the figures with a mildly puckered face. He honestly couldn't really see what drew tantei-han's attention. Other than elevated blood pressure and mild fever, there really wasn't anything else that really stood out. It was really typical of a gunshot victim's stats to look like these…

He continued to gaze over the charts, losing himself in thought. Then again, maybe that was just the thing. It was obvious that Kudo Shinichi wouldn't have the same sort of healthy characteristics as the average adult.

And that brought him around to the winning question.

_What have you gotten yourself into meitantei-san?_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Ya on yer way, 'jou-chan?"

An irritated huff sounded over the line. "Yes, I'm almost there."

"So? Whatchya think?"

From the front seat of Agasa's yellow slugbug, Haibara leaned back, staring into the darkness outside of the front windshield. "Honestly?" The small girl murmured. "It sounds a lot like the same stuff _we're _dealing with."

Heiji nodded to himself. "I thought so, but…"

"Kudo never told you?"

The Osakan blinked, rubbing at his tired eyes for a moment. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, he was starting to get a tad bit sluggish. "Tol' me? What?"

Haibara sighed, shaking her head when Agasa shot her a questioning look. "Of course the stubborn baka wouldn't tell you. He's too stubborn," she muttered. Louder, she said, "The Organization has more than just assassination on their list. They have various sets of small goals all leading up to a greater whole. I was a scientist—but I never thought up drugs for the sole benefit of getting rid of someone."

By the stretching silence, she knew that the dark skinned detective was listening with rapt attention. She continued. "They have various divisions. The Research and Development division—where I was stationed—and the Elimination division—which includes Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth. These are the two divisions that we're most familiar with…" She paused, blatantly avoiding the sorrowful look that the older professor was shooting her from the corner of his eye.

"…But there are others. Others dedicated to searching out information in order to use as blackmail, others dedicated solely to infiltrating the government. I don't know how many—they would never disclose too much information to anyone—but there _are _more. It's a very wide-stretching organization."

Haibara's eyes slipped shut as she thought once more of the person who slumbered away in a hospital bed, barely having retained his life.

"…And that's what makes them so dangerous."

Heiji agreed, silently pledging once more to do whatever it took in order to keep them all safe. _So_, he internally concluded, _there's a large chance that KID has tangled with 'em before._

"It wouldn't surprise me if Kaitou KID has gained their attention and somehow earned his way onto their blacklist," Haibara echoed his thoughts aloud. He heard the distinct sound of a car engine cutting off.

"We're here. We'll be up in a few."

They hung up without a word further. He only had to wait a good 3 minutes before Haibara rounded the corner, followed by an out-of-breath Agasa-hakase. Haibara carried a small satchel, matching the larger one currently being lugged around by Agasa—no doubt holding her personal medical tools. Heiji nodded to the both of them, guiding her to the door of Shinichi's room.

She moved to open the door when Heiji made to stop her. "They're still—" The door opened, drawing the attention of Hakuba and KID.

"…Inside," Heiji muttered. Haibara paused for a moment before she was crossing the room, setting her satchel beside the bed and pulling out her tools. The detective and thief still left in the dark on the entire situation watched with burning curiosity, thoughts and theories plowing through their brains. Haibara made quick work of looking over Kudo's charts and then she was cutting straight to the chase, re-conducting a few medical tests and then adding a few of her own in order to check the credibility of the results. Finally, she drew some of his blood, all the while ignoring the existence of the 4 other men in the room. Her tests took but a few minutes—made quicker by the fact that her patient was unconscious and had already garnered most of the results.

Having done all that she could do for the moment, she packed away her things, intending to return home in order to conduct a few tests on his blood. The small sandy-haired child paused, eyes roving over the still form of the detective she had become rather fond of over the course of the past year. She took in his vulnerable state, dressed in the standard hospital gown (one side left off of his injured shoulder in order to keep it from being constricted) and, oddly, looking better than she had seen him over the past month. Her eyes trailed over the bandages wrapped around his exposed shoulder, a frown twisting at her lips.

"Glad you survived, Kudo," she murmured. Then she picked up her satchel, making her way to the door with Agasa hurrying along behind her. He almost stumbled over the tiny girl when she stopped, turning and aiming a serious gaze at Hattori.

"Call me if something happens, though he's still got time. And… Be sure to check the room." She pointedly swept the entirety of the room with her eyes before allowing her gaze to fall on the two silent young men occupying the chairs on the far wall for the first time since her arrival.

Heiji read the message loud and clear. _Don't worry about him changin' back, but check fer bugs, _he mentally tallied off with a nod. His eyes softened. "I'll take care a him."

Haibara faced forward once more, ignoring the soft smile that Agasa was aiming at her. "You'd better," she said, tone imbued with a soft warning. They mutually trusted one another when it came to Shinichi. _Someone _had to partner up to keep him from getting himself killed.

As the door slid shut behind the pairing, the room grew silent once more. The minutes passed by in a slow trickle, agonizing for the two men hailing from Ekoda. Just as Heiji had begun dozing in his chair, Kudo had started to stir, blankets crumpling haphazardly around his legs. His eyes opened sluggishly, mind muddled and groggy.

"Hey, Kudo. You awake?" Heiji called, leaning forward into his friend's peripheral view. Shinichi angled his head slightly, blinking to rid his eyes of the fog clouding them. He lifted the arm attached to his good side, pawing at his nose before murmuring quietly, "Hospital?"

"Yeah, we made it."

The Eastern detective made a move as if to sit up and Heiji was immediately wrapping his arms around him to help him up. When he was finally situated, Heiji pulled away to hand him a lukewarm glass of water and then resumed his sitting position beside the bed. Shinichi accepted the offer graciously, gulping the water down before setting it down with a clink. His eyes trailed to the opposite side of the bed, where he found Hakuba and KID watching him avidly.

"…Hello," he mumbled, suddenly overcome with a nervous nausea. The two seemed to notice or realize that he felt a bit uncomfortable, both breaking into soft smiles. Hakuba nodded, murmuring a quiet "good morning" in return. KID applied his usual charm. "Welcome to the land of the living, sleeping beauty. Have pleasant dreams?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow in inquiry, not noticing the way Heiji watched the interaction with calculating eyes. Finally, he cracked a smile, slowly shaking his head. Suddenly, he didn't feel so nervous anymore. He glanced down at his wounded shoulder, brushing his fingertips against it ever so slightly.

"It apparently didn't hit anything major and oddly enough, didn't go as deep as we thought it had," Hakuba called aloud, speaking for what seemed the first time in hours. _Must have been an effect of the transition from child to adult, _Shinichi rationalized silently. He nodded in acknowledgement, lips quirking curiously when Heiji asked, "How ya feelin'?"

"Fine, I suppose. Though I would assume that would be the drugs working."

He got a simultaneous nod from all other occupants of the room, confirming his conjecture. He then released a heavy breath of air, bowing his head in a relenting fashion. "Speaking of drugs…" Shinichi chuckled dryly.

Heiji stood, knowing that Shinichi was about to spill the beans. "Gimme a sec, Kudo." He crossed to the far wall, running his hands along the plaster and glaring down at the tiles, checking every little indistinct mark and groove. He combed his way across the room in a hasty but thorough manner. After a couple of minutes, Heiji sighed, having finished but still a little wary.

KID reached into one of his many pockets, producing a tiny, bite-sized device resembling a high-tech rubix-cube. "I have this… Though it's battery life is only a few hours long."

Heiji blinked before smiling. Shinichi gave a wan smile, too, before making a gesture to hand it over. The thief leaned over, dropping it onto his palm. A jamming device. Why was he not surprised that Kaitou KID would happen to have one of these on his person?

Without a further word, Heiji made his way over and resumed his position on Kudo's other side, taking the device from his friend and activating it. After the click of setting it onto the table, the room descended into a heavy silence.

"Where to start…?" Shinichi ventured, voice lilting somewhat nervously at the end. Kaito, ever observant, came to the rescue.

"How about the beginning?" He smiled cheekily, pulling the hat a little lower over his face. The room was still pretty dim, but… That didn't mean he was going to risk it. Shinichi simply blinked and shook his head, restraining the smile that threatened to break over his lips. Hakuba and Heiji watched the exchange in minor curiosity, noting that the thief seemed to have a calming effect on their fellow detective.

…As ironic as that sounded.

Shinichi blew out a sigh, expelling the tension from his body and mind. Finally he began a story of a year past.

"Back in September of last year, I went to Tropical Land with Ran. It was just a normal day, hanging out with a good friend of mine, when, of course, I stumbled across a murder."

Shinichi paused, brow pinching. "Or rather, it stumbled across me." He glanced over to KID and Hakuba, miming a slit across the neck, eyes dulled in detachment. "The man who had been sitting behind me during one of the rides had his head chopped off."

His two avid listeners shuddered minutely, mildly disturbed at the fact that he could say such a thing with such a straight face. Shinichi continued, not noticing the way his audience squirmed in discomfort.

"I quickly realized that it had been a murder and began interrogating the other passengers that had been on the ride along with me. There were a few other people that were suspicious in their own right, but it was generally obvious who had done it. But… there were two men that piqued my interest."

Hesitation enveloped him for a moment, the realization that there was no going back after this pounding through every pore of his being.

"…They were dressed head to toe in black, non-distinct clothing." He saw the way that Kaito tensed from the corner of his eye; saw the way he seemed to be cramming the pieces together in his head.

"After revealing the trick and the evidence, the murderer was apprehended, leaving the other suspects free to leave. But those two men…" He shook his head. "Something really bugged me about them. Something told me that, though the murder had been committed by someone else, they could have easily done it, too."

Shinichi shifted, leaning a little more comfortably against the headboard of the hospital bed. He slipped his eyes shut, a little wary of their reaction to the upcoming part of his story. It was true that they already generally knew the outcome, but… to hear how it had come about…

"I got the feeling that they were hiding something big. So when they slipped away, I kept an eye on them. When I was talking to Ran afterward, I saw one of them out of the corner of my eye, acting suspiciously. So I told her I'd meet her back home and decided to go check it out."

Deciding to just keep going without pause, Shinichi plowed right into it.

"It had been the shorter of the two. I followed him around back behind one of the lesser-visited bathrooms in the park. It turned out that he had been blackmailing a CEO who had been smuggling guns illegally into the country. I pulled out a camera, intending to get hard evidence of the transaction, but I was so focused on what I was watching…"

Pounding adrenaline and an almost twisted sense of excitement. Pain pain pain. Deep breath. Breathe.

"…That I hadn't heard the footsteps approaching from behind." He opened his eyes, belatedly realizing that he had hung his head at some point. Gaze planted blankly on the starch material of the blankets pooled in his lap, Shinichi persisted in his story, oblivious to the reactions of his listeners or of Heiji's second time hearing it.

"I had forgotten about the other man. He approached me from behind… and hit me upside the head with a baseball bat." Shinichi almost laughed at the subtle intake of breath from the two young men listening intently. He snapped from his stupor, glancing up and giving a crooked smile. "It hurt quite a bit. I couldn't move, the pain was so intense. All I could do was lay there on the wet grass…

"I remember them saying something about a new drug that their 'organization' had developed. That it was an untraceable poison that hadn't been tested on humans yet." He shrugged with his good shoulder. "I was force-fed the poison. The next thing I knew was the pain. It was excruciating. The hit to my head had _nothing _on it. There's no way to describe it."

The shudder that tore through his body came unbidden. He shut his eyes to shield himself from the brunt of the vivid memory. "I remember thinking, 'It's hot. My bones are melting. I'm dying.' I think I passed out then." Shinichi glanced up, meeting the gazes of two people who had reached realization. They had connected the dots. But still, he found himself continuing.

"I woke up to a light in my face. I remember my first thought was, 'Ahh, so the poison doesn't work on humans.'" Shinichi's snort was understandably sarcastic. "I was confused when the security officers kept referring to me as a little boy. 'Are you okay, little boy? What happened, kid?'At first I didn't really notice anything until one of them had picked me up. Then I realized that my clothes were a lot less fitting than they had been previously. And then I heard one of them say that they thought I was in grade school—probably six or seven years old."

The Eastern detective relaxed up against the headboard, sapphire eyes concentrated on a time that the three young men beside him couldn't see.

"I think I was in shock. I couldn't comprehend what had happened. Maybe I thought I was in a dream—I honestly don't really remember. Then it was like I never noticed the fact that my clothes were too big or that they thought me to be in grade school. When I was brought back to the medical ward, I tried to tell them what had happened but they wouldn't listen. Then they referred to me as a little boy again. Of course, I snapped back at them: 'I'm a Junior in high-school!'"

A wry, belittling grin twisted at his lips. "They burst out laughing. I was so confused… until I turned and saw myself in the mirror. I almost froze at what I saw." The grin faded away into a mask, the other two detectives and thief watching unblinkingly. "But then I heard them talking about taking me to a crèche. I immediately ran. I didn't really know where I was going, I was just trying to get out of there.

"I ended up in front of my house on the verge of a panic attack. About that time Agasa-hakase botched one of his inventions. Again." He snapped from his unseeing state with a mild chuckle. That old man never failed to amuse with his inventions…

"Somehow I managed to convince him that I was Shinichi—the very same one that had lived next door for almost the entirety of his life. When I told him what had happened, we were discussing it and went to my house to dig up some clothes that would actually fit me. We decided… that it would be best that nobody got involved. That nobody would know what had happened to Kudo Shinichi."

He made a sardonic face. "Of course, that's when Ran showed up, wondering what the hell had happened to me. I realized that she would probably connect two and two together by my appearance—she was my childhood friend, after all—so I put some of dad's glasses on at the last minute. And when she pressured me into introducing myself…"

Shinichi's embarrassed chuckle spoke volumes. "Well… Edogawa Conan was born."

Both Hakuba and KID sat in silence, frozen with information overload. It was impossible for such a thing to happen, and yet… They had seen it first-hand. They had, in a way, witnessed the story in its entirety. There was no questioning the authenticity of his narrative. Though, Kaito admittedly had the advantage over Hakuba in this sort of situation. He had witnessed the weird stuff that happened around a certain witch first-hand, too…

Shinichi sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He moved to shift again, idly cursing the hospital bed for being so needlessly uncomfortable. The young detective halted in the process when a wave of pain tore through him.

"Nnngh!" He grit his teeth against the pain, hand snapping to grip his shoulder. Heiji stood from his chair, reaching forward to keep him from finishing the movement. "That'd be the pain killer wearin' off, then." Shinichi gave a sharp nod of the head, a small part of him finding the way that Hakuba and KID had sprung up to help amusing. The detective and thief duo hovered anxiously beside the bed, fervently ignoring the fact that they were standing right next to one another.

"I'm buzzin' the nurse," Heiji stated, reaching over and pressing the nearby red button mounted on the wall once. It took a few moments for Shinichi to wind down, but when he did, it was like all the tension just melted away in an instant. He suddenly released a breath, limbs falling limp.

Heiji cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to shift the mattress too suddenly. "Mizumi-san should be here soon," the dark skinned young man murmured, eyes riveted upon the bed-confined detective. His nurse, Shinichi assumed. The silence was pensive as they awaited the arrival of Shinichi's nurse. Shinichi's eyes slipped shut as he thought over the fact that he had just revealed his secret again. Oddly enough, he felt a bit relieved. Like the weight on his shoulders had lifted just that much more.

"You know… I decided to live with Ran so that I would get a chance to find information on Them," he suddenly said, smiling when he felt the attention of the room directed his way again. "I decided that my best chance of getting my body back. That's when Haibara found me."

"The quiet, serious girl of the Shounen-tantei-dan," KID supplied. Heiji nodded with Shinichi. "She came in while you were out earlier," Heiji murmured.

"Ahh… So you've probably figured it out by now. That she's like me."

The wounded detective didn't have to open his eyes to know that KID and Hakuba had nodded in response. They had always been good at connecting the dots. "But then, I bet you haven't figured out what _her _story is." He opened his eyes to watch the confusion pass over their faces. By the way he had tensed slightly, he knew Heiji was looking forward to their reaction, too.

"_She _was the one who made the drug. She is the creator of the 'traceless poison' that turned my life upside down." He kept a firm grip on the laughter that threatened to bubble out. If the two sitting to his right hadn't been in shock before, they certainly were now. He held up a hand to keep their imaginations from spiraling too far out of control.

"Long story short, her parents had been in the Organization, and when it was discovered that she was a talented scientist, they forcefully brought her in."

He gave the two a meaningful look. "They threatened her sister's life." Shinichi gave a weak, lopsided shrug. "So she spent a while working in their Research and Development division. Until they broke their promise. I was there when they killed her sister." The Eastern detective frowned, eyes clouded over by memories of the turmoil he had experienced that night. It was always jarring when he could have saved someone but ultimately failed… That night had been one of his biggest regrets.

"She rebelled and was imprisoned. She wanted nothing more to do with them, so she took the poison that she had created…"

He gave a dry chuckle. "…And happened to get that one-in-a-million chance of ending up like me. She had heard about my death being unaccounted for, so she immediately realized what had happened and came looking for me. She's been a great ally ever since."

Hakuba looked visually staggered. "That's…"

Suddenly the door to the room slid open, admitting a small, red-headed nurse with a bob-cut. "You buzzed?" she asked with a smile. Heiji nodded, jabbing a thumb toward Shinichi (and ignoring the way that Hakuba and KID seemed to still be coming to terms with the information they had just heard). "Yeah, he prob'ly needs another dose a pain killers." He motioned to the I.V. that was running suspiciously low on fluids.

The young woman nodded, disappearing from the doorway for a moment before she reappeared with a cart covered in various medical supplies. She wheeled the cart in before pausing to slide the door shut behind her. She took a moment to glance through his charts before she got to work setting up the new I.V. bag. "So how are you doing right now, Shinichi?" She had just finished changing it out as Shinichi raised an eyebrow. The petite nurse didn't seem to notice the action, moving around the bed to access the other tools that she had brought in.

"I'm doing fine… Just the typical pain," he answered evenly, eyes never leaving her face as she carefully wrapped the blood pressure cuff around the bicep of his right arm. She had just started compressing the pump when he asked in return:

"How are _you_ doing, Vermouth?"

The young nurse curved her lips into a devious grin, overlooking the way that her patient's Osakan bodyguard knocked his chair over in his haste to stand. Hakuba and KID stood off to the side, confused at the sudden tension that filled the air.

The redheaded woman took a moment to record the reading before she looked up and answered, "I'm doing great, _Cool Guy_."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**End**

…Did I mention that I'm a cliffhanger whore? No? My bad.

Anyways—some more shameless advertising! If you want more updates on what's going on with the story, follow me (at sign)desperatembrace on twitter. Same Livejournal, same Tumblr!


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Started February 7th

Completed February 17th

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Bewilderment**

* * *

><p><strong>Bewilderment: <strong>(Noun) A confusing maze or tangle, as of objects or conditions.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I came to expect a lot of things during my experience as Conan.

Vermouth volunteering information was not one of them.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"It's okay, Hattori," Shinichi asserted, eyes never leaving his pseudo nurse.

The Osakan detective spluttered, pausing in the midst of his intentions to vault to the other side of the hospital bed. "_Okay? _Kudo, she's—!"

"Hello, Western detective. I believe this is the first time we've met?" The red head turned her head, aiming a seemingly polite smile at Heiji. The dark skinned detective practically growled, only slightly appeased by the fact that Hakuba and KID stood poised in a position ready to attack the newcomer (as they had been alarmed at his reaction). They stood still, however, when they realized that Kudo didn't seem even mildly threatened. Odd.

Vermouth pulled off the pressure cuff and folded it, setting it to the side before she aimed a look at the detective and thief duo standing behind her. "I suppose it would be my first time meeting Kaitou KID and Hakuba Saguru, too…" she mused, grin widening as the two jolted. Perhaps it was from the nature of her job but she had always enjoyed riling people up…

The grin held strong on her face as she stood, moving to the cart to put away the sphygmomanometer (managing to keep from laughing outright as KID and the British detective were careful to maintain a set difference from her as she moved). She then turned, peeling the mask from her face to show one with sharper contours, long blonde locks spilling around her shoulders. "So tell me, Cool Guy. How did you know it was me?" There was no way to describe her smile except for pure deviousness.

Shinichi winced lightly as he moved to position himself a little higher, idly noting that the new I.V. dosage was starting to kick in. At least he wouldn't be able to feel the pain as much… "First of all, '_Miss Mizumi'_," he quoted with his fingers, swishing a hand at her pilfered name badge. "The staff of this hospital requires for their employees to wear their name tag on the left side, not the right." He ignored the way she aimed a curious glance down at her uniform, nodding in understanding as she raised her hands to show her palms placatingly.

"An amateur mistake, unfortunately. But surely that wasn't enough to give me away..." She trailed off, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nurses and doctors usually don't make it a habit to call their patients by their given name unless they know them personally. I certainly don't know a nurse by the name of Mizumi." Heiji moved slightly, injecting himself a bit more into the path between Vermouth and Shinichi.

Kudo let it slide. "Furthermore, the shade of your face was somewhat different from that of your hands—a difference that really couldn't be explained by being out in the sun. So I figured it was a disguise. I could tell it was a good disguise. The kind of disguise that only three people associated with me have the ability to uphold." He pointed to Kaito, "KID is right there," he turned his hand to show a count and held up a second finger, "and my mother would have no reason to create such an elaborate disguise in order to see me. Leaving just you." He left out the fact that his mother, despite having no reason to do so, actually _had _done something of the sort in the past. She certainly didn't need to know that.

The small smile that her lips had faded into suddenly morphed into razor-sharp smirk. "Very good. As expected of the Silver Bullet." He ignored the comment and the various confused expressions that it brought to his companions.

"Only question is: Why are _you _here?"

Vermouth blew out a quiet sigh, aiming a pointed look at her favorite detective. "I heard through the grapevine that you ended up tangling in something dangerous yet again." Her face was unreadable.

Shinichi frowned. "News travels fast. But that still doesn't answer my question."

She leaned up against the wall, eyes sweeping across the tense young men across from her. "Things are getting dangerous," she finally said, locking her eyes onto those ever-merciful cerulean blue ones. Before he could even open his mouth to ask her the questions burning at his very being, she continued. "Everything is going to start moving much faster now. It all snowballs from here." She paused for but a moment before saying, "Now is the time for you to strike back."

Shinichi immediately knew what she was saying. Heiji had a vague clue as to what she was implying. Hakuba and KID, however, were at a loss. What was she talking about?

The Eastern detective leaned forward somewhat, more than a little glad that the pain attacking his shoulder had dulled considerably. "You mean…" he trailed off, leaving the rest of his question unsaid. Vermouth nodded, fingers gripping her upper arms just a tad bit tighter. "Yes. Now is the time for you to start the preparations to take down the Black Organization."

Shinichi's reaction was vastly overshadowed by Hattori's. He practically exploded. "'_Take 'em down'?_" he shrilled, throwing his arms up wildly. "_You _are part of 'em!" He jabbed a finger at the blonde woman, scowl wreaking havoc upon his features. "_You _are an assassin assigned ta take _Kudo _out! Why 'n the seven hells should we believe ya?" With a last wave in the direction of Shinichi, he moved more solidly in between the two, more than a little pleased when KID and Hakuba reacted to the new information by stepping beside him, shielding Shinichi from her view.

"Heiji," Shinichi intoned, immediately gaining his friend's attention. It wasn't often that he called him by his given name. The Osakan looked over his shoulder, never once showing the intention to budge from his spot. Shinichi knew it would take a lot more than just a little encouragement in order to get him to calm down. Heiji had always had an overprotective streak when it came to him. And the recent drop in his health accompanied by the gunshot wound certainly wasn't helping the streak. The fact that he had actively decided to involve himself with the organization only added to matters.

Blowing out a quiet sigh, Shinichi simply said, "Quiet down a bit. We don't need unnecessary visitors." Heiji gave him a sharp nod before turning to face the assassin once more. The three men stared her down, daring her to make a move.

"Yes, it is true that I am under orders to kill Kudo Shinichi should I come across him." Vermouth nodded, turning her head to the side as if she were watching something they couldn't see. She didn't notice the way the detective's three protectors flinched. "But that doesn't mean I'm inclined to obey all orders." Her gaze slowly trailed across the wall before they landed upon the defensive trio standing just a little ways before her.

Shinichi's eyes were shut. He stayed perfectly still for a moment, the odd silence encompassing the room lost on him. Then he slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, not knowing whether to be pleased or annoyed when none of his companions deigned the creaking of the springs worthy of their attention. Their eyes remained steadfast upon the deadly woman across the room. Shinichi slowly forced himself to his feet, releasing a strangled noise when the dull pain suddenly turned sharp, pitch black flashing across his vision. He stumbled, only saved from falling onto his face when KID caught him. Behind him, the I.V. stand teetered dangerously before settling back into place.

The thief seemed to debate over something for a moment before hefting him upright, making sure that the detective was leaning most of his weight onto him, mindful of his wound. He nodded a quick thanks at the magician (both of them ignoring the mixed looks of concern and irritation coming from Heiji and Hakuba), and turned back to Vermouth.

"There's something that I've always wanted to ask."

He cleared his throat, recalling a day from a few months past. "You have had plenty of chances to kill me." KID tensed, hands gripping him just ever so slightly tighter. Shinichi ignored the feelings of confusion pouring from his companions. "But… well, I didn't really realize it until that day you had gone after Haibara. You refused to kill Ran, even though she was in the way. Even though I had figured out something big, and you had gassed me, you left me alive."

Resolute cerulean eyes caught a similar pair of a lighter shade. "You have never once made any sort of move with the intentions of hurting or harming me. Why do you have no intentions of killing me? Why do you choose to ignore the order of my assassination? It's almost like you _want _me alive."

The heavy question didn't seem to surprise Vermouth. She held his gaze for a moment before she turned her attention to the side once more. There was a pregnant silence for a good few minutes before she finally began to speak. "I have… been in the Organization for a long time. I have spent a great deal of my life ending the lives of others. I became probably one of the best assassins this world has ever known." She spoke with a sort of confidence that he had come to expect of her. But there was this feeling… like she was tired. Like she just wanted to let her shoulders drop and sigh.

"I… I want out."

The men in the room were stunned. Shinichi blinked slowly, trying his best to push through the dim fog wrapped around his mind in order to process her words. Eyes back on them, Vermouth gauged their reactions. "I don't want to be a killer anymore. To be honest, I've never truly _wanted _to kill people. It simply became a job. But now…" she hesitated, scrutinizing Shinichi. The males caught the odd look.

"Why now?" Shinichi questioned, eyes narrowing in confusion.

Vermouth tilted her head slightly. "_His _movements have become frantic. They are now moving with a specific goal in mind, intending to stir things up in order to attain their objective. Now would be the best time to catch them in the act."

Shinichi shook his head. "That's not what I meant." Why did she want out? The timing didn't quite make sense. If she had wanted to get away from the possibility of the Organization being caught in order to avoid lawful charges, she wouldn't have come to him. She could have simply disappeared. Of course, Vermouth had already known what he meant. She paused, thoughts at war from within the confines of her head. Then she said, "Because I met you."

KID pulled Shinichi a bit closer as the detective blinked once more. "Me?" he repeated at a loss.

Vermouth smiled then, pushing her hair out of her face. "You reached out a hand to a murderer on the run from the FBI. You have the mercy of an angel." Her smile became infinitely softer, dazing the four men with its purity. She uncrossed her arms, snapping them from their stupor. They simultaneously stepped back as she stepped forward, moving toward the long forgotten cart of medical supplies. KID protectively maneuvered Shinichi to be angled somewhat behind him.

She bypassed the cart and snatched up the jamming device, giving it a quick cursory look before tossing it to KID (who promptly vanished it with a snap). With no further movements wasted, Vermouth moved back to the cart, plucking her mask from the top and went to the window, sliding it open and stepping onto the sill. She tensed, ready to jump from the window—but paused when Shinichi called out.

"Wait—!"

Vermouth angled her head to glance over her shoulder, that condescending look on her face once again.

"That's not—" Shinichi stopped, cutting himself off. _That's not enough of a reason… _He didn't say the thought aloud. "Why me?" He asked once more, confusing his companions. Hadn't she just answered..?

"Because you're special. You always have been, _Silver Bullet._" She turned back to face the outdoors. "Later, Cool Guy!" She jumped from the ledge, landing gracefully onto the grassy ground two floors below. The four men stood silently in the hospital room, eyes staring unseeingly upon the moonlit curtains softly billowing in the nighttime breeze where the enigmatic assassin had stood only moments before.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The sun peeked over the horizon, tinting the skyline a pleasant orange in the east. The bright daylight of dawn began chasing away the dark indigo of the night, evidenced by the retreating darkness in the west.

On the nearly empty street, a single girl walked along, a bounce in her step as she made her way from the commercial district of Beika to one of the more classy residential neighborhoods.

Mouri Ran hummed beneath her breath, taking in the world around her. It wasn't often that she was up this early, but chances were she would start waking up around this time a lot more. The break of dawn was a time of day that was simply too beautiful for words.

As she turned onto the street of her destination, she patted the purse beneath her arm, checking to make sure (for the third time that morning) that she still had it. She was planning on surprising Conan by showing up and taking him to a nearby carnival that was going to be open for the next few days. Perhaps they could go get Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko to join in. She giggled quietly to herself as she trotted along, pushing her long hair behind her ears.

After a few short minutes, Ran had arrived before Professor Agasa's house, her cheeky grin refusing to budge from her face. Quickly making her way down the sidewalk, she pressed the doorbell once, turning on her heel and glancing over at Shinichi's house across the street. Never once did her smile falter.

_I should call him to see how he's doing soon, _she mused. The young woman rocked back and forth on her feet, back to humming random tunes. After a few minutes passed, however, she frowned, glancing back at the door. Hm. Well, it was pretty early, so maybe they just hadn't woken up yet. She pressed the doorbell twice more, eyes now trailing over the professor's front lawn.

A few more minutes passed. Her brow furrowed. "Weird…" She murmured. Ran turned back around and rapped on the door for a few seconds. "Hakase? Ai-chan? Conan-kun!" she called, shifting her weight to look in one of the windows, disheartened when she realized the blinds had been pulled down.

She turned on her heel, pulling out her phone and punching in Conan's number. It immediately went to voicemail. She dialed the Hakase's house number. She heard it going off behind the door, but… No answer. She got the same result from the professor's and Haibara's cell phones. Just as she began to put away her phone with a frown (the light, happy feelings from before having dissolved into thin air), she caught sight of someone on the other side of the gate, heading to the house next door.

Ran jogged down the steps and to the street, pausing at the walkway and calling out. "Excuse me!" When the middle-aged woman stopped just at the edge of her sidewalk, Ran walked over to her. "Hello, I'm looking for the Hakase. Do you happen to know where he is?" She motioned toward the professor's house with a polite smile.

The older lady tapped at her chin. "Oh, they left just about an hour ago, just as the sun came up." Ran tilted her head and smiled. "Thank you." She bowed as the woman turned to retreat into her home. "I guess he just took Ai-chan and Conan-kun to go play or something," she murmured.

The woman caught what she said and paused a few feet away and turned on her heel. "'Conan-kun'? That adorable little detective boy? I haven't seen him around here for quite a while, actually." She paused, a crease working into her forehead as she thought. "You know, I haven't seen that college-boy who's been staying at the Kudo's house for a long time, either. I think he might have left. Or gone on a trip." The older lady grinned. "I guess it's a college thing."

Ran didn't hear the last of what the woman had said, blinking in a stupor. "But I thought Conan was supposed to stay with Agasa-hakase last night…"

The woman's face scrunched in concern. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I haven't seen him for almost a week and a half, now. The only people who I've seen coming and going were the professor and that small sandy-haired girl."

The two of them stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments before Ran heard herself say, "Okay, thank you very much." The lady gave her a half bow and then resumed her trek up the steps and disappeared into her home.

Ran stood on the sidewalk, feeling as if her thoughts were soggy and wilted. If Conan hadn't been here, then… What about Heiji? What about what he had said?

"_We actually met up with tha professor, so we're stayin' at his place."_

That meant that the Osakan had lied. But what reason would he have to lie to her? The only reason why people would lie was because they had something that they didn't want someone to know. What was he hiding?

Realization hit Ran. Maybe it wasn't just Heiji. Maybe it was Conan, too. That niggling feeling that she would always feel around the bespectacled child reared its head with a vengeance. Something was going on. She wasn't sure what, but she knew that it was something pretty big. Something that she needed to know.

Ran let out a breath before she clenched her jaw and began her march home. She wasn't going to be left in the dark again. Not this time.

She was going to find out what they were hiding no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**End**

Ahh, and the whole cause and effect theme really comes in at this point. Isn't that just dandy?

Well, not for Heiji and Shinichi. Ha!


	16. Second Interlude

Started February 17th

Completed February 17th

Guess what? It's an interlude, so you guys get an extra snippet this week!

**Second Interlude**

**Chapter 13.5**

**Reminisce**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminisce: <strong>(Verb) To recall past experiences, events, etc.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

As the tension had finally settled in the room, Shinichi was helped back into the hospital bed and found his eyes slipping shut of their own accord. Dimly, he could hear KID beside him, telling him that he needed to get as much rest as possible. He slipped into the realm of sleep for what felt like a few minutes before he cracked his aching eyes open once more. A quick glance around told him that it had likely been a few hours—the other three had pulled the chairs a bit closer to the bed and collapsed into them, sprawled in awkward angles as they breathed softly.

They had been utterly exhausted, too. It was only to be expected: they had spent the entire night looking after him, caring for him in his feverish, wounded state and stressing about the dangerous possibilities that had been surrounding him. They had been ready to pass out _before _Vermouth ever even showed up.

Vermouth.

Shinichi glanced at the window that had been shut sometime during his nap, wincing slightly as the movement of his neck tugged sharply at his shoulder wound. From the small gap between the curtains, the world outside looked a little darker than it should at night—like it would be only a matter of minutes before the sun was peeking over the horizon.

Vermouth had said something last night that had dimly triggered a memory. He thought hard, pulling at that nimble string before it came to him.

"_You reached out a hand to a murderer on the run from the FBI."_

He had no recollection of—

The memory hit him out of nowhere. The fear that engulfed him when he had lost Ran in a dangerous part of New York City two years ago. When he realized that there had been a murderer…

And they had kept the murderer from plunging to his death.

_That was Vermouth_, he realized, eyes widening in the darkness before he frowned somewhat. _Does she feel like she _owes _me for that? I wouldn't think so… Many other people besides me would have done the same thing…_

He sighed into the gloom, slipping his eyes shut. Nevertheless, he had been so scared that day. There was no telling what had happened to Ran when he had lost sight of her.

Shinichi paused in thought, eyelids flashing open suddenly. Actually, it had been a while since he's really stopped and thought about her… He took a moment to assess his feelings and furrowed his eyebrows.

_At one point… I had wanted to propose to her. But now… _He rubbed absently around his shoulder. _Now, I'm not so sure that's what I want to do._

_Do I want to spend the rest of my life with Mouri Ran?_

Shinichi fell back into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Interlude<strong>

**Chapter 13.5**

**End**

And here's where Shinichi starts to really think about his ties to Ran. Ufufufufufu.


	17. Chapter Fourteen

Started February 17th

Completed February 20th

You know what? I'm posting another chapter. For some reason, I had scheduled for this one to be posted along with the second interlude today… and I'm not sure why. But hey, I've had a few people asking for more updates, so why not? Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Trust**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust:<strong> (Noun) To rely upon or place confidence in someone or something.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I think I was lost in a daze for the next day or so. It wasn't everyday that you learned that your favorite critic was actually a totally different person (ten years older) that had been shrunk by a criminal organization vastly entrenched throughout the entire world.

Understandably, I needed a bit of a breather.

But by standing back and really looking at the situation, I found myself _connecting _to him. I realized that he, of all people, would probably be able to understand me—he had been living through strange circumstances that had put him in a situation that was unnervingly similar to my own.

So I decided. He had enough trust in us to be able to tell us the secret he had guarded with his entire being.

It was only fair to return the favor.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

That morning had been full of disorganized bustle.

Just as dawn had arrived and visiting hours had began for the day, Agasa and Ai had waltzed through the door (more like Ai had with Agasa following, but no matter), startling the two young men into wakefulness. Honestly, they should have been used to it (considering it had become a ritual for the last week of Shinichi's hospitalization), but nonetheless, the pair always managed to startle them.

Heiji stretched in his seat, yawning. Shinichi regarded Ai questionably when she shoved a Styrofoam cup into his hands. "Coffee," she said at his look. His eyes widened and he glanced down, bringing the cup closer to inhale the addictive and oddly comforting scent. Because of his recovery, the doctors had restricted his coffee intake _very _drastically (i.e. none at all)—an order that had left him in a sour mood with each morning that came and went.

Over the week following his admittance into the hospital, Heiji had stayed by his side the entire time. He had only left once (when Haibara was around) to run back to Kudo's place in order to collect some of his belongings. Otherwise, he hadn't budged from that room, despite a few of the nurse's warnings that he would be kicked out of the hospital. They eventually just gave up.

Hakuba had left the first day following the eventful heist, returning home to poke around and gather a bit of information and figure out what he wanted to do. After two days, he came back, never once saying why he was back. Shinichi felt he was planning to take the same stance as Heiji and felt determined to face the Black Organization. Shinichi didn't like it one bit, but as he was constantly in and out of consciousness, he had little energy or time to devote to berating the two of them. Hakuba left for most of the day (likely going to school or working on cases), but began to return each night and take up one of the chairs before returning back to Ekoda for the night.

KID followed much of Hakuba's example. He took to floating in and out of the room. Apart from his initial departure the morning after, he had returned to the hospital each evening, taking to exploring the large building (and performing magic shows for a few of the children's sick wards) and entering Shinichi's hospital room at regular intervals. He was glad that the detectives were clever enough to deduce his quirks, for they never once questioned why a random teenager (be it male or female) would walk into the room and then back out.

The sun had been up for a mere few hours on the eighth day of Shinichi's hospitalization before the nurse (the real one) had checked in for the third time to make sure that he was at a stable, healthy-enough level for the time being. She ignored the five visitors that took up the majority of the room. One of them, the Osakan young man hadn't really ever left. All the others came at their own periods of the day, though they had all showed up that day—probably because there was no school. Miss Mizumi looked over Kudo Shinichi's records diligently, though, at this point, none of the medical staff were too worried about him. He had long since cleared the danger zone and was now on the (likely rigorous and long) path to recovery. Not seconds after she had switched out his I.V. and exited had the door slid open with an audible crack admitting an entirely different woman into the room.

She flew across the distance separating the door from the bed, throwing herself to her knees beside the young detective. "Oh, Shin-chan!" she wailed, moving as if to wrap her arms around the startled detective before Hattori had plucked her wrists in mid-air and held them secure. "Please take care to remember he's _injured_," he reminded, raising an eyebrow with a wry smile, unable to see the long-haired brunette's features. With that advice, he released her, pleased when she stayed frozen for a moment before abruptly standing and giving a hard kiss to her blushing son's head.

Though he direly wished to give the woman some sort of blithe form of reassurance, Shinichi merely stayed quiet, contenting himself to a simple roll of the eyes as his mother hovered over him anxiously. Were he to say what most would at this point of time ("I'm _fine_."), he knew that it would likely border lying and his mother wouldn't appreciate the notion one bit.

"How are you feeling, Shinichi?" Called a tall, bespectacled man from the doorway.

"Better than a week ago," he called back, suddenly feeling a bit more reassured. It had been a rather long while since he'd last seen his parents. No matter how old he was, he couldn't help but feel just that much safer when they were around.

His mother pulled away and turned to Heiji. "You've been taking care of him, haven't you, Hei-chan?" She enveloped the chuckling Osakan in a hug. "O' course, Yukiko-san." He shook his head fondly when she pulled away and trained her eyes on the two young men on the other side of the room who stood frozen in confusion.

"It's our first time meeting you two, too!" Yukiko grinned, rushing around the bed frame in order to wrap the two of them in a single hug. "I see KID-kun and Saguru-kun have been taking care of my boy!" The two men in question tensed in alarm.

His parents were very reliable in a certain sense, after all.

Yukiko pulled away, shooting a sideways glance at Shinichi. "You've made some wonderful allies, Shin-chan!" She returned to his side, pilfering a chair for herself and scooting it impossibly closer to her son. Yusaku shook his head at his wife's antics and then regarded the still-frozen duo darting very worried looks at her.

"You don't have to worry about either of us. We're Shinichi's parents," he called, giving them a wry grin of his own.

Shinichi pitched in his own two cents. "Don't worry, they're always like that. There's very little that escapes their notice." Giving KID and Hakuba a reassuring smile (pleased as they seemed to relax), he turned his attention to his father.

"So speaking of escaping your notice… What took you so long to get here?"

Yusaku sidled up next to Heiji and placed a hand on his shoulder, eyes sweeping the room and pausing to give a nod of acknowledgement to Agasa and Haibara sitting at the far end of the room. Noting that everyone save for himself was seated, he said, "Well, we got the notice of what happened just a few minutes after you were hospitalized thanks to Hattori-kun…" The older man tightened his grip on the dark skinned young man's shoulder in a silent show of gratitude before he continued. "But we were hung up with some of our own things for a few days, and then couldn't even board a plane here for a good 5 days longer because all flights were canceled due to a severe blizzard."

He motioned minutely toward Yukiko and said, "As soon as we got here this morning, Yukiko insisted on driving us here." Yusaku gave a dry smile at the shiver that worked up Agasa's spine as the rest of the occupants stared in confusion. Shinichi simply shook his head.

The professor spoke for the first time since the couple's arrival. "By the way, Yukiko, Yusaku. About what Ai-kun had said..?" He prompted the two, causing his mother to give a minor start and his father to nod in acknowledgement.

"Ai-chan has told us that the cure won't last much longer, Shinichi." He bit back the frown that threatened his features when his son paled. "We need to release you from hospitalization and get you back home as quickly as possible."

Shinichi blew out a quiet sigh before he nodded. "They wanted me to stay for a few days longer, but…" he glanced at his mom. "You should be able to take care of that, right?" Yukiko grinned, leaning forward to place another loving kiss on his cheek before she stood and saluted him with a wink. "But of course!" As his mother pranced from the room, Agasa stood and took his leave. Just moments later, Haibara stood and began to follow him. "I'll need to run a few more tests back at your house before you change back, so I'll have the equipment set up," she murmured. The door slid shut, leaving the four young men and Shinichi's father.

They maintained a contemplative silence before a dramatic screech was heard from down the hall. Yusaku released a tired sigh before he pat his son on the head, reluctantly pulling away to move to the door. "I'd better get out there and make sure your mother isn't terrorizing the hospital staff."

With the original quartet left in the room once more, Heiji finally broke the silence. "So what was that about your mom's driving?" He raised an eyebrow, grinning at his friend.

Shinichi shrugged lopsidedly, as if he didn't quite understand what the fuss was about. "Not many people appreciate mom's ability to speed through traffic with only two wheels of the car on the road at all times."

Heiji and Hakuba shuddered in the same way that Agasa had just minutes before. KID simply grinned.

"Sounds like fun!" he laughed.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

A few hours and surprisingly little paperwork later (a feat that could no doubt be attributed to the interesting character that was Shinichi's mother), found the entire party at the Kudo abode, roaming around throughout different parts of the house. Downstairs, Heiji, Agasa, and Shinichi's parents moved about to try and get a meal started and the dining room tidied up. Hakuba hovered awkwardly nearby before Yusaku directed him to the library where he found himself quite at home.

Upstairs, Haibara was running tests on Shinichi. Nobody knew where KID had disappeared to but there was no doubt that he was somewhere around the Kudo property.

Shinichi shifted slightly in his bed, face contorting into a look of discomfort as he rested his weight against the pillows padding the headboard. Haibara spared him but a brief glance as she looked over her papers, stepping over the various wires and tubes connecting Shinichi to the machines that she had brought over from across the street.

"There's no doubt, Kudo. You changing into "Shinichi" had saved your life. I was able to finalize the results during your hospitalization." She shook her head before pinning him with a look that said he couldn't refute her next words. "Your body was failing you—it was starting to reject the Apotoxin and slowly forcing you into a state of shock. The gunshot only sped things along. You would have been dead had Heiji not acted so fast." She waved a dismissive arm toward the door. "You'd better thank him when you get the chance."

Shinichi nodded. Now that he thought about it, he still hadn't thanked him, had he? He pushed the thought aside and regarded a new question burning at his mind. "Why now, though?"

Haibara gave a dim shrug. "It could be anything. My bet would be on the fact that your body still isn't at the point of being fully mature, though—" she paused, waving a hand at his body, "Kudo Shinichi's body, that is. And where it was expecting to finish going through puberty,"—My god, was she really saying this sort of thing with a straight face?—"It had ended up going through a complete reversal. I seem to have avoided the effects considering women's bodies stop maturing at a younger age."

She tapped idly at her clipboard before heaving a quiet sigh. "Chances are when you return to Conan, you will once again be faced with the symptoms—though they will take some time to show. The remnants from the antidote will probably stave them off for a while... But from what I can tell, there is no way for you to continue as Conan because your body will continue fighting the Apotoxin and you will eventually die." There was no way to explain the expression on her face. It was as if she was trying her damndest to seal all of her emotions away, but… he could tell she felt guilty. He knew she was very upset over this.

Before he could open his mouth to tell her that he didn't blame her, she shook her head. "I've made some progress on the antidote. This particular batch lasted you some time longer than I thought it would. I'm going to finish it before your body deteriorates." Her eyes were filled with a fiery determination and it was all he could do to nod.

"…As for the gunshot wound…" she eyed his injured shoulder with a minor interest. "The bullet didn't have enough time or space to gain acceleration, so it actually wasn't the worst it could possibly be. And it seems that the transition from the body of a child to that of an adult lessened the effect even further. It's as if it never hit the body of a child, but had hit an adult from the very beginning."

Shinichi nodded thoughtfully. "I had considered that." Haibara gave him a small smile before she frowned. "You should be feeling the symptoms of changing back any time now. Do you want anybody here?"

The detective shook his head gently. "I'd rather be alone, thanks." Haibara nodded in understanding as she unhooked the equipment and set it off to the side. She'd be using it a few more times, so there was no point in taking it with her. "Get some rest as soon as you can," she ordered quietly, shutting the door behind her as she disappeared into the hallway. The light from the hallway dissipated as the portal shut firmly into its frame, the room plunged into an inky, gloomy, _almost_-darkness. The only source of light hummed from beneath the tiny slats of the closed window blinds.

Shinichi listened to her quiet footsteps as they moved toward the staircase before he blew out a quiet breath of air, reaching a hand up to rub at his forehead. He was already starting to get the fever…

"You can come out now," he called into the emptiness of the room, arm falling limply to his lap.

The door to his personal bathroom slowly opened as KID stepped into the room. Though he couldn't catch that good of a look at the thief's face because of the gloom, he knew that his eyebrows were knitted and his mouth turned into a light frown.

"You—"

Shinichi held his good hand up, keeping him from continuing. "I don't want to talk about it," he asserted resolutely, shaking his head somewhat before he trailed his eyes down to his lap. The detective rubbed absently at his forehead and hissed quietly, ignoring the way the other young man got closer and sat beside him on the bed. KID tilted his head, a hand stretched out to hover near Shinichi's uninjured shoulder listlessly. Slowly, he pressed his palm against the skin, eyes widening slightly at the clammy feel.

"_Shit_," Shinichi cursed, curling somewhat into himself. Beneath KID's hand, the clammy skin grew warmer and warmer. "Tantei-kun…" KID scooted closer to him, pulling an arm around his back and helping to support him. Shinichi pulled his knees up, pressing his eyes into them as if to distract himself from the sharp, racing pain. His jaw tensed, ready for the new burst of hot pain that would begin the transformation.

KID sucked in a breath, halting midway as he felt the body begin to _change_. Beneath his touch, Shinichi's frame seemed to collapse upon itself, bones growing in reverse and body becoming smaller and smaller.

"Aaugh!" Shinichi tried his best to bite back the scream, unable to withhold the last of the agonized sound. With that final noise, he slumped, limbs becoming slack as he succumbed to the darkness.

KID stayed perfectly still for a moment, violet-indigo eyes trained on the tiny figure halfway on his lap. Slowly, he released a rattling breath, heart palpitating painfully. He was shaking.

"How—" he choked out the word at a loss. "How could—" The magician cut himself off, slamming his eyes shut to attempt to recollect himself. A strangled sound worked itself up from his throat, catching and rebounding through his mind. Carefully, he pulled the tiny figure of Conan—"Shinichi," he whispered almost reverently—closer, stroking a still-shaking hand over abnormally disheveled brown hair. He pried his eyes open, staring down at the critic that had played as his rival for the past year.

Though his changing from Conan to Shinichi had been a real opener, this… This just put it in a whole new perspective. When the detective had described how it had felt when it had happened on that first evening just over a year ago he had thought that it would be hard to imagine. This went _beyond _imagination. To this boy—no, _young man_—in his lap, it was a _reality_. A painful, harsh reality.

One that he had entrusted to KID.

KID tightened his hold on him for a moment when he realized that he was coming around. Then, he deliberately edged him off of his lap, awaiting the moment he would catch that characteristic cerulean-blue gaze. Shinichi, in the body of Conan, released a pained groan, shifting somewhat as he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were hazy for a moment before he blinked it away, catching sight of the figure hovering above him.

"KID?" he called quietly, voice noticeably shallower.

The magician maintained his silence for a moment before blowing out a sigh with a nod. "Yeah. Let me help you up."

It was strange, Shinichi would reflect, how serious KID was being. It wasn't often that he got to see the mischievous conniving thief giving him such an expression. In fact, aside from the night that he had been shot and hospitalized (and consequently told his secret), he was pretty sure that this was the only other time he had seen it.

KID wrapped an arm around his waist carefully, pulling him up and adjusting the blankets just a bit higher. Shinichi then realized that his clothing was hanging haphazardly off Conan's form, just barely covering him. Shinichi flushed lightly, gripping the material of the blankets as he glanced over. KID leaned back, watching him with an intense sort of expression that couldn't truly be analyzed.

Finally, the magician heaved his shoulders, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them with a fiery determination.

"I've decided…" KID began, pushing away the urge to bite at his lower lip and inner cheek worriedly, "…that in return for your secret, I should give you mine."

Shinichi blinked, wondering if the magician meant what he thought he meant. He realized that he had thought correctly as the Moonlight Magician began to pull off his hat. Before he could really comprehend what he was seeing, KID snapped his fingers, the blinds of the window opening more fully to admit light into the room.

Shinichi blinked to adjust his sight to the sudden brightness, his eyes falling on one Kuroba Kaito. The similar young man stood just a few feet from the bed, fidgety hands pushed into his pockets to keep him from making any strange movements.

"I'm… Kuroba Kaito."

For a moment, Shinichi stayed silent, his face almost carefully blank. Then, he nodded. "I know."

Kaito nodded in return, pulling his hands from his pockets to twist them together nervously. "Yeah, since we already met with Aoko and Mouri-san…"

"No." Shinichi shook his head minutely, stopping the motion as it pulled at his healing wound. "I meant I knew that Kaitou KID was Kuroba Kaito."

Kaito's hands stilled before him, his Poker Face long since shattered. "Wh— How—"

The man-turned-child shrugged one-sidedly, waving a hand to subdue him. "Well, an odd young magician with the same build and abilities finds interest in a child who has nothing to say for himself except for the fact that he likes to solve mysteries and has gone toe-to-toe with Kaitou KID a few times." Shinichi held up a finger. "Said magician is friends with Hakuba Saguru, a detective known for his pursuit of KID and acts as if he knows the man behind the mask." A second finger. "He is best friends with the daughter of the leader of KID's task force, giving him a good position to inquire upon information that could help him out." A third finger.

He ignored the way the magician-thief gaped at him, starting somewhat at a thought that had just occurred to him. "…And now that I think about it, KID had posed as Kudo Shinichi _without a mask _during a heist a half-year back…" Shinichi turned to grin at him, eyes glittering in mirth at the way Kaito snapped his mouth shut. "…Even though Kudo Shinichi had been _there _the _whole time_… Meaning that KID would have to have a very similar face to him."

The grin turned cheeky, the pain of the transformation long forgotten and the pain from his wound dulled. "Questions?"

Kaito blinked in rapid succession before a grin split his face and he howled in laughter. "I suppose there's no way of denying that you're a good detective…" He sucked in a breath as best he could before he burst into laughter once more.

"…No… wonder you were… so angry that day…!" He held his stomach as he collapsed to the floor, his pale face long since flushed pink. He could remember how confused he'd been when Conan had started glaring at him from the moment he'd walked into the building… Shinichi rolled his eyes, pulling the covers just a bit more over himself. Damned man.

After a few minutes of fighting the chortles away, Kaito finally quieted, rubbing a hand across his face before he realized something.

"So… you never told?" he aimed a curious glance at the mini-detective, hopeful at what that meant.

"Yeah," Shinichi reaffirmed, offering no further explanation. Kaito knew that he probably had quite a bit on his mind and let it slip for now.

Shinichi, however, felt like he wanted a few more answers. "So your assassins are from the Black Organization," he ventured quietly. Kaito gave him a quiet nod, returning to his seat beside Shinichi on the bed.

"Basically… my dad had been the original Kaitou KID." He gave a small smile when Shinichi nodded as if he had already figured that out. Knowing him, he probably had. He continued, "When he had been going around as a magician, he drew some attention." He gave Shinichi a pointed look.

"These people approached him; said they wanted him to find something for them. A certain jewel." Kaito made a vague gesture. "He refused them. But it seemed like they really wanted it. They started trying to threaten him." He made a face, as if the details were fuzzy from that point on.

"He started doing his research on it, trying to figure out why they wanted it so bad. But when he finally came across the information about the jewel, he realized that he couldn't let them get their hands on the gem. So he became Kaitou KID."

Kaito paused for a moment before giving a huge grin. "That's how he met mom." He committed Shinichi's confused face to memory before he simply asked, "Ever heard of the Phantom Lady?"

Shinichi blinked before shaking his head. "Figures…" he muttered.

The magician laughed and plowed further into his story. "Anyway—through the guise of KID, he started searching for the gem himself, determined to find it before them so that he could destroy it." Kaito sat back beside Shinichi, eyes seeing something faraway. "Their attention was diverted from him for a time. He didn't have to worry about them hounding him to go looking for it, because they were too busy scrambling to find out who KID was—they didn't find out. Until years later… Well, actually, now that I think about it, they _never _found out it was him. Kuroba Kaito would be a pretty big suspect for when KID "returned", don't you think? I think… that they were simply trying to eliminate loose ends. They knew he wasn't going to do anything for them, but he knew about them…"

Kaito wrapped his arms around his knees, strangely comforted as Shinichi scoot a bit closer. "Dad had been in the middle of a magic show. He died under the guise of an honest mistake."

He shook his head. "Dad didn't _make _mistakes. I had always thought it was weird. But life went on. And then Kaitou KID showed up again. I hadn't really thought anything of it…" Kaito turned to regard Shinichi for the first time since he had sat down.

"…At least, until I stumbled into a secret room in my house filled with all of Kaitou KID's gadgets." He shrugged. "Turns out that Jii-chan, our butler and my father's assistant, had been trying to lure out his murderers. So he told me about my Dad's secret. And I decided to finish what Dad had started."

The two sat in silence, Shinichi taking the words in and Kaito stewing over the memories of his father. Then, Shinichi bumped lightly against Kaito to get his attention.

"What jewel?" he asked softly, eyes settled on the area where his feet were hidden by the blanket. Kaito stayed quiet for a second before he murmured, "Pandora."

The detective racked his memory for anything concerning a jewel named Pandora. He vaguely remembered this legend… "…A doublet, right?" Kaito nodded and replied, "Yeah. It supposed to have a second, scarlet red jewel that only shows itself under the light of the full moon. Supposedly cries tears that grant immortality under a certain comet that comes about every thousand or so years."

"…Immortality, huh…" Shinichi mused. The detective took the information in stride, adding it all in to what he already knew.

"That's about it, tantei-kun." Kaito folded his arms behind his head and leaned back again. "Shinichi," the detective corrected, giving him an unreadable look. "Call me Shinichi."

Kaito watched him for a moment before giving him a slow, deliberate nod. "Okay. You have to call me Kaito, then." Shinichi rolled his eyes at the grin, but nodded.

The two basked in the silence, both of them feeling as if they no longer had to hide anything from the world. Shinichi pondered over the information as a thought came to mind. He turned the thought over and over in his mind as a small sprout pushed from the dirt.

"Kaito…" The magician shot him a questioning look before sitting up. That look on the shrunken detective's face… "What is it?" he asked. Shinichi inhaled, gathering his wits about him before he began.

"Would you…"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

After a surprisingly short and subdued discussion, the short detective and once-more-disguised thief exited the room, heading for the stairs. Halfway down the steps, the two were hit with the scent of a hearty lunch to which Shinichi promptly groaned.

"I need to call Ran and let her know that Conan's okay. She hasn't heard from him for a while… She's probably worried sick…"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing him from the corner of his eye with a wry grin. Shinichi rolled his eyes, pulling out the cell phone that Heiji had returned to him during his stay at the hospital.

"..And then I need to give Jodie-san a call."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**End**

Guh. Long chapter is long. (T-T)

So! Some of you totally called it—Kaito deciding to let the cat out of the bag on KID's behalf. I changed up his story _just _a bit, but it shouldn't be enough to really raise any flags.

Does anyone have any theories as to how things are going to progress from here?


	18. Chapter Fifteen

Started February 20th

Completed March 2nd

Yes, folks! That's right! Another chapter! Any guesses why?

It's Kaito's birthday! Yay! I'm gonna say this outright. This chapter… I love it to death. It almost physically pains me that Shinichi isn't in it, but… Well, maybe you'll agree? Read on!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Faith**

* * *

><p><strong>Faith: <strong>(Noun) Strong or unshakeable trust, confidence, and belief in something or someone.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

I went home to take the chance to visit with everyone. Pretty soon, I wouldn't be able to return home at leisure. Hell, there was a chance that I wouldn't be _able _to return home. Things were about to go South pretty fast, so I wanted a chance to see everyone back in Ekoda.

While in Ekoda, I really thought over everything. I started to realize exactly how determined I was to be a part of this; how much I wanted to help him. It was no longer about me and my reasons. It was his, too.

I decided to take faith and commit myself to following Shinichi.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

A small figure hunched over the desk in the basement, running their hands nervously through their hair. Haibara rested her elbows against the stable surface before she pulled away, rubbing at her temples to relieve the tension. She didn't have much time. She had to get this done as soon as possible. Or else…

…Or else…

The sandy-haired woman-turned-girl shook her head to rid herself of the thought. It wasn't going to happen. She was going to have the antidote finished and have it ready _on time_.

This antidote was going to be completed before Shinichi's body deteriorated to the point of no return. There was no time to doubt it or fret over it. It simply had to happen. So she would make it happen.

Haibara turned to grab the cold cup of coffee from the table behind her and took a swig before slamming it down. Moving to the other side of the room, she collected the vial samples of Shinichi's and her own blood and brought it to the main table in the room, setting them to the side and clearing the space to prepare for the testing that would undoubtedly keep her up for the next few weeks.

It was time to get to work.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Kaito stuffed his hands in his pockets, giving a soft smile as he turned the corner onto his street. He jogged up the path leading up to his home, slipping through the door and calling out, "I'm home!"

He heard his mother's voice from the kitchen and moved to the doorway. "What was that, mom?" The magician grinned, leaning up against the door jamb with his arms folded across his chest. Kuroba Chikage paused in breakfast preparations and turned to face him, an almost mocking eyebrow raised at him.

"You'll just be leaving for school in another hour, so what's the point?" The corner of her mouth twitched and then she burst into her typical sweet smile. Kaito strode across the distance separating them and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hard, enveloping hug. "Now, now, mom. No need to get snippety." He grinned and pulled away, snapping his fingers and offering her a pansy.

"No hard feelings?" His grin stretched when she accepted the token with a matching expression, adding it to the almost-full vase sitting atop the counter.

"We'll see. As soon as you get into your uniform and washed up."

Kaito gave his mother a salute and then bowed. "Of course, Madame." With those last words, he darted out the door and up the stairs, disappearing into his room. A few short minutes later, the young man was back downstairs and sitting at the table, talking animatedly with his mother (though he was admittedly doing most of the talking) and leisurely eating his breakfast.

She never once asked where he'd been disappearing to over the past week and a half.

With a quick kiss on his mother's cheek, Kaito was out the door and darting around the front gate, just narrowly avoiding a wayward mop (courtesy of Aoko) and animatedly mocking the loud complaints that she was sending his way ("Jeez! Why do you always take so long?"). Chikage leaned against the front door to her home, watching as her son, her pride and joy, disappeared around the corner.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The day went pretty much as expected for class 3-B—A typical school day in the lives of the students in Kuroba Kaito's class.

Not a single one got away from his pranks.

Kaito grinned from the back of the class, eyes raking over the room in appraisement of his work. If anyone had bothered to ask, he would tell them that he thought he had done a _fantastic _job. Everyone had a varying hair-color different from that of its original state and styled in an absurd fashion. Of course, he had a particular adoration for the one that he had graced upon Hakuba.

A rainbow-striped mullet. Priceless.

Apart from the outrageous hairdos, everyone also had a colored thread strung from the legs of their desks to that of another and to the walls and other objects at ground level. The multitude of strings created a twisted sort of web that made it impossible to walk without tripping and falling flat on one's face. Contrary to the oddities that were littered throughout the room, the classroom continued much like it would in any other. Apart from the first hour or two spent in complete chaos (courtesy of their messy-haired prankster), the class had settled somewhat to take part in learning.

Through the scratching of pencils, various whispers and giggles, and the lecturing of the mousy bespectacled teacher (sporting a lovely pink-pigtailed 'do), Hakuba cleared his throat and raised his hand, garnering a few sideways glances. The teacher halted in her explanation over how to find the numerical value of an integral and glanced toward her most recent transfer student. "Yes, Hakuba-kun?"

The not-currently-blonde young man put his hand down and nodded his head politely. "May I be excused to go to the bathroom?"

The petite (and slightly frazzled) woman pointedly looked over the book she held open at the criss-crossing threads covering the entirety of the floor. "You may…" Though she didn't elaborate any further on what clearly sounded like an unfinished statement, everyone could figure out the rest for themselves.

_Just don't expect to get there in one piece._

Kaito's grin grew in proportion as Hakuba threw a dark look over his shoulder before he carefully maneuvered out of his seat and tip-toed his best around his threads to make his way to the door. He was but a few feet short of freedom before his wabaki caught on a thread and threw him to the floor.

The magician somewhat indirectly (Hakuba inwardly reasoned it was _completely _direct) responsible for the face plant cackled, half wishing that he had a camera to forever engrain this moment upon something tangible. Alas, his only camera had been destroyed by Aoko a few days ago (by way of a viciously swinging broom, of course), and he hadn't had the time to fix it or even _look _at it for that matter. He'd been… _preoccupied_.

At that thought, Kaito's attention was turned inward, missing the way Hakuba had scowled at him before pushing his way through the classroom door.

_Shinichi, _the ever-lingering name whispered through his mind. The past few days that he had spent with the detective, learning about him and sharing snippets of himself with him, had brought forth a very interesting protective sense. Each day, Kaito found it harder and harder to simply leave the bright young man-turned-child in order to go about the mundane day that he had easily breezed through before this entire mess had cropped up. Sometimes he found himself intensely paranoid, hoping to God that when he arrived back at the Kudo household that nothing would have happened in his absence.

It was then that Kaito realized two things. First thing was that he had unintentionally and unknowingly created a bond between himself and Kudo Shinichi that he honestly didn't want to break. Somewhere during the confusion, he and the detective had progressed from rivals on two completely different sides of the law to somewhat tentative friends. Actually, ever since he had witnessed his "transformation" he had come to realize that he had already considered the detective as a friend. Like it or not, he now saw Shinichi as someone that he would forever be loyal to.

The two of them had developed this strange sense of trust between their two similar secrets and the comfort that they felt in confiding in one another _about _those secrets. His trust bridged to a strong sense of faith in the other young man.

Which brought him to his second realization. With such profound faith in Shinichi, he knew that he would do anything he could in order to help him out of his situation, whether that meant marching through the depths of hell or a pond full of _fish. _He knew that he was going to help Shinichi in his quest to take down the Black Organization.

Kaito had mulled these realizations over for a few days before he came to his decision.

He had returned to Ekoda this fine morning with the intentions of it being the last. Kaito was going to stay with Kudo Shinichi until he was safe.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Kaito wasn't too sure if lunch had rolled around too quickly or if it had taken its sweet time. He found himself somewhat lost in an internal war, one side wanting to remain with the normalcy that was his friends and the other side desperate to be in Beika. The young male pushed the inner debate away, settling in for a delicious bento (courtesy of his mother, of course). Aoko settled across from him and Hakuba beside her.

After turning down an offer from a few classmates and friends to go off campus for lunch (he had cheekily grinned and brought their attention to his fancy bento), he immediately dug in. Aoko watched him for a moment with a raised eyebrow before reaching over and swatting at him. "Slow it down, you baka! You're gonna end up choking." Hakuba simply gave a quiet snort as he indulged in his own meal.

Kaito pointed his chopsticks at his childhood friend. "I will _not_ choke, Ahoko." He then made a gesture as if he were tossing a long mane of hair over his shoulder. (Oddly enough, this gesture reminded the two eerily of Akako.) He continued with an expression that reeked of an overgrown ego. "_I'm _too _brilliant _for that!" To punctuate this statement, he snatched up a ridiculously large clump of rice and slipped it in his mouth, his cheeks bulging somewhat comically to one side. He made a show of chewing ("Eww, shut your mouth, BaKaito!") before he downed it with an audible gulp.

As Kaito washed it down with some chocolate milk, Aoko smiled. "I'm glad you're better, Kaito. When you went through that depressed phase, I think _everyone _was terrified. A gloomy Kaito simply doesn't mesh correctly with the universe." She gave him a cheeky grin rivaling that of his alternate persona.

Hakuba ate his lunch in silence, mulling over the magician/thief's recent good mood. He wasn't blind. He had seen the way that KID had been clinging somewhat unnaturally onto his fellow detective ever since the incident about two weeks before. No doubt that their bond had something to do with the brunette's good mood. Though it was hard for most to tell, he hadn't just climbed out of his depression, he had seemed to surpass his previous heights of idiotic jubilance. If anything, Kaito was happier than he had been before the "depression".

Kaito set his chocolate milk upon the desk with a quiet, hollow thunk as he nodded. He licked his lips as he glanced about the various other desk groupings with chattering students.

"Yeah, I'm much better Ahoko. No need to worry 'bout me!" The cheeky grin was back full force to match hers and then he dropped the bomb. "Oh, but just to let you know, you won't be seeing me for a while. Months probably." He popped a bit of hamburger in his mouth as if he didn't see the sharp looks he got from Aoko and Hakuba.

"Months? What's going on?" Aoko dropped her chopsticks and riveted her attention upon him. Kaito shook his head and waved his hands placatingly. "Nothing bad, Ahoko! Mom's just decided to let me study in Europe for a while. I leave today."

"Wha—Just like that? Clear out of the blue?" Aoko stood abruptly from her seat, the screeching of the chair against the floor gathering the attention of a few students. Hakuba had set his chopsticks down, mind already in a whirl to try and figure out what he was plotting. And if the look on his face was anything to go by, his deductions were most certainly going down the correct path. He'd probably already figured it out.

Not that Kaito would confirm it for him just yet.

"Yep. I actually forgot to tell you a couple of days ago," the lie slipped out worryingly easily, "but yeah. I'm gonna be in Europe for a while."

Aoko sat back in her chair looking visibly winded. "Europe… today…" she murmured as if in shock. Suddenly her eyes flashed wider and she leaned forward, gripping the desk to keep herself from face-planting into her lunch. "I'll have to see you off to the airport."

Kaito almost flinched. "No, Aoko. I know you volunteered to help the planning committee reserve a slot for the cultural festival after school, and I'm leaving almost immediately after class." But Aoko was shaking her head, stubborn.

"I can skip it." She folded her arms across her chest, face set into an unwavering frown. Kaito blew out a breath, knowing he would have to talk her out of it. He glanced briefly at Hakuba and withheld the wince that threatened to manifest. The detective was giving him a heated, knowing look. He was using that ability to relay his thoughts to Kaito.

_So _this _is your answer?_

The young magician forced a somewhat exasperated expression onto his face. Thank the Gods above for his nearly unbreakable Poker Face. "No, Ahoko. You have to help them with getting the slot."

"They can do it without—"

"_And,_" Kaito interrupted her with a pointed look, "I don't want to make this some sort of tearful goodbye. I'll be keeping in touch often and I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

Aoko sensed how much he wanted her to back down on this. He didn't want her to come to the airport, and he felt like he had good reason for her not to come. She hesitated for a moment, her line of sight rolling somewhat indecisively before settling on her hands now resting upon her desk. She focused on breathing for a moment and realized that many of the students gathered in the class for lunch were now watching the exchange curiously. Slipping her eyes shut, Aoko blew out a breath to refocus herself.

Kaito watched as she pondered over everything, came to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be seeing him for some time. Finally, she leaned back in her chair. "Okay, Kaito." She pinned him with a level, steady look. "I'll wish you goodbye as soon as school is over, then I'll go to the meeting. But I expect calls."

She raised an eyebrow, daring him to refute her demand. She had no need to worry, for Kaito grinned in return. "Of course, Ahoko! I need _someone _to pick on at some point." He leaned away in his chair, balancing on the two back legs just in time to dodge a particularly furious swipe that would have caught him in the nose.

"BaKaito!" Aoko shrilled, moving to kick him underneath the table. When he dodged that, too, she got particularly dastardly.

She flicked a piece of her fish at him.

"Ack!" Kaito yelped and moved to roll out of the chair, forgetting about the strings that had been criss-crossed all over the floor and landing in a heap. Various students burst out laughing, entertained to find that Kuroba Kaito had, for once, fell into his own trap.

After much cajoling and then apologies on Aoko's part, Kaito was upright in his seat once more, a petulant pout twisting his lips childishly. Aoko rolled her eyes whereas Hakuba simply shook his head and returned to his meal.

"Come on, Kaito. I already said I'm sorry." Kaito stayed resolutely reticent, eyes trained upon the tree just a few feet from the window outside. "Kaito…" Aoko started with a sigh, trying to move into his line of sight. She paused, however, when she noticed that his fingers, resting on the side of his thigh, were wriggling ever so slightly. She almost immediately noticed the flash of light reflecting off of the fishing line tied to his fingertips. The messy-haired girl followed the line and started in fury when she realized what the other end was attached to.

Her skirt.

When she saw the grin quirk at his lips, she knew that he had noticed her realization. Just as he had been about to snap his wrist back to reveal what color underwear she was wearing for the day (and when she had been about to throw herself over the desk to strangle him), the classroom door directly behind them slid open with a loud thud.

All students residing within the classroom glanced over at the noise, a few guys perking up and the rest of young men and women returning to their own business. Koizumi Akako stepped across the threshold and snapped her fingers, a wry, besmirching grin tugging at her lips when a few of the boys darted across the space (tripped over Kaito's string-trap, was more like it) in order to shut the door behind her. She walked with ease across the space between them, as if the strings weren't even there.

As she stood beside the trio she trained her eyes on Kaito. Akako snapped her fingers again, another male student hastily presenting her a chair to sit in. Without a single glance back (or gesture of appreciation) she slid gracefully into the seat, crossing her ankles and placing her hands daintily upon her lap.

"So you're off to Europe for the next few months," she began, her dark eyes never leaving his own.

Kaito quirked an eyebrow, debating for a moment on how to proceed. He decided to play along. "Wow, news sure does travel fast."

Akako shot him a knowing look before tossing a lock of deep violet hair over her shoulder. She leaned back in the chair, her posture exuding superiority. "I shall offer you some… advice, of sorts."

"Advice?" Kaito questioned, his curiosity piqued.

The young woman didn't even bother nodding, instead darting a glance to Aoko and Hakuba before she said, "You would do best to keep your comrades close."

The brunette furrowed his brow, head tilting somewhat. "Why would you say that?"

"From what… an _inside source _of mine has told me." She emphasized part of her words, hinting at her not-quite-hidden 'hobbies'. He still wasn't quite sure how to feel about her being a witch that serves under Satan.

Kaito ignored the questioning, burning gazes that he was getting from Hakuba and Aoko. "And what exactly did this source say?" The magician leaned forward, every ounce of his concentration upon the purple-haired siren.

The witch's eyes slipped shut. She inhaled for a moment, slow and deliberately. Her breath came out in a quick rush and her eyes slid open once more, two shades darker. When she began to speak, her voice came out in a strange, somewhat deeper tone.

"The balance of light and dark has long since been tipped in favor of the shadows. Fragile equilibrium will soon vanish should the imbalance continue further. Though trials of difficulty obstruct the path ahead, a soul enshrouded with light would summon first one, and then two more such souls. These four pillars of light shall gather the stars littered throughout the world to create an unyielding brilliance that shall shatter the excess darkness that has thus far threatened to tip the scales of harmony."

Then Akako's eyes slid shut again. She took a moment to regain herself and she was back to her normal self. Kaito leaned back in his chair, digesting the words as best as he could. To be honest, he didn't understand it. Not one bit.

Finally, Kaito nodded in the witch's direction, a silent token of his appreciation and acknowledgement. As odd and creepy as Akako was, she was rarely wrong. The witch watched him for a moment, her expression indecipherable. After a few long moments, she seemed as if she had come to a conclusion and stood. She tossed her hair haughtily as she looked down at him and then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Don't let him die." With one last razor sharp grin, she turned on her heel and made her way across the room to her own seat, slipping into the chair just as the bell went off.

Kaito darted a look at his two companions, fighting a wince. Aoko didn't even bother hiding her burning curiosity. Hakuba, on the other hand, was watching him with a calculating expression. He gave the both of them a half smile before he waved a hand toward the classroom. "I guess it's back to class, huh?"

The two of them watched him in silence before simultaneously standing, getting the hint. Kaito stared out the window for the rest of class, thoughts riveted upon the words that Akako had left him with.

"_Don't let him die."_

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

When Kaito had returned home that day, he had pushed Akako's reverberating words to the side for the time being. He found his mother at the dining room table, its surface almost completely covered in photos. Kaito leaned over her shoulder after greeting her, a smile twitching at his lips at what he saw. They were all from his childhood—from before his dad's death.

The young man wrapped his arms around the woman from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. They glanced over the pictures in silence, memories sweeping over them in tandem. Finally, Kaito pulled away and regarded his mother with a serious look. Chikage turned her full attention on her son, immediately noticing the change in him.

"I'm going to be leaving for a while, Mom."

Chikage furrowed her brow, a frown pinching at her lips. It hurt, but… she knew she couldn't pry too much.

"Why?" The two of them understood the simple question for what it was. She wanted answers, but she was willing to let him control how much information was given. Kaito paused for a moment, thoughts reflecting upon the spunky, shrunken detective that he had grown so attached to.

"Someone special."

Chikage blinked, her gaze locked on her boy's face. He probably didn't realize it, but that expression…

She nodded, unsurprised when he pulled a bag of essentials from seemingly nowhere. Kaito pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and wrapped her in a hug. "Bye, Mom." His gaze was drawn to the table, where he found his father's face grinning up at him from various pictures. Quieter, he murmured. "Bye, Dad."

At the doorway, he threw her a smile over his shoulder. "I love you!" And with that final parting, the door shut behind him.

She stared at the portal long after he had left, her heart aching. She had known that there was a chance that circumstances would cause Kaito to part ways with her. She knew that his self-imposed situation would eventually lead to this sort of occurrence.

She wasn't entirely happy with it, but she respected Kaito's decisions. He was a smart young man and always had been. He would come back. Her baby would be back safe and sound as soon as everything was over. Then a thought occurred to her.

Chikage softly smiled, reflecting on the similar smile that her son had been wearing.

"I wonder who stole that boy's heart."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**End**

It was surprisingly hard to finish this chapter. Not only was it hard to keep Kaito away from Shinichi (haha), but I also recently went back into a Kingdom Hearts phase… so that is summary of my life for the past 4 days. Gaming. I regret nothing.

Nothing.


	19. Chapter Sixteen

Started March 2nd

Completed March 17th

Hnnngh. I just… don't even know. So tired…

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Insecurity**

* * *

><p><strong>Insecurity: <strong>(Noun) Lack of confidence or assurance, often leaving one anxious

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Everything around that time felt so surreal. Finally. Finally, things were starting to be put in motion. I finally felt like I was getting somewhere. Unfortunately, I began to fall into old habits.

I didn't sleep all too often, and when I did, it was very light and restless. I'm not really sure how often I ate… I honestly can't remember too many instances of food ingestion. It never really occurred that I was back to pushing my body to its limits when it was already at such a fragile, vulnerable point.

…It occurred to Kaito. I think I really worried him at that point…

Either way, I believe I was entitled to my reaction when Kaito suggested we go on a date.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It had been a few days since Kaito had returned from Ekoda with his belongings in hand. It didn't really come as a surprise, to be honest. Shinichi had vaguely suspected that the exuberant magician would end up making the decision to stay at the Kudo residence.

He didn't mind, of course. Kaito was actually quite welcome. Shinichi found him to be great company… and it was nice to have someone to talk to—someone who wasn't too overprotective (Hattori), chiding (Haibara), awkward (Hakuba and Agasa), or his parents. Not to mention, he was technically the only one living at the house with him for the moment. His parents had taken to their mysterious disappearances for days at a time, likely out gathering their own form of intelligence. Hakuba showed up from time to time, but he never really stayed. Agasa and Haibara, of course, lived right across the street, but he hadn't seen Haibara for a while and Agasa seemed to be treading carefully around him. Hattori had returned to Osaka for a good week or so to get more of his belongings and break the news of his extended stay to his parents and Kazuha. He had only left when he realized that Kaito was going to be staying. He apparently wanted someone with him at all times. (Not that he could really be blamed…)

Ran… well, honestly, he felt like he should be avoiding her. Not that he was doing it very actively. When he had called her to let her know where he was and that he was okay (or rather, that _Conan _was okay), she had spoken with… a strange tone of voice. He half expected her to burst through the front doors of the Kudo flat, heatedly spewing whatever was on her mind. After a few days of not hearing from her or seeing her face, he decided it would happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

The matter of his (ironically) secretive friend aside, he found himself on the phone for long periods of time, often poring over the charts and graphs that he had sketched up a while before the recent incident. Granted, he should probably be in bed recuperating, but he couldn't just sit still. Not with everything starting to move now. _Besides, _he reasoned inwardly, _the wound is healing rather nicely. _Shinichi idly glanced down, eyes latching onto the white bandages peeking from beneath his loosened collar.

While it was hell to prod the wound directly or anywhere near it, he was able to move more freely than he had before. The detective was actually quite surprised that he could use his right arm in a few daily activities. That was the power of time, he supposed.

And quite possibly the power of the side-effects of his transformation. But he was never really the medical specialist.

One Tuesday found Shinichi sitting at the desk in the study on the first floor, surrounded once more by charts and graphs and ear glued to the phone. Kaito opened the door quietly, peeking his head through the opening before slipping inside and carefully shutting it behind him. Shinichi never noticed.

"Yes, Jodie-san, one second." The detective paused, rifling through a stack to his left before he found what he was looking for. He scanned the paper for a brief moment and said, "Last August." Shinichi set the paper aside before taking up a pen and stray piece of paper and scribbling something down. "Exactly. Perfect."

After watching a few minutes of his friend's impressive (yet worrying) display of concentration, Kaito had firmly made up his mind. He crossed the short distance to the cluttered desk before snatching the phone from the not-child's grip and pressed it to his own ear. He ignored the squawk from the detective and, equipped with one Kudo Shinichi's voice, said, "Sorry to interrupt, but Conan has some business to attend to. He'll have to talk to you later." Without a single regard for the curious voice of the woman on the other line filtering through, he snapped the phone shut, slipping it into his back pocket.

Shinichi, stuck in the body of Conan once more, gave him a frosted glare. "Why did you do that?" Kaito hummed in response, threading his fingers together behind his head. "_You _need a break. You haven't given yourself a single chance to relax."

Shinichi's jaw tensed as if he were gritting his teeth. "Of course not," he ground out, eyes hard. "I don't have _time _to take it easy and _relax_. Things are starting to move and they aren't going to wait for me to have a chance to take a break. I need to be ready for things go south."

Kaito paused in his once-over of the shelves on the other side of the room. He turned on his heel and pinned Shinichi with an unreadable look. A few brief moments of tense silence passed between them before he murmured, "Well, you overworking yourself isn't going to help matters. You aren't going to help any if you simply break from exhaustion and stress." He took in the beginnings of smudges beneath his eyes and the way he hunched ever-so-slightly over the desk. No, there was no way he was going to let his friend push himself too far. That was why he was here.

Cerulean eyes quickly darted away from the intense, sincere gaze that was pinned upon them. He knew that Kaito had a point. He knew that it was only logical for him to take some time to get this stuff off of his mind in order to keep from breaking under the pressure. Shinichi _knew _that things couldn't continue like this… But sometimes he really couldn't help it. He was a detective. It was in his nature, that was how he did things. There was no time to think about himself. There were bigger, more important things out there that needed to be taken care of.

But he knew Kaito wasn't going to let it go.

Although Kaito wasn't nearly as bad (or annoying) with his over-protectiveness, he had limits—and this sort of thing was pushing it. Shinichi deliberately released the tension in his shoulders, leaning somewhat wearily against the back of the office chair.

"…So you're going to send me to bed."

Kaito gave him a thoughtful look before rolling his eyes to the ceiling in a gesture of contemplation. He rubbed absently at his chin as he thought aloud. "If I send you to bed, you'll probably just go over everything that you remember in your head."

Shinichi winced. It may be one hundred percent true, but it still stung.

Kaito aimed a somewhat apologetic smile in his direction before he resumed his thought process. "You need something that will completely take your mind off of everything that's going on…" Of course, Kaito's definition of a distraction would usually prove to be something a little extreme. Different ideas exploded across the magician's mind, beckoning a mischievous grin to his face for a few seconds until it faded with his next thought. "…But won't aggravate your injuries in any way."

…Why did Shinichi feel like he just dodged a bullet?

Scratch that, it was a little too late for dodging bullets now, wasn't it?

The young detective cleared his throat almost uncomfortably, wincing when he realized how dry it was. When was the last time he'd quenched his thirst? He couldn't remember…

The deliberating young man glanced at him before realizing what was wrong. With a quick snap, he had a cool glass of water grasped in his hand. He passed it over and nodded at Shinichi's quiet "thanks". Just as Shinichi had lifted the glass to his lips, Kaito's eyes lit with an idea.

"I know!" He snapped his fingers with a grin. "Let's go on a date!"

Shinichi's reaction was immediate. The not-child jolted forward, glass slipping from his fingers to fall into his lap, drenching him as he choked, trying desperately to get some air into his lungs. Kaito patted him reassuringly on the back, eyebrow raised when the small body spun around to give him an incredulous look.

"You want to _what_?" Shinichi asked, voice lilting awkwardly at the end.

"Let's go on a date," Kaito repeated, cheeky grin in place. Shinichi took a moment to suck in a particularly large breath of air before expelling it with his fingertips pressed to his temples. "And you want to go on a…" He hesitated briefly before plowing on. "…A _date_, _why?_"

Kaito shrugged, carefully helping him to his feet. When the young detective was on his feet, Kaito said, "We should hang out! It'll keep your mind off of things."

Shinichi couldn't help but feel somewhat irked that Kaito was on his haunches in order to be eye-level with him. He _really _hated being stuck as Conan… He shook the thought aside, thinking back to the matter at hand.

"Okay, then why do you call it a date?" Luckily, that last word didn't come out as awkwardly as he thought it would.

Kaito gave him another grin, standing abruptly and making his way to the door. He glanced over his shoulder with that mysterious smile of his.

"Why not?"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Why they ended up at an amusement park, Shinichi had no clue. It wasn't like Shinichi could ride any of the rides…

He would have questioned why Kaito had brought him to such a place after he had told him the story of how Conan came to be, but then he realized he honestly didn't care. It wasn't like _all _of the bad things that had happened to him had happened in an amusement park. If something bad was going to happen, then it was going to happen regardless of the location. There was no point in avoiding amusement parks for his entire life simply for one bad incident.

That didn't mean he was going to linger around any out-of-the-way bathrooms anytime soon, though.

Kaito prodded him in the side of the head, forcing him back to the here and now. Shinichi snapped out of his daze, turning curious eyes on his companion. He was greeted with a cheeky grin and even cheekier question. "What's got my date's head up in the clouds?"

Shinichi felt himself flush scarlet. He knew that the magician was just joking and trying to mess with him (and get his mind off of other things that he had ashamedly allowed his thoughts to stray to), but _still. _It was _weird._

He honestly didn't really know how to feel about this strange change in teasing. Before it had been subtle prods at his intellect and job as a detective. Things that he was generally comfortable with joking around with. But now? Now it was getting into a sketchy sort of zone. Sexuality. One thing that he hadn't bothered taking a look at ever since he'd been reduced to the existence of Conan. Speaking of…

"You do realize that a comment like that sounds like pedophilia to the ears of an outsider, right?" Shinichi asked dryly whilst trying to calm the heat raging beneath his cheeks and burning the tips of his ears. He clenched the hands belonging to Conan.

_(He was doing it again.)_

"Tch," he clicked his tongue quietly, snapping his vision away from the tiny hands that he shouldn't have any control over.

_I'm _not _Conan. I'm __**not **__Edogawa Conan…_

Kaito, oblivious to the internal war going through Shinichi's head simply shrugged. "What do I care? It's not like anyone here knows me." He sent a mischievous sideways glance to his partner. Shinichi released a sigh, finally pushing the conflict away. That was something for another time. Once more, his attention was back on Kaito.

"You should care. Do you realize how embarrassing it would be to have someone call some sort of child services? How mortifying it would be to have to _explain _that?" Kaito's grin took a turn for the worse and he felt his stomach drop.

"_No," _he hissed, throttling the urge to kick the idiot. "Don't you even _think _about it."

The magician pouted. "It would have been interesting…"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, moving toward one of the parks many cafés. "Anything out of the norm for the normal populace is interesting to you. _You _just like to wreak havoc."

Kaito shrugged and followed along behind him. "Can't really disagree with that…"

A few minutes later, Kaito and Shinichi found themselves sitting in a booth, each with a light lunch before them. There was much idle conversation passed back and forth (in which Kaito fervently steered away from anything involving detective work or the current problems at hand).

Something had been bugging Shinichi. Without really taking thought as to how the magician would react, the detective asked, "What was your father like?" The second the words had left his mouth, Shinichi had clapped a hand over his mouth, already regretting it. Kaito's mouth twitched for a moment before he gave a quiet sigh and sat back in the booth. His expression seemed to freeze at a standstill for a bit before settling on a small, sad smile.

"No, it's okay." He answered Shinichi's mildly horrified expression. "It's okay for you to want to know about him." _Especially if it's you, _he added absentmindedly in his head.

"Hmm… where do I start…?" He rubbed absently at the back of his head, flicking through the details in his head. "He was a great man. A wonderful magician. He was a family man." He smiled then, a wide, warm smile. "He was a perfect father."

He gave Shinichi a look, complete with a raised eyebrow. "He taught me a lot of the tricks of the trade, you know." Shinichi smiled softly in return, leaning comfortably against his side of the booth and gesturing for the young man to continue.

Kaito's look turned somewhat wistful. "I'm not really sure what else to say. There's so much to say about him. I could just keep on talking and talking and it wouldn't be enough. He was going to be the best magician the world had ever seen. And in a way, I think he kind of accomplished that." He used his forefinger and thumb to make a circle and held it above his eye, mimicking KID's monocle. Shinichi nodded in understanding.

It was true. Countries all over the world knew of Kaitou KID's skills and knew that his particular brand of magic wasn't to be underestimated. Kaito laughed. "Though, I'm sure he didn't quite want to be known in _that _way. I'm sure he would have preferred that people know the name 'Kuroba Toichi'…"

The name sparked something in Shinichi. A memory from long, long ago. He furrowed his brow as the sense of nostalgia engulfed him, beckoning him to reach for the distant memory. Kaito caught the look and paused, eyeing him curiously.

"What is it?" he queried, eyebrow raised.

"Kuroba Toichi…" Shinichi muttered, face pinched in concentration before it smoothed out with a blink. Shinichi's face went blank before he abruptly laughed, startling Kaito. Seeing that he was beginning to scare the magician (a feat in and of itself), Shinichi waved a hand and calmed himself.

"My mom… she used to talk about this 'wonderful magician' who taught her everything she knew. How he was 'fantastic and amazing and simply unbelievably talented'… His name was Kuroba Toichi."

Kaito blinked, eyes widening. "…You mean…"

Shinichi laughed again, rubbing his forehead in disbelief. "My mom learned all of her annoying tricks from the original Kaitou KID," he muttered under his breath. Kaito burst out laughing from across from him, drawing a few curious gazes from nearby patrons.

Shinichi ignored the outburst in favor of rolling his eyes and rubbing at his temples. "This explains so much…"

When Kaito's guffaws finally faded away, he sucked in a calming breath and gave a small smile. "But wow… who would have thought? Small world, huh?" Shinichi rubbed idly at his nose, an odd smile on his face. "Yeah," he murmured. "Who'd have thought?"

The two of them lapsed into a comfortable, thoughtful silence, deliberating over the new information that they had gathered. After taking a large swig of his drink (Shinichi wondered how the enigmatic young man could take such a large gulp of hot chocolate without burning his tongue…) Kaito leaned forward with a haughty grin. "By the looks of things, it seems as if our meeting was designed by _fate._" Kaito wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The cerulean eyed man-turned-boy flushed to the roots of his hair. "_Shut up!_" he snapped.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The rest of the day progressed much the same way: Kaito would make some sort of offhanded comment that would inevitably end up with Shinichi blushing scarlet. They had managed to find plenty to do without getting on any of the rides (seeing as Shinichi was still injured… "And currently short," Kaito snickered before yelping when he received a kick to the shin). Taking a leisurely stroll around the park grounds, the two had found that they had a surprising amount to talk about with one another—whether it was some of Shinichi's more low-key investigations or Kaito's more entertaining heists. (Though, let's face it, his heists were always something of an interest.)

Kaito and Shinichi went from booth to booth, the both of them participating in the less active ones (such as catching goldfish) while Kaito made a show of competing in the more physically testing ones. Several of the booth handlers found themselves rather confused when their equipment mysteriously changed colors. Others were distraught to find that many of their prizes were cleared out by a single mysterious young man with his 'younger brother'. Of course, most of the prizes went to kids that had stood by and cheered him on.

…Except for a single small bloodhound plush that he insisted that Shinichi take.

It embarrassed the hell out of the detective, but he knew that if he didn't take it, Kaito was just going to make a scene. Either that, or sneak it into his house and make sure that it ended up staying there. Or both.

…Probably both.

At the end of the day, a good half hour before the closing of the park, Kaito paused on the sidewalk before swinging around and pointing a finger at the ride behind him. "We can't leave before we go on there."

Shinichi glanced over the magician's head and nearly twitched. Surely Kaito was just trying to get a rise out of him. He looked back at the young man and almost groaned at the excited, anxious look that was painted across his features.

No cigar.

There was no helping it, he supposed. At least he probably wasn't looking for a way to tease him. With that thought making him just a little bit lighter, he shook his head almost sarcastically and passed Kaito, making his way to the large Ferris wheel.

To be honest, this park's Ferris wheel was actually a lot bigger than any other he'd ever seen. He stopped at the end of the short line consisting of a few people and glanced about them. The park was almost empty at this time of night—there weren't many people left wandering around and most of the other rides had closed down. The Ferris wheel, however, was still lit up bright, the ride conductor taking a moment to speak to each of the small groups of people before letting them in their cars before moving on and doing the same with the next group.

Kaito was oddly silent as they waited patiently in line, seemingly lost in thought. Though, every few moments he would glance down at Shinichi as if he wanted to say something before looking away once more. After a few short minutes, they were at the front of the line and the ride conductor was pressing a button at his control panel. He paused for a moment before turning to them.

"Since it's so late at night and there aren't many patrons, we usually tend to let the wheel cycle 2 times before letting the passengers off." He glanced between the two of them. "If that's okay…?"

Kaito smiled and nodded. "That's perfectly fine."

The conductor nodded before moving to unlatch the door. "You know the rules, then?"

The two of them nodded in sync before Shinichi called childishly, "We know!" He threw his good arm up before practically skipping into the car. Kaito followed along behind him. As they sat across one another and got situated, the door latched behind them. There was a brief pause before the wheel shifted, bringing them a few yards off the ground and the car behind them down to the ground.

Kaito spared a brief glance out the window before he aimed Shinichi with a worried, analytical look. "Are you alright?"

Shinichi winced. So he'd noticed. He hadn't really thought about how it might pull at him whenever he made the excessive motions that a child would. He gave the thief a sharp nod. "I'll be fine. Just didn't take the time to think." Kaito watched him for a moment before giving a slow, reluctant nod of his own. "Okay."

He seemed to deliberate over something before he finally said, "But let me ask you again… Are you _okay_?" The messy haired brunette gave him a pointed look before Shinichi got the meaning. _Ahhh, so that's what he's been worried about, _he thought to himself.

Shinichi briefly thought over when Kaito had told him about his whole ordeal with KID and the Black Organization. If he were to honestly think about it, Kaito had told him so much more than he could have. He could have left a _lot _out. But he had dug into his long-festering wounds in order to provide him with the answers that he had desired.

He wasn't going to do anything less.

"You know," Shinichi began, turning his eyes out the window. "I used to be terrified that I'd get stuck as Conan and trapped in an endless lie… The idea just… made me go cold…" Just as the words had left his lips, the wheel jolted as it began its first revolution.

Kaito's eyes never left his form, face pinched in worry. "I may not know _exactly _what you mean," he murmured, scooting to the edge of his bench. "But I can relate through KID. It's like there's this wall around you, separating you from everyone else but you're the only one who can see it…" And you're left feeling completely insecure.

It was clear that the both of them knew what it was like to push through a necessary lie. There was no doubt about that.

Necessary… but endlessly painful.

Shinichi gave a slow nod, eyes never leaving the scenery around them as they got further and further from the ground. "Yeah, but now…" He thought back to Haibara's insistent words the last time he'd seen her.

"…_From what I can tell, there is no way for you to continue as Conan because your body will continue fighting the Apotoxin and you will eventually die."_

"Now…" he murmured, turning dull, unseeing eyes on Kaito. "Now there's a chance that I won't even be able to continue life protected by a lie."

Kaito simply couldn't take it anymore. He almost threw himself across the distance separating the two of them, sliding into the seat behind Shinichi and pulling the small body into his arms. He couldn't take it when the detective was acting so vulnerable. He had seen this not-child go through things that would make most adults break down in tears. Kaito wasn't used to seeing him so close to breaking, and he had glimpsed that far too many times in the past few weeks.

The two sat in silence, Kaito's heart racing and thoughts whirling while Shinichi tried his damndest to collect himself once more. Outside, the scenery shifted subtly as the Ferris wheel completed its first revolution. It wasn't until it was nearly at the top the second time that Shinichi gently pried himself away from the magician's comforting hold.

"Thank you." _For not saying sorry. For listening. For understanding. For being there._

Kaito got the hint, giving him a quick, soft smile. "Anytime." And he meant it. He flicked his fingers out, producing a single delicate Peony flower and offering it to him. Shinichi blushed before rolling his eyes, taking the flower and holding it in his clammy hands that rested upon his lap.

"Idiot magician," Shinichi muttered fondly.

Kaito grinned, a single thought reverberating through his mind.

_I could truly fall in love with this person._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**End**

Oh god. I abandoned this for like half a month. I feel so ashamed. DAMN MY ATTENTION SPAN.

On a side note: Who do you think you're fooling, Kaito? Ha.


	20. Chapter Seventeen

Started March 17th

Completed March 20th

Gah. I'm so tired… I've been awake for… almost 38 hours now. I don't know how I managed to make it through work, but I'm alive. Not fully coherent, though. Damned insomnia.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Contemplation**

* * *

><p><strong>Contemplation: <strong>(Noun) Thoughtful or long consideration; Full or deep reflection.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The next few days after our outing had passed with little incident. Of course, Shinichi was back to his plans, but…

I finally got him to let up.

He was going to let us actually _help _him. While it might not sound like much, that detective is _beyond _stubborn. It took quite a bit of whittling down on his nerves before I felt like I could convince him to include us in everything.

Of course, I wasn't going to let him concentrate solely on the problems dealing with the Organization. I tried to pull his attention other ways as periodically as I could… We even got on the topic of Mouri-san at one point.

…And that was when it hit me.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Ran leaned against the door, thumping her head against it with frustration. She had just gotten back home from a quick trip to Agasa's house. She had originally intended to snoop around the Kudo residence but she had sort of chickened out halfway through. She knew that Conan and Heiji were staying there and wasn't quite sure what she would say, or whether she would end up saying something that she would regret.

So she had detoured to the house across the street.

She met up with Agasa, idly wondering where Ai-chan had been.

"_Ai-kun?" Agasa questioned, rubbing at his chin as he glanced over at the door to the basement. "…She's working on a really important project. Probably shouldn't bug her right now." _

_Ran nodded in understanding. She looked around the kitchen, idly wondering to herself when the last time she had been inside the professor's house was. Then she remembered why she was here in the first place. _

_Agasa seemed to sense the change in her, squaring his shoulders and giving her his full attention with a silent expression of query. "So Heiji had said that he and Conan stayed here after that last KID heist…" she said, jumping right into the heart of the matter. _

_The professor tensed his jaw somewhat, the movement not going unnoticed by Ran. Then he was giving her a slightly forced smile. "Oh, yes. The two of them were really tired from the activities of the day and couldn't find you. I figured I would offer them a ride back to my place and let them stay the night."_

_Ran almost gaped as the older man gave a dismissive shrug. She clenched her teeth and stood abruptly from her seat, startling Agasa. "Ah, I see," she said tersely, making her way to the front door. "Sorry for taking your time, hakase." Without another word, she was out the door._

She couldn't believe it. Not only were Heiji and Conan hiding something from her, but Agasa, too. Ran could tell from the way that he had deliberately tried to dismiss the matter that it was making him vastly uncomfortable. He obviously had no intentions on letting her in on the secret. She got the feeling it was something _big _and she had no idea what. What in the world was going on? Why wouldn't anyone say anything to her about it? Why were they so determined to keep her in the dark?

Couldn't they see that she was worried out of her mind?

Ran had almost stormed into Agasa's place a good half-week ago until she had received the call from Conan. She wasn't really sure what to think at the time. She _knew _he was hiding something from her. But at that time, the relief from hearing his voice and knowing that he was okay was warring with the frustration that had been building up, causing her to sound dull and robotic.

"Now what?" she murmured aloud to herself. What was she to do? She was still somewhat terrified of the idea of going to face the mini-detective in person because she got the feeling she would say something that she would forever regret. But with what options did that leave her?

A movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Swiveling her head in that direction, she pulled away and walked with purpose to the desk by the window overlooking the street. Her father.

…Her _father._

Well, he _was _a detective…

She slammed her hands down onto the desk, startling him into wakefulness. "Wh-What happened," Kogoro choked out, sleep-hazed eyes darting around the room in search of the disturbance. When he realized it had come from his daughter, he leaned back into his chair with a groan, throwing his arm pitifully over his eyes. "What is it, Ran..?"

"Something is wrong with Conan," she stated in a no-nonsense sort of tone. Kogoro peeked at her from beneath his sleeve with a furrowed gaze. "The freeloader? What could possibly be wrong with him? He sick?"

Ran stood to her full height, crossing her arms over her chest dangerously. "He's acting strangely. He disappeared after the KID heist and when I called, Heiji answered. Said that they were staying at Agasa-hakase's for the night." Kogoro nodded in agreement. "Yes, you told me… and?"

"_And _he _wasn't there. _Neither he nor Heiji went to Agasa's for that night. Heiji had lied and they went somewhere else."

"Okay…" Kogoro sat up, pinning his daughter with a look. "So he's in a rebellious phase."

"_Heiji _lied! Conan was going along with it!" she raised her voice incredulously. Kogoro simply waved a dismissive hand at her mild outburst. "Boys will be boys," he said with a shrug before wincing and rubbing at his eyes.

"But _Agasa _was covering for them!" she threw her arms out in frustration.

Her father rubbed at his ear disinterestedly, already pulling that day's newspaper from his desk and flipping it open. "So he didn't want them to get in trouble with you, what's the problem?"

"You're _impossible!_"

She made a loud noise of displeasure, pulling out her phone and almost childishly stomping to her room. When she finally got there, she shut the door with a little more force than necessary behind her, sinking onto the bed with the phone pressed to her ear.

After a few rings, she was disappointed to hear it go to voicemail. "Hey, mom," she sighed into the speaker. "I really wanted to speak with you about a couple of things to get your opinion and maybe your expertise. It's about Conan…" she hesitated, knowing that she couldn't say much before her time would run out. "Just call me when you get the chance, okay?" Ran flipped the phone shut and tossed the device onto her bed with a frown.

It looked like she had no choice but to figure it out on her own.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"_Listen! You know how we feel about this! It isn't just your fight." Kaito stood in front of the door staring Shinichi down. He wasn't going to back down on this matter. He was going to get the stubborn detective to agree no matter what._

"_But—" Shinichi tried, brow furrowing in frustration._

"_No. You need to understand this. We all care about you. Every last one of us. Every single one of us want to make sure that you get out of this alive." He had already tried the 'all of us are already involved' stint. No dice. Kaito's eyes softened and he put his hands carefully on Shinichi's shoulders. "We want to help. And things will go a lot smoother with cooperation from everyone. There's less of a chance of someone getting hurt."_

_He knew Kaito had a point. It was the same point that Heiji had tried fruitlessly to convince him to see. He knew they had reason to feel the way they did. But still…_

"…_I just… don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." The shrunken detective took a moment to glance at his too-small hands before he was leaning out of Kaito's hold and wearily against the wall, tilting his head up to pull his gaze away. Kaito hesitated for a moment before leaning against the wall beside Shinichi and sliding down to his haunches, bumping lightly against his good shoulder. "I know. Me too," he admitted quietly._

"_But I've realized that the best option is to trust in our friends," Kaito murmured meaningfully. He gave Shinichi a sideways glance. "Right?"_

Shinichi watched him from the corner of his eye, mulling it over in his mind. Finally, after a long few minutes of watching one another, the detective gave a slow, reluctant nod. "…Yeah. Okay."

"Okay," Shinichi nodded. "So the basic idea of the entire operation is to draw them out."

Heiji nodded from his seat on the opposite couch. "Isn' that all we can do? I mean, they specialize in keepin' in the shadows. We gotta get law enforcement to take notice of 'em. There's simply no other way."

Shinichi leaned into the couch cushions, wincing when he aggravated his wound. He pulled away from the material just slightly, frowning when Kaito noticed the movement. Damned observant thief.

Kaito, dressed as an inconspicuous teenager, snapped his finger and produced a glass of water and pain medication, holding it out in offer. As Shinichi accepted the offer, he then turned his attention to Hakuba as the half-British detective spoke. "So we essentially need bait in order to lure them out." He crossed his legs thoughtfully and glanced about at the other three occupants of the room. Shinichi cleared his throat.

"Yes. But the problem is _what_?" _Or who? _Cerulean eyes darted to Kaito before they looked away uncomfortably. _We might get quite a few to show themselves if we use KID…_ The image of Kaito's gruesomely cold body, mimicking that of cases long past flashed through his mind.

"…But we _can't _do that." Shinichi shook his head resolutely, ignoring the way their expressions leveled out.

Hakuba frowned as he thought about it. He knew exactly what was going through Kudo's head—he didn't like the idea either, but it was probably the best they had. "Then who are we supposed to use? It's obvious these guys won't trip up easily. We need to get someone who really gains their attention—"

"Nobody." Shinichi sat up abruptly, eyes alight with stubborn determination. "We aren't going to put anyone in harm's way. It's too dangerous. Even if they were an agent trained to deal with assassins," Shinichi thought vaguely of Akai Shuichi, "things could go wrong in a single instance. We need to find something else."

_Though, _Shinichi thought absently. _That didn't mean that we can't find someone to act as bait—they simply have to have enough meaning in name—to keep them directly out of harm's way._

A thick silence sat upon the room uncomfortably. After a long few moments, Heiji finally asked, "Then what?"

Shinichi blew out a tired sigh, resting his head in his more adept hand. "I don't know," he murmured, just loud enough for the others to hear. And he really didn't. He had no clue on how to draw the key members of the Black Organization out. There were so many things that would need to be done in order to gain their attention, to get them curious enough to risk exposing themselves. It would have to be on a global scale.

He had no idea how they were supposed to pull something like that off.

_No, _he thought to himself. _It doesn't necessarily have to be real. They could simply be tricked into _thinking _that something big happened. But then we would have to make sure that none of their members are anywhere near the supposed incident. It would only be too easy for them to relay the information to their higher ups and that would immediately tip the Organization off. They would know that someone is on their tail, that someone, somewhere, is beginning to make their move against them._

_We can't afford that. We have to have the element of surprise._

The shrunken detective mulled over various ideas in his mind, changing, morphing, _evolving_ them. He continued through these processes, unaware of three sets of eyes trained on him. He paused, screwing his face up in concentration before taking notice of his surroundings.

He blinked as he met Kaito's gaze. Shinichi turned away, clearing his throat. "No matter what method we use in order to draw them out, we still need a way to make sure that we can weed out the members throughout the world."

Heiji waved a hand haphazardly. "We're pretty limited on that side, too. Tha best we can really do is use some cross-references and check any suspicious activity on anyone in any sort of law-enforcement establishment. Check for correspondin' areas with unusual levels of crime or murder." Hakuba scowled at this.

"That would take much too long." The two glared at one another for a moment before Shinichi spoke up again.

"Not necessarily. Maybe with just us…" Shinichi glanced sideways at Kaito, flushing somewhat at the proud expression that painted the magician's face. "But with some more allies…" He shrugged lopsidedly. "It's possible. And plus, we don't necessarily have to get _every single one of them _right away. The only thing we're really aiming for at first is the big-shots." Hakuba frowned while Heiji looked winded. He apparently hadn't heard of Shinichi's succumbing to the idea of allies. He had been surprised when they had pulled him and Hakuba into the planning. But _more_?

"Then how the hell are we going to know whether or not someone is higher up in the Organization?" Hakuba uncrossed his legs and leaned forward somewhat challengingly.

"Easy," Kaito spoke up in the conversation for the first time that evening. "The higher the crime rate in the area, the more likely that the agents hanging around are higher up in the Organization."

It was simple, but sound logic. Those lower in the ranks were simply there as the eyes and ears of the Organization. The further up you went in the ranks, the bloodier the trail they left behind them. It was a trail that had been well-covered, but they had to take a bet on that. They had to make it work. Shinichi nodded. "Exactly."

The room was filled with a thoughtful silence.

Kaito blew out a small sigh. He turned to Shinichi. "So what do you suggest?" Shinichi blinked, somewhat startled. He licked his lips as he glanced at the other two. All of them were looking to him as to what to do.

"I guess…" he murmured quietly, not loud enough for the others to hear. He spoke up. "Hakuba, you and Hattori should get a hold of at least some of those cross reference sheets so that we can get started on that. In the meantime, try to figure out some ideas for bait."

Heiji glanced irritably over to the dirty-blonde detective before he breathed a sigh in resignation. "An' you?" he called, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm…" Shinichi licked his lips once more, somewhat nervous. "KID and I are going to do some brainstorming of our own on the bait ideas… and put together a list of people who we're going to need to help us." He looked over to Kaito, mildly pleased at the expression of pride that was aimed in his direction.

Heiji looked between the two somewhat awkwardly, a little uncomfortable with the atmosphere that was surrounding them. "Okay…" he said, snapping both of their attention in his direction. "Then… we'll get right on that…" Shinichi gave a sharp nod, getting to his feet to go upstairs.

Kaito stood, following closely along behind him. As the two of them disappeared up the staircase, Hakuba gave him a strange look before jolting his head in the direction of the stairs. "Did I miss something?" Heiji gave a slow shake of the head before shrugging.

"Honestly? I have no clue."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Kaito wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

For the past few days since their outing, Kaito had been somewhat… _attuned _to Shinichi, if you will. Where he had been thinking about the detective on a pretty regular basis, it had practically skyrocketed. Every time he entered a room, his eyes would automatically seek out the shrunken young man.

He was constantly watching him. Watching the way he moved, the way he spoke. It was probably the reason why he tended to catch a lot of his winces. For the first day or two, Shinichi had complained about the way Kaito would constantly pass him some pain reliever and something to drink. He would mutter about how 'annoyingly observant' he was, not realizing that Kaito could hear his words.

But after that, he had stopped complaining. Instead, he would give him this strange look. Like he was wondering why Kaito was watching him so much.

Honestly, being as reckless as he was, it was only natural that Shinichi should need someone to watch over him every minute of the day. But it was like the detective knew there was something more to it than that. Like he was silently questioning Kaito, wondering why he was so attentive.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? Kaito didn't even know himself. Why..?

Small fingers snapped in front of his face, the sharp sound jerking him from his reverie. Shinichi waved a pen at him with his other hand, the motion small and contained to keep from jarring his wound. "Are you alright?" He tilted his head slightly as Kaito, now lacking a disguise, blinked back to attention.

"Yeah…" he murmured, giving the mini-detective a short scrutinizing look before turning his gaze to the clipboard that sat on the comforter. Attached to the clipboard was an almost empty sheet of paper, only containing two names: Agasa and Haibara.

"What about your parents?" Kaito waved a hand carelessly. "They already know about everything and are planning on helping out, right?"

Shinichi bit at his lip, eyes trained on the nearly-blank sheet. "Yeah… they've already been collecting information on their own… the only question is whether they'll agree with acting according to our plans." He jotted down their names below Haibara's. Kaito made a short noise, making a show of crossing his arms and squinting his eyes shut in concentration. "The Mouri's? A detective and a good lawyer."

The not-child looked suddenly uncomfortable. "I… don't know." He hesitated, and then said, "There's a chance…" Shinichi frowned, turning his troubled gaze anywhere but Kaito. "There's a chance I might have to reveal the true identity of Edogawa Conan…" he gestured down at the child's body he was trapped within before pinning him with a searching gaze. "I don't know…"

"You don't know how they'll take it. That you've been deceiving them."

Shinichi nodded, pulling his knees up to himself, careful of his wound. "And there's a chance that Ran would find out…"

Kaito blinked as a strange, heated feeling pulsed through him. Odd. Well, he had always sort of wondered… so what better time to ask?

"Do you… Do you love Mouri-san?"

Shinichi's brow furrowed at the question and he darted a glance at the magician before turning it elsewhere once more. They sat in a tense silence, Kaito watching Shinichi as he earnestly pondered over the answer. Many a minute passed before the small detective released the tension in his body and leaned back tentatively against the headboard, legs stretched out. He stared at the ceiling, embarrassed at the change in topic.

"Honestly? Yes." Kaito sucked in a breath, his stomach dropping unpleasantly. The feeling froze, however, when Shinichi continued, "…But just as a sister." Shinichi glanced over at his companion, not noticing the strange relief that flashed across the violet-eyed gaze.

"I had always thought that I loved her. That… one day, we were going to end up dating and then getting married. Maybe I really did love her then. I don't really know." He looked up once more, brow pinched thoughtfully. "But… now? I can tell you for certain that I don't feel that way for her. I think… when I became Conan, it put things in a completely different perspective. Life in general, the way the world works… my relationship with her.

"It was like everything changed. She no longer saw me for who I was… and I think a small part of me wanted her to see past this fake identity, to see me for me and confirm that she really knew me. That she truly loved me."

Shinichi gave a mirthful laugh, wincing as it pulled on his wound. Kaito almost leaned forward to check on his bandages before the detective shook his head. "Now that I think about it, it was unreasonable. Who in their right mind would even take a second to consider the possibility of someone shrinking? It's simply unthinkable…" The magician bit at his lower lip as he watched the expressions fade in and then out on Shinichi's face.

"But… that's just the tip of it. I don't really know how to explain it. It's like… I came to realize that I had never truly looked at her. And the same for her. She never truly saw me, even before I became Edogawa Conan. As the months started going by, I would notice the way she would lament over the existence known as Kudo Shinichi. She would say things about me that simply didn't match up. It was almost like she misunderstood our times together, saw it with some sort of rosy backdrop.

"As we spent more time together, I realized how little I knew about her. How certain things about her would annoy me and others would make me want to laugh. And from that point… we simply grew apart."

Shinichi laced his tiny fingers together, staring at them for a moment as he flexed his hand.

"Time went by, and we gradually began to forget. She began to forget about Shinichi while I began to forget about the possibilities of our relationship between Mouri Ran and Kudo Shinichi. I was no longer Shinichi to her—I was Conan, the child she had to care for. She had seen Shinichi, known him as a good friend, and, probably without even realizing it, let him go—allowed him to fade from memory."

Shinichi slowly turned his head, giving Kaito this long, searching look. "Isn't the saying supposed to go, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'?"

Kaito swallowed, edging forward on the bed to sit right in front of his feet. The clipboard sat beside him, forgotten. "… But you don't regret that."

The detective gave a slow, deliberate shake of the head. "No. I don't regret it. I feel like it's turned out for the best. I… don't get the feeling like anything could have ever happened between us. It's like it simply… faded away." Kaito's gaze never left his, his sight shifting from eye to eye before he nodded in acceptance.

"Then I won't say anything."

Shinichi nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

Determining the need for a change in conversation, Kaito suddenly grinning, lightly clapping his hands on Shinichi's thighs. "Well!" he called. "You need to get downstairs and get something to eat. I believe the last time you ate was…" he glanced down at his watch. "…Almost twelve hours ago." He gave the detective a look, inwardly pleased at the way Shinichi flushed in embarrassment.

He was even more pleased when the not-child began to pull away from the headboard and get to his feet. Shinichi padded over to the door and paused, turning somewhat. "I'm going to get a few papers for our list from the study while I'm down there, too." Kaito nodded. "Alright. There's a plate of sandwiches for us in the fridge." Shinichi gave him a soft smile and then a nod before disappearing out the door.

Kaito sat on the bed, pressing his flushed face into his cool hands as he vaguely remembered what he had thought on their outing a few days back.

"_I could truly fall in love with this person." _

"Who am I kidding?" he murmured tenderly, pushing his hands up to run them through his hair. "Ahh, damn. Without realizing it, I've already fallen so hard…"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Shinichi pushed his way into the study, carefully balancing the plate with one hand. He wandered over to the desk, setting the plate down for a moment to shuffle through his papers for the one he had been looking for. He came upon the sheet easily enough, snagging it from the untidy stack and made his way around the desk to the plate. Just as he had stopped beside it, he paused, something catching from the corner of his eye.

He glanced over, eyes landing on a simple white card tacked to the wall in an obscure position. That hadn't been there earlier. Had someone been in the study in the past few hours? The detective furrowed his brow before trotting over, snatching it from the tack and glancing over it. The message was short and to the point. The elegant handwriting simply said:

"_Cool guy—Make sure the line is secure. 858-xxx-xxxx"_

Vermouth.

Abruptly, something clicked in Shinichi's mind.

An assassin. Someone who had plenty of firsthand experience of dealing with other dangerous hired guns. Someone who would draw attention with just the mention of their name.

It seems they'd found their bait.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**End**

Ahh, yes. And here is where things truly begin to start happening.

Oh, by the way. Did I forget to mention? Updates are now _twice _a week. That's right, folks. Two times. Every Wednesday and Friday, without fail. Unless I die.

…Fingers crossed that doesn't happen.


	21. Chapter Eighteen

Started March 20th

Completed March 21st

Okay, kiddos. It's Wednesday again. And for those in the U.S.—Independence Day! Enjoy and be safe!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Admission**

* * *

><p><strong>Admission: <strong>(Noun) A confession, as of a crime, error, or mistake; an acknowledgement of the truth or validity of something.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Stress was at an all new high for the four of us. We were pressured by the plans that were being put into place, anxious of the way this entire escapade was going to turn out.

It certainly didn't help matters when Ran stumbled in, face clouded in this strange, horrified confusion. I knew what had to be done.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shinichi sighed for what felt the millionth time that day. Had it only been that morning that he had finally spoken to Hattori and Hakuba about his plans? Had it only been a short 6 hours? It certainly didn't feel like it. It felt as if days upon days upon _weeks _had passed.

Maybe it was just the pressure that was getting to him. He was starting to get the distinct feeling that he was the only one able to maneuver around this situation without feeling as if he were blindly waving his arms through the dark.

He fingered the small, pristine card in his pocket, eyes roving over the three males occupying the living room once more. He had half expected his mother and father to show up once more, but it seemed as if they were planning to spend yet another day doing their version of information collecting. However in the seven hells they did it.

That left just him, Kaito, Hakuba and Hattori. Kaito, of course had already been staying in the manor for the past half week, so his presence came as nothing of a surprise. Heiji had returned just a few short days ago with even more of his luggage in hand, pushing through the front doors to unpack it in one of the many guest rooms within the Kudo residence. Hakuba, however, had been the most surprising. Had he followed his usual pattern from the past few weeks, he would have gone home by now. Though he _had_ returned home to Ekoda a few hours ago, the half-British detective had shown up on the front steps with his own suitcases in hand just a half hour before, face set with an unreadable expression. After Hakuba had dropped his stuff in a guest room (as far away from Heiji's as he could manage), he had found himself here in the living room once more.

So that was where they were now: back on the topic of the plans that they would use in order to bring down the Black Organization.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Shinichi called wearily, pressing idly against his temples. His headaches were beginning to come back—and he wasn't sure if that was credited to this irritating meeting or….

…Or the fact that his body was going to start deteriorating once more.

He'd rather not think about it.

Kaito picked up on the weary tone and leaned over, prodding him in his good shoulder. Shinichi squinted his eyes open just a touch, somewhat blurred and limited gaze landing on the magician's concerned expression. It seemed as if Kaito were thinking the same thing. Shinichi shook his head subtly, silently telling him to let it go. The Midnight Magician watched him for a moment before letting it go. (Though he did scoot just a bit closer.)

Heiji furrowed his brows at Shinichi's last cryptic statement, completely missing the exchange between him and the thief on the couch across the table from him. "What do ya mean, we 'don't have to worry about that, anymore'?" He used his fingers to motion quotation marks before dropping his hands to his lap, expression tight and searching.

Kaito, Hakuba and Heiji all looked to him for answers, wondering what in the world he was hiding from them. He knew that they wanted him to trust them with as much information as he had, but reckless and protective notions aside, it was in their best interest that they not know. It was probably the most favorable (and dare he say it: ideal) piece to the entire puzzle. But if they knew exactly what was going on… well, he knew that their refusal would be the best-case scenario.

"Look, I know you guys feel like I'm going to do something… reckless," he glanced over to Kaito in time to see a pinched expression cross his features. His Poker Face swallowed it in an instant. Shinichi hesitated before saying, "…But you need to trust me. The bait is going to be taken care of, in a way that _nobody _gets hurt. But it's best for everyone that you guys stay in the dark until it comes up, okay?"

He first looked at Kaito to his left, engaging in a staring match with him for a moment before the disguised young man gave in. If there was one person who knew how stubborn and hard headed the shrunken detective could be, it was the Moonlight Magician. He had, after all, been on the other side of the fence for quite some time.

Next he looked in Hattori's direction, pinning him with a determined look. He darted a glance at Hakuba and kept shifting his gaze back and forth, willing them to resign. It was for the best.

If any of them knew that he was going to actually contact Vermouth for help… Well, he really had no idea how they would react. He knew for a fact that all of them had become relatively protective of him, and that they all felt she posed a threat. But they hadn't seen her in the way that Shinichi had. They hadn't seen all of the opportunities that she had to end his life. Hadn't seen her take the chances that she had in order to make sure that he didn't get hurt.

Hadn't felt the sincerity reverberating through her words when she had told them of her desires to change things for the better.

Of course, they had probably felt her sincerity to a certain degree. But their judgment was clouded by their lack of knowledge. They simply didn't know the circumstances surrounding her quite as well as he did. Shinichi could tell them, sure, but he didn't have the _time. _There was no telling when the proverbial shit was going to hit the fan, and he wasn't going to waste the precious minutes counting up to the movie-esque action trying to get them to trust an assassin.

Finally, Hakuba spoke up. "Alright, Kudo. We'll trust you on this one. But I hope there isn't anything that will break that trust." He gave the Eastern detective a pointed, sharp look. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we will do almost anything to keep you out of harm's way."

_Even if that means taking you out of the equation in these plans._

Huh. Kaito had mentioned something about Hakuba's ability to let others know what he was thinking with a single look… But wow. He had never really thought that the dirty-blonde headed detective could be expressive enough to do something like that…

But he read the message loud and clear. Though he wasn't sure if pulling Vermouth into the matter would fall under being capable of breaking their trust, it was simply something that he wouldn't turn back on. He knew from the moment he had seen the card that this was the way that it had to be done.

So Shinichi had called her almost immediately.

But they didn't know that yet. They weren't _going _to know that yet. Not yet. "I know," Shinichi called in Conan's version of a somber voice, clenching his too-small fists. "I understand."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ran was done with searching for answers on her own. It was time to go and get a straight answer from the Conan himself. She wasn't going to battle with her fear over regretting something that hadn't yet happened. She had been left in the dark long enough and it was time to change that.

She slipped through the front door of the Kudo residence easily enough. At first, she had thought that nobody was home. She hadn't seen Yukiko's car out in the driveway, but knowing them, they probably haven't stayed at home for too long at a time. The front entrance was almost completely silent, signs of life completely absent from the large abode. She wasn't going to let this deter her. She was going to get her answers.

Shutting the door behind her with a quiet click, she shut the dimming light of the sunset out, plunging herself into a strange, not-too-dark gloom. Her footsteps were quiet as she pushed through the corridor, idly wondering where Conan would be. Perhaps he would be in the kitchen? She began her trek in that direction, pausing when she heard voices from the door she had just passed.

The living room?

She backtracked a bit, squaring her shoulders and steeling herself for her upcoming interrogation. Her fingers had just brushed the knob when she heard Conan speak.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

She froze, fingertips slowly absorbing the chill from the metal doorknob and staining it with heat. Why did Conan sound so… weary? As if he had lived for so long… She pulled her hand away and instead pressed her body a bit closer, maneuvering her ear into a better position to hear what was going on.

There was the rustling of fabric for a brief pause and then she heard another voice. "What do ya mean, we 'don't have to worry about that, anymore'?" Heiji, she immediately placed it. A frown slipped across her lips as she felt the vague tendrils of anger wrapping around her. He had been the one to initiate the lie…

…_Or at least a piece of it_, her mind whispered.

Inside the room, there was an uncomfortable silence. It almost made _her _want to fidget anxiously. Finally she heard Conan speak again. "Look, I know you guys feel like I'm going to do something… reckless… But you need to trust me. The bait is going to be taken care of, in a way that _nobody _gets hurt. But it's best for everyone that you guys stay in the dark until it comes up, okay?"

_Bait? _Ran furrowed her eyebrows, endless amounts of questions bubbling through her mind. _What bait? What in the world are they talking about?_

A new voice spoke next, one that she couldn't quite place. "Alright, Kudo. We'll trust you on this one. But I hope there isn't anything that will break that trust."

Her mind stuttered to a halt after the first sentence. Kudo. Was Shinichi in there? Was Shinichi a part of this? What in the world was _happening_? Was she really the only one who was being left in the dark? Was she really the only one who didn't know what exactly was going on? Even _Shinichi_, who was never around, never with Conan, _knew what was happening_?

In what felt like the next moment, Ran felt as if her easygoing, ignorant life had shattered. "I know," Conan replied. "I understand."

_Why is Conan replying when he was talking to Shinichi? _Her mind whirled and her stomach flopped. Her hands were shaking at her sides as her eyes stared unseeingly at the door before her. She didn't understand.

_(But she did.)_

She didn't want to believe the signs. Didn't want to believe what everything was pointing to. She hadn't known.

_(Deep down, she had.)_

Ran's breath came out in short, restricted pants. She was lightheaded and swaying somewhat on her feet. This was wrong. This was impossible. This couldn't be happening.

_(But it was.)_

Now acting on pure instinct and sheer force of will, she grasped the knob and turned, pushing the door open with a shallow creak. She stumbled through the doorway, eyes immediately falling on the figures seated upon the couches facing one another. The three—no, her mind traitorously reminded her, _four—_young men snapped their heads in her direction, three out of the four rapidly paling. She stared at them for a moment, vaguely wondering what kind of expression was painted across her face. Then she found her voice, hoarse and confused. "What… is going on…?" Her eyes stayed trained on Conan the entire time.

No.

_No._

Shinichi.

_Kudo Shinichi._

She licked her lips, eyes never leaving his brilliant cerulean orbs. She saw the way his expression seemed to collapse, leaving him in a mess of guilt, frustration, _fear_… He knew that she had heard. He knew that she had figured it out. Slowly, the bespectacled not-boy got to his feet, eyes never leaving hers. Shinichi only paused to cast his gaze elsewhere when the boy beside him caught him by the elbow. Something seemed to pass between the small detective and the concerned young man for he nodded and released him.

Conan—Shinichi—whoever this person was, made his way across the room and paused a few short feet in front of her. "Follow me," he muttered, head ducked. He made his way around her, careful not to touch her.

He led her outside, to the back of the house, just as the sun had disappeared from the horizon. The sky was tinged a dark indigo except in the west, where it still held a small splash of an orangey purple. He stood in front of a small bench, back turned to her. She took the hint and took a seat, waiting for him to begin his explanation. The both of them knew that there was no way around it—there was no way of going back.

Finally, he turned around, chewing nervously on his lower lip. Around the burning fury and confusion and hurt, part of her felt guilty that he would have to tell her his secret in this way. That everything would have to come out like this. Ran shoved the feeling aside. But, she supposed she could give him a small mercy.

"Who are you?" Both of them knew the answer to that question—the true answer—but it was her way of getting him to start. It worked.

His breath came out as a visible cloud of vapor in the winter air as he pressed his lips into a thin line. "… I am Kudo Shinichi."

Though she had already figured it out, she still couldn't hold back the wince. To hear him say it aloud…

He ignored the sharp movement, instead turning on his heel once more. With his back to her, he felt as if he could say the entire truth without having to face her, without having to face the pain, disappointment and anger that was simmering behind her blank façade.

"It… started at Tropical Land that day." He couldn't glance at her over his shoulder, no matter how much he wanted to. His habits as a detective dictated that he carefully watch the way people reacted to words… but he couldn't. Shinichi knew that she would understand what time he was talking about anyway. He continued.

"That murder… well, you can probably remember it. There was a small handful of suspects… some of which were a little suspicious in their own right." He shook his head, wincing somewhat. "I don't know if you remember, but there were two men. One was tall, with long blond hair and the other short and heavy-set. They were both wearing black coats and hats.

"Something about them rubbed me the wrong way. I knew that they hadn't committed the murder, but something about them still bugged me. So as we were leaving that night… I saw one of them acting suspiciously. I went to go investigate… That was the last time you saw me before this entire mess happened."

He didn't have to look back to know that she had tensed. There was no doubt in his mind that she remembered those final moments before they had parted. It had been the moment to change everything between them and she knew that clearly.

"The man had been in the midst of a shady dealing. He was meeting up with another man, a CEO, to make a trade—the blackmail that they had on him for smuggling illegal weapons in return for money. I was so focused on the trade…" He rubbed at his arm, flinching at the sharp pain that flared from his shoulder. Ahh, Kaito hadn't forced him to take his pain medication yet, had he?

"…That I had forgotten about the other man dressed in black." This time he turned, gaze searching for Ran's ocean-blue. He watched her for a moment before he slipped his eyes shut. "His partner came up behind me and knocked me out."

_Here goes nothing, _he thought.

"The two of them force-fed me an untraceable poison." His face contorted somewhat at the sharp intake of breath he heard from her direction. _Just plunge through it_, he reminded himself. _No details necessary. She'll have to make do with the general idea._

He completely left out the pain portion of the drug. "I woke up later by a few security officers. They took me back to the clinic and started asking me questions… And that's when I noticed my appearance." Shinichi pried his eyes open and glanced down with a gesture to his figure. The body of a child. "So I got out of there as fast as I could and found Agasa. I told him what had happened, and both of us decided that it was best not to tell anyone else—those men were really dangerous, and if it were somehow found out that Kudo Shinichi was still alive…"

Ran could piece it together easily enough.

Shinichi continued, "I knew that I would have to create an alternate identity in order to keep them off of my tracks, so I became Edogawa Conan—Shinichi's long lost cousin from America." There was no point in telling her how the name came to be. "Agasa figured that the best way for me to find information on the men in black… a way to change back, was to go to your place—a detective agency that had information filtering through on a regular basis."

He tried in vain to control his breathing, eyes darting off to the side. "I can't give you many details. But… that's… what happened. That's the big secret. The 'big case' that I've been working on all along."

Moments passed. The silence was tense and uncomfortable as Ran tried her best to push past the numb state she had fallen into in order to think over his words. The moment she had pushed past it, the dam opened like a riptide.

Hysteria began to build up from her core, clawing at her limbs and causing them to shake. She forced it back, pushing back the nonsensical question that threatened to fall from her tongue. She ended up saying it anyhow. "How could you do this to us?" She whispered, cheeks rosy from the freezing temperatures and expression torn in pain.

He shook his head, his expression almost mirroring hers. "There isn't an 'us', Ran. I don't love you like that… I'm not sure I ever have," he whispered, screwing his eyes shut.

It couldn't be true.

_(But it was the cold, hard truth that he had always so favored.)_

Ran's jaw snapped shut with an audible click. She sat there for a moment, fighting back tears. Abruptly, she nodded and stood, turning on her heel and disappearing around the corner. Shinichi, stuck in the body of a child and trapped in the identity of Conan, could do nothing but watch her go.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It wasn't until an hour after Ran's frenzied departure that Shinichi stumbled back into the house, glassy-eyed and shaking. He hadn't realized that anyone had been in the hallway until two strong arms wrapped around him, supporting him from the tumble he nearly took to the floor. The person pulled away, rubbing at his arms and almost forgetting about his injury. He couldn't hide the wince that jolted across his body and the sharp sound of discomfort.

"Are you crazy?" Kaito asked in a concerned hiss. "It's the dead of winter out there! Why couldn't you have spoken inside?" The magician pulled him into his arms once more, this time a little more careful with his hurt shoulder. Slowly, warmth began to filter through his clothes to him, the change in temperature causing him to shake almost violently. Kaito kept his arms around him, waiting for the jerky movements to subside mostly before he pulled away and looked over his shoulder.

Without a word, Heiji stepped forward and offered a blanket to the disguised young man, concerned but calculating eyes never leaving Shinichi. "You okay, Kudo?" He asked quietly. The Eastern detective's skin was pale other than the sharp rosy hue at his cheeks and nose. Shinichi gave a sharp nod in response, clenching his hands in Kaito's clothes in an effort to keep himself from shaking too badly.

"How did it go?" Kaito ventured, eyes searching his features. Shinichi frowned, licking his chapped lips idly as he shook his head. "About like ex-pected," he stumbled over the last word slightly, snapping his mouth shut before he blinked sluggishly. "I'm surprised you d-didn't eavesdrop," he stuttered. Kaito pulled away from him a bit more and wrapped him in the blanket that Heiji had handed over.

"We knew it was something you had to handle."

Moreover, they knew that Shinichi might hold it against them forever that they didn't let him deal with something like that in private. That was _his _business and _his _alone. They weren't going to prod at his boundaries.

Though, they were only going to wait a few more minutes before rushing outside and hauling the stubborn mule's ass inside. They had no clue whether he was finished speaking with the Mouri girl or not, but it was _freezing _outside and they knew it couldn't be good for his current weak constitution.

The shrunken detective gave another jerky nod in acknowledgement and Kaito frowned. "You need to get some rest now." The cerulean eyed detective said nothing, only began to stumble his way around the magician-turned-thief and began to make his slow ascent up the stairs. Hakuba, who had stayed silent during the entire exchange, pulled away from the wall and gave the other two a pointed look. "It seems like it didn't go very well."

"That's an understatement," Kaito muttered under his breath, fists clenching.

Heiji gave the both of them a quick glance before making his way to the foot of the stairs. "I'm gonna go—" The Osakan didn't have a chance to say anything further before Kaito was brushing past him and taking the stairs two at a time, disappearing around the bend that Shinichi had just recently turned.

"What the—"

Hakuba smacked his hand lightly on Hattori's shoulder, shaking his head before jolting his head toward the direction of the second story's landing. "Just leave it. Let him take care of it." The two detectives exchanged a quick look before they made a mutual, silent agreement and started for the kitchen to prepare themselves something to eat.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It had only been moments after Shinichi had fallen into bed, shoes, blanket-wrap and all that Kaito had slipped into the room, immediately crossing the threshold to sit upon the coverlet beside him. They stayed that way for a bit until Kaito reached forward, brushing his hand against Shinichi's forehead to push aside a lock of hair.

"Will you be okay?"

That seemed to be the right question. He knew that there was no point in asking if he _was _okay. It was only obvious that he wasn't at the moment. So he needed to know if the detective thought that he would be able to make it out of this with a smile in the end.

"…I think so," Shinichi croaked, rolling onto his good shoulder to stare at the wall in the gloom. Kaito leaned back onto his hands, staring up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. Then he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Shinichi just barely bit back the resounding 'no' that had instinctively risen to the surface of his mind. Being in the situation that he was, he was completely used to the fact that he would have to take care of things by himself. That he would have to put up with the stress and pressure and _pain _that all of these secrets entailed. But Kaito was like him. Kaito understood his fears and stood beside him in order to help him through it. At the back of his mind, he idly realized that, when they got out of this ordeal, he would owe Kaito more than just his life.

"She has always been my best friend," he started, a shiver ripping through his body. Kaito scooted closer. "She was always there. Always. We were always picking on each other, having fun with each other, helping each other out. Just _there_."

Shinichi shook his head awkwardly from his position. "And she may not have realized it, but that hadn't changed even when Conan came into the picture. We were always there for each other—just under a different name. I never really noticed a difference… it happened over time for me. But for her—it just came out of the blue." He choked over some of the words, pressing his eyes shut.

"I was no longer there for her. Shinichi brushed her off time and again. I know she probably felt abandoned…"

Hesitation caused him to pause and turn over, sitting up to stare straight at Kaito. Then the words were falling from his mouth in a torrent of mild hysteria. "And then I spring this on her. And she realizes that I've been here all along under a false identity. Feeding her lie after lie, and creating secret after secret. Abandonment wouldn't even begin to describe it. Betrayal…"

The magician scooted even closer, until their knees bumped against one another. "Hey. Stop for a second."

Cerulean eyes blinked in the gloom, trying to adjust to the dark to read the expression of the young man. Kaito's hands sought his own in the dark, pulling them between them to rub warmth into. "I'm not going to lie… you're smart enough to see through it. She's probably really hurt right now. But you need to remember that you couldn't _help _that circumstances deemed for things to happen this way." Shinichi opened his mouth to argue but snapped his mouth shut when Kaito squeezed his hands.

"You also need to remember that she's your best friend," Kaito continued, halting the rubbing motions and simply wrapping his fingers around the detective's cool hands. "She is hurt right now," he repeated, "…But that's only normal. It might take time, but she will start to see things from your point of view. She's been around you a long time, so she knows you, knows the way you think. She may not know the way you feel too clearly, because no matter the person, that sort of thing is always a mystery…

"But she will come to terms with this. She will still be your friend in the end." Kaito rose from the bed and gently pressed Shinichi's tiny body into the comforting warmth of the mattress. He pulled a blanket over him and brushed a hand across his forehead once again. Shinichi, suddenly being dragged into an almost paralyzed, comatose state by his weariness, allowed his eyes to slip shut.

"Give it some time and everything will be okay."

And since Kaito said it, Shinichi felt as if everything truly would be okay. He fell into a relaxed slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**End**

Huh. That… came together a lot better than expected. Hahahaha. Thoughts?


	22. Chapter Nineteen

Started March 21st

Completed March 24th

Ugh. I hate chronic migraines. Bleghhh.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Explanation**

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation: <strong>(Noun) A statement made to clarify something and make it understandable; an exposition of sorts.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

We had yet to put the plans into motion. There was still one last thing that needed to be done. We needed to gather our allies.

But in order to get them to cooperate, we had to tell them the truth.

Or rather, _I _had to tell the truth.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

A few days passed.

It had been a little over 36 hours since she had locked herself in her room, stewing over Shinichi's words from before.

"…_I don't love you like that. I'm not sure I ever have." _

Ran lay upon her bed, ocean blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. It had taken her endless hours and two sleepless nights, but she had finally come to terms with it. She slowly slipped her eyes shut, face crumpling mildly at the burning sensation searing into her retinas. She probably looked pretty bad.

Wearily, she peeled herself from the bed and stumbled to the door, suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that she hadn't bathed in quite some time. Luckily, she'd had the presence of mind to snag a few bottles of water in order to keep herself from dehydrating. Slowly, she edged the door opening, pausing just outside of her room when a lump at the dining table stirred.

Slowly, Mouri rose from his position at the table, groggily rubbing at his face before he realized that his daughter had finally left her room. "Ran!" he yelped, jumping to his feet and sending the chair crashing to the floor. Another figure on the couch a few feet away sat up. Eri slowly blinked to attention before she came to the same realization and hurried over. The two of them wrapped her in a hug, ignoring their previous animosity for one another.

_Ahh, yes, _she realized. Her father had been trying to get her to leave her room the entire day yesterday, wondering what was wrong with her. He had frantically contacted his wife, desperate to figure out what was distressing their daughter. They had spent most of the night trying to get her to talk through the door.

Her mother was the one who pulled away first. She paused a moment to plant a firm kiss at her temple, stepping away as she observed her husband clinging to Ran. Kogoro stayed a moment longer.

When he pulled away from her, he held her by the shoulders at arm-length. True to his job title, Mouri had little trouble in connecting the dots. "What did that brat do?" he hissed, eyes darting back and forth across her face to catch any little change. Whether he was referring to Shinichi or Conan, she wasn't sure. Either way, though, he was still spot on.

Ran blinked before shaking her head. "It's not…" She paused halfway through the sentence, realizing that Mouri wasn't going to take a subtle brush off for an answer. Darting a glance in her mother's direction, she bit lightly at her lip. "Look, I'll tell you in a bit, but can I… get cleaned up first?" Just as her words had died off, her stomach let off a low grumble, pulling painfully at her gut.

"..And food," her mother called, giving her a concerned, but somewhat relieved smile. Ran gave her a quick nod, heading back to her room to collect some of her stuff (along with her cell-phone) before she dismissed herself to the bathroom. She had just stepped out of the tub when her phone beeped, signaling she had received a message.

Ran quickly scanned the message, face crumpling in renewed pain. She had expected this. It was kind of a given. Shinichi wasn't one to let the bad guys go and he had said something about "bait" that night. He was planning. Planning on the final stand-off against those guys—those… black-clothed men. If he hadn't taken them down by now, then chances were this entire case was a lot bigger than she could even _begin _to imagine. Which meant he would need help. Help from people he could trust.

She quickly dressed and returned to the living room, accepting the quickly-prepared meal from her mother and sinking into the couch cushions with a sigh. Ran almost inhaled the meal, grateful that she had such caring parents and guilty that she had made them worry. As she set the crockery to the side, she darted her gaze between them, just realizing that they had probably been sitting across from her the entire time, watching her eat worriedly.

A frown tugged at her lips and her gaze sank to the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Eri leaned forward, reaching across the table to lovingly caress her hand. "Don't be," her mom whispered back, a sad smile overturning her lips.

Kogoro frowned, his hands tightening into fists on his knees. "You need to tell us, Ran. What happened?"

Ran slowly pulled her eyes from the floor, resting them on the man she had struggled to take care of for the past few years. "No," she murmured, an odd expression crossing her face.

"What do you mean—" Her father almost slammed his hands upon the table sitting between them, freezing in mid motion when Ran snapped a hand up in order to halt him. "I won't tell you… Mom," she glanced at her mother and then back at her father. "Dad." She shook her head and finally said, "But he will."

The chocolate haired girl glanced down at her phone, tightly gripped between her fingers. The screen lit up, bringing a message into focus.

"_Ran. I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now. But I need help. And I would like to be the one to tell Kisaki-san and Ojisan the truth. Please."_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Mouri pounded his fist on the door, face set into a rather unpleasant scowl. Eri stood just a short distance behind him, eyes riveted on the street just outside of the residence gates, bemused at the single car sitting outside. Perhaps they were entertaining a guest?

_And, _the lawyer thought, _Why is it that Conan is staying here all of a sudden? _ She frowned in contemplation, arms crossed over her chest. She turned back around when she heard the front door open, eyebrows furrowing when she caught sight of who answered the door.

"…Hattori Heiji?" she called cautiously, snatching the name from a vague memory. The dark-skinned Osakan nodded, opening the door wider and stepping to the side. "Thanks fer comin'." He motioned them inside, ignoring the confused looks that they sent his way. Had he been expecting them? And why was Heiji there?

Hattori led them down the hallway, padding silently along the carpet. He directed them into the living room, raising a questioning eyebrow when the couple paused in the doorway. Kogoro and Eri glanced around at the people filling the room, some taking residence on couches and others on chairs pilfered from the dining room.

_More like entertaining 'guests'. _Eri glanced amongst the crowd, recognizing a couple of faces here and there. Her husband recognized a few more. "Megure-keibu!" he crossed the threshold, Eri following along behind. The heavy-set detective turned large blinking eyes on him before shooting him a bemused look when he stopped beside him. "Ah, Mouri-kun. I see you've been invited, too. Any idea what this is about?" Kogoro shook his head, brows knitting in confusion.

What in the world was going on?

Takagi left for a moment to retrieve two more chairs from the dining room, offering them to the new arrivals before returning to his own seat. The room was filled with a constant low murmur, each of the occupants perplexed at the reason they were there.

Kogoro turned to Megure in question. "So everyone was invited here?" Megure nodded in response. "Yes, it seems everyone here got a text asking them to come to the Kudo residence this morning… and it said something about not bringing any cars and to remain as inconspicuous as possible." Mouri blinked, pulling out his cell phone and scrolling through his messages. It seemed he had received such a message from a private number, too. Although his was sent in the past 10 minutes rather than a few hours ago like everyone else.

"So what do you make of this, Mouri-san?" Sato-keiji leaned forward in her seat, curious of his thoughts.

"Okay," Heiji called with a wave of his hands, gathering everyone's attention. The entire room fell silent. "Now, I know a lot of ya'll are confused…"

"Are you the one that gathered us here?" Shiratori asked, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. Heiji shook his head. "No. Not at all. Kudo Shinichi was the one who asked you all to come."

Various faces throughout the room crumpled in confusion. Some of the people in the room hadn't even _met _the young man. Why would he contact them? About that time, Conan entered through the door, hastily stuffing something into his pockets and nodding at Heiji.

"Where is that brat?" Kogoro growled, ignoring the smack to his arm from his wife. Though she was a little glad that the detective was distracted by the mention of Shinichi. She had thought that the second he laid eyes on Conan-kun, he would immediately begin interrogating the poor boy. Though, he probably had the same feeling as her—that there was something more to this, and it was best to listen to any information that was given before asking any more questions.

Conan aimed a quick look at Heiji before addressing Mouri. "He'll… be here in a bit."

Vague, cryptic statements aside, Conan turned his full attention to the people littered around the room. "First of all, I want everyone to get acquainted with one another."

He pointed to various people throughout the room as he listed off their names. "First of all, we have Mouri and Kisaki-san—Sleeping Kogoro and his wife, one of the best lawyers this nation has to offer. Then there's Megure, Sato, Takagi, Shiratori, and Chiba-keiji from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, 10th division."

He turned to another section of the room and continued. "Leaning up against the wall there is Hakuba Saguru, renowned high-school detective. Most of you know Hattori Heiji, also a high-school detective," Heiji gave a little wave in acknowledgement. "Then there's Agasa-hakase, Haibara Ai…" Quite a few people exchanged whispers of confusion, suddenly realizing that there were two children mixed in with a cast filled largely with adults who dealt with dangerous crime on a day to day basis. More and more they were becoming curious of what was going on. "There's Kudo Yukiko and Yusaku… Shinichi's parents…" Yukiko giggled and hugged her husband's arm.

"Of course, there's me, Edogawa Conan…" He gave a flat, pasty smile. "And lastly, we have Jodie, Andre, and James. They are from the FBI." Almost the entirety of the room snapped their heads in the direction of the small trio of chairs at the back of the room. The men were unfamiliar faces, but the woman… They had all met Jodie with the belief that she was an English teacher…

Jodie-san caught the looks and twitched her lips into an awkward smile. "Undercover mission," was all she offered. As the rest of the people in the room finally turned their attention back to Conan, Jodie fell into a pensive silence. To be honest, this entire thing was bugging her. She had never met Shinichi, but when Conan had called and informed her of his request… She had honestly been baffled.

He had asked if he could reveal the FBI's presence to some trusted people.

It had taken a bit of convincing… but she still remembered the way that Shu had talked about Conan-kun.

"_That kid… He's going to be a major player in this war." _

Deciding to trust the man's instincts, she had finally given in, convincing James and Andre both that it would all work out for the better. But that brought a new question to mind.

_Where does Kudo Shinichi fit into all this?_

Edogawa-kun sighed from the front of the room, taking a calming breath. He glanced back at Kaito, who he'd deliberately left out of the introductions. It seemed that none of the people he had called to his house had noticed him anyway. Kaito did have quite the talent for blending in with the shadows…

Finding his resolve, Conan spoke up, projecting his voice with a confidence that he didn't have. Not when he was about to… He pushed the thought aside.

"You guys were gathered… in order to ask that you help with something. Something big." Takagi and Sato perked up in interest. The FBI agents already had a general idea of what he was going to be talking about. Conan expelled an anxious breath of air before continuing.

"Before I can say anything, however, I need you guys to know something. This is really big. Big, as in, just by knowing this, there's a chance that you will be hunted down and murdered. That your loved ones will be in danger of being held hostage in order to get to you." By the looks on their faces, he knew he had their attention. "However, with all of you, there's a large chance that we can get rid of quite a bit of the crime littered throughout the _world_." He slipped the keyword to let them know the magnitude of the situation.

"I can't say that nobody will get hurt. But I can say this is probably the most worthwhile cause you will ever come across." He took a moment to give each of them a look. "But I will not blame you if you want to back out on this. If you don't want to be involved, you can leave right now, and nobody will question your decision."

Conan paused a moment, giving them the chance to leave. There was a brief moment where the individual cliques passed looks amongst themselves before they turned back to him, silent and resolute. Nobody moved from their seats.

To his left, Heiji gave a quiet, wry laugh. "Seems like we picked 'em right, eh?" He darted a glance at Conan before shaking his head in amusement. Conan gave a half-hearted smile back.

"Then, before I tell you the deal, I'm first going to tell you Kudo Shinichi's biggest secret to help you understand." At the back of the room, Jodie-san leaned forward in her seat in confusion. To help them understand? The big secret about Kudo Shinichi? There was something more to this..?

A light slew of murmurs broke out through the room, immediately realizing exactly what mystery this was going to solve. Conan began the story.

"A little over a year ago, Kudo Shinichi went out to Tropical Land with his friend, Mouri Ran." He nodded in the Mouri's direction. "As a few of you know, the two of them encountered a murder on one of the rides. He solved the case quickly enough… But there were two people amongst the crowd that had stood out."

He glanced in Jodie's direction, watching her stiffen with his next words. "They were men, one tall, one short, both in completely black clothing. He was suspicious of them for reasons beyond him. So he followed one of them behind a rarely-visited bathroom when he got the chance. The man who he had followed… had been in the midst of a shady deal with a CEO…" Somehow, the more times he told this story, the easier it became. He glanced about his audience, all of them enraptured with the story.

"He had forgotten about the second man… So he was snuck up on and knocked out." Conan shook his head, taking a quick breath and taking the plunge. "He was fed an untraceable poison that was supposed to kill him in minutes.

"...But instead… He woke up… in the body of a child."

There was a collective silence. Mouri wrinkled his nose, brow furrowing. "What the hell are you talking about, you crazy brat?" he almost shouted across the room, for once not reprimanded by his wife. Eri sat beside him, mystified. Somehow, she knew he was telling the—

"I'm Kudo Shinichi. And last year, I had a run in with some members of a dangerous organization and was forced to ingest a dangerous poison that should have killed me. Instead, my body shrank… and I adopted the name of Edogawa Conan."

Everybody started talking at once, aiming frantic rebuttals in his direction. Heiji pulled away from the wall and held up his hands, shouting, "Guys!" It took a bit, but they finally settled down.

"I know it's hard to believe. Impossible, even. But it's the truth." Shinichi shook his head. "Some of you felt that something was different about Conan. Jodie and the FBI relied on him when it came to planning high-risk plans…" He met Jodie's look of utter confusion with a hard gaze. "Kisaki-san, you were always suspicious about me, always asking more about me…" He glanced at her for a minute before turning his attention to Takagi. "And Takagi-keiji… you once asked me a very strange question. 'Who are you?'" He gave the young detective a meaningful look, lips twitching when Takagi looked as if he had been forced into an epiphany.

"But it's like you said, Conan-kun. That's simply physically impossible," Shiratori spoke up, shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but I'm more inclined to believe that you need psychiatric help."

Yukiko stood from one of the couches, rounding on the people in the seats behind her and giving them a look. "I can tell you right now, that that boy," she jabbed a finger at her son, "is my Shin-chan." Yusaku tugged at her sleeve, pulling her back into the couch as Shinichi cleared his throat. "It's okay, mom. I was prepared for this. I figured I would have to show them proof."

At those words, Heiji stepped forward with a blanket, a somewhat solemn expression on his face. Hakuba passed a glass of water over as Shinichi rifled through his pocket, producing a single pill. He darted a quick look over to Agasa and Haibara who sat silently. Haibara gave a quick, sharp nod. With a quick glance into the shadows where he knew Kaito stood, he swallowed the pill, accepting the blanket around his shoulders. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, beginning to shed his clothing beneath it.

Yukiko turned her face into her husband's shoulder, unwilling to see the pain her baby was about to go through. Agasa and Haibara politely looked away while Heiji and Hattori hovered beside him. Kaito watched silently from the shadows, jaw grinding in concern. The rest of the occupants within the room watched on in horror as the boy known as Conan began to crumple in on himself, falling to his knees in pain.

The rest of the episode passed rather quickly. By the time all was said and done, Hattori was seated upon the floor with one Kudo Shinichi, wrapped in a blanket, sitting in his lap. The room was deadly silent as he roused the detective and helped him to his feet. He sent Hakuba a grateful look when he caught Shinichi from stumbling to the floor.

Mouri stood on shaky legs, taking a few unsure steps forward. "So it's true…" Shinichi squinted across the room at them, trying his best to stand upright without pitching forward. His body was in so much pain… Suddenly, Kogoro's face crumpled into anger as the realization hit him full in the face. "You mean to say you've been lying to us this entire time? To Ran?"

Eri snapped her hand out, catching him by the arm and yanking him back into the seat. "Hush," she hissed firmly, trailing her eyes back over to her best friend's son. Shinichi lightly pushed Hakuba and Heiji's hovering arms away, standing fully on his own two feet. Just as he righted himself, a wave of vertigo slammed into him, almost sending him face first into the floor. Arms caught him from behind, pulling him upright. He leaned into the embrace, grateful when Kaito snapped. Conan's clothes from the floor and the blanket that had been wrapped around him disappeared and he was now dressed in loose-fitting clothing.

Kaito moved to his uninjured side, supporting him from beneath the arm. Shinichi gave him a nod of appreciation before he turned back to his stunned audience. "It's true that I've lied. There's no way to justify that. But like I said before: this situation is bigger than anything you can imagine. I feared that you would all be put in danger if it were somehow leaked that Kudo Shinichi—who had supposedly been assassinated—was still alive and hunting down the perpetrators." He gave Megure a pointed look. "It's the reason why I always requested that my involvement be kept under wraps. So while it might not have been my decision to make… that's the way it happened."

"Wait," Sato-keiji called, holding her hands up in confusion. "So, even though you found a way back to your… original body…" She stumbled over the phrase awkwardly before continuing. "You decided that it was best to stay as Conan… to make sure that those people didn't find out that you were alive?"

Shinichi shook his head. "Though that's a good point, no. The pill that I just took was only a temporary cure. I have yet to find a true cure. This one should only last… a week or two? Haibara?" He looked over at the scientist in question. Haibara gave him a slow, unreadable nod. "Perhaps…" she answered cryptically. She didn't seem fazed by the sudden attention and looks of realization being aimed in her direction, seemingly lost in thought.

Shinichi took control of the situation. "I'm sure many of you have realized it. Haibara is in the same situation that I am…." He gave her an apologetic look that she missed before saying, "She was the one to create the untraceable poison." Before they could erupt into chaos, Shinichi hurried through the rest of the explanation. "Her parents had been a part of Them… and when she got old enough, she was threatened to do research for them—either she helped them, or they would kill her sister. However, they didn't keep their word and ended up killing her sister…" He glanced over at Jodie. "…Who had been dating someone from the FBI." He shook his head at the blonde woman's alarmed look and finished with, "So she decided to kill herself with the poison… but got that one in a million chance and realized what had happened to me—the one unaccounted for death."

He edged in Haibara's direction (with Kaito's help), standing protectively in front of her. "She is an ally. Every single person in this room is completely trustworthy. That is for certain." He aimed a critical eye at each of the cops and FBI agents, almost daring them to make a move against the shrunken scientist. Pleased when nobody voiced their objections or made a move to go after her, Shinichi relaxed against the magician holding him up. He paused a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing to the next part of his explanation.

"I need your help with getting rid of these people. Those two men who…" he hesitated before waving a hand in a 'you-get-it' gesture. "…Were part of this organization. One that we call the 'Black Organization', because each of their members, when executing their job, is always dressed in black." He tipped his head in the FBI trio's direction. "The FBI tracked a very major part of their organization to here, in Japan. They've had a few run-ins with some of their key members over the past few months.

"These people aren't stupid. From what I can tell… they've been in existence for decades—possibly even _centuries._" He nodded at the dubious looks he received. "The best way I can phrase it for you to understand…" Shinichi paused, furrowing his brow in thought before saying, "They have at least one member in most centers of law enforcement across all across the globe. _That's _how extensive this thing runs. That's how dangerous this whole thing is. Their assassins are the best of the best and cold-faced murderers. Many of the murder strings through busy cities can be traced back to them. So if we can take them down, the crime rate will vastly drop."

"You said it yourself, didn't you? These people aren't stupid. What makes you think that we can do anything in order to draw them out and shut them down?" Eri asked, gaze probing. She patted her husband's arm absently, probably trying to keep him from leaping from his chair and throwing himself across the distance that separated him from the newly-grown detective.

Shinichi glanced in the tight-laced woman's direction, giving her a small smile. "I'll get to that. But I'm waiting on someone, first."

Heiji and Hakuba exchanged confused glances while Kaito gave him a curious look from his side. He brushed them off with a quick shake of the head.

Takagi spoke up for the first time in a while to voice something that had been bugging him for a while. "So… who is that boy who looks so much like you, Kudo-kun?" His voice was quiet, but his words were clear in the silence. Shinichi glanced at Kaito, stomach dropping at the grin that he found stretched across the magician's features. (Though whether it was a pleasant or unpleasant feeling, he had no idea.)

With his free hand, Kaito snapped a rose into existence and ducked his head to keep from taking Shinichi into a sweeping bow with him. He grinned from beneath the tuft of hair that had fallen into his face.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire—at your service."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**End**

One more chapter before Shinichi's plans are put into action! :D

Any thoughts?


	23. Chapter Twenty

Started March 25th

Completed March March 27th

**Chapter Twenty**

**Plan**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan: <strong>(Noun) A detailed scheme or method for attaining an objective

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I hadn't told them the entirety of my plans. I was still a bit wary of letting them in on the subject of proposed bait and knew that an affair such as that would have to be left alone until it couldn't be changed.

But there was no going back. I made her an offer to help, and she agreed. The plans were about to be put into motion.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"_Kaito…" The magician shot him a questioning look before sitting up. That look on the shrunken detective's face… "What is it?" he asked. Shinichi inhaled, gathering his wits about him before he began._

"_Would you…" Shinichi hesitated, gaze going astray. Kaito leaned forward, perked in interest._

"_Would you be okay with telling Hakuba and Heiji your identity?"_

_Kaito froze. Shinichi wanted him to…? _

_Shinichi gave him an apologetic look. "I know… that sounds absolutely crazy…" Cerulean eyes turned to the wall where they rested. "But I get the feeling that, regardless of what happens, they're going to find out eventually." He turned once more to the petrified thief. "They're detectives, and good ones at that. They'll be able to figure it out. Hakuba already _has_." _

"_I'm not saying you have to… nor am I saying that it would put us in the best position…" Shinichi leaned forward, eyes darting back and forth to take in Kaito's features. "But I can tell you this: they are trustworthy. They're good people and good friends." _And things have a probability of running smoother if everyone was on the same page, _he added silently._

"_You don't have to feel pressured to do it. I just want you to realize that I'm not the only one you can trust in this mess."_

_The detective had expected for the thief to take a few days to mull it over, but with the way the magician's eyes suddenly turned calculated, he could tell that Kaito was trying to come up with an answer in order to appease him. Kaito's thoughts raced, contemplating the advantages and disadvantages along with the possible reactions of their counterparts._

_Slowly, the tension in Kaito's muscles unwound, his shoulders falling somewhat in concession. "Okay," he murmured, gaze burning into the vibrant cerulean orbs a short distance from his own. "I'll trust you." _

_He paused for a moment before cocking his head as a stray thought occurred to him. He smiled softly._

"…_And them."_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_It was the day before they had planned to gather everyone for the big reveal. Kaito had disappeared to who-knew-where that morning and Shinichi had called them into the living room. By the way he had spoken, Hakuba and Heiji both knew that something was up._

_Apparently this month was one for revealing secrets._

_Shinichi watched as the other two detectives settled into comfortable sitting chairs, taking a moment to get cozy before aiming critical gazes in his direction._

_The shrunken detective sucked in a breath before pinning his two companions with a serious look. "KID and I have been talking…" he began, taking a moment to gauge their reactions (Hakuba's in particular). When his words had no impact other than a subtle peak of interest, he continued._

"_We've decided… that there should be a smaller degree of secrecy between us." _

_He gave them a meaningful look, his face carefully devoid of all expression. Hakuba was the first to realize exactly what Shinichi was saying. He leaned forward in his seat, perplexed at this sudden decision. Eyes wide, he hissed, "You mean he—?"_

_Shinichi nodded, the corners of his lips tilted down as Heiji jolted in realization from the other chair. He took a moment to go over the words in his head before he turned to the dirty blonde-headed detective. "Hakuba… you should already have an idea. But before we give you any ammunition… I want you to think about the possible reasons of _why _he's a thief. Consider _how _he's involved in all of this." He gave the other detective a pointed, knowing look—hopefully getting his message across. There was more to this than he knew. "You and I might not have the same sets of ideals when it comes to our job, but I know that you know Kaitou KID isn't a bad person. He has morals and is kind. He might break the law in a sense, but… if you were to pursue that line of logic, I've probably broken more laws than he has… and to a more serious degree._

"_Kaitou KID was created for a purpose… a _good _purpose," the brunette said cryptically. Kaito had warily given him permission to tell them about KID's purpose, but Shinichi had told him outright that a story like that was personal. It was something for _Kaito _to tell. And honestly, there was no reason to tell them something like that. The only thing that he had really wanted was for them to know and be comfortable with the fact that he was KID. Kaito's smile told him that he was grateful._

…_And maybe he wanted to keep something between just the two of them._

_Heiji looked between Shinichi and Hakuba, feeling as if he were missing something. The two ignored him, continuing their odd staring match. _

"_I don't ask that you forgive him. _He _doesn't ask that," Shinichi murmured quietly. "He doesn't ask anything, actually. But _I_," he emphasized himself with his good hand splayed over his heart, "…want to say… When this is all over and done with… Please. Please don't turn him in."_

_Hakuba had felt that this would come up. He reflected over his past confrontations with the white-garbed thief, looking over the heist and the way that KID dealt with everything. Never once had KID done anything to harm anyone. He had done everything within his power to make sure that nobody could be harmed by another when they were within his jurisdiction. From time to time, he uncovered unsavory plots and wound up _helping _law enforcement. And no matter what, he always returned what he stole._

_He knew that there was more to Kaitou KID. More to the thief's existence and what he did. There was something that the thief was trying to accomplish and somehow, all along, he had known that it wasn't for some wicked purpose. Looking back over his obsession with putting him behind bars, perhaps he was simply intrigued by the Moonlight Magician. And as a detective, he felt like a rival of sorts. He felt like he couldn't disappoint KID by not doing his best in their clashes._

_Sighing quietly, Hakuba let his head fall limp into his hands, supported by his elbows on his knees. The other two occupants of the room watched him in silence as he came to a decision._

"_Okay," he muttered, raising his head. He scratched idly at his cheek and glanced off to the side. "I promise I won't turn him in. Or do anything that could result in him being found out." _

_Shinichi smiled softly, grateful for Hakuba's humility and understanding. He glanced over at Heiji, finding him bemused. He gave the Osakan a questioning look before he shrugged back. "I'll keep my mouth shut, too," Heiji said with a smile._

_The door to the hallway opened, the squeak of the hinges loud in the sudden silence. A boy with messy hair (and looking remarkably like Shinichi) stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him with a meekness that was out-of-place on him. He gave all of them a nervous smile before training his eyes on Shinichi. When the detective in question nodded with a smile, he grinned._

_The new arrival crossed the threshold, gait changing from slow and deliberate to an odd, upbeat sort of prancing. He stopped beside Shinichi and rounded on Hakuba and Heiji._

_He gave Hakuba a shrug and grin, rolling his eyes when the half-British detective adopted a look that screamed 'I-knew-it!' He shook his head and turned his full attention to the dark-skinned detective who had thus far been left out of the loop. "Hello. My name is Kuroba Kaito." He thrust his hand out with a grin. "I'm 18 years old, born June 21st, blood type B and my alternate identity is Thief 1412, otherwise known as Kaitou KID."_

_Kaito shook Heiji's hand with gusto (much to Shinichi's amusement and Hakuba's chagrin) and a mischievous look. _

"_I look forward to working with you!"_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Being the detectives that they were, Hakuba and Heiji had mulled over the matter most of the night, both of them coming to the all-encompassing question.

What was KID's purpose?

It was rather obvious to the two that Shinichi had already either figured it out or been told. And by the way he acted; it was a very worthwhile cause. The following day, however, they hadn't had enough time to wonder over the enigma. There was obviously much to be addressed.

The various people in the room (excluding all who had previously known of Shinichi's secret) spared little thought for the exuberant detective. It was understandable, really, seeing as they were still trying to come to terms with the information that had been dropped on them practically out of nowhere. Takagi, having oddly grown mildly comfortable with the idea of Conan and Shinichi being one and the same raised an eyebrow in question.

"Magician?" he asked, wonder marking his tone. Shinichi nodded, pressing his toe warningly over Kaito's foot to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want the magician complicating this matter anymore than it had to be. Kaito had a tendency to say slightly outrageous things to stir everyone up for entertainment. While Shinichi didn't really mind this trait of his (it was rather amusing at times, to be honest), it was highly unnecessary at the moment.

Kaito pouted.

"He will be a valuable ally in these plans." Shinichi paused for a moment before clearing his throat, gaining more attention. "He's been dealing with the Organization for two years and has some experience on how to maneuver around them."

More than a few expressions faltered into confusion. James spoke up for the first time. "Two years?" His eyebrows raised in disbelief. "What could you have possibly done to get involved with them?"

The winning question.

Kaito smiled, aiming a questioning look at Shinichi from the corner of his eye. Shinichi nodded. Kaito took a moment to adjust the detective on his shoulder, muttering an apology when Shinichi winced at the jarring motion. Kaito turned his attention back to the leader of the FBI team. "I can't really say much on that matter. Just rest assured that I haven't done anything immoral and have become something of an expert on avoiding them," the magician replied cryptically. Shinichi nodded in confirmation to the answer.

The four of them had agreed beforehand that it would probably be best to keep his identity under wraps. Shinichi further reasoned in private that it would be better to keep them in the dark so that he could continue with his heists when all of this was over and done with. (Kaito had been strangely touched that Shinichi had been so considerate of his future and taken the time to realize that Kaito's dedication to KID's "purpose" would continue after this Organization business.)

"Avoiding?" Kogoro scoffed, arms folded across his chest. He might have been responding to Kaito's words, but it was clear that his ire was aimed at Shinichi from the glare that he was sending in the younger detective's direction. "How could you possibly have the means to avoid these supposedly first class criminals?"

Kaito almost scowled, his expression barely saved by his Poker Face. He snapped a finger, jolting the older detective's attention in his direction. Kogoro paused, frozen along with the rest of the room's occupants. No longer was young Kuroba holding up Shinichi—no, now it was a young lady with long, flowing hair in a dress the color of sunset. It was a risky move, giving everyone probably one of the largest hints to his alternate identity, but honestly, he didn't _care. _He might have made a dig on his abilities, but that wasn't what mattered. Kaito could tell that Sleeping Kogoro had no intentions of seeing the situation from Shinichi's point of view; intended to hold it against him.

He opened his mouth, a soft voice that wasn't his issuing from between his lips. "Oh, trust me. I have the means," he said dangerously, now-green eyes glaring at him, daring him to say something out of line. Kogoro broke from his stupor, lips set into a dangerous scowl. He looked as if he were about to leap from his chair, restraining himself only because of the hand that his wife had placed on his arm.

Content with the silence for now, Kaito snapped his fingers again, changing back into his original attire and shedding the disguise as if it had never been there in the first place. There was a pregnant silence in the room, more than a few people having taken to fidgeting or shifting in their seats uncomfortably. Shinichi cleared his throat. "…As you can see, he can end up being a big help. I just ask that you try not to probe too much into his personal affairs."

There was a soft chorus of agreement and a wave of nods.

Shinichi looked at his watch and had just been about to say something when there was a tentative knock at the door. About half of the room made a grab for their hidden weapons as the doorknob twisted and the door opened. A single person stepped through, freezing when she caught sight of all the people gathered in the room.

Kogoro stood from his seat with a clatter. "Ran?" he called, eyes wide. Ran gave a wary smile and had opened her mouth to reply when Shinichi said, "Vermouth. It took you a while." While most of the room reacted with confusion, those who had previously been in the know (and the FBI) reacted almost violently.

Agasa moved protectively in front of Haibara while Hakuba and Heiji threw themselves in between Shinichi and the new arrival. The FBI had already pulled out their weapons and trained them on the newcomer, unwilling to take any chances. Kaito had tensed, ready for the worst. The 10th division brandished their weapons, wondering how the newcomer posed a threat. Only Shinichi and his parents were perfectly calm.

Shinichi gave Kaito a reassuring squeeze, giving the magician a small smile when he turned in question. Kaito frowned at the look, realizing what Shinichi was asking. He nodded.

"Why are you here?" Jodie hissed, gun trained on the disguised woman. She held the weapon steadily before her, steadily making her way toward the doorway in which the assassin stood. The Ran lookalike gave a curious look and tilted her head. "I don't know what you mean," she sing-songed. She pulled off her disguise with a flourish, tugging her ponytail to let her long hair of another color spill over her shoulders.

She shook her fingers though the blonde locks, uncaring of the multiple weapons trained on her. Finally, she put her hands on her hip and gave the agent a look. "I was _invited_, thank you," Vermouth said haughtily.

Heiji and Hakuba both snapped around and trained disbelieving looks on Shinichi. "You didn't…!" Hakuba cut himself off, unable to finish. Shinichi gave the two of them a slow nod, ignoring the confusion from the rest of the room. "I want you guys to trust me."

It took a few minutes, but the two detectives finally relented, retreating from their defensive stances to sit edgily on one of the open chairs close to Shinichi. They may trust _him_ and his instincts, but that didn't necessarily mean they trusted _her. _

Jodie darted a bemused glance toward Shinichi. "What is going on?" she asked, stance wavering somewhat. Shinichi blew out a sigh, tapping a hand on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito pulled out from underneath him, helping to steady Shinichi on his own two feet. Shinichi rubbed idly at his shoulder before he said, "She's going to be our bait."

The blonde FBI agent almost dropped her gun, startled. She snapped her head around to face Shinichi, almost delirious. "What?" she screeched. "She's _one of them!_ How could you _possibly _include her in these plans?"

"Stop!" Shinichi bellowed, effectively stopping all of the law enforcement officers residing in the room from rising to their feet advance upon Vermouth. He gestured for her to sit in a nearby seat. The assassin shrugged and casually made her way over to the seat and made herself comfortable, turning her attention on the unfolding scene.

"Everyone sit down. Please." His voice was filled with a startling weariness. The Beika police officers hesitated for a moment before slowly sinking into their seats. All three of the FBI agents, however, remained standing. James moved forward, past Jodie, with Andre flanking him. He stood mere feet before Vermouth, gun pointed accurately between her eyes. He darted a glance in Shinichi's direction. "Why is she here, Mr. Kudo?" His pronunciation had a slightly noticeable lilt in it; an English twist to Japanese words.

"As I said before, she is going to be our bait. I know that none of you in this room can trust her. That's only to be expected. However, I _do _trust her. And I have no doubt that she is the most logical choice."

Heiji cleared his throat, drawing attention in his direction. "That _is _true. She is one a the highest members of their organization, an' apparently a favorite of the boss. There's nobody in a better position ta get their attention." His eyes flashed to the Detective of the East. "But she's been told ta _kill _ya—ta eradicate the existence of Kudo Shinichi—she said it herself! What makes ya think she isn't using this as a ploy?"

"That's exactly why I trust her." He ignored the looks of confusion and plowed on. "She's had many opportunities to kill me. I have slipped up a countless amount of times during this past year and nearly gotten myself killed. There were a few times when she's had the gun pointed to my temple, loaded and deadly, and she never took the shot. She never once shot at me with the intention to kill. Hell, she's never even _shot _at me. Or done anything in any way to ever harm me—even though she knew Conan and Shinichi were one and the same. There were a few times when she's _saved _me from being killed by another.

"I understand that, being involved in law enforcement, it goes against everything you abide by to rely on a criminal that has done such deeds as she has. I also understand that you are wary of her crossing… Or 'double-crossing' us and selling us out to Them. But when dealing with something like this—on such a large scale—there's going to be risks. I would rather take the risk of her betraying us than on us using a bait that wouldn't work and ends up putting them on the alert and retaliate on a worldwide basis."

There was a pregnant silence filling the room, deep and all-encompassing. The large group soaked in the young man's words, weighing them the best they could. Jodie was shaking in a torrent of emotions. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't just let her walk out that door. This woman murdered my father 21 years ago. I'm not about to just forget about that."

"You don't have to," Shinichi murmured, making his way over to the erratic agent's side. "I understand that she's done something terrible to you. That she's done many terrible things to a _lot _of other people. But she's the best thing we have right now."

Vermouth held her hands up in surrender. "I know you guys don't particularly care for me, but regardless of what you want, I'm going to do what _Cool Guy _asks of me. Though, I realize that it puts him in a somewhat precarious position if the rest of you reject the idea." She flicked a hand out. "I don't mind wearing a wire tap. Or a tracker. The others in the Organization wouldn't dare to even suggest my betrayal, so it shouldn't be a problem to keep them hidden." She gave the room a razor sharp smile before turning to Shinichi. "That should work, yes?"

Shinichi nodded as James responded slowly, "Yes, that should work out just fine." He glanced over to James who slowly lowered his gun with a nod.

The others in the room, however, didn't seem to have reached a decision. The silence was drawn out, suffocating. Finally, Eri stood up and waved a hand. "I think it's for the best," she said quietly, eyes drawn to the flooring. Slowly, there was a chorus of agreement, stemming from the Beika officers, to the FBI agents and then Hakuba, Heiji, and Agasa. Haibara stayed quiet, fingers clenching at Agasa's sleeve. Though she hadn't agreed, Shinichi knew that she would have voiced her disagreement. He turned to Kaito, who gave him a solemn look before nodding.

Lastly, he turned his attention to his parents. His father seemed to be thinking over the matter intensely, likely calculating the probabilities and trying to determine the best answer. Finally, he said, "I agree." His mother stayed silent, eyes trained solely on Vermouth. Her expression was strangely intense, as if she were trying to uncover all of the assassin's secrets.

She finally nodded.

Shinichi blew out a breath. "Okay," he murmured softly. Then, louder, "Now that all of that is out of the way…"

_Time to get to the plans.  
><em>

The brunette detective winced, reaching an arm up protectively to his wound as a spike of pain jolted through him. Kaito suddenly appeared from behind him, offering him a chair to sit in. With a quiet murmur of thanks, he fell into the seat wearily, accepting the magician's offer of pain medication and a glass of water. With that aside, he turned his attention back to the audience, many of whom gave him curious looks. He ignored them.

"Our advantage will be the fact that they have thus far avoided any detection on the radar," he began. "They think that there are very few people out there that know about their existence. We're going to change that."

Hakuba stood and made his way over to Shinichi's side. It was only obvious that the injured detective needed his rest, and he'd already been wound up just a few minutes ago. He took over. "The idea is to essentially gather more and more allies from various parts of the world through our connections. Then we need to get each of those people run specs of those around them and determine who could be connected to the Organization."

"In order ta get that goin', we need ta start researchin' the people around us, determining who is the most trustworthy. From around Kudo, it's you guys," Heiji called from his seat a little ways from Shinichi. "Around me, it'd be my father an' a few select others. The idea is ta think of people from other centers of law enforcement. But the problem is ya can't give too much away. The more ya give away, the more chance that someone discovers it. It's not worth the risk."

"However," Shinichi spoke up, aiming a somewhat moody expression at the two detectives. "That's another part where Vermouth comes in." He looked in the assassin's direction, pleased when she caught his meaning. The blonde woman unzipped the purse that was startlingly like Ran's and pulled out a sheaf of papers. Passing them to Heiji (who took them warily) she smiled. "You should thank me. It was pretty hard to get my hands on that, you know."

It was a list of law establishments from around the world, each with a number varying from one to the double digits marked beside it. This was the key to their victory.

He didn't doubt that it took a lot of trouble.

"I asked if she could procure a list for us that tells us what stations had members and how many." Heiji looked at the papers in astonishment, filtering through them as he squinted to read the small print. It was a rather thick stack of papers, probably 30-50 pages, each line containing 3-4 different stations, and each page containing roughly 90 lines.

…That was a _lot _of places.

Murmurs broke out in the room. Kaito waved his hands to get everyone's attention and get them to quiet down as Shinichi began to speak again. "The first stage is basically to identify the hidden members within each place of law enforcement. To do that, we need to rely on connections as much as possible—make sure you find trustworthy people. Once you have trustworthy people, have them look into any strange occurrences around certain agents. Make sure that they know the number of people that they're looking for. Make sure that they understand they aren't supposed to make any moves on the suspects until further notice—just continue as if nothing has happened. Stress the fact that it can be _anyone _within the establishment—from the desk jockey to the chief superintendent. Any sort of position could provide the sort of intel they need. The reporting process will work like a web. The person who doesn't have any connections at the end will report to the person who got them involved. It will branch up and up until it hits you guys, and you'll send a text to the number that I give you before you leave."

Kaito patted him on the shoulder with a dry look before he took over. "After you guys get your specific areas around you checked out—that is, the Beika police department," he gave a nod in their direction, "We're going to ask you to start going over some places that our connections don't reach. Essentially, you'll be rooting out all of the unsavory baddies from places that we don't have anyone trustworthy." He grinned and ruffled Shinichi's hair. "Luckily, I have a program that'll dig up information on people and automatically sort them into possible members or not. In the meantime, we'll have the Mouri's," he nodded in their direction, "contacting their own sources from around Japan and having them set up safe houses." He shook his head at the questioning looks. "Hold on, we'll get to that. Once we've found all of the members in each of the stations of law enforcement, we'll proceed to phase two."

"Hold on. Program?" Megure asked with wide eyes. "What program? How could you possibly get your hands on such a thing?"

Shinichi frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Megure. But… that touches on his personal affairs." He gave the man an apologetic look.

Of course KID would have a program of some sort that would pull up information on people. It was probably one of the key elements that have helped him evade detection thus far.

"In phase two," Hakuba continued, "we'll issue the orders to put each of the suspects on lockdown. At this time, we'll simultaneously have those who have been put on the Organization's blacklist collected and stowed away in the safe-houses as a safety measure. Immediately after getting confirmation of most of their temporary confinement, likely within a day's time, phase three will be put into motion."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Takagi called, waving his hands in confusion. "'Most'?" he repeated, baffled. Hakuba nodded. "Considering the circumstances, there's always the possibility that some will realize that they are being watched. Some will run, others will simply be cautious. Some of them won't have enough suspicion on them in order to be put in detainment. Either way, there's a likelihood that a small percentage of the suspects will evade capture. There's no true way to get _every single one_. The purpose of this is to catch the majority of them—to cut off all of the boss' means of information gathering. Luckily, the fact that they're so far along the line means they are more likely to confess for their crimes and have their case looked over by a judge. Those who managed to avoid such methods will have a tail put on them in order to keep track of their movements."

"A tail?" Chiba spoke up curiously.

"Yeah," Heiji scratched at his chin, "If I'm not mistaken, the FBI has volunteered its members fer that purpose?" He looked over at James in time to see his reassuring nod.

"Yes, the FBI has declared this method of action its current highest priority, so they're willing to freeze current investigations to assist," the older American confirmed.

"So you would have to have them report whether they have anyone who probably doesn't have enough dirt on them to be detained during the first week. Pass that information to me, and I'll have it directed to James or Jodie-san to have them take care of the tail," Shinichi added.

"Then the third phase is..?" Sato-keiji looked gingerly in Vermouth's direction. Shinichi nodded. "Yes. The third phase will be initiated as something of an addendum to the second phase. As soon as the orders are given to seize the suspects, Vermouth will draw out the key members that have no ties to any singular place. Luckily, we know that they have been lurking around Japan—hopefully it will be enough to get the boss to expose himself." Vermouth gave him a cloudy-eyed look, thinking deeply on the matter.

"_Anokata _is no fool. However, even he is human—he has his weaknesses. I will make sure he slips up," Vermouth said, voice distant.

Shinichi gave her a slow nod and continued. "The rest following that is a gamble. We will have gotten rid of the lower ranks that make up the Organization, but the key members—the head of the Organization along with the few assassins that do his personal bidding—will likely filter out, meaning we would need to have all Japanese law enforcement on the lookout. Those who they would have suspected would have been hidden away in the safe-houses by then, along with anyone who was being targeted by Them. Vermouth?"

Said person reached into her purse now and pulled out another sheaf of papers, significantly thinner than the previous. She passed them over to Heiji once more as he nodded in confirmation.

A list of those who the Organization kept their eye on, and a single sheet detailing her knowledge (in handwritten notes) of the Organization's top assassins.

"And the FBI? What are we supposed to do?" Jodie asked tersely, her glare never leaving Vermouth. The Organization member simply smiled back at her.

Shinichi frowned. "Your role is to provide support to anyone who needs it." He furrowed his brows at her disbelieving look. "You know as well as I do that there's bound to be complications. It's probably the most difficult job that has to be done." He gave the other two agents a pointed look. "Chances are you're going to be stretching yourself thin in order to make sure that nobody slips through the cracks. Double check the work of the Beika detectives, make sure that the safe-houses are being managed in an efficient way and ensure that all of them are properly provided with supplies. Haibara and Agasa will be managing the programs that will be helping us weed out some of the members. And Kaito…" he hesitated, glancing at the magician. "Kaito will be doing much of the same thing… but he will be the main force behind finding the higher ups that are drawn out by Vermouth's disturbance and keeping tabs on them."

This was the first that Kaito had ever heard of it, but he wasn't going to debate the matter. He knew his job was an important one that Shinichi was entrusting to him. He had actually planned on doing something along those lines the entire time—apparently the detective had seen through him from the very start. He gave Shinichi a somewhat embarrassed grin (to which he responded with a shake of the head).

"The rest of us," Shinichi gestured to his parents, himself, Heiji, and Hakuba, "will be doing the same thing as you guys."

"That just leaves the bait…" Hakuba began, turning his attention to Vermouth.

Vermouth stood from her seat and flipped her hair over his shoulder, smoothing down the wrinkles in her dress. "As much as I know you feel like you have to have every little thing under control… I'm going to do my part _my _way. Just rest assured that I'll get the job done."

With those parting words, she gave the entire room an unreadable smile and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**End**

SO. MUCH. WRITING…!

Edit: SO. MUCH. EDITING…!


	24. Final Interlude

Started March 27th

Completed March 30th

**Final Interlude**

**Chapter 20.5**

**Cooperate**

* * *

><p><strong>Cooperate: <strong>(Verb) To work or act with another or other persons willingly and agreeably.

q.p.q.p.q.p.q.p

It had been half an hour since Kaito and Shinichi had left the room. Half an hour since they had lapsed into a complete, overbearing silence. Half an hour since the two had been formally informed of Kaitou KID's true identity.

Kuroba Kaito.

Of course, Hakuba had already known all along. He simply lacked the hard evidence to hold against the elusive thief. Heiji, however, was a little more in the dark. The Osakan glanced over at his silent companion.

"Ya gave in ta 'im pretty easy," he observed quietly. Hakuba snapped from his thoughts, imminent frown tugging at his lips. "What?" he asked, brows tugged together in mild ire.

"To Kudo," he clarified. Heiji waved vaguely toward where his friend had been sitting just before. "Ya gave inta his pleas pretty easily."

Hakuba focused his gaze on the dark-skinned detective just a little ways away.

"…_Please. Please don't turn him in."_

"I was surprised, ya know. I'd heard you were pretty determined ta get him behind bars." Heiji gave him a pointed look before tilting his head to the side. "And by the sounds a that conversation, you already had an idea who was behind the mask."

Hakuba sighed, rubbing idly at his dirty-blonde hair. "Because I'd already thought over it. I knew that this would probably happen eventually when I realized that KID was going to get involved in this." He leaned back in the chair, eyes trailing up to the ceiling in an almost helpless gesture. "So I re-evaluated what I knew about him and determined what was more important—a thief who returned his stolen goods and tried his damndest to keep everybody safe or a world-wide crime syndicate that threatened millions of lives? I obviously chose the latter. Not to mention…" The young man hesitated before saying, "…I've known Kuroba Kaito for a while. He isn't such a bad person."

Heiji blinked and grinned. "Ya mean he became your friend."

Hakuba stubbornly stayed silent, keeping his gaze trained on the far wall. He wasn't going to agree with that statement.

…He wasn't denying it either.

Heiji shook his head with a fond smile. Maybe it wasn't going to be so hard to get along with Hakuba after all. They had always had their differences, but they also had great similarities. For one, they both had an oddly strong sense of loyalty.

"I like 'im," Heiji finally said, breaking the silence that had crept in once more. Hakuba gave him a look that quite obviously questioned his sanity. The Osakan gave a loud guffaw. "He's interestin'. A bit of a handful, I would barter, but… It takes guts to let go of a secret like that… And he protects Kudo." Heiji's expression suddenly grew serious.

"Anyone who takes care a that reckless _aho _is great in my book." Heiji grinned when Hakuba rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"He's a very smart, respectable man. It's strangely easy to trust him." Whether he was talking about Kaito or Shinichi was unclear. Perhaps both.

As if Hakuba had tuned into his thoughts, he paused, eyes darting in his direction as he murmured, "…Both of them."

Knowing that such an admission was a bit difficult for someone as prideful as Hakuba, Heiji smiled. "Yeah. Just the type a people they are, I suppose. But they're also the type a people to run headfirst inta danger ta protect someone." He gave Hakuba a pointed, searching look. "That's why we have ta watch out for 'em. And each other."

Hakuba met his gaze unflinchingly and gave a single brief nod.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Final Interlude<strong>

**Chapter 20.5**

**End**

Why did it take me so long to complete such a short little sequence, you ask? Simple—I set up the layout of the page, smacked the title on it… and then forgot about it for about 3 days or so. =u="

Oh, and I'm not sure if anyone got confused or anything… but just in case. Heiji and Hakuba were told about Kaito the day prior to the meeting that they had with everyone. Just a little… mini-flashback…


	25. Chapter Twenty One

Started March 30th

Completed April 1st

We're getting close to the end. /cries

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Elation**

* * *

><p><strong>Elation: <strong>(Noun) A feeling of great joy or pride; exultant gladness; high spirits.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

There was no going back. The plan had been set in motion and everyone was wary of what would happen. I think Shinichi was suffering the most, worried that something would go wrong and cause someone to get hurt. On top of that, the 'Jou-chan had been coming around progressively more often, constantly conducting tests on him.

No matter what questions we asked, she would simply shake her head and claim that she didn't have enough information. It was putting me on edge. It was putting _Shinichi _on edge.

But finally—_finally _we got some good news. What I did next… It was unthinkingly. I hadn't really meant to but I still can't bring myself to regret it.

…I kissed him.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Over the past week, things around the Kudo household had been busy. Actually, things had been busy in many places all over the world. From the very instant that they had broken up the meeting with everyone who had been included in the plan, the first phase had been set into motion. Everyone had immediately zeroed in on the fact that time was of the essence and immediately began sweeping through their contacts, phoning them and getting them started on doing the same thing. Within a few short days, they had stretched a very prominent web to very major parts of the world. Already, the plan was looking as if it were on the right track.

As the intertwining threads of connection worked their magic, Shinichi, Kaito, Heiji, and Hakuba had started on the files of more isolated cities from around the world with Kaito's handy program being put to good use.

A week following the meeting, Shinichi dropped a stack of files to the far side of his desk before dropping his head wearily. "Well, South America has finally been taken care of. All of the members there have been weeded out." He turned a bleary-eyed gaze on the other three in various spots around the room.

Hakuba made a few more marks on a sheet before dropping it upon the stack beside him. "Just finished Asia. Considering their main base is centered in Japan, it's surprising that the other Asian countries aren't very corrupted."

Heiji groaned from his spot in the far corner, dropping his head into his hands when one of the many piles surrounding him slumped to the side, scattering some of its papers. "…Ya have ta remember though—" He scowled briefly at the mess before methodically cleaning it up. "Most of our contacts are based in Asia. You're just takin' care of what they can't get to."

Hakuba rolled his eyes before nodding. "I know."

Kaito stretched his arms with a brief yell. "Ugh! This is getting so boring! I'm not meant to sit still for this long!" He flailed his limbs briefly, knocking one of his piles over. Shinichi frowned at the mess that he made and gave him a pointed look. Holding his hands up in defeat, Kaito snapped his fingers, the pile righting itself with a poof of smoke. He gave Shinichi a cheeky smile before his face pinched in worry.

"You should take a break Shin-chan," he called. Shinichi blinked, pulling his hand away from where it had been absently rubbing at his shoulder. Then he scowled. "Stop calling me that," he complained distastefully. Ever since the magician had heard his mother cooing it a few days ago, he had taken to calling him in the same fashion. The messy-haired young man grinned in return. "No can do, Shin-chan!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes, carefully pulling himself from his seat and taking a moment to stretch his muscles. "I need to make some calls, anyway." With that, he pulled his phone out and punched in a few numbers, allowing his feet to absently take him from bookshelf to bookshelf in the study. He brushed his fingertips along the spines of various books, absently lamenting the fact that he hadn't had the time to curl up and immerse himself in a good mystery in a while.

He talked his way through the phone calls almost mechanically, thoughts being pulled a million different ways at a time. Finally, after a few hours of repeatedly dialing number after number, he snapped the phone shut and set it on the desk, eyes unknowingly searching out Kaito's. "Well," he murmured with a somewhat astonished tone. "The safe-houses have all been taken care of. They're all ready to go."

Kaito's gaze darkened as he snorted. "Well that's a surprise," he muttered darkly, turning back to the laptop and clacking away once more. Heiji sent a questioning look in Shinichi's direction who simply gave a one shouldered shrug and shook his head. Heiji _really _didn't have to know…

After a few more minutes, Kaito sat back with a sigh, previous dark countenance missing. He took a moment to stretch before making a few marks on the paper sitting beside him and then waving it in Shinichi's direction. "All done here." Kaito grinned wearily. Hakuba and Heiji offered their own sheets that they had finished a few minutes before.

Shinichi accepted the sheets from the three and returned to his desk. He hurriedly punched the names into the computer (specially encrypted by Kaito in order to keep any web-lurkers out), going over the list of stations and members and checking that each one was accounted for. He cross-referenced the names versus the list that Vermouth had provided. Every single one was there. They had found every single member lingering in informant positions around the world. He strangled the feeling of awe.

It was time to proceed to phase two.

He snatched his phone up with shaking hands, shutting his eyes for a moment to steady himself. Then he flipped it open, created a mass text message with the word "SEIZE" and punched send. Taking a quick steadying breath, he opened a new message with a single recipient. A single word was sent to Vermouth.

"_CLEAR."_

The phone was replaced in its spot upon the desk messily covered with stacks of files. Heiji stood from his area on the floor and dusted himself off almost absently as he made his way over. "So everythin's taken care of fer now?"

"For now," Shinichi affirmed with a nod, rubbing a shaky hand at the base of his neck. There was nothing like the adrenaline of a world-wide-secret-organization-take-down to put your nerves on edge. "The message will be sent down to the very last person… And the FBI have had the authorities in all other locations—," he swept his arm to indicate the files that they had been working on personally, "—on standby for the order to seize the suspects. They will automatically relay the message to them." Heiji nodded in understanding before scratching at his neck and glancing around the room.

"…Well, now what?" he asked sheepishly with a laugh.

Kaito shrugged. "Now, we _rest. _There's nothing we can do at this point in time, so we make up for the lost Z's and wait for a day or so for them to take care of their part." He grinned and then took a moment to give Shinichi a somewhat unreadable look. "But I'm sure the 'Jou-chan would want to run some tests before you pass out."

Shinichi furrowed his eyebrows as he stood, sending a nod in Heiji and Hakuba's direction. "Right," he murmured, pushing his way past them and silently making his way out of the room, Kaito following behind him. It had become something of a ritual for Kaito to be present for these tests. The magician claimed he was there for moral support, but… While he knew it was probably true to a degree, Shinichi suspected he wanted to be the first to know of any negative changes in his condition.

Kaito had become oddly protective of him over the past few weeks. Perhaps more so than Heiji. But oddly enough, Shinichi never felt remotely bothered by it. It was like it had come to be something natural. In fact, he would probably feel a bit nervous if Kaito had suddenly had something else to attend to during one of these affairs.

…Weird.

They walked into the room to find Haibara plugging in the equipment that had been regularly stored in the closet. She didn't even glance in their direction, turning it on and calibrating it, checking to make sure that it was working properly as usual. Shinichi crossed the threshold and climbed onto the bed, somewhat careful of his shoulder. He settled in against the headboard with a mild sigh, scratching idly at his cheek. Kaito settled in at the foot of the bed as per usual, resting his tense arms on his knees and leaning forward with an unbreakable Poker Face.

"So, what have the results looked like?" Kaito asked, ever to the point. Haibara took a moment to rest her eyes on his undisguised face, a carefully undecipherable expression on her face. They had never bothered to tell her of Kaitou KID's identity—KID had simply "disappeared", replaced by a cheeky young man that seemed to have the same knowledge and personality. She didn't ask any questions.

Her face was carefully blank as she regarded him for a moment, hand hovering idly above one of her various machines. Then, her eyes darted over to Kudo. "…How is the plan progressing? Did Mouri-san take care of the safe-houses?"

Kaito's expression, which had darkened at the obvious subject diversion (and not-so-subtle ignoring tactic), darkened even further at the mention of the egotistic detective. "Good thing for him that he did," the magician muttered cynically.

The woman-turned-girl raised an eyebrow at the curious reply and sent a questioning glance in Shinichi's direction. "Do I want to know?" she asked. It was more than a little strange that someone like Kaito, who was always annoyingly upbeat, was showing a bit of hostility.

Shinichi shook his head. "We just had a bit of… a falling out, if you will," he grumbled, eyes trailing over to the male sitting at his feet. The magician frowned at him and he shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he murmured to Kaito. "He has a right to feel like that."

Kaito frowned. That didn't mean he couldn't see things from Shinichi's view…

_While most of the people he had invited to the meeting had immediately gotten to work, someone else obviously had other things on their mind. As soon as the crowd had thinned out leaving him by himself, Shinichi had risen from his seat and made to head to the study in order to start on his own portion of the work. As soon as he had made it into the hallway, however, he had been ambushed._

"_What the _hell _is your problem?" Kogoro hissed, fists curled threateningly at his side. Shinichi paused in his stride, eyes trailing over the older detective's stance before settling on his livid expression. Kogoro obviously felt as if this wasn't over._

"_I told you what happened, Ojisan—" _

_Before he could say anything further, Kogoro had crossed the space between them and grabbed him by the collar, roughly shoving him against the wall beside the door to the living room. "Your decision hurt Ran," the man growled, voice rumbling warningly in his throat. "You could have found another way. There's _always _another way. You could have found a way to let her know who Conan is. Or you could have simply stopped leading her on and told her that you were no longer interested." Mouri Kogoro was in no way stupid. He may let quite a few things pass him by, and he may not be the best of the best detectives, but he'd have to be blind to not see the nature of the relationship between his daughter and 'that detective brat'. _

_Shinichi's brows pinched together. "What—I—"_

_The older man almost sneered in his face. "I don't give a _damn _whether or not you still loved her. She has been wondering about you for over a _year. _Wondering if you were still alive, hurt, or in trouble. Most of the time, she would have to wait for _you _to contact _her. _Anytime you would show up, you wouldn't be able to stay for long, and then just disappear out of the blue._

"_But you know what the worst of it is? This entire time, you've been _right there. _Right by her side, watching her suffering through the pain, and you just _let her."

_The young detective winced as Kogoro jolted him against the wall roughly, jarring his wounded shoulder. His pinched expression, however, was due to the effect of his words. It was true. He had watched all along, seen the signs of the pain that she was going through. He had known that it was best for him to simply cut himself off from her altogether. To rid her heart of Shinichi's existence. But he hadn't._

_(Because he was selfish.)_

_Shinichi's blood was rushing through his ears, pounding through his system. He felt ill, like he would be sick in an instant if the man said anything further. The dim hallway around them faded from his consciousness._

_That was why Shinichi knew that there was nothing he could say to Kogoro. Mouri had every right to feel murderous about what he had done to Ran. It was only natural. He had made a decision that had severely hurt Ran and he had known from the beginning that it would._

_So when Kogoro had pulled back his arm, fingers curled into a well-practiced fist, Shinichi had simply bowed his head in resignation. The least he could do was give the man a free shot. When the pain didn't come, however, he slowly peeled open his eyes. _

_He looked up to find two new additions to their private little meeting. Kogoro was frozen, nose flaring angrily as he glared holes into Shinichi. Behind him stood Eri, arms wrapped professionally under his own to prevent him from completing his intended movement. Kaito stood at Mouri's side, hand wrapped around the older man's wrist just inches away from Shinichi's face._

_A deadly silence sat upon the hallway, the four of them frozen as if in a portrait._

_Kaito broke the spell first, tightening his grip as something dangerous flashed across his eyes. "I suggest you put your fist down and step back, Mouri-san. All information divulged today was because we found that the recipients could be _trustworthy_. It's more than a little disappointing when one of the trusted parties respond with violent gestures…" Kaito leaned forward, using a brute strength to force the older detective's hand to his side. _

"_I understand that you may be having trouble processing this sort of information, especially seeing as how it has affected your daughter. But it would be tasteful for you to take a moment to think of the matter from another's point of view. It would be delightful for you to realize that the divulgence of such information to _anyone _could get them _killed._" He gave the man a pointed look, telling the man firmly through his gaze—there were _no other options. _Not at the time. "Although your opinion doesn't much matter in this, you are entitled to your own thoughts and feelings. In the end, after looking at the matter from both sides, you can make your own personal decision on how you feel about it. You can decide you might understand his decisions or you can decide you hate his guts for what happened between him and Ran." Kaito was on a roll. The words were just spilling out of his mouth. He wasn't quite sure what he was saying at this point._

_Just as Kogoro opened his mouth, Eri smacked a hand over it at the same time that Kaito held a hand up. Ran's mother gave the younger man an analytical look as he continued. _

"_However, I won't tolerate you laying a single hand on Shinichi," the magician hissed, lips twitching minutely from his Poker Face before snapping back into place. This time, he reached across to the hand that was pressing Shinichi against the wall, prying the fingers from the material of the younger detective's shirt. He almost threw the hand down._

"_Now if you understand, why don't you get busy on your part? There are things that need to be done." _

_Kogoro looked as if he wanted to say something but grit his teeth when his wife jabbed him painfully in the back. He aimed a look back at her, scowling when she shook her head. She forcefully turned him on his heel and pushed him in the direction of the door. As he disappeared down the hallway, she turned a thoughtful look on Kaito before giving Shinichi an apologetic dip of the head._

"_I apologize for that," she murmured, giving him a brief look. Shinichi nodded absently, rubbing soothing circles over his collar bone. _

"_Don't worry about it," he croaked. They had every right to be angry. He had expected something along similar lines. He knew that Eri, too, was mad, but she was withholding herself for the sake of the plans. The both of them knew that there were bigger things that needed to be taken care of. They could confront their personal problems when all of this was done with. She gave the two of them a sharp, tense nod and turned on her heel, disappearing after her husband._

Shinichi ran his fingers lightly over his shoulder with a pinched expression. Now that he thought about it, shouldn't he have been in more pain when Kogoro had shoved him…? Kaito caught the look and met his gaze. One side of his lips twitched down in a show of concern.

Haibara simply shook her head, not catching the looks being sent between the two males. She proceeded to run her tests, taking his blood pressure and other various measurements. After they had finished with measuring his brain activity, she tugged the cords suctioned to his temples off and set them aside, folding her arms across her chest.

"So how have you been feeling, Kudo?" She regarded him sharply, eyes critically watching for any signs of him glossing over the truth. They couldn't afford for him to be anything but completely honest. "Have you been experiencing any of the prior shock symptoms? Headaches? Nausea? Vertigo?"

He disregarded her vague expression of distrust and gave a vague wave of his hand. "I've had some headaches off and on from time to time. Not nearly as intense as before or long-lasting, but…" They both knew it needed to be mentioned.

Haibara moved closer. "Where? Where is the pain usually focused?" Shinichi gestured to his temples and responded, "It's usually a dull throbbing pain."

The small auburn-haired female leaned away with a mild sigh of relief. "That is a stress-induced headache—sometimes referred to as a tension headache." She pressed a hand to her own temples as if she were developing a similar condition. "It usually develops when you're under highly stressful conditions. Considering the situation that we're currently in, it's a perfectly normal development despite its frustrating nature."

This time she gestured to his shirt and Shinichi silently began to unbutton it. The two of them never noticed Kaito look away sharply, cheeks a vibrant red. Shinichi gingerly peeled the material away as Haibara watched meticulously, quietly clicking her tongue.

"It's a bit odd that you can have material over it so easily now…" She remarked thoughtfully, eyes zeroing in on the pristine white bandages underneath. Haibara took great care in unwrapping the bandages, pausing as soon as she took in the skin beneath. It was…

_Unusual._

The girl furrowed her brows. The skin surrounding the wound was barely even bruised anymore, only the inch surrounding it a mild purplish green color. The wound itself, however, was even _more _baffling. Where the size of the gunshot had been a little over an inch in diameter, it had now shrunken to almost half that size, the stitches having long since dissolved.

"Kudo…" she murmured, looking up at him from beneath her fringe. "These wounds look like they've been healing for 2-3 months. It's been a little under a month." She pulled away, darting a glance at the strange phenomenon and then back up at the detective. "You're healing abnormally fast."

Shinichi frowned, trying to see the wound. It was at a rather uncomfortable angle, however, and he couldn't quite catch a glimpse of it…

Kaito cleared his throat, drawing the other two's attention. "I actually suspected something like that…" He rubbed absently at his cheek before turning his gaze onto the small scientist. "I've noticed that he seems to be requiring pain killers less and less. It was just like he was sailing through the progress of healing or something…" Haibara frowned, turning back to Shinichi. "Shouldn't you have noticed this while bathing or something?"

Kaito smacked his face into his hands to hide the fierce blush that erupted over his features. Sparing the magician but a quick glance of confusion, Shinichi shook his head. "I might see it in the mirror from time to time, but since it was on a daily basis, I didn't really notice the difference." Haibara nodded.

"Why is it healing so fast though?" Shinichi frowned, face crumpled in bemused concern.

"The Apotoxin?" Kaito burbled from between his fingers, unwilling to move his elbows from his knees.

Haibara ignored the strange behavior. "Most likely," she returned with a clouded gaze. She paused for a moment, thinking it over before her shoulders dropped slightly. "Well," she finally said, "either way, it doesn't cause any harm."

Kaito perked up, peeling his face from his hands. "What about the other condition? With the drug…" He asked quietly. He and Shinichi shared a look. _What about Shinichi's deterioration? _A piece of Kaito's mind whispered fearfully. _How much longer do we have? When will he begin slipping away from me..?_

The auburn-haired girl leaned away, expression undecipherable. She paused for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek. "…You don't have to worry about it."

"…What?" Shinichi gave her a sharp look.

"I never got the chance to tell you with all of the business you've been attending to, but… The last antidote that you took… that was almost the completed version. I've been double checking all of your blood work and test results to make sure over the past week, but… as it looks… It should last you for a few _years._"

Kaito and Shinichi both stared at her in a silent astonishment. She gave a quiet cough into a fist and turned her gaze to the wall. "Your body has stopped deteriorating and it won't until the antidote wears off and you change back into Conan. But like I said… You won't change back into Conan anytime soon. That gives me plenty of time to find the true antidote in the meantime… and you can return to your life."

"You mean…?" Shinichi choked on the words, every cell in his body vibrating with the implications. Haibara nodded softly at his floundering countenance. "Yes, Kudo…" She moved to the door and stepped out of the room, aiming a soft smile at him over her shoulder. "You can finally return to being Kudo Shinichi for good."

She shot the stunned magician a look, knowing that he'd take care of the rest. She still had things to do. It was time for her to get back to work.

As the door shut softly behind Haibara, Kaito slowly angled his head at Shinichi. "Shin-chan…?" He called in quiet awe. He scooted closer to the petrified detective, ducking his head to try to get a better look at his face. "…Shinichi…?" He reached to push back a stray lock of hair that had fallen in the quiet brunette's eyes.

Kaito's hand froze behind Shinichi's ear as the detective looked up.

His eyes were filled with tears.

"…So you mean…" His voice lilted awkwardly, but he continued. "…You mean I'm free? I don't have to become C-Conan anymore?" A tear finally bubbled over, running down his cheek.

Kaito felt his own eyes beginning to burn and he scoot even closer to Shinichi, cupping him firmly but gently with both hands by the jaw. Shinichi continued in a mildly hysterical haze. "I don't have to act as if I don't exist? I won't be treated as a child anymore? I—" He paused on a silent, heaving sob.

"…I'm not going to die?" he whispered.

Kaito could no longer take it. Seeing the confused elation bubbling up in tears before him, he simply couldn't help the rush of his feelings. He was no longer thinking, but simply acting on pure instinct. He leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Shinichi's. He stayed there a moment, waiting until Shinichi froze before he pulled away.

"You're not going to die," he whispered back, mistaking the new shell-shocked expression that the young man was making for dawning realization. He wrapped the prone figure in his arms, pressing Shinichi's head to his chest. "We're going to finish your plan, and then you're going to live the rest of your life as Kudo Shinichi. You aren't going to have to worry about any of your previous worries ever again. You can go back to how everything was before."

Pulling away, Kaito tilted his head to the side softly, waiting for Shinichi to react. The detective, however, didn't move. Shinichi continued to stare at Kaito as if he were going into shock over the fantastic news.

Then Shinichi's eyes trailed down to Kaito's lips.

The elation was suddenly sucked away—it felt like he'd been dunked in ice water. He just kissed Shinichi. Now Shinichi knew. The detective was no longer stumbling over the news that Haibara had given them. No, now he had something different to ponder over. He could just hear the words reverberating through the young man's head.

Why did Kaito kiss him?

"Oh," Kaito murmured, pulling away abruptly. He briefly touched his mouth, darting a tongue out to wet his lips. Shinichi's eyes followed the movement. The magician almost flinched, instead reincorporating his Poker Face and standing up slowly. He didn't know why, but he felt like he couldn't say anything. Like he couldn't confess to the feelings that he had recently taken notice of.

_(Because he was scared.)_

It wasn't until he was in the doorway that he turned around and met Shinichi's eyes. "…I'll give you some time alone, then," he murmured, thankful to any deities above that his voice didn't crack. And Kaito left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

It looked like there was _no_ going back to how everything was before.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One<strong>

**End**

And the end somehow got more intense than I thought it would. Hahahaha.

Um… Don't kill me? Please?

Oh, oh! Question! How many of you looked down at your shoulder when it Shinichi mentioned he "couldn't quite see the wound"? I've edited this chapter maybe 4 times… and every single time I read that part, I try to look at my shoulder. I only realized it during the last editing session. Hahahaha.


	26. Chapter Twenty Two

Started April 1st

Completed April 23rd

Um… I'm gonna apologize in advance for any imagery that you might get… particularly toward the end of the chapter…

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Heart<strong>: (Noun) The center of emotion, especially as contrasted to the head as the center of the intellect.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Everything was going according to plan. Everyone who we had taken faith in and asked to help us played their part perfectly. Reports were flowing in by the minute, reporting the successful capture and holding of the Organization members planted throughout the world.

With everything proceeding so smoothly, I found my thoughts drifting elsewhere.

Like to Kaito.

Or, more specifically, his kiss.

I tried to deliberate over the matter, to apply my ever-trusted logic to our relationship. Of course, I soon realized that in thinking along those lines, I wasn't ever going to reach a conclusion. It was, and always has been, a matter of _heart_.

Soon after that revelation, we received some startling news. Vermouth had played her part entirely too well. There was no doubt that the upper ranks in the Organization would rise to her bait.

She did, after all, kill their boss.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It had only been a short half day since he had sent out the mass text message initiating phase two of their plan. Only a short half day since he had received the staggering news that he no longer had to fall back under the guise of "Conan". Only a short half day since Kaito—

_Stop, _Shinichi reprimanded himself with a fervent shake of the head. He didn't have the time to think about that. Not now. There were too many other things hanging in the balance. Personal affairs could wait until later to be dealt with.

The young detective sat at the computer within his office, taking inventory of the influx of confirmative messages. Roughly an hour after the order had been sent out, the messages had begun flowing in, reporting the successful arrests of multiple members. Of course, there was the occasional report of one who had avoided arrest or committed suicide, but such a thing was predictable. As he had told the entirety of the group during their meeting: there was simply no way of getting each and every one of them. It was regrettable and endlessly frustrating, but for a task such as this, he had to focus on the bigger picture to some degree.

His core goal had been to catch as many of the lower agents as possible (and perhaps a few that had been in the upper ranks) and smoke out those in the upper echelons of the enigmatic organization. In the process, he had stressed the safety of all participating in this endeavor.

Thankfully, he had yet to receive a single report of injury or casualty.

Shinichi hurriedly aligned the charts on the computer, checking off each of the perpetrators that had been captured. Already, they had arrested a little over half of the members on the list. At the rate they were going, every member upon the list would have a check beside their name by the early hours of the next morning. Over the next few hours of his busy working, the messages slowed to a trickle, a small handful of reported arrests alerting him by a beep every quarter hour or so. As the young detective caught up on the list alignments, he sighed, aiming a tired glance at his phone. There was still much to be done.

Dialing up a few choice numbers, he proceeded with the process of checking over the agents that had been tailing wayward members. It was a long, arduous process, but when he finally finished, he slumped wearily in his chair, rubbing a hand across his face. Each member that had been reported as having resisted or avoided arrest was being tailed by a well-trained agent. It was pure luck that there still had yet to be a single one to escape. He spent a few more minutes catching up on the alignments for the reports that had come in during his calls, he finally sank into his chair with a brusque yawn.

"This is almost ridiculous," he muttered to himself, eyes blearily taking in the messy study around him. He, Heiji, and Hakuba had all been taking turns on the overseeing work, but no matter which way it was split, it was still stressful and tiring. Kaito… The thought of the wayward magician sent a wave of undecipherable emotion through him. Shinichi groaned to himself.

Kaito had volunteered to keep an eye on Vermouth and her movements almost as soon as he had exited the room after their little "moment". While it had been one of the main jobs that the two of them had agreed that Kaito would be doing, he couldn't help but think that Kaito had used it as a chance to escape the tension that had fallen between them. Now he was off in dangerous territory, cautiously following an assassin through the lion's den in order to report on her movements and provide her an escape if need be. Shinichi pushed away the pang of fear that sprung through him. He couldn't just sit here and worry over Kaito's safety. Not when there were others out there, in just as much danger as the magician was.

_But he's the one snooping around the center of this entire mess, _his mind whispered fervently, repeatedly reminding him of the phantom thief's current whereabouts. _And you don't know them as well as you know him._ The traitorous whispers continued at the back of his mind.

…_You aren't as close to them as you are to him._

Shinichi shook his head, standing abruptly from the desk. The numbers flashing across the computer screen were left forgotten, sitting idly beside his cell phone as he paced the room, thoughts falling to another subject of an entirely different rhythm.

"Why did he kiss me?" he murmured aloud, pausing with a thoughtful expression. He brushed his fingertips absently against his lips, brows pinched.

Of course, there were a number of reasons Kaito could have done it. The magician _was _a rather physical sort of person, so perhaps he had simply been caught up in the moment. It had, after all, been a very emotional time for the both of them. But his actions following the moment would contradict that. He acted as if he believed he had revealed some sort of big secret. Like the kiss had been some sort of a slip-up that he'd been holding at bay.

So what was Shinichi missing?

His chest ached mildly, telling him that he knew full well what all of the signs were pointing to. Contradictorily, however, a thought tickled at the back of his mind, his detective's instinct screaming and yelling, _"Feelings are unnecessary!" _Logically speaking, if he were to be on the outside looking in, he would immediately say that the kisser had some feelings for the other person.

But… Kaito in love with Shinichi?

That was impossible… right?

Right?

For two males… well, it wasn't like it was the first time such a thing had happened. The word "homosexual" existed for a reason, after all. There were hundreds upon thousands (possibly upon millions) of homosexual (and bisexual) couples dotting the entirety of the Earth. Hell, even other species displayed homosexual tendencies. To be honest, he didn't really have anything against homosexual relationships. He'd just never really pictured himself being on the receiving end of such attractions, much less in a relationship as such. Shinichi groaned at the logical burble his mind had begun spewing, his thoughts going haywire and causing another to headache to build at his temples. He rubbed idly at the collection of tension.

Kaito was a level-headed young man. He was smart and intuitive. He understood the way the world worked and saw things from a different point of view. He was a fascinating person with a powerful, unmoving, straight-forward sort of personality. Many of his traits were overshadowed the detective's in a way that sometimes made him envious. Why in the world would he choose Shinichi..?

…But that was just it, wasn't it?

You can't simply decide who you fall in love with. It wasn't a matter of facts, figures, and logic. It was a matter of the heart. It always had been.

Perhaps that was why he had always felt a lingering sense of doubt in "love". From the very beginning, he had always been a rational, well thought out person. Though he had managed to maintain a very strong sense of morals through his detective work, he had pushed the rest of his feelings behind this wall of sorts, wrapping himself in his logic and pushing everything else away. From the very beginning, he had been trying to protect himself.

Love had always been something that he had unconsciously separated himself from. It was kept on the outside of his wall, and that wall was solidified each time he found one of those damnable cases. The cases in which someone would commit the ultimate sin and end their loved one's life. For each day that went by, he pulled further and further away from the world around him, cutting himself off. Looking back, that was probably what had happened between him and Ran.

If he really dug deep down, he realized that he probably could have found a way to avoid breaking Ran's heart. He probably could have found a way to avoid the whole mess that had occurred around them and their relationship. But he had been scared. He hadn't wanted to let her in. He had kept her outside of his wall, just in the perfect comfort range without any concern for her thoughts or feelings. He hadn't bothered to take the time to look over his feelings for her; he had immediately assumed that he'd loved her, drawing on the various whispers of the people around them, saying they would one day be married, that they acted like husband and wife. He'd never really stopped to look at his feelings, and in the end, hadn't really had the chance to realize that his love for her didn't run that deep.

Maybe if he had let her in, allowed her to peek behind his wall and into his heart… Well, perhaps there could have been something there. Perhaps he could have truly fallen in love with her.

But that ship had already sailed.

There was no point in looking back at what could have been. The best Shinichi could do was learn from his mistakes and try to make better decisions in the present in order to create a better future. He had already messed things up with Ran. Right now, at that very point in time, there was someone who was baring their heart and asking for the same in return. Though Kaito likely hadn't meant for his feelings to come to Shinichi's attention, there was no changing the fact that they were out there now. Kaito would eventually want to know if there was a chance, even a _smidgeon _of a chance of there being something between them. Shinichi wasn't going to simply brush that aside. He wasn't going to leave Kaito's heart to be broken in the same fashion that he had done to Ran. Not this time. Now he had to think over this new development.

He had to consider the possibility. The first step in doing so was to ask himself how he felt for Kaito.

Shinichi gave a mild wince, resuming his pacing around the study. Though he had resolved to not make the same mistake twice, that didn't mean he was just going to destroy the walls surrounding his heart. He wasn't going to be miraculously open and wearing his heart on his sleeve at the flip of the switch. He was trying his best, but he simply couldn't take a big leap of development. The best he could do was go at a comfortable pace. He had to take things slowly.

So then he asked himself: _Could I pursue something of that nature with Kaito?_

The question was loaded, but relatively straightforward—something that he could easily interpret from his emotions. First, he had to consider how he felt _around_ Kaito.

He was comfortable around the magician. It was easy to relate to him and he was fun to be around. The magician always thought about him and his comfort, so there wasn't much of a problem of them being unable to see eye to eye. He couldn't really consider his feelings for the phantom thief as of yet, but he wasn't necessarily averse to the idea of connecting to him on another level.

Nervous as hell? Scared? Definitely. There was no doubt about that. But the fact that he could even _consider _connecting to the magician even further than he already had—hell, that he had connected with Kaito as much as he had _before _the whole 'feeling examination'—made him realize exactly how much he trusted the magician. Kaito made him want to pull down that wall surrounding his heart and learn about this thing so avidly called "love". Perhaps he didn't know his feelings for Kaito or if he could pursue something of that nature, but he knew that he trusted him with his entire being.

So Shinichi wanted to try.

The detective pulled his hands away from his chest, where they had been crossed in his madly rushing thoughts. He dropped them to his sides and tilted his head back with a mild sigh, eyes slipping shut as the thoughts in his head lulled into a quiet stillness.

"I suppose that gives me my answer then," he murmured, taking a measured breath and releasing it. He wanted to try.

He wasn't sure if that was going to be enough for Kaito. It was only a fraction of a step, but it was progress nonetheless.

Now all that was left was to talk to Kaito. Shinichi's stomach flopped at the notion, a strange, overwhelming sense of anxiety shocking him to his core. He clenched his fists, taking in a deep breath before walking to the door with a conviction, leaving all of the day's work forgotten behind him.

Shinichi entered the living room with a frown, surveying the furnishings. Heiji and Hakuba sat off to one side, each on a laptop and clacking away. Haibara and Agasa (likely still lingering from the tests that the shrunken scientist had run just hours prior) sat on the loveseat to the far side of the room, close by Hakuba. Both detectives looked up at his entrance, Hakuba returning to his work in an efficient fashion while Heiji's gaze lingered on him. Reading the expression on his face pretty accurately, the Osakan set his laptop aside. "He's still not back yet," the darker-skinned young man said with a frown of his own, eyes darting off to the doorway. Shinichi nodded, ignoring the resounding pang of fear.

That meant Kaito was still out there following Vermouth, still out there within danger's reach. Shinichi grimaced, biting at his inner cheek. He glanced idly at Heiji's phone sitting upon the coffee table, realizing that he had left his own phone in the study.

…And that he had completely forgotten about the work that he was supposed to be doing. He fought a scowl, trying his best to use reason to convince himself to get back to work. However, another small side of him fought back, telling him to call Kaito, to get him to come back.

But then again, it was a general rule that they couldn't call anyone going out on a tailing job. It was dangerous, not to mention foolish. Any wrong move and just a simple _vibration _of the phone could put the tail in danger. They had to wait for him to get back in contact with them. Shinichi blew out a sigh.

Just as he had resolved to return to the study and continue poring over the charts, the door to the sitting room opened, admitting one James Black inside. The FBI director gave a nod in their direction before waving his cell phone.

"That magician-bozu contacted me. He said that Vermouth had left him a message and that it was best for you to check out their encrypted files."

Just as he had said the words, both Heiji and Hakuba jumped, startled at the multiple windows that had begun to pop up on their computer screens. Shinichi crossed the distance and stood behind Heiji just as the Osakan had hefted the laptop back into his lap, leaning over to get a better look at the screen.

Just as quickly as the encrypted pages popped up, a smaller window housing an encryption breaker spun into action, quickly breaking the encryptions and reloading all of the pages. On the first of the pages was a list of members—a list that almost perfectly mirrored the one that they had compiled with the help of people from around the world: each of the members stationed in an informant position. Heiji hurriedly pulled the second window up, pausing at the sheer amount of information. The encryption breaker noted that this particular page had been protected by a stronger encryption.

It was the files on every single one of those people who they had been spending putting in detainment. Each file contained the usual information on each of the members, also keeping a detailed record of their misdeeds and connections to the Organization.

The perfect thing to guarantee that they were put behind bars and to catch those who got away.

The third window was stronger yet. It was a page filled with detailed files on the top ranking assassins. Heiji scrolled down to the bottom, pausing briefly over Vermouth's image before darting a glance behind him at Shinichi. The brunette frowned, darting a glance back at his best friends before gesturing for him to continue.

Nothing could keep the noise of disbelief from falling from his lips when Heiji clicked to the next window. He ignored feeling of the FBI agent hovering beside him, making a similar face of disbelief. He missed the way that Heiji and Hakuba seemed to be lost and Agasa and Haibara simply frozen. The fourth window contained a vague file on a single man, seemingly of no relation to the Organization—save for the words sitting in bold beneath the old, plain picture.

"_**The Organization's Boss: 'Anokata'."**_

Almost as if in a trance, Heiji clicked onto the next window to find a second, infinitely more detailed file on the same man. Shinichi didn't know what to think. What _was _he supposed to think? That he was grateful to Vermouth? With something of this magnitude, it went _beyond _simple gratitude. She had just given them the very thing that would ensure the fall of the Organization and keep it from rising from the ashes.

What in the world could possibly be in the last window? Heiji and Hakuba both exchanged glances from over their individual screens before clicking onward simultaneously.

On the sixth and final window, the entire room fell into a choked, tense silence. Though the encryption level had been steadily building, this particular page had no encryption on it, the file infinitely smaller than its predecessors.

Haibara shakily raised her gaze from Hakuba's screen, glancing across the coffee table to pin Shinichi with an undecipherable look. "That picture… i-it isn't doctored," she stuttered quietly, skin a pale sheet of white.

The final page was, in fact, just a single picture. However…

Shinichi gave a sharp, understanding nod before he turned back to the JPEG that he had no doubt had been taken by Vermouth herself within the past few hours. It had been taken in a surprisingly sleek and modern office if the desk and surroundings were anything to go by. Sitting upon the desk, was a head.

Just a head.

No body.

Just blood and gore.

It only took a quick glance to determine the identity of the decapitated person—it was the exact same person that had been in the previous file—

_Anokata._

Upon the desk were words written in bold English letters: _"Anokata is dead. With this, the head of the snake has been severed." _

Shinichi pulled away from the couch, looking away from the picture of gore. Although he had seen various cases involving decapitation and knew that the victim this time around had been the leader of a world-wide crime syndicate… he still couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach. Perhaps it was because it had been Vermouth who had done the deed.

Nevertheless, Shinichi rounded the couch to sink into the cushions beside Heiji. Everyone else within the room remained quiet, lost in their thoughts.

Finally, Hakuba shifted in his seat, gathering everyone's attention with the rustle of material. He gave them all a sweeping look before his gaze landed on Shinichi. "It seems as if she was telling the truth when she had said she wanted out," he stated quietly.

Shinichi nodded in turn, recalling the words that she had said that day she had visited him in the hospital. "Yes…" he darted a glance at the gory picture once more before shutting his eyes against the nausea that slammed against his gut. "It would have been impossible to get her hands on files such as these without being in the boss' favor. The Organization itself has always been one of extreme secrecy and caution—he wouldn't have let anyone other than himself and his most trusted confidants even know about the existence of such files. Anyone outside of that tight-knit group wouldn't know about them… or have the ability to keep the files from erasing themselves."

He hesitated before continuing, "That being said, it would take years upon years for her to gain his trust." Heiji frowned. "Wait, why da these files exist, anyway? While it's pretty common to keep a ledger of things like this, it's too detailed. Too incriminatin'." He scrolled through the second window, skimming through the multiple files. "This man was smart, so why'd he keep somethin' so damning?" He tapped the LCD screen and shook his head pointedly.

Shinichi paused for a moment and then shook his head with a dry smile. "Vermouth once mentioned something about the boss… that he was meticulous to the point of it being self-destructive. He 'tends to over-think' things." Perhaps she had been thinking about these files when she had mentioned it.

…Actually… there was something else that she had said that bugged him somewhat. During the meeting when she had left…

"_As much as I know you feel like you have to have every little thing under control… I'm going to do my part _my _way. Just rest assured that I'll get the job done."_

Shinichi's brows knitted together at the vague memory. Had she been planning it all along? Had she known that things would come to this? That this was how matters would proceed?

Well, there was no doubt in his mind that she had, from that day that they had the meeting, had the intentions of killing Anokata in order to play her part in this big plan of theirs.

During the tense silence that followed, each of the people occupying the room fell into a deep, thoughtful silence. Haibara broke the quiet.

"…If she had spent so much time… thinking about how she was going to get out, planning on the best method in order to do so…" She hesitated, fighting against the violent shiver that traced up her spine. "Maybe… maybe she was just waiting for the right people to come along to help her." She gave Shinichi a pointed, level look, causing him to once more think back to that day in the hospital.

"_...Because you're special. You always have been, Silver Bullet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

**End**

During Shinichi's whole internal battle over Kaito and his feelings, I really wanted to portray this sort of… split between his heart and his logic. His logic has always been a very prominent part of the definition of who he was, and because of that, he has tended to put his heart in second place. I wanted to show this conflicted burble of him trying desperately to push past that logical forefront in order to truly consider his feelings. I also wanted to show that the logical side of him has always been something of a veil of denial to protect his heart.

Ahahahaha. Aside from that: I can really see the FBI director calling Kaito the "magician-bozu". Not sure why, but it fits to me. LOL.

…So this chapter took me a particularly long time to complete. Why? Oh. Let's just say my doctor suspects I have narcolepsy. Falling asleep while standing is so not cool, by the way.


	27. Chapter Twenty Three

Started April 23rd

Completed April 28th

Okay, guys. I want to say this chapter is kind of like filler. Sort of. But you definitely can't skip it. A few important events happen during this chapter… and a few things open up things for the future. This will also definitely answer any questions or hopefully clear up any confusion on the way the plan was worked out.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Harmony**

* * *

><p><strong>Harmony: <strong>(Noun) A consistent, orderly, or pleasing arrangement of parts; congruity.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After hearing the news of Vermouth's deed, there was little else to do. Most of the entire plan had been carried out. The members of the Organization from their various stations from around the world had been labeled and accounted for before they had been seized and placed under arrest. The safe-houses had been set up and maintained and the bait had been cast. Everything was working in a harmonious fashion.

All that was left to do was to wait for the big fish to be lured out.

But something was bugging me. I felt like I was missing something—like I had to hurry and realize before it was too late.

It wasn't until Kaito informed us about two assassins on the move that I realized. The moment I did, I knew I couldn't waste any time. I knew I was doing the wrong thing—that I should ask for help, but… I suppose that's just the way that I am.

Yet again, I slipped out alone.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So far, the plan has been carried out precisely," Shinichi stated, giving the room a small smile of gratitude. He moved restlessly about the room, a dozen pairs of eyes following him about.

Just a few short hours after Vermouth had made her move, Shinichi had called everyone in for a follow-up meeting—Megure, Satou, Takagi, Chiba, and Shiratori-keiji, along with Jodie and Andre from the FBI and Kisaki Eri. Yuusaku, Yukiko and James Black didn't show because they were trying to take care of their part. There was no doubt that Mouri Kogoro was absent for personal reasons. Nevertheless, the second meeting was called in order to make sure that everyone was on the same page. It was also supposed to act as something of a motivational booster—showing them that their success _was _possible and that they had to keep on running in the same fashion. Everyone in the room maintained silence, hanging onto his every word.

Behind him, Heiji stood, shaking his head at Shinichi's listless movements. He prodded at Shinichi's shoulder, giving him a look that implored that he find a seat and not waste his energy. Shinichi spared the Osakan a moody glower, but complied nonetheless. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Heiji took over.

"Okay, so far we've had each phase go accordin' to plan." He gestured toward Shinichi for a brief moment. "First, we had Kudo as the starter of our little 'web' of connections. In turn, he relayed the news ta you guys, from where ya'll spread further. From our connections alone, we were able ta cover roughly 60% of the projected locations of the Organization's members.

From there, we had everyone involved identify suspicious members within their jurisdictions by doin' extensive background checks and comparin' data." With a quick jab of his fingers in the direction of the Beika police officers, he continued. "As soon as the Megure-keibu's division was finished with their portion, they helped us," he waved a hand toward himself, Shinichi, and Hakuba, "in identifyin' the members outside of our scope of connections."

Hakuba stood, taking over for Heiji. "During this time, two different matters were being attended to." He held up one finger on each hand for emphasis. "On one hand, the higher ups in the FBI were appealing to the president of the U.S. and the CIA in order to help get cooperation and a better standing for our plans. The CIA began to do some digging of its own while the president began to secretly convene with other nations about this problem and lawful action." He waved a hand. "Of course, we checked the leaders of each nation in order to make sure that they weren't somehow involved with the Organization. Unfortunately, a small handful probably was—but they were kept in the dark about these matters. Thus the FBI took actions in accordance to a treaty signed between the United State's president and the other nations in order to ensure that a war wouldn't be waged. In the meantime, a few select FBI members started digging on the few corrupt leaders that were found in order to maintain evidence against them and have them unseated."

The half-British young detective paused for a moment to recollect himself. "On the other hand, Mouri-san and his wife," he gestured to Kisaki Eri who sat beside an empty seat, "along with some trusted cops from the Gunma, Shizuoka, Kanagawa, and Nagano districts were busy setting up safe-houses. These were set up in order to protect the few whose lives were jeopardized by the Organization—for whatever reason they may be involved with them."

"In a little under a week," Shinichi began, fervently ignoring Heiji when the Osakan sent him a look, "the FBI and the President of the U.S. had managed to get their part done." He leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the armrests. "Just a short day or two later, I had received notice that each and every one of the members on Vermouth's list had been accounted for. All that was left was for the order to place them under arrest. As soon as the order was sent out, three vital things were to be accomplished. First, said suspects were to be seized and placed under arrest. Luckily, over 85% of them were successfully captured. As for those who avoided the seizure, the FBI and a few select CIA members managed to place a tail on them—except for a bare handful."

He raised his hands at the alarmed looks that were being shot his way from around the room. Shinichi shook his head. "Only a couple dozen of the members got away—and even then, it's only a matter of time before they're caught—their photos and files have been mass-produced and sent to each nation as a high-priority capture notice. Their only choices are to disappear off the map or get caught. Either way, they won't make too much of a difference." He cleared his throat and held up three fingers before folding one down.

"The second thing that was to be accomplished was the initiation of the safe-houses. Within a few days, those operating the safe-houses had alerted the individuals who required protection and taken them in. Each of the trusted police stations provided a few capable and worthy officers, making sure that each location had at least 2 officers on duty at all times to ensure that those who had been taken in had a sufficient amount of protection. These safe-houses are to keep running until further notice—essentially when we have located and captured all high-priority members of the Black Organization."

Shinichi folded yet another finger away. "The final thing that had to be done was informing Vermouth to do her part. As soon as she had set out to play her part, Kaito set out in order to keep a watch on her and make sure that she didn't try anything that would put someone in danger. His job was also to keep a general eye out for any members that made a move both prior to and following Vermouth's ploy." He shut his eyes for a brief moment, letting his hand fall limply to his lap. He couldn't help the worry that pulsed through him at the thought of Kaito being in direct danger. He was watching out for _assassins _for heaven's sake!

Shinichi sighed mildly to himself. He would just have to trust in Kaito's abilities and hope to God that he didn't slip up. Thankfully, Kaito had yet to miss one of the indicated check-in times. But it still wasn't enough… From there, his thoughts drifted to Vermouth and the files that had cropped up on their computers via Kaito's connections. He dropped his head into his hands. "Vermouth played her part perfectly."

Eri-san leaned forward in her seat, addressing him with a serious no-nonsense look. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked, her tone oozing pure business.

Shinichi allowed his eyes to slide open, looking up before taking a deep breath and pulling his gaze away. "I mean that there's absolutely no way that what she's done won't lure out those in the higher ranks of the Organization."

Megure, for the first time since arriving in the Kudo household that day, spoke up. "…What exactly did she do, Shinichi-kun?"

The young detective spared the older man a quick glance before he said bluntly: "She killed their boss."

The pregnant silence that followed was thick and stifling. Most of the people within the room had either already been told or figured it out for themselves. Those within the Beika department, however, had been busy attending to their own problems for the past few days and hadn't had a chance to check in and collect information on how the plans were proceeding.

"What… do you mean?" Takagi-keiji queried, pallor taking on a mildly green tinge.

After a brief explanation of the news and files chock full of evidence that Vermouth had relayed to them through Kaito, it seemed as if everyone was finally on the same page again. Shinichi took a moment to clear himself of the burble that had taken over his mind. When his thoughts settled, he pushed onward.

"This meeting was called in order to make sure that you guys knew what was going on and that you understood that what we are doing is _working_. But because of that, things are, more than likely, going to get pretty rocky from here on out. Those who are left on the list—they're no laughing matter." He swept his gaze across all of the room's occupants. "They are trained assassins—the best of the best. If they realize that you're in on this matter, they won't hesitate to kill you. That is why that I implore that you make sure that you're armed. Avoid going out alone for a while, and insure that you are ready for _anything_. Be prepared to run for your life or defend yourself. Don't take any chances."

He released a pent up breath of air before nodding his head. "Well, that's all that had to be said. Stay safe." The large group of people began to file out of the room and off the property, murmuring to one another about the information that was exchanged just moments prior.

Though the words he'd said were the truth, Shinichi couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. Something was telling him that _they _weren't the ones that were in the immediate path of danger. There was something that he was forgetting…

Shinichi slumped in his chair, resting his head in his hands. "Even though there are so many people guiding these plans along, it's still rather stressful," he muttered solemnly, the words coming out in an almost unrecognizable state. Nevertheless, Heiji understood the words and leaned forward and lightly smacked the armrest beside him.

"What are ya talkin' about, Kudo?" He asked, shaking his head with an oddly serious look. "Can't you see that everyone is followin' _you_?" He gestured to himself and Hakuba. "We might be helpin' you out, but anytime someone has a question or needs to know somethin', they look at _you_."

Hakuba nodded in agreement, sinking into the couch across from him. "In case you haven't noticed, you're the one who has made up this entire plan. _You've _been the one guiding everyone and showing them what to do." He tipped his head in regards. "I don't think any of us could have pulled it off any better than you have."

Shinichi blinked at Hakuba for a moment before turning to look at Heiji. "But…"

The Osakan held up a hand. "No buts. _Yer _the leader of this operation. Everythin' that's been accomplished this far is thanks to you. And there's no way we coulda done any better."

He was flabbergasted. Shinichi opened his mouth and clicked it shut a few times, trying desperately to find the words that he wanted to say. To be honest, he wasn't really sure _what _to say. He was so far beyond thankful for the people that surrounded him… and it was astounding how much faith they sought to put in him. How could they rely so easily upon him?

Before he could find the words that he was so desperately grasping for, a loud thump from the direction of the front door broke into the atmosphere, calling all of their attention to the door leading to the hallway. It's been quite a few minutes since everyone involved in the meeting had left, so exactly who could it be..?

Taking no chances, Hakuba reached under one of the couch cushions, pulling out a revolver and aiming it at the doorway. Neither Heiji nor Shinichi blinked at the action, it having been decided beforehand that they should keep a weapon or two in each of the rooms that they frequented. The three young men held their breath as the footsteps grew louder and louder until the door finally opened, admitting one frazzled Kuroba Kaito.

The young magician paused in the doorway, eyes locking onto the gun held in Hakuba's unwavering hand before he glanced over at Heiji and then finally, Shinichi. As their gazes connected, Shinichi jerked his head, signaling Hakuba to put the weapon away. As soon as the gun was out of sight, Kaito crossed the threshold and sank into the cushions of the couch on the opposite side of where Hakuba sat. He slumped into the comfort for a moment, throwing an arm over his eyes to protect them from the harsh lights nestled into the ceiling above.

Shinichi cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, his stomach flopping unpleasantly. He leaned forward. "Are you alright, Kaito?" he asked quietly, his previous worry for the mischievous young man's safety morphing into concern for his health.

Kaito released a mild groan, his arm slowly sliding from his face to flop listlessly upon the couch beside him. "I'm fine," he murmured, blinking his eyes to get them accustomed to the light. "Just a bit tired." He paused for a moment, rubbing at his eyes and then sitting up to face Shinichi. The detective in question tilted his head in concern, glancing over his person to check for injuries before asking the inevitable question.

"What happened?"

The young man's form seemed to wilt. "Vermouth seemed to have gone into hiding for some time, but she suddenly started moving again roughly an hour ago. She managed to slip me just a little ways past the West train station."

Shinichi frowned, threading his fingers together anxiously. "Damn," he cursed quietly, ducking his head to glare holes into the carpet. Now the question was what had to be done next. While it was true that they couldn't really do anything until the upper echelons of the Organization started to move, they couldn't exactly sit by idly to wait for the inevitable backlash. They had to be prepared in some fashion, and with the loss of Vermouth, they potentially lost all information on any members that were moving with a purpose in mind.

"Sorry," Kaito apologized quietly, giving Shinichi a heartfelt look before darting his gaze sideways at Heiji and Hakuba. "I underestimated her."

Heiji shook his head. "Nah, it's amazin' you managed to keep a tail on her 'til now." Hakuba nodded in silent agreement, unwilling to voice it aloud. Instead he said, "However, we now face the problem of what to do from this point forward." The dirty-blonde headed detective steepled his fingers, tapping them together a moment before turning back to Kaito.

"There were no other movements of any kind?"

Suddenly, Shinichi knotted his eyebrows together. He looked up at Kaito and gave him a somewhat distant look. "Just before Vermouth took off, did you find anything strange?"

"Strange…" Kaito stopped for a moment, rubbing absently at his chin before snapping his fingers in realization. "Actually, about half an hour before she left the area, for just a split second, some of the sensors that I had surrounding the perimeter were giving off some strange readings…" he trailed off as the epiphany hit him. Damn. He'd thought he'd imagined it. And even if he hadn't, it was hard to connect such a quick reading with Vermouth's movement's over thirty minutes later.

The detective of the East nodded at his look. "Right. A jammer of some sort. One that an assassin would habitually carry around."

In just a split second, Kaito was out of his seat and pulling out a phone, punching in a number with startling speed. With a few quick words, his conversation was over and he snapped the phone shut, turning to regard the detective trio. "Jii is close to the area, so he's going to go check it out real fast and report back."

Shinichi gave a sharp nod, making a move to stand up. Before he could complete the motion, however, Heiji halted him and gently pushed him back into his seat with a hand on his uninjured shoulder. (Though when the Osakan had stood and crossed the distance between them, he didn't know.)

"Ya need some rest, Kudo." Heiji shifted his balance and gave him a hard stare. "While it's true you've been handlin' all of this stuff flawlessly, you haven't taken a chance ta rest. You got _shot _a month ago." The dark-skinned young man pointed at his shoulder and then waved a hand. "I'mma get somethin' to eat. I'll bring you back somethin' too, okay?"

Shinichi frowned, but settled back into the chair, trying to make himself comfortable. Hakuba stood and dusted himself off, following along after Heiji with a quick "I'm rather famished myself…" As the room fell back into a silence, Kaito retraced his steps back to the couch, directly across from where Shinichi sat. The magician took a seat, leaning forward with a look of concern that mimicked Shinichi's from before.

"So how are you doing? Any changes?"

The detective shrugged (using both of his shoulders with a not-quite smooth, flowing movement, Kaito noted) and shook his head. "Just about the same. Just like Haibara said, I haven't shown any more symptoms of shock. And the headaches are coming less frequently."

"And the wound?" Kaito nodded his head at Shinichi's shoulder.

Briefly glancing down, Shinichi slowly rotated the shoulder, wincing after half of a revolution. "Getting better, though, there's certainly no doubt that it's still injured." He rubbed absently around the wound, mouth crooked into a straight line.

Kaito watched his movements sharply. Then he suddenly said, "So I take it you haven't told them about what the 'Jou-chan told you?" He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the door, indicating Heiji and Hakuba. Shinichi shook his head but said, "Oh, no. I told them. I think he's still just trying to keep me from overworking myself. Or just trying to annoy me. He's doing a splendid job of that," the brunette commented dryly.

Taking a moment to laugh, Kaito shook his head. "You know how tantei-han is," there was a brief pause in which Kaito frowned before it was swept away with his poker face, "He's really protective of you. And you've been working really hard, so it would only be natural for you to need a break."

Shinichi frowned. "Yeah, but… I don't know. The way he's been acting recently… It's like he's trying to make up for something. Like he feels guilty."

Kaito's eyebrows dipped down, but he waved a hand. "You're probably just imaging it. He's just worried about you." Kaito seemed to hesitate before he murmured, "_I'm _worried about you."

Suddenly, Shinichi remembered what he'd been so worked up about just a few short days ago. The _kiss_.

He found the floor rather interesting. "Yeah…" he mumbled, fighting the growing heat on his cheeks.

Just as he was about to cough out of embarrassment and open his mouth to say something, Kaito's phone chirped, pulling both of their attention to where it sat on the table. The magician picked it up and answered with a serious expression, listening to the words on the other end for a moment before replying with sharp, blunt answers. Finally, Kaito bid the other party goodbye and snapped the phone shut once more, training his eyes on Shinichi again.

"That was Jii-chan." Kaito's mouth twitched into a thoughtful frown. "Like we thought, it was most definitely a jammer. He said that there was a car that seemed rather out-of-place that was parked a half-block from where Vermouth had originally holed up."

Shinichi's pulse began to speed up. Surely..? "What kind of car?" he asked hurriedly, voice lilting almost awkwardly at the end. Kaito raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior, but didn't comment. Instead, he answered, "A black Porsche 356A." Shinichi's jaw set as Kaito continued.

"Jii said he waited around a bit to see if he could catch sight of the person driving the car. He didn't get a real good look, but there were two people. One was a bit shorter and larger in stature while the other was tall and thin, with long, silver hair." He stopped for a minute, pinning Shinichi with a bemused look. "Something wrong? Do you happen to know who they are?"

The detective felt his tongue grow thick in his mouth. Desperately, he wanted to shout _"yes! They are the ones who put me in this whole mess!_" He wanted to demand that Kaito tell him where they had last been spotted. But instead, the only thing that came out of his mouth, was a level, undecipherable:

"No." Shinichi shook his head, inwardly panicking. Why had he lied? Why didn't he tell Kaito? Hadn't they already been through this time and again? He was supposed to trust them!

Deep inside, a little voice made a sound of rebuttal. _I _do _trust them! I trust _Kaito_! But…_

_I can't let them get hurt. _

_I can't let _him _get hurt._

For the briefest of split seconds, Shinichi recalled the sinking feelings of worry and fear that had began to amass deep within at Kaito's absence. Before he ever had time to consider the stupidity of the direction his thoughts had turned to, Kaito nodded and stood, making his way to the door.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go let the other two know what's going on so we can consider what to do from here."

Shinichi nodded and stared as the door clicked shut, mildly surprised that Kaito hadn't seen through his deception until he realized that he had been wearing a carefully blank expression. Perhaps he had been doing some sort of mimicry of Kaito's poker face… He tossed the thought aside.

There was only one reason that Gin and Vodka would be following Vermouth. Vodka may be a little slow, but Gin most certainly was not. There was no doubt in his mind that the silver-headed assassin had immediately realized who had been behind their boss' murder, and being one of the man's ultimate loyal members, he most definitely wanted revenge. He was going to kill Vermouth for her betrayal.

Vermouth was the one that was currently in danger.

He had to move fast. There was no time to think or deliberate.

Shaking the thought from his head, Shinichi stood and made his way quietly to the door, listening for anybody nearby before hurrying out into the hallway and up the stairs. He headed straight to his room, picking up a few gadgets from his days as Conan. Tucking each of the items safely away, he paused a moment at the doorway, staring avidly at his dresser. He debated with himself for a moment before crossing the distance and sliding one of the drawers open, pulling out a 9mm handgun. He tucked the weapon away before slipping out of the room and down the stairs, careful to make sure he wasn't discovered. With one last look in the direction of the kitchen, Shinichi frowned and stumbled out of the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three<strong>

**End**

Damn. I really prided myself on the fact that I've never connected Lady Gaga's song with Kaito's poker face… until I accidentally put it in caps at the end of the chapter. Now the stupid song won't get out of my head…!


	28. Chapter Twenty Four

Started April 29th

Completed May 14th

Wow. This chapter took me a little over two weeks to finish. Mainly because I started it and forgot about it, but… still. Damn.

Anyways. These past few weeks… well, they've just made me insanely tired. I just… don't even know. Work is so tiring now. And I'm a little fed up with a few of their policies… Let's just say I've been working in the same company for a year and half, and due to my boss constantly ripping people off, I was cheated out of a paid vacation. For four years. Gah. I hate my job sometimes.

Angry real-life issues aside, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's gonna be an edge-of-the-seat sort. So get comfortable, kick back, pop some popcorn. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>Justice: <strong>(Noun) the quality of being just; righteousness, equitableness, or moral rightness.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I know it was a bullheaded move. I knew that I was being reckless and hardheaded. I knew that. It had vaguely occurred to me that my slipping away without telling anyone would truly hurt them. It had occurred to me that I was just slipping back into the way that I had been before—withdrawn, scared, and mildly distrustful.

Selfish.

But all of these thoughts had been fleeting.

All too soon, I was thinking about Vermouth. How she had been desperately looking for a way out of the web of lies that she had fallen into so long ago. How she had turned to _me _in order to take her chance. She risked everything to help us, and there was a chance that it could end with her being killed.

A part of me knew that she had probably intended for that to happen all along.

I had to revisit my beliefs. What exactly was justice? Was it just for her to die after having killed and destroyed countless lives? I turned the matter over and over with my logic, but deep within my heart, I had known the answer all along: Nobody deserves to die.

I was going to make sure that Vermouth survived. No matter what.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Clanking filled the silence of the room, the many occupants surrounding the large dining table ingesting their meals in a tense silence. For a brief moment, an officer stepped into the room, taking a quick observation of the surroundings before nodding to himself and disappearing back down the hallway. Within the room, a woman put down her cutlery before glancing uncomfortably to the seat beside her. Her gaze dropped to her lap as she deliberated over something. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt before she finally looked up, sweeping her eyes across the multiple people being protected in the safe house along with her, biting her lip.

The woman jumped as a presence appeared at her side, startling a few of the nearby eaters to snap their attention her way. Ran stood at the woman's side, allowing her take a moment to recollect herself before she gave the woman a sympathetic smile. "Is everything alright, Yamato-san?"

Yamato gave the younger woman a weak, pale smile as she drummed her fingers idly on her knee. "My…" she voiced quietly, licking at her lips before trying again. "My son. I don't think he's eaten much lately…" Her eyes trailed once more to the empty seat next to her.

Ran looked at the seat too before recalling an image of her child. Young, but tall and thin—about thirteen years old, if she recalled correctly. She placed a comforting hand on the mother's wrist before nodding. "Okay, Yamato-san," she intoned quietly, "I'll take care of it."

The woman looked as if she were about to burst in tears, but nodded with a weak smile. It was nigh impossible to control your emotions in an environment and situation such as the one they were in. "Thank you," she murmured gratefully.

With nothing but a nod to the woman and the other couple dozen people surrounding the table, Ran turned on her heel and whisked away to the kitchen of the large three-story house. Hurriedly heating up one of the plates of food left out to go cold (for Yamato-san's child wasn't the only one to moodily skip out on a meal), she made her way up the stairs to the large bedroom that the woman shared with her only son, mulling over recent events.

It had been a little over a week and a half since her fall-out with Shinichi. Ran had quickly decided that she had been lucky—she hadn't had much chance (past the few days she'd locked herself in her room) to brood over the matter. The very same day that she had unlatched her door and reluctantly left her room, she had been swept up into the whirlwind surrounding Shinichi.

A few hours after they had left to goad answers from the detective in question, her father had burst through the door looking downright furious. Without a single word, he had stormed to his room, slamming the door behind him, taking over the role of the hermit of their home. It had taken almost half a day, but as she and her mother had been eating in silence, he had let himself out, giving them quick, precise instructions. They were to get in contact with a few of their friends in other prefectures and immediately begin setting up safe-houses.

Neither woman questioned him. They simply put away their dishes and got to work.

A few short days later found Ran tidying up an almost unbelievably large home and organizing the "work schedules" of the volunteers who would help manage the safe-house in the Fukuoka prefecture. That was how Ran found herself as the lead manager of the Fukuoka safe-house.

Ran shook herself from her thoughts as she neared the Yamato's room. She gave a quick knock on the door. At no answer, she announced that she was going to enter and slipped inside.

The room was dark, the only window shrouded by thick, heavy drapes. She frowned, flipping the switch on the wall and blinked at the sudden flood of light. Almost immediately, her eyes landed upon the prone figure curled up in the corner of the makeshift twin bed at the far end of the room. Ran crossed the room and set the plate aside, situating herself on the end of the bed.

"…Are you alright?" she tentatively asked.

For a moment, she thought the boy hadn't heard her. For a few long seconds, the boy stayed completely still. Then, he slowly lifted his head from his knees, pulling his legs even tighter against his chest. "No," he muttered, voice cracking from a lack of use. "I'm not okay." Slowly, he loosened his grip on his legs, leaning back against the wall and aiming her with a sharp look, making her suck in a quiet, frenzied gasp of air.

Shock blue that was so similar to that familiar and comforting cerulean gaze…

Not noticing the slight change in her demeanor, the boy plowed on. "I'm stuck in a house full of people that I don't know; told that my only living relative could quite possibly be targeted by some sort of group of people that intend to kill her." His brow furrowed, gaze hardening. "So, no. I'm _not _okay."

Ran shook herself out of her stupor, fixing a somewhat thoughtful frown on her face. She turned her gaze away and pushed herself against the wall, sitting beside the young Yamato. She sat in silence for almost a quarter of an hour before she finally spoke up. "I can't really say I blame you. I can't say that I understand, either."

She turned her head and met his gaze. "However, I can say that we aren't going to let that happen. We are fighting so that nobody will be hurt. So that everyone here can walk away with absolutely nothing hanging over their heads."

The boy was quiet, turning her words over in his head. "'We'? 'Fighting'?" He paused, seeming to collect himself. "…You mean there are people out there working to get rid of the bad guys," he finally said, leaning to rest his chin on his knees. Ran nodded, gathering her legs close in a fashion similar to his.

"Yes…" Ran trailed off, threading her fingers together and squeezing her legs.

"Is it possible? To get rid of those bad guys?" Yamato-kun turned shining eyes on the young woman beside him, internally begging that she answered in the affirmative. He was an intuitive child, knowing that this problem was larger than just the local police department. The tight coils of unrest in his stomach loosened when Ran responded with a wide, almost fond smile.

"You don't have to worry about that. The man who's taking care of the whole thing… well, he's amazing and incredibly smart…," she hesitated for a moment before adding, "Almost invincible."

Yamato-kun gave a shaky, almost unsure smile in return. "You know him really well," the boy observed.

Ran's face fell for a moment before it lifted into a smaller, more tentative smile. "I thought I did… But maybe that's for the best."

They had been really close friends as children… But somewhere along the line, they had begun to drift apart. Even before "Conan" came along. It just became more drastic and clear at that point. Their interests had gone in different directions and they could no longer quite see eye to eye.

It was unfortunate that they couldn't pursue a relationship with one another. They complimented each other in ways that just felt right. But they also juxtaposed one another. There were things that they would _never _be able to understand about each other. If not now, there would most certainly have been problems and mishaps later on down the road. It was heartbreaking that the door that had seemed to stand open for years upon years had in fact been forever shut, but… that was just the way it was supposed to be. There would be other doors.

Maybe it really was for the best.

It was also regrettable that her trust in Shinichi had to come under scrutiny for such a reason. She understood Shinichi's reasons. She understood why he did what he did. She knew that it was unfair for her to hold it all against him when the entire situation had been out of his hands. She knew it couldn't be helped. But that didn't stop it from hurting. It would take time for her to get over it, to restrain her immediate gut reaction to blame Shinichi for all of the hurt that had welled up inside of her. Over time, it would fade away, and she would feel like she could face him head on with a smile, no regrets. Though she might still question her trust in him, that didn't mean she had forsaken their friendship.

In the end, when push came to shove, Shinichi was still her friend.

Ran breathed in a rejuvenating breath of air, a small smile blooming anew upon her face. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders—like she had solved a problem that had been plaguing her for years. She pressed her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut, willing her thoughts to her longest and once-closest friend.

_I may not hold you in the best of faith as of yet, Shinichi… but I do wish for your happiness and safety. I hope that you find someone who will compliment you in all the right ways and keep you grounded like I couldn't. Please, stay safe._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Shinichi sucked in a noisy, uneven breath, hunching to support himself on his knees.

This was reckless.

He had just gotten off the train, getting out in the area that Vermouth had last been in. He darted out of the station, dodging around passersby entering or exiting the train and swinging around to head west, darting down the street. For the nth time that night, he pulled out his phone, punching in her number and calling her to no avail. No matter how many times he called, she never answered.

"Damn," he cursed, ducking his head and stumbling to a stop.

Shinichi snapped his head back and forth at the end of the street, his thoughts whirling in roundabout circles. Where would Vermouth go? Where was the one place that she would retreat to? He knew from Kaito that she was headed past the West train station. But where would she go? The only thing over there was—

The docks.

The docks from their first confrontation—where he had learned the Nanatsu no Ko tune. As soon as he had thought of it, he had no doubt that she was headed to the warehouses situated just yards from the water's edge.

Determination renewed, he set out at a run once more, darting down the road and past the few stragglers that lurked amongst the streets of Japan a little ways after dark.

_Isn't that a bit too obvious? _His mind whispered, doubts creeping in.

Deep within, another voice responded in kind. _Maybe that's the point. Maybe she wants _them _to find her and—_

_No._

Even if—Even if that _were _the case… he wasn't going to let her have her way. It just… it just wasn't right. It was true that she had killed many of times before. It was also true that she had destroyed many lives in several senses. There was no doubt that she had some black in her book. But… he knew that she _regretted _that. She had realized that she was doing something wrong but could no longer find a way out. There was no choice but for her to move forward. To continue with her terrible deeds.

So the moment that she found the chance, she took it—she handed over all of the key information to Shinichi at—looking back—he realized, the right time. He wouldn't have been able to handle it before then. He had been obstinate and unrelenting in the idea of having anybody help him with the entire Organization business. And now he understood that it would have been nigh impossible by himself. There was no possible way that he could have handled the entire Organization without any help. He might be intelligent and clever, but _so were they_. And it was one versus thousands.

As soon as Vermouth had realized that he had come to terms with his limitations, she had initiated the start to the downfall of the bastards. There was no contesting the fact that she was a key piece to the plans. Without her, _nothing _would have gone smoothly.

And now she was planning on using herself as the scapegoat? The _sacrifice_?

Shinichi had to revisit his beliefs to be able to come to terms and truly _understand _what to do about Vermouth: So what was justice? Is it persecuting those who have wronged and giving them no second chances? Giving those who have yet to make mistakes all the gold and glory?

No. In Shinichi's eyes, Vermouth had shown more than enough potential to be considered for a second chance. Even then, if she hadn't, even then—it wouldn't be right for her to _die. _She would repent for her actions, and reform her constitution of beliefs so that she could come out of this entire situation a better person.

Perhaps… Perhaps she _had _planned all along for her demise. But…

It wasn't right. He wasn't going to let that happen.

All it came down to was the fact that Shinichi wasn't going to let Vermouth go down without a fight.

Shinichi quelled his thoughts, pushing them aside to save himself from the inset of panic that seeped from the back of his consciousness. He couldn't afford to relent to the panic. Not now. He was a detective; he could treat this as any other case.

…Hopefully.

The young man pushed his body to the limits, forcing himself to keep running despite his shortness of breath and the throbbing sensation in his legs. His fingers were numb and the strain was starting to upset his wounded shoulder, but he kept on moving forward, mouth set in a dogged frown.

Impossibly, his legs moved faster as the warehouses came into view, spurring him forward. He lurched to a stop as he came to the closest of the buildings, taking a moment to catch his breath and glance around. Now, the only question was _which building_? He weighed the facts in his mind, eyes taking on that gazed quality that was frequently present to take in the features of a crime scene.

Vermouth was up against, assumedly, Gin and Vodka. She knew that she was being followed and made to move to a location that was both relatively out of place for the common citizenry and situated with a strategic "corner" so to speak. There was only one way onto the dock area aside from the waterfront. She probably wanted them to believe that she was hiding a trap inside, waiting for them to come inside because she had the upper hand.

…In such a mentality, she would likely be at the furthest warehouse, at the corner of the docks.

Shinichi teetered into a jog, wincing at his protesting legs. _Just a bit further, _he urged, breaths coming and going in rapid succession. He was almost there.

His thoughts fell into the past, of a time when he and Ran had kept a murderer on the run from falling to his death. How the man—Vermouth—had been completely stupefied at the fact that her life had been saved. He lingered over the faces that she had given him in the hospital—_bemused, content, __**grateful**__._

By now his shoulder was burning, urging him to run with one hand tightly gripping his upper bicep, face pinched in pain.

"Hnn!" Shinichi stumbled, falling to his knees with a restrained cry of agony. He dry heaved a moment over the cement, supporting his weight on two knees and his good arm alone. Sweat gathered at his brow as he fought the waves wreaking havoc in his stomach. The detective coughed for a moment, trying his damndest to swallow the stomach acid that burned at his throat. As the waves passed, he took deep breaths, forcing himself to his feet and rubbing his palm on his pants despite the fervent stinging sensation.

There was no going back.

He absently thought of Kaito, Heiji and Hakuba. By now, they had probably realized that he had disappeared. He had no doubt that they would be along shortly. The detective only hoped that they would arrive before anything happened.

Shinichi collapsed against the wall of the warehouse in question, gulping in shaky breaths of air and edging his way to the smaller door off to the side. Slowly he turned the knob, his stomach dropping when he realized that the door was _not _locked. Fortunately… or perhaps, unfortunately, that meant 'bingo'. He inched the door open, peeking through the opening only to catch his breath.

The scene before him was so similar to that one that he had witnessed almost a year ago.

_A woman with long hair and sophisticated features stared the two men in black down, uncaring of the gun pointed in her direction. She was going to protect her sister at all costs—she wanted nothing to do with Them anymore. She wasn't going to be their puppet anymore. She only hoped that her sister would get out of their twisted web._

…_Miyano… Akemi…_

Instead of Haibara's sister, Vermouth stood, staring the two Ravens down with a smirk, showing no hints of fear or pain from the blood slowly staining the shoulder of her shirt and jacket.

It looked like there was no waiting.

Shinichi threw himself through the door.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It had only taken a little over ten minutes before the Kudo household had been enveloped in a state of confusion.

"Have you guys seen Shin-chan?" Kaito questioned with a pinched expression, leaning into the kitchen and glancing about fruitlessly. The plate of food he had intended to take to Shinichi after his discussion with the other two detectives in the household slowly grew colder in his hands.

"Kudo?" Heiji parroted, pausing in his descent to take a bite of his sandwich. His brow furrowed. "You can' find 'im?" Hakuba glanced between the two other males in the room, scooting back in his seat and moving to the doorway to push past Kaito. "Have you checked his room?"

Kaito gave him an almost offended look before snapping his fingers, vanishing the plate of finger sandwiches from his grip and onto the table beside Heiji's plate. "Of course I have. I've checked everywhere!"

"Even the bathroom?" Hakuba paused and cocked an eyebrow, darting a look over his shoulder. Kaito rolled his eyes and followed the half-British detective into the hallway, closely followed by Heiji.

"Yes, dearest Watson, even the bathroom. I seriously mean I've checked _everywhere_."

Though he was already throwing sarcasm at Hakuba, Kaito was internally beginning to panic, instinctively knowing that something was terribly wrong. If Shinichi wasn't here, then where exactly would he..?

Kaito nearly choked on his breath, stopping Hakuba in whatever he was saying and drawing the attention of the two detectives.

"What—" Hakuba began, only to be cut off.

"He wouldn't…!" Kaito would have run out the door had Heiji not caught him by the sleeve, whirling him around and pinning him with a dark look. "Before ya run out the door, let us in on the secret, will ya?" Confused and a little miffed at feeling somewhat out of the loop, Hakuba nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Don't just run off without a plan. Tell us what's going on so we can figure this out."

The fact that that was _exactly _what Shinichi had done went unsaid, left to evaporate into the forgotten.

"Shinichi—" The magician's gaze darted over his shoulder toward the door as the dark pit in his stomach began to grow in size. "I think he's going after them!" He burbled in growing alarm.

"Who? The assassins that had set up the jammer?" Hakuba demanded, brows pinched in confusion.

"Yes! I described the two of them to him and he was acting a little bit strange... And then… well, now he's gone!"

Hakuba gave him a pensive look. "You think he went after them by himself? Even though he knows we have a specific procedure for that?" Heiji almost nodded right along with the dirty-blonde detective before a thought hit him. He turned wide eyes on the two of them before regarding Kaito. "Those two that were tailin' Vermouth… what did you say they looked like?" God, he hoped to hell and heaven above that he wasn't going to give him the answer he thought he was.

Kaito searched his memory for a brief moment before repeating, "'One was a bit shorter and larger in stature while the other was tall and thin, with long, silver hair'."

Suddenly, Heiji's expression crumpled into a dark look. "Then he probably went after 'em," he muttered somberly. "Those two are proba'ly Gin an' Vodka—the two that force fed 'im the poison." At their twin looks of horror, he nodded and continued. "Not only that, but me an' him figure that Gin is proba'ly one of the most loyal members of the Organization," he twanged the last word in that Osakan way of his and shook his head. "He's gonna be out fer blood—meanin' he's lookin' to kill Vermouth. Kudo would know this—"

"—And he wouldn't let it happen," Kaito breathed, feeling somewhat faint. They had to go. Now. They had to move before something happened..!

With a flurry of movement, Kaito had smacked Heiji's hand from his sleeve and snapped his fingers, a small device suddenly appearing in his hands. A tracker.

"You put a tracker on Kudo-kun?" Hakuba asked incredulously. Kaito ignored the question and studied the movements on the small device's screen. "He's moving fast. He's probably on a train."

"The fastest way ta reach the station where Vermouth was last accounted for," Heiji murmured with a reasoned nod.

"That means we're going to have to move fast."

The Osakan nodded. "Yeah, fer you an' me, we can take my bike," he said, motioning in the general direction of where his motorcycle sat outside. He threw a pensive look at the magician-thief who quickly shook his heads and made a negative motion with his hands before tossing a similar tracker to Hakuba. "I have my own means," he said firmly, turning on his heel and darting for the entrance to the household without so much of a word of compromise further.

"I'll be going first," Kaito managed to toss the words over his shoulder as he was the first to disappear out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four<strong>

**End**

So remember that warning about me being a cliffhanger-whore?

…Yeah…

While I would usually ask that you refrain from cursing at me or flaming me in reviews… I feel like I can let it slide this time. I think I might deserve it for this chapter. Ha.

Thoughts? Comments? Critiques?

(Frustrations? Curses? Flames?)

Hit me up!


	29. Chapter Twenty Five

Started May 14th

Completed May 27th

Sometimes, I really and truly hate writing intense chapters. I love them to death. And many times, I love writing them. But the minute I finish, I feel like I have to go take a pain pill. I get so into what I'm writing that I subconsciously mimic some of the things that the characters do—and in an intense chapter, I personify them as being tense.

…My shoulders are so tense…

As a side note: Sorry for being a day late! And for those on Twitter who kind of got the warning: Sorry for being about eleven hours late! I went on an outing with the family and got the _worst _sunburn. I can barely move. It sucks.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Fortitude**

* * *

><p><strong>Fortitude: <strong>(Noun) Mental and emotional strength in facing difficulty, adversity, danger, or temptation courageously.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Throughout my lifetime, I have encountered countless situations that had outright spelled danger—whether it was meant for me or someone else. It was simply a part of the life I lived— the life of a detective.

In each and every one of those times, I had prepared myself in advance for the likelihood that I would never see the light of day again. It might have been something of a morbid ritual of fortitude, but to me, it was natural. I was involved in a dangerous line of work and I wasn't naïve or arrogant or stupid enough to ignore the possibility that it could one day spell the end for me. I wanted to be able to meet my end head on with no regrets.

Except, this time, I didn't have a chance to do that. I had charged in head-first, not thinking about the possible consequences. And that was okay. Sometimes, that can't be helped—it was "move first, think later" or there was no chance of changing things for the better.

This time around, though, I couldn't help the one word that swam through my head with a fierce, raging guilt.

…_Kaito…_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The magician's feet smacked loudly against the pavement on the roof, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he cursed the wind's direction. If he was calculating right, that little factor was going to cost him precious minutes. The use of his glider was limited. Kaito shook his head and leapt across the few short feet separating rooftops.

He needed to get there. He needed to get to Shinichi's side _now._ He needed to be there…! If he didn't…

A strangled noise of fear tangled in his throat, caught just beneath his heavy breaths as he tried his damndest to restrain the clawing tendrils of hysteria that were ripping at his gut.

"Please…!" The word came out silently and he choked on icy air. His skin prickled as the wind subtly shifted directions, almost making him gasp in relief. Without a single pause, he extracted his glider, riding the air currents as far as he could before they worked against him once more. As his feet touched the cement of a rooftop once more, he stumbled into a faster run, ignoring the biting ache at his muscles.

Kaito's eyes prickled with heat as he recalled Shinichi's face that fateful night he'd pressed their lips together, the way his expressions had flitted across his features with a startling haste.

_Shock, wonder, intrigue…_

"Please!" he called blindly, hoarsely. His mind abruptly supplied him with an image of his last conversation with Akako.

"_Don't let him die." _

His heart leapt into his throat. "You can't die on me yet!" The brunette briefly stumbled from a messy landing. "I have things to tell you… I still have to make you fall for me..! Please be safe!"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The silence was heavy in the warehouse upon the docks.

Shinichi had been lucky. In fact, he had no idea how that had plausibly happened. As soon as he had burst through the door, he had most certainly gained the attention of the three occupants of the warehouse. Both of the assassins hovering over Vermouth had snapped their heads in his direction, Gin's grip on his gun wavering as he briefly hesitated. His loud and unprecedented entrance had caused enough confusion and bought him enough time to tackle Vermouth behind a large pillar.

He had to move fast. Knowing that Gin and Vodka would recover from the shock within seconds, he pulled the .9mm from where he had stashed it and fired a round in the direction of the assassins. He heard the scrambling of footsteps before the warehouse grew silent again. Good. Now they knew that he was armed and they would have to proceed cautiously. Hopefully that would buy them enough time…

From beside him, Vermouth gave him a wide-eyed look. "Cool guy…" she whispered, her eyes suspiciously bright in the almost-darkness. He pursed his lips into a frown and turned his attention away, pressing up against the wide pillar and holding the pistol at the ready. He wasn't willing to confront her over her actions just yet. He didn't have the time or patience.

Not to mention, he was sort of guilty of similarly reckless actions…

The silence was oppressive, his heart thumping painfully in his chest and the blood pumping through his veins being the only sound he heard. He shifted slightly to suck in an unsteady breath, but the air got stuck in his throat. He tensed when the sound of a throat clearing echoed through the emptiness.

"A-Aniki…" Vodka stuttered out, no doubt looking to the older and wiser assassin for an answer on how to move next.

Gin snapped from his all-encompassing thoughts, gaze darting to the shorter man as he hissed, "Shut up, you _fool_!"

Gin relaxed his trigger finger and turned his attention back to the pillar across from them, away from Vodka's mild flinch. "So I see you have backup, then," the silver-haired man practically sneered. From beside Shinichi, Vermouth slumped wearily against the cement at her back. Her voice, however, betrayed none of her exhaustion. She darted a quick look to Shinichi, continuing as he nodded.

"I must admit, Gin, it wasn't exactly planned," she darted a vague smile at the detective to her right, wincing as she held her hand to her shoulder—mimicking Shinichi's own injury. The sight made him remember his own injury and he started in pained empathy, hand almost falling away from his gun to grip at his own shoulder.

Though he had received a response, Gin ignored her words, continuing as if she had never replied in the first place. "Your backup, however… he looks… familiar… Who exactly are you?" Gin wondered aloud, not expecting a response. The assassin pondered over the quick glimpse he had gotten of Shinichi before his expression grew dark and his smirk fell into an infuriated scowl.

"Kudo… Shinichi…" he tested the name aloud, causing Shinichi to give a startled jump. Shinichi snapped his head to the side, vision going mildly hazy as he concentrated his ears solely upon Gin, just a few short yards behind him.

"Tropical Land. The arms deal—you were that nosey, arrogant little detective. You were supposed to be dead; by my own hands. But for some reason, your death was one of the very few in the history of the Organization unaccounted for. Somehow, you managed to survive the Apotoxin." Gin flipped the gun in his hands, absently rubbing at the barrel and gliding his fingers along the silencer. "It cost me quite a bit of trust with the boss…" his voice had taken on a threatening tinge.

"But the question is…" Gin dropped the gun to his side, fingers tightening around the grip. "_How_ in the _hell _did you manage to survive?" The words had been just above a quiet hiss, but were loud in the silent emptiness of the warehouse. There was no mistaking the anger that bubbled beneath them.

"Sorry," Shinichi called hoarsely, clearing his throat before saying, "I don't feel too inclined to tell you." He pressed himself closer to the cement, face crumpling in pain as his body screamed in torment. His limbs were aching with overuse and his shoulder was on fire. He had pushed himself too far. "Damn," he cursed quietly, stance wavering somewhat.

"Regardless… It seems as if your crimes are heavier than I had imagined, Vermouth." Gin spat the name as if it were vile. He pieced the bits of information he had been provided together with ease. "You know Kudo Shinichi… You've known that he was alive. This just goes to show that you had been a traitor all along." He stepped forward, his footsteps clacking loudly. Before he could pace too far, however, Shinichi snapped his hand from around the pillar and fired off another warning shot, forcing him to halt his movement.

The shot ricocheted off of a metal container from behind him before burrowing itself into a wall of brick. Even though the bullet had been uncomfortably close, Gin simply gave a shark grin. He continued as if nothing had happened. "…And you know what happens to traitors, Vermouth. Their threads are cut short."

He shifted his stance, form easing into that of a predator. "But you… I'm going to make sure you scream. You are going to be begging for me to end it." Shinichi ignored the unpleasant drop of his stomach, eyes taking in his surroundings and thoughts whirling a mile a minute. He had to do something. He had to find a way out of this situation, or pretty soon, he'd run out of bullets. Gin was obviously becoming more and more daring by the minute, and the second he charged was the instant that they forfeit their lives. They had to make the first move. It was the only way.

As Gin began to list off the ways that he would make Vermouth scream (and Vermouth goaded him with easy-going words as she glanced sharply to the detective sitting beside her) Shinichi slipped into the haze that he usually went into at a scene. From what he had briefly seen, there were multiple bulk piles of shipments dotted throughout the warehouse. However, there weren't enough to cover them. There were large, wide spaces between each of the pallets that would leave them open and vulnerable to the two assassins.

He turned his attention to Vermouth beside him, cataloging her damage. She was bleeding heavily, clutching at her shoulder with a tense expression on her face. He could tell that she would lose consciousness pretty soon if they didn't act fast. Shinichi caught a glance of an odd discoloring toward her feet. Cerulean eyes settled on Vermouth's right ankle, exposed from beneath her pant leg. His mouth twitched into a worried frown. By the way it was swollen, there was no doubt that it had been fractured. There was even a chance that it was broken. Shinichi ignored the drop in his stomach and took stock of his own state.

He was out of breath and his limbs were weary. He wouldn't be able to move at full speed. To top it all off, his shoulder was pulsing with pain and there was no doubt in his mind that it would slow him down significantly.

To sum things up, there was absolutely no chance of them moving at their best, and little chance of being able to take advantage of their surroundings. Their options were severely limited and none of them looked too promising. The only one that had a remote chance of them walking away alive was to distract Gin and Vodka and run for it. They had to make it outside and then they could use the odd layout of the warehouses to gain some distance. Outside would be their best chance at finding cover.

But that all boiled down to one crucial question. What exactly would he have to do to distract the two of them? It would have to be something big—something that gave them enough time to make it out of the warehouse and around one of the neighboring ones. He deliberated over his options (coming to the point where he had begun to think that he would have to actually shoot Gin) until he heard a sound to his right. His body seized with terror, and with an abrupt epiphany, he came to realize that he had forgotten about Vodka and focused his ears vaguely upon Gin.

A fatal mistake.

His head snapped to the side in time to hear Vermouth's shout and catch sight of Vodka, throwing himself across the short space in order to tackle Shinichi to the ground, gun clattering a few feet away. The impact threw Vermouth a little ways away, luckily behind the cover of one of the large shipment crates, sheltering her from any shot that Gin could currently take. She thudded against the crate with a loud, dull noise, form slumping to the cement.

Vodka pressed his weight into Shinichi, wrapping his meaty hands around the detective's slender throat and squeezing just enough to mildly restrict the flow of blood to his brain. His vision became hazy and he gasped, abused lungs already desperate for air. He didn't have time for this..!

It was during times like these that he was grateful for his soccer abilities. All of those years training on the soccer field had paid off, rewarding him with powerful legs. Using all of the energy he could muster, he jerked his leg up, knocking his knee into the back of the larger man's thighs and disrupting his center of balance. He jolted his arm up, balling his hand into a fist and slamming it against the man's jugular and then used the rest of his strength to kick the man off of him. As soon as he found his breath again, he threw himself down in the direction of the gun he had dropped, wrapping his fingers around the grip just as he heard a click above him.

Shinichi froze in place, fingers tightening in a death-grip around the .9mm as he glanced up and into the barrel of a gun. Gin stood above him with a menacing grin, not a single silver hair out of place. Like he had expected this outcome all along. Like he had _planned _it.

It was their win.

Slowly, Shinichi closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of his impending doom as he lingered on a single thought.

_Kaito… I'm so sorry…_

"_Shinichi!_" The voice caused his head to snap up, his sharp movement mimicking Gin's as a blur came from behind the assassin. A shot rang out, followed by the sound of the ping of metal and Kaito and Gin tumbled away. Shinichi stumbled to his feet, an icy chill settling at his chest. Just as he teetered forward with the desire to help Kaito, the magician slammed the silver-haired assassin away, chancing a glance in Shinichi's direction and widening his eyes. "Behind you!" he yelled, snapping his attention back to Gin as the furious man aimed a heavy punch at him.

The detective spun on his heel, throwing his leg up and catching Vodka in the side. The large, burly assassin slid a few feet and almost fell to his knees. All too quickly, however, he recovered, barreling back toward Shinichi. As Shinichi desperately tried to keep himself moving in order to avoid the savage throws that Vodka was throwing, Kaito was in the midst of his own little battle.

The magician dodged a few wayward blows before he messed up. The hit sent him sliding backwards and left his cheek throbbing in pain. However, he couldn't linger upon the pain, for this fight was one that could only be won by speed. He was up against a professional killer and he wasn't stupid enough to think he could last in a stamina battle of blows. Kaito had to end this as quickly as possible in order to ensure his life. He darted forward, eyes widening when Gin reached within the confines of his coat and pulled out a small hidden revolver.

The assassin cocked the gun, gaze aiming true. Luckily for Kaito, he was fast on his feet. The magician turned thief sped forward, ducking beneath Gin's arm and snapping his hand up, forcing the gun safely away from himself and Shinichi. Two shots rang out in succession, causing Kaito to realize that it was a semi-automatic revolver. He sent a blow into the assassin's abdomen; taking a chancing glance over his shoulder in the direction he had last seen Shinichi.

"Shin..!" Kaito was relieved to find that Vodka was down and out for the count; out cold on the cement floor. The detective, however, was nowhere to be foun—

He jumped back, dodging a powerful blow from Gin and turned his attention back on the taller and older man, eyes widening as he caught sight of Shinichi over the man's shoulder. A soccer ball expanded from the bracelet that he had recently received from Agasa-hakase, snapping away from the jewelry with a quiet pop. Shinichi drew his leg back and drove it forward with all his might, kicking the ball right into the back of Gin's neck.

The assassin snapped forward, stumbling somewhat with a growl and turned to face Shinichi, only to be pricked with two tiny darts from the detective's newly revamped watch. The silver haired man swayed on his feet for a moment before he finally collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

The two brunets stood poised in the silence, adrenaline pumping through their veins and blood rushing through their ears. Kaito and Shinichi slowly met gazes until Kaito was suddenly crossing the distance between the two of them, wrapping the slightly-shorter male in an embrace. Slowly, tentatively, Shinichi brought his arms up, wrapping them firmly around the magician.

Breathe.

In. Out.

They held each other silently for a moment, both detective and thief shaking slightly from the adrenaline, fear, and relief.

Kaito pulled away from the hug, looking Shinichi over before shaking his head with an expelled breath of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay." Shinichi almost smiled. He gripped the detective by the shoulders for a bit longer before he pulled away altogether, taking a moment to cross over to Vodka and pop some ropes into existence. He tossed one of them to Shinichi while he held the remaining one, and the two of them got to work tying up the two assassins. It was only a minute or two's work, but they finally finished, Shinichi taking precaution to kick away their weapons and checking them for any other hidden gadgets. Satisfied, Shinichi pulled away, taking a glance at Kaito before remembering Vermouth.

He rounded the magician, darting to the woman's side and fell to his knees. The platinum blonde haired woman gave a faint groan as he gripped her shoulders, taking care to roll her over as easy as he could. What he saw made his stomach bottom out. Above him, Kaito cursed, "Shit!" Instantly, the magician had procured a cell phone and dialed nine-one-one. Slowly, Vermouth opened her eyes with a pained cough, her resigned gaze meeting his own. She gripped feebly at his arm and gave a tentative smile, blood slowly pooling around her.

"Cool guy…"

Vermouth had been shot in the stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five<strong>

**End**

Once again, I reiterate: Cliff-hanger junkie! I was seriously not kidding. Egads.

Anyways. I'm sure you guys have figured it out—we're on the final stretch of Endless Chase! Just a few more chapters and it's all over!

(Suddenly, in my head, I imagined that one episode of American Dad where Barry throws up his arms and cries, "The all-is-_lost _moment!" …I really need to get my niece to stop re-watching things like Family Guy and American Dad. I use them for references _way _too much.)

_Aside _from my odd mental visuals, this chapter ended up being about a thousand words less than I had planned for it to be. Aww. Oh well.

Please let me know what you think! :D


	30. Chapter Twenty Six

Started June 22nd

Completed July 17th

…Did you notice the huge gap between the writing of this chapter and the last? Yeah… I haven't been able to write much ever since getting hooked on Avengers. Not gonna lie. I'm in love with the Stony/Superhusbands fandom. -blush-

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Secret**

* * *

><p><strong>Secret: <strong>(Noun) Something that is kept hidden or concealed.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Things had moved so fast in that warehouse. One minute, I was panicking over it all being over and too late, terrified of the too-real chance of finding Shinichi dead upon the ground, and the next, I was throwing myself into the room, desperate to keep my fears from becoming a reality.

I couldn't have been more grateful for Lady Luck's favor in me. Just a little bit longer and…!

But I had been in time. I had made it.

But Vermouth… I had trusted in Shinichi's judgment in her. I had faith in his judgment. It killed me… I hadn't truly realized how much Shinichi had come to care for the woman until he was hunched over her body, pale as his eyes trailed over the blood pooling around them.

God, the blood. There was so much… Everywhere, all over her, all over _him…_

And then, I realized _how _he could have put such faith in her. She laid there and talked while she bled out, told us of a time long past. Of how she had been waiting for someone. Waiting for _Shinichi. _

Of how she had known my _father_.

…And the secret of the Apotoxin.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Oh god," Shinichi choked. "Oh god." The horrified words had slipped out of the detective's mouth without his notice as he hunched over the ex-assassin, face drained of color and cerulean eyes hazed with tears as they took in the terrible sight. Blood, deep scarlet red—reflecting the feeble moonlight trailing in—slowly inched away from Vermouth, draining her little by little of her life force. The blonde woman groaned quietly and gave a wet, sick sounding cough as she slowly rolled her head in their direction. Her eyes were half-lidded, hazy. She was barely holding onto consciousness.

Shinichi lurched closer, the knees of his trousers becoming dyed a vicious red. The detective scrambled forward, ripping fabric from the bottom of his pants and pressing it to the wound. "An ambulance," he blathered, shaking as he noticed the vibrant color seeping through the fabric. He made a gurgled noise, large, fearful eyes snapping back to regard Kaito. The magician had already called nine-one-one, violet, jaded gaze trailing from the gory mess to lock onto Shinichi's. He spoke in quick, concise tones to the receiver, getting the message across fairly quickly before contacting Megure's team.

As he snapped the phone shut and stowed it away, he took a moment to control himself, fighting the fearful twisting sensation that had taken hold of his stomach. There was so much blood. All of the ground, all over Vermouth, all over _Shinichi_…

_Shinichi is fine, _he reminded himself. _He isn't hurt._

But then, that was a lie, wasn't it? Shinichi may not have been physically hurt, but he sure as hell was hurting—right down to the very depths of his soul. Kaito grit his teeth together, fighting the disgusting thought of _thankgoditwasn'thim _and swallowing the terrified _my God, she could die. _

There was actually little chance of her surviving. In the cases of the stomach being punctured, there was little that amateurs such as themselves could do. They could only pray that professional help would arrive in time. In the meantime, they had to try to keep her awake and staunch the blood flow.

The frazzled magician slowly sank to his knees beside Shinichi, ears picking up the sound of a motor cutting off and footsteps pounding heavily upon the cement outside. He pulled a few handkerchiefs from his many pockets and gently pried Shinichi's shaking, blood-stained hands from the woman's wound and pressed the material lightly. He didn't protest when the detective pressed his hands over Kaito's own, and the two of them held the fabric over Vermouth's wound in silence, waiting for their guests to arrive.

The far door of the warehouse burst open behind them, slamming against the wall with a loud clang and allowing a flood of light from the lampposts outside in. The two newcomers paused in the doorway, guns at the ready, seizing up with fear before they took in the situation—the two tied up assassins a short distance away and Kaito and Shinichi leaning over a prone figure in a slowly-growing pool of blood.

Heiji bit out a garbled curse and flipped the safety on his gun before stowing it away, dashing across the floor to fall in across from Shinichi. Hakuba followed at a mildly more subdued pace, arriving but a few split seconds after the Osakan. The two of them took in the situation as best as they could and sent fearful, lost looks to Shinichi. Shinichi shook his head. "We're fine," he murmured. "But Vermouth…"

The assassin in question gave another feeble, wet cough. Vermouth aimed a hazy smile up at Shinichi as Heiji took notice of the shallow gunshot wound at Vermouth's shoulder. Making quick work of the first aid, Heiji accepted the handkerchief that Kaito offered him, pressing it over it and encouraging the slower flow of blood. The woman barely flinched as he worked. "You know…" she began, shaking her head weakly when Shinichi tried to shush her. She insisted on continuing, "…it's mildly… ironic that you would be with me… trying so desperately to help me…" Her sentence was broken, the words coming out in soft puffs of air and punctuated periodically by gasps of pain. She took a moment to take a deep breath. To steel herself against the pain.

"Do you… remember?"

She still spoke slowly, as if she were trying her best not to let her thoughts slip away. But she looked a bit more clear-eyed. She was probably numb to much of the pain by then. It was likely that she had blacked out the instant she had been hit in the stomach… now, she was holding on purely out of her strength of will.

Shinichi hesitated for a brief moment before nodding. It was best to let her find a way to stay awake. If it was talking, then…

"Yes. I remember. New York."

The blonde woman's gaze veered off to the side as she nodded her head almost absent-mindedly. "You know, I didn't… just randomly decide to help you," she suddenly said, taking a moment to breathe as Shinichi nodded. He had figured as much.

Vermouth gave a lopsided, weak smile as her eyes slowly trailed over to Kaito. She gave a hazy smile before she returned to Shinichi. "I was waiting for you. Waiting for someone who," a breath, "could spell the end for Them. Someone with the ability to draw people in…" She took slow measure of the four males surrounding her.

"I knew it was you. I… realized you were alive. Was thankful that someone… as kind as you had… survived. You were resilient. You never disappointed me. Every time… you crossed paths with Them, you left a chink. It was you." She closed her eyes with a gasp of pain, fingers twitching as if resisting the urge to grope blindly at the hole in her stomach.

"You were the Silver Bullet…"

Shinichi's brow furrowed, the shaking in his hands dispelling somewhat as his mind struggle to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Beside him, Kaito scoot a bit closer, pressing the length of his arm to Shinichi's in a show of comfort and support. Shinichi leaned mildly into the touch.

There was a short, tense silence as Vermouth struggled to regain herself, her breathing thick and wet. She swept her gaze across the four males, lingering on each of them for but a moment before settling once more on Shinichi. "You gathered… so many trusted people around you. Drew them in…"

She seemed to lose her train of thought, taking a moment to blink before slowly, her gaze slid to Kaito. "It was your… father, you know."

Kaito jolted, attention snapped to focus solely on the assassin bleeding out upon the cement flooring. "What..." he began, thoughts plunged even further into turmoil.

"He taught me a lot about… acting…" she trailed off, struggling to re-gather her straying, wayward thoughts. "He taught me an' Yukiko… almost everything we know…" Vermouth slurred mildly. "He made…" Tears gathered at her eyes and fell silently into her tangled mess of hair.

"He made me want out. Made me… want a better life…"

Vermouth choked on the words, hacking out a violent cough. Shinichi winced, snapping his eyes shut. Where was that damned ambulance? Heiji and Hakuba sent him similar sympathetic expressions. Kaito, still dazed about the new information, absentmindedly pulled one of his hands away from the woman's wound to tangle his fingers in the fabric of Shinichi's jacket. Nobody mentioned a thing.

Shinichi took in the new information as best he could during the present circumstances. He had always known that his mother and Vermouth had been friends at one point. He knew that they had both pursued acting and had the same mentor. During the hasty plans and actions of the past few weeks, however, he'd been so busy that he hadn't really had the chance to connect Vermouth to Kaito's father—to the original Kaitou KID.

But that just brought on a whole slew of new questions. Had Vermouth already been involved with the Organization when she had met Toichi? Had she been the one to get the Organization interested in him? Did she know about the tale of his demise? What if their assumption that Snake had been the one to kill him was wrong?

…And if so, had she been the one to do the deed?

Shinichi glanced at Kaito from the corner of his eye, clenching his teeth together painfully at the dark, pensive look on Kaito's face. There was no doubt that they were thinking upon the same lines.

The detective almost immediately felt foolish. He knew that Vermouth wouldn't do it. Although the thought that he had no rational explanation grated mildly at his nerves, he could just _knew _it. There was no chance that Vermouth would have done it. Not willingly.

And if he knew Kaito as well as he thought he did, that was all that mattered.

Shinichi tightened his grip on Kaito's hand, putting a bit more pressure onto the bleeding wound. Then, slowly, he pulled one of his hands away and gently pried Kaito's hand from his jacket, tangling their fingers together.

None of the boys in the warehouse acknowledged the movement.

Vermouth, however, took a careful, wavering look at their entwined hands and trailed her gaze back up to Shinichi's face. "It's funny, you know…" she coughed, spasming painfully on the cement. As her jerky movements subsided, she aimed a sly, tilted grin at Shinichi, as if she weren't bleeding out, as if she weren't _dying _on the cold floor of a long-forgotten warehouse.

The assassin continued where she had left off. "It's funny how… you two have found each other… after you've found a tiny sliver of what he's been… looking for all along." Her gaze crept over to Kaito before settling once more on Shinichi.

The detective perked up at the ambiguous statement. "Of what he's been looking fo—" Shinichi had snapped his head to the side to give Kaito a questioning look before he cut himself, the answer dawning on him. Cerulean blue and violet locked on one another for one long, heart-stopping second.

"Pandora," Kaito whispered, brow furrowing. He tightened his grip on Shinichi's hand.

"Pandora?" Heiji parroted quietly, looking between the two in confusion before glancing at Hakuba. The half-British detective shrugged, turning his own questioning gaze on Shinichi.

The Eastern detective made a strangled noise at the back of his throat, torn on how to proceed. On one hand, they really needed more information, but on the other… _Kaito's secret_.

Kaito rubbed his thumb soothingly across Shinichi's hand. "Pandora is the reason KID exists," he murmured into the cold air, glancing down at Vermouth and ignoring the way Shinichi flinched with surprise. The assassin's mouth quirked ever so slightly, giving her pale face an almost ethereal look.

"Once every 10,000 years," Kaito began, as if in a haze. "A comet named 'Volley' will approach Earth. As the Volley Comet approaches, one must offer the Gem of Life to the full moon. As the soft lunar light settles upon it, the gem will no longer be one, but two. It will call back to the moon with a vibrant red and weep tears for its reunion."

Kaito licked his lips, trailing his eyes down to his and Shinichi's interlocked hands. He swallowed past his dry throat. "Whosoever drinks the tears shall reach the pinnacle and surpass mortality. Through the Gem of Life, Pandora, he shall achieve… immortality."

"Immortality?" Hakuba repeated with mild horror. "How could that even—" He took a moment to reign himself in, before something seemed to occur. Abruptly, his face crumpled into a look bordering on disgust. "So _that_'s the reason Kaitou KID exists? To find _immortality_?"

Heiji looked as if he were coming to the same conclusions, so Shinichi shook his head sharply. "Not to harness it. To _destroy _it."

Hakuba and Heiji's expressions collapsed into relief. Their attention was drawn to Vermouth as she bit out a vile cough again. Feebly, she pulled her hand up, resting it lightly on the two hands that Shinichi and Kaito were using to staunch the blood flow from her wound. The four young men gave her their undivided attention.

"Immortality exists…" She smiled weakly. "…And we have proof."

Vermouth gave Shinichi a pointed look and the detective felt his stomach bottom out. "The Apotoxin," he breathed in realization.

The blonde woman gave a short, jerky nod. "Yes. Anokata had… many selfish desires. He had… so many things to acquire… and so little time. He was… limited by mortality. So he sought… Pandora." She paused a moment to take a gasping breath of air.

"There was always… the chance… the chance that they wouldn't find it in time. That… the comet would pass, and they would be too late… So he found some scientists… many, many years ago. He told them, demanded they find an artificial version. No matter… how impossible they told him… it would be… he never let them stop.

"Many… many people died during the testing. The results… were unfavorable. Nobody was reacting favorably… No matter… what they tried, the subjects… they would always die."

In the distance, they could hear the wailing of sirens. The ambulance.

"Over the years, the tests… began to show that there was no trace… in the subject's bodies. It was practically an… untraceable poison. Anokata decided… that they would begin to use it in the field… perhaps… they would be lucky enough… to find someone that it worked on…"

Although it was twisted, it was admittedly sound logic, Shinichi thought to himself. It would definitely come in use. It was the perfect untraceable poison—but there was still the original objective. They were trying to find the perfect reaction to the apotoxin in order to replicate it in its perfect form. In the meantime, they would continue about their business, hunting down the undesirables on their black list. If one happened to display the desired reaction, then all the better. But then…

…Why hadn't they immediately thought of the original research when Kudo Shinichi's death had been marked as unaccounted for?

Vermouth continued without regard for the questions swirling through their minds. "Many years ago… most of the scientists that were… being held captive revolted. They were… killed. Later on, Anokata turned to one of the children… left behind. Ordered her to continue their research."

"…Miyano Shiho. Haibara," Shinichi murmured. Vermouth nodded.

"She had… no clue what it was supposed to be. They simply… gave her the base formula... that was left behind. Told her to 'fix it'. She thought… she was filling in the holes to… a deadly, untraceable poison… She had no clue… she was working on artificial immortality."

The wails of the sirens were close now, the cacophony tearing through the silence surrounding the docks. It would only be a minute or two longer… Shinichi pressed a little more insistently into Vermouth's wound.

The blonde woman gasped in pain from the pressure. She took a moment to take in a few heaving breaths before she determinedly focused on Shinichi once more.

"And then… a high-school detective comes along… And takes the Apotoxin. His death… had been the first unaccounted for. I knew… I knew then… that it had worked. That he was nearby… desperately combating Them… not even knowing…"

The siren had come to a stop, the motor idling just outside. The warehouse door was thrown open for the nth time that night, an EMT stepping across the threshold to peer through the gloom. He caught sight of them and angled his head over his shoulder, bellowing for a stretcher.

"…That he was literally ten years younger." A small smile spread across Vermouth's face before she relaxed somewhat, shutting her eyes and succumbing to the warm clutches of darkness.

A rush of footsteps filled the emptiness of the warehouse, a few radios crackling with orders, words being slung back and forth. A few men approached the group, gently pulling the four younger men away from Vermouth, coaxing them with gentle words they couldn't hear. Hakuba, Heiji, Kaito, and Shinichi watched in silence as a few EMTs hurriedly performed a few quick precursory tests on the downed assassin before carefully transferring her to the stretcher. Just as they began to wheel her out, Megure-keibu and his team pushed through the door, quickly locating them and taking stock of the situation.

Hakuba and Heiji took over, guiding the detectives to Gin and Vodka where they lay forgotten, tied up a few yards away. Through the flurry of activity, Kaito and Shinichi stood, gripping one another's hand in a thick, unmoving silence.

As the ambulance hurriedly sped away, the group of detectives heaved the unconscious assassins into the backs of two separate cop cars, each car accompanied by an FBI agent that had tagged along. Takagi took a moment to whisper something to Sato before pressing a kiss to her temple and slipping in the car containing Vodka alongside Jodie.

Sato-san watched as they drove away and then returned to the inside of the warehouse. She approached the group of four boys and called out gently to them, prodding them to follow her to her car. She slipped into the driver's seat with Hakuba in the passenger. Heiji slipped in beside Shinichi in the back, who still had his hand desperately clasped within Kaito's.

It was okay, now.

They were alright.

Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

Oh god, you guys. Only one more chapter. Just one more. My stomach hurts from the anxiety and anticipation! Hnnngh.

Side note: My sunburn has begun to peel. Oh, gross…


	31. Chapter Twenty Seven

Started July 28th

Completed August 2nd

Ohgodit'sthefinalchapterwhy. I'm gonna go cry in a corner, now.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Love**

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>: (Noun) A profoundly tender, passionate feeling of affection for another person.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It was almost… surreal, the months that followed. We'd _beaten _them.

The Organization was done and over with. They were no more.

Those months were spent cleaning up the mess that had been left behind. I was constantly on the move, doing _something. _Whether it was attending follow-up meetings, submitting statements directly to the Prime Minister's office, or attending court hearings for either observation or to act as a witness, I was always busy.

Each day that I came home, I was exhausted. While it was obvious that the Prime Minister had withheld the majority of the operation from the public (the official statement had declared the entire proceeding as the take-down of a well-off drug cartel), I had barely managed to convince the Prime Minister to keep my name out of the statement. Not only did I no longer crave the attention as I might have in the past, it just simply wasn't _right._

_I _wasn't the one to conduct the entire operation. Sure, I might have been the one to think up the plan, but… What of those who risked their lives to actually go after some of the members. What of them? There were hundreds—_thousands_—of cops, investigators, private eyes, and agents involved in law enforcement _around the globe _who had taken part in the affair and made it possible. They deserved credit just as much as I had.

All of those I had chosen to confide in deserved just as much credit as I had. The FBI agents, the 10th division, the Mouris, my parents, Agasa, Hakuba, Hattori, Haibara.

But there was no way that they could credit Kuroba Kaito. It would bring too much attention to him and pose a danger to his other 'activities'.

Kaito…

We never even had a chance to talk after that night…

Even though I had chosen…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

After that night, they had fallen into a flurry of activity. That night (affectionately referred to as 'the-night-that-shit-went-down' by Heiji), everyone had retreated to the Kudo mansion, fervently awaiting news on Vermouth's health. Sato-san had called on Haibara and Agasa to come and look the boys over (more specifically Shinichi) as the night pushed on. Shinichi had been endlessly hounded and chastised for his actions.

It wasn't until the late hours of the morning that they got the call from Beika Hospital.

It had been a rough night, a small team of doctors working to keep the former assassin from flat-lining as best as they could. She had to be revived a couple of times, but after almost half a day of intensive care, they finally managed to get her stabilized. She was supposed to make a full recovery.

As they finally found that their worries had trickled away, they passed out from exhaustion, sleeping for almost an entire day. Immediately after Shinichi had woken up, he had been whisked away to a meeting with the Prime Minister to hash out a plan for the public statement. In his haste, he never managed to figure out whether or not the other guys had stuck around.

That particular meeting had been drawn out over a course of almost 4 days. Although the Prime Minister of Japan had enough common sense to glide over the facts in order to maintain the peace, he didn't seem to understand Shinichi's reluctance (read: outright refusal) to have his name posted as the official coordinator of the take-down. It just didn't feel _right _to the Eastern detective.

There was so much more to the entire operation than just himself. He wouldn't have been able to do a single thing on his own. The entire plan had gone off without a hitch because of the thousands of other people who contributed and did their job without a single snag. That _was _the plan. If a single location or group had caved on their duties, the entire thing would have fallen through.

But it hadn't.

Everyone had done their job. Everyone had contributed to the downfall of the Organization and he wasn't going to claim that he was the one to stand above that all. He had made a plan, passed it down, and left the rest up to them.

It was sort of ironic, really.

Shinichi could vaguely recall a time, back before he had fallen into the tangled webs of the Black Organization, where he would preen at such attention. Back then, he would _crave _that attention, _revel _in it.

Now, he found himself instinctively turning away from such an idea. He felt listless in the limelight. When some of the officers would clap him on the back for a job well done, and congratulate him on his success, he would look at their faces. He would read the admiration and expectations in their expressions and feel almost sick to his stomach with confusion.

It was like his entire point of view had been drastically altered. It was hard to understand why they clamored over him finishing a case, now. He was doing his job and the morally correct thing. Why should anybody feel like they had to congratulate him or thank him for that?

Perhaps it was a product of his time spent as Conan.

But nonetheless, the takedown of the Organization had been accomplished by so many people other than just himself. It wasn't fair to claim all of the credit (nor did he have any desire to). After he had finally convinced the Minister to retract his name from the statement (though, he found later, much to his annoyance, that a 'certain unnamed individual' had still been credited as the coordinator), he had been swept into a meeting with the Chief of Police in the Beika district.

That was actually about how the following two months had gone. When he wasn't participating in a meeting with law enforcement leaders or the Prime Minister (and other leaders from other nations), he was poring over paperwork concerning the entire fiasco. Or he was swept up into court hearings and trials.

A month following the incident, Gin and Vodka had gone on trial.

Shinichi had personally played as witness in the closed court-room, getting smiles of support from Heiji, Hakuba, and Kaito who sat next to the Prime Minister. The trial had been a pretty basic open-and-shut case and proceeded without any problems.

Both of them had been sentenced to life in prison.

Vermouth's hearing had to be postponed for a few extra weeks so she could make a recovery before appearing in court, but when she did, Shinichi and the other three had appeared as witnesses to testament her desire to reform and allude to her contributions to the plan.

In the end, Vermouth (formally known as Chris Vineyard), was sentenced to 50 years in prison, contestable on good behavior. Vermouth had smiled like she had hoped for that particular sentence all along.

Even though the entire group had attended each of the hearings that Shinichi had, the Eastern detective had never really gotten the chance to speak with them. It was irksome, but it couldn't be helped. There were things that needed to be done and protocols that needed to be followed.

But Shinichi was getting antsy. Even though it had been two months since the incident, it had been almost two and a half since Kaito had _kissed _him. In his opinion, that was _too long. _He had no idea how Kaito was handling it.

He needed to give Kaito his answer. Soon.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"So everything's been settled?"

Shinichi shot a wry smile at the back of his mother's head as she preened in the decorative mirror. "Everything? Surely you're joking, Mom." The young man leaned back into the couch, scrubbing a hand absently over his eyes. "I'm going to be doing paperwork over this entire stunt for _months. _I mean, they already have a set number of courts booked until August. That's almost 5 months!" He sighed.

Yukiko giggled quietly as she twirled one of her curls absently. She whirled on her heels to face her son and dropped her hands to her hips. "You know what I mean, Shin-chan." She grinned at the way his mouth tightened in displeasure before continuing. "Sure, you're going to be doing paperwork a lot more than usual, but all of the meetings and stuff—all of the bigger things have been taken care of, right?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Shinichi focused his cerulean eyes on his mother for a brief moment before turning his attention inward. "Well, all safe houses were formally dissolved as of last week," he held up his pointer finger to count, "Most of the higher ranking members have been caught and are scheduled for trial," his middle finger joined the count, before he raised his ring finger. "All of those unaccounted for have detailed profiles released around the world as an top priority to be placed under arrest." He paused for a moment, his fingers briefly wilting before his hand fell limply to his lap.

Out of the blue, he mumbled, "Haibara gave me the final cure yesterday."

The brunette woman snapped her head away from the mirror to once more regard her son. "Oh, Shinichi," she murmured, crossing the distance between them and falling into the seat beside him to pull him into a hug.

"I'm so glad. I'm so happy for you, sweetie."

"Mom," Shinichi burbled quietly with a mild laugh. "It's fine, it's fine." He squeezed her briefly before pulling away with a faint blush. The detective cleared his throat to regain his bearings and shook his head. "Haibara chose not to take it. Jodie and James-san made an appeal to the Prime Minister to let her actions during her time in the Organization slide and thus giving her a clean slate as Haibara Ai. Though she is essentially on call for any sort of biological disaster that may happen in the future." He smiled. "Jodie-san and the others have returned to America to take over the situation overseas. Of course, Beika's 10th Division has been taking care of some proceedings within the area during their free time."

Yukiko nodded with a smile, artfully allowing the topic diversion to slide. Then her face wilted somewhat, and she tilted her head worriedly. "…And the Mouris? …Ran?"

Shinichi hesitated for a brief moment, eyes sliding across the room absently as he tried to direct his thoughts. "They're… okay. Ossan doesn't seem to want to be anywhere close to me without throttling me…" He gave a hollow laugh. "Eri-san is better, but… she's still pretty distant. They've both returned to work, as far as I know. Ran…" He licked his lips.

"Ran is trying her best… to move past…" His words failed him, so he waved his hands in a generalization. Yukiko nodded with a bittersweet smile, understanding the motion. "She's willing to talk to me, but… it's still pretty… _strained_…" Shinichi caught his mother's eye before putting a resigned expression on his face. "It'll take a while. We both know that."

"I see…" His mother murmured, brushing her hand absently over her son's head and tucking locks of hair behind his ears. As Shinichi had been growing up, she had often forgotten exactly how young he was. He was an old soul—an intellectual and intuitive being down to his very core. But when it came to the matters of the heart… _That _was when she truly realized that he still had much to experience in life. Already, he was starting to learn about love… Her baby was growing up faster than she thought.

"But apparently she's started talking to Eisuke-san."

Yukiko blinked, turning her attention back on Shinichi. "Eisuke?" She paused a moment to think. "The brother of that undercover CIA agent? Hondou…Hidemi?" She tested the name aloud, sending Shinichi a mildly confused look when he nodded.

Shinichi shrugged at the look. "I don't know, I think they'd hit it off great. He truly cares for her…" He trailed off with a faint smile. "From what I've gathered, he's living with his sister… who's apparently in a relationship? Ran said something about a guy that kept showing up…" The detective shrugged. "But Eisuke is apparently planning on coming back to Japan during his first semester of University to study abroad."

She nodded along thoughtfully. "It's good that Ran seems to be trying to move on." Yukiko peeked at her son from the corner of her eye as she feigned interest in a spot on the knee of her skirt. "And what about Kaito?"

Shinichi froze.

It was almost impossible to keep the grin from curling at her lips.

_Almost_.

"…I think he's gone back home to his mother."

Yukiko carefully swung her head in Shinichi's direction and gave him a disbelieving look. "So there's _nothing _whatsoever that is going to happen between you?"

Shinichi opened his mouth to deny any accusations before his mother interrupted with a repeated, "_Nothing?_"

He snapped his mouth shut with a click, chewing absently at his lip as he looked away. He stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "There might be… _something_…" Yukiko squealed and moved as if to engulf him in another hug until Shinichi snapped up a hand and pointed a finger in her direction, a stern look trained on his face.

"Not. _Yet_."

His mother dropped her hands to her lap, practically vibrating in her seat. She knew exactly what he meant. That wasn't a "there isn't anything yet", that was a "there's probably going to be something, but you can't freak out just yet". She could wait.

Maybe.

"I'll have to find the photo albums!" she burst out.

Shinichi groaned, muttering under his breath. Yukiko stood from her seat and dusted off her skirt, fixing him with a grin. "Not just for you. Kaito, too." When Shinichi sent a puzzled look in her direction, she gave him a devilish grin, standing as she crossed back over to the mirror. "You two met once or twice as children, actually."

The blank look that he sent her earned him a grin.

"Yep. Just once or twice though. At first glance, it was actually hard to figure out which kid was ours. Until one started popping flowers into existence. Then it was obvious."

Shinichi blinked. _Huh. Small world, I guess, _he reflected inwardly. And then: _Heavens above, he was already into magic, then. He must have been a handful._

His thoughts derailed as he caught sight of the rolling suitcase off to the side. He wasn't all too surprised, to be honest. He never expected his parents to stick around for quite this long. It had only been a matter of time… Quirking a quick eyebrow, Shinichi gestured to the luggage. "Where are you off to, now?"

Yukiko's eyes positively sparkled. "America, yet again. Your father has a few publishers to talk to. In the meantime, I think I'm going to try my hand at a little bit of Broadway acting." She wriggled her eyebrows. "Afterwards, I'm thinking of convincing your father to take a tour of Peru. We are long overdue for a tour of Machu Picchu. Though I don't think it'll take much convincing…"

He immediately understood. "He has a deadline coming up?"

His mother grinned and simply returned, "Care to take a page out of your father's book and skip out on some of the humdrum paperwork around here?"

Peru? Perhaps that wouldn't be too bad…

…But he still had things to take care of here. Kaito…

Shinichi sent his mother a smile. "Maybe next time."

The brunette woman gave him a knowing smile before she shrugged nonchalantly, sweeping over to the door. "Your loss, Shin-chan. We'll enjoy the ruins without you, I suppose."

"Ruins?" Yusaku peeked his head through the doorway, hovering over his wife's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow in Shinichi's direction before pressing a quick kiss to Yukiko's cheek. "What ruins, dear?"

Yukiko grinned. "We haven't been to Machu Picchu yet."

"No, I don't suppose we have. Peru, huh? Sounds like a plan."

Yukiko sent Shinichi a pointed grin oozing of victory. Yusaku wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and focused his gaze on his son. "I don't suppose you'll be tagging along." It wasn't a question. A statement. "…You have other things to attend to."

Were his parents all-knowing or something? Was Kaito that obvious? Or was there some sort of Kudo-residence gossip that he was unaware of? Shinichi twitched. "Yes, I'm skipping out on this one." He pointedly ignored the similar knowing looks his parents gave him. Damn them and their disturbing skills.

His father pulled out of the embrace and aimed a quick look at his watch. "We'd better leave if we want to catch that flight." Outside, there was a honk. "...And that would be our taxi."

Yukiko patted his arm and strode back over to her son, followed closely by Yusaku. They both wrapped their son in a brief hug before pulling away. "As always, we're only a phone call away. Eat. Sleep. Do something other than work on paperwork and cases. Have fun." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and pulled away. Shinichi shook his head fondly.

"I know the drill, Mom."

"And yet you still manage to barely find some time to take care of yourself."

How did they kno—Parent powers. Right. He should be used to that by now.

"_Alright, _Mom."

"Shinichi," Yusaku murmured with a pointed look.

"Yes, Dad."

And just like that, they swept out the door. His parents: ever the whirlwind of enthusiastic adventure. Sometimes he really wondered how they managed to function as a family. Then he just realized that they were actually quite alike in very strange ways.

Shinichi waited for the sound of the taxi to fade away before sagging into the couch, closing his eyes and releasing a breath of air. The house was still; silent. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes and fought back a yawn. He had been distracted by a rather compelling case up until late the night prior, so he never managed to get a very decent sleep.

Just as he managed to doze, a quiet, metallic sound met his ears. He lazily blinked his eyes open, taking a moment to place the sound. The lock on the window behind him. His eyes slipped shut. Though he heard no sound of the window opening, he waited a few moments before speaking aloud. Oddly enough, though he had been nervous about this entire encounter, he found himself falling into a feeling of comfort.

"Breaking and entering, Kaito? And to think I had thought you were above that."

Kaito rounded the couch and stood before Shinichi, hands haughtily upon his hips. "I'm sure you don't even want me to _start _on the many different ways that that particular statement is wrong."

Shinichi's eyes fluttered open to regard the magician. "While that might be true, I'm sure that even _you _have used the front door."

The messy-haired young man thought that over before giving a simple nod. "Touché."

The detective watched the other man for a moment and collected his thoughts. Just as he opened his mouth to start on what he had been meaning to say for over two months, Kaito beat him to the punch.

"You know," Kaito said suddenly, "We never really went on a real date."

Shinichi blinked.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

That was how the intellectual young man found him at the same amusement park that Kaito had taken him to many months ago.

Apparently, the first date didn't count since he had been 'de-age-ified' at the time. (Kaito's words, _not _his.)

This time around, they rode some rides, indulged in some greasy junk food and laughed and joked around, generally dissolving the remnants of the awkward atmosphere that had cropped up from that kiss from so long ago.

Shinichi paused in his stride at the reminder, not noticing the questioning look that Kaito sent him. They were once more in the line for the Ferris wheel. The kiss. What exactly was this 'date' supposed to mean? Was Kaito using it as a means for his last chance before Shinichi shattered everything?

Did he think that Shinichi was going to reject him?

He frowned. To be honest, he wasn't really sure how to say it. Or, more accurately, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to say the words out loud without choking up or chickening out. Maybe there was a way that he could show him…?

Shinichi stopped beside Kaito just a few couples back from the front of the line. He reached his hand out with purpose, catching Kaito's within his own and clasping it tightly. Kaito snapped his head to the side, eyes slightly wide with wonder.

As the line moved forward, Shinichi tugged gently on Kaito's hand, never meeting his gaze. Finally, Kaito softly smiled, turning his attention back to the line and threading their fingers together.

During the entire rotation of the Ferris wheel, Kaito and Shinichi sat side by side, hands clasped and quietly enjoying the scenery.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

They stood outside of Shinichi's front door in the quiet, cool night. The two young men regarded one another before Kaito started.

"KID isn't going to disappear."

Shinichi watched the magician for a bit. He nodded. "I know."

Kaito nodded along, knowing that Shinichi had already known this. It needed to be said aloud. "Snake still hasn't been accounted for. I don't want to stop until he's behind bars. And if there's a chance that there's some truth to the legend of Pandora…"

"It has to be destroyed… I won't stand in your way."

The magician smiled softly. Then his countenance became significantly more upbeat. He grinned at Shinichi. "You'll chase me forever, won't you?" He recited dramatically, throwing a hand up to his forehead.

Despite his tone and the humorous dramatics, Shinichi knew that it was no joke. He scoffed before leveling Kaito with a determined gaze. "Of course. _Somebody _has to make sure you keep your thieving impulses to a minimum."

The messy haired young man chuckled in return. "Why don't you just admit you love me already, Shin-chan?"

"Hmm," Shinichi hummed thoughtfully. Then he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kaito's, stunning him. After a few moments, he pulled away, giving the magician an assessing look. "Not yet."

Kaito blinked back to awareness, unaware of the light dusting of pink across his cheeks. Hm. That was probably the first time that Shinichi had really taken notice of that…

"Okay," Kaito replied cheekily. "I can roll with that." Too quick for Shinichi to process, Kaito had leaned across the distance and reacquainted their lips. A few seconds into the kiss, Shinichi pulled away with an undignified yelp. The pervert had groped his—!

Wasting but a quick moment to wriggle his eyebrows, Kaito grinned and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Shinichi and pulling away in the blink of an eye. "It's been fun, pumpkin, but I have a few matters to attend to." He practically skipped down the steps and up the walk, pausing at the front gates before tossing a look over his shoulder back at Shinichi.

"Oh, and I forgot to return that all those months ago." The magician-thief waved a hand in Shinichi's general direction. "Could you take care of that for me? Do say 'hi' to Nakamori-keibu for me. I look forward to the next heist!" He turned the corner around the gate and then leaned back in, poking his head around the corner. Kaito grinned. "And date!"

Shinichi blinked as Kaito disappeared. It was lucky he was used to dealing with his mother…

…He was definitely going to have his hands full.

"But…" Shinichi wondered aloud, "What was he talking about…?" He shifted with a frown, pausing when he felt an out-of-place weight around his neck. He looked down, snorting as he caught sight of the intricate jewelry lying elegantly against his collar bone.

The Tear of the Goddess.

Shinichi shook his head. Damned sneaky magician-turned-thieves. He hadn't even noticed… Actually, he had completely forgotten that KID had yet to return it.

Details.

He shifted from foot to foot, reaching into his pocket to pull out his house key and fell still for the nth time that day. Slowly, he retracted a small note card attached to the (miraculously unharmed) bud of a red rose, its stem cut short. The detective eyed the flower warily for a moment before reading the English elegantly written on the card.

"_Chase me forever and I'll never let you fall alone. Amo te." _

For once, the familiar card had been signed "_Kuroba Kaito_".

Cerulean eyes trailed back to the rose bud once more. Immediately, Shinichi found his mind grasping for the symbolism. Flower bud—a symbol for the start or beginning of something. A red rose—the symbol for passionate, undying love.

He trailed his eyes heavenward, settling on the vibrant moon peeking from behind the clouds. "'The beginning of a passionate love'… '_Amo te_,' huh?" He smiled softly.

"Not just yet, Kaito."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The universe abides by the concept of cause and effect. With the decision of choosing to take one action over another, various paths open up, leading to inevitably different walks of life.

It is because of the choices that were made that the world is as it is.

I wouldn't change what has happened thus far. Not for the world. I've made my decisions, and while it has caused me pain from time to time, I don't regret it. I'm content where I am—happy even.

I've created my world around me, built it brick by brick by pushing through the path of the unknown. I played the game of cause and effect, choosing the cause and blindly creating the effect. I was most certainly lucky.

In the end, it led me to him. Sure, things have only just begun, but… I'm striving for my happiness. Our happiness.

Perhaps pursuing happiness has always just been an _endless chase_. But in the end…

Maybe that isn't so bad?

* * *

><p><strong>Final Chapter<strong>

**Endless Chase**

**End**

**EDIT:** I probably should have clarified this: "Amo te" is actually _Latin _for "I love you". I didn't mean Spanish ("Te amo"), lol.

…You know, despite there being detailed plans on this chapter, I never meant for Shinichi and Kaito to have met as kids. It just kinda… slipped in there… Hm. Oh well.

I love the interaction between Shinichi and his parents. It's always so fun to write. Particularly that of his mother.

So! I have been getting many messages as of the previous chapter about whether or not there will be a sequel… Or demanding one. That amusing sentiment _aside_, it's time to let you guys know:

_**Yes. There will be a sequel.**_

Some of you might have caught on to a few tidbits that haven't exactly been wrapped up. Things that still need to be dealt with. This story _will continue. _As for when? I'm not quite sure. I'm going to do my best to work on it immediately, so I would start checking back in a month or two. However, do take note that I am going off to University and therefore might not have as much time on my hands. I'm going to try my best despite, but I make no promises. Either way, I will keep you guys posted via twitter (username Desperatembrace) and my FF profile.

I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride as much as I have, and I hope to see you guys again when the sequel starts up! It's been awesome!


End file.
